Harry Potter et la lumière infinie
by Mimi Kitsune
Summary: [Crossover]Cinquième année, Harry a 15 ans. Oubliez l'histoire d'origine, tout est entièrement réinventé. La précédente année a été riche en émotion et Harry doit maintenant retourner chez les Dursley, à son grand désespoir. Mais voilà qu'un matin, il reçoit un courrier annonçant l'arrivée d'un mystérieux cousin sorcier. Qui est-il et pourquoi n'en a t-il jamais entendu parlé ? WIP
1. Le retour du fils prodigue

**Je vous présente une histoire mêlant les univers de Harry Potter et de Charmed. Cette histoire date de 2004 (dont je n'avais écrit que 2 chapitres à l'époque). En les relisant, je trouvais qu'il y avait de bonnes idées et j'ai donc décidé, 11 ans plus tard, de reprendre cette histoire.  
**

**Situation : Je doute d'écrire autant que J.K Rowling mais je dois réécrire tous la cinquième année de Harry et ça promet plein de rebondissement. Un mélange des deux univers dont l'intrigue se concentrera à Poudlard. En ce qui concerne Charmed, on se situe au début de la troisième saison, mais sans en prendre en compte et j'ai pris quelques libertés.  
**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Jessy Potter et son père Matthew (ce dernier est mort, mais je le citerais dans le premier chapitre) qui sont une pure invention de ma part (et non James Potter n'a jamais eu de frère, mais j'en ai créé un pour cette histoire).**

* * *

**JE JURE SOLENNELLEMENT QUE MES INTENTIONS SONT MAUVAISES !**

* * *

**HARRY POTTER ET LA LUMIÈRE INFINIE**

x

**Chapitre 1 : Le retour du fils prodigue**

x

L'été s'annonçait très chaud cette année-là, pas une goutte de pluie n'était tombée depuis début juin. Les gazons jaunissaient malgré l'entêtement de certains propriétaires à les arroser tous les jours. Presque tous les habitants de la petite ville de Little Whinging étaient partis en vacances vers des cieux plus favorables et une mer belle et chaude.

À l'ombre d'un arbre, un adolescent était étendu sur le dos, regardant le ciel d'un bleu presque aveuglant. Il venait de quitter à regret son école une semaine plus tôt pour revenir une fois de plus au 4 Privet Drive. Harry Potter rêvait avec nostalgie de tout ce qui s'était passé durant son année très mouvementée ! En effet, un de ses professeurs, sous l'emprise du sortilège de l'impérium, a tenté de le tuer, son meilleur ami Ron a failli y laisser la vie après une chute de dix mètres et son parrain a échappé de justesse aux Détraqueurs qui l'avaient repéré alors qu'il a tout fait pour lui sauver la vie. Heureusement, tout s'est bien terminé pour ses amis et son professeur a pu être désenvoûté, mais il était presque sûr qu'il ne reprendrait pas le cours de défense contre les forces du mal à la rentrée prochaine.

Dans le calme des rues désertes, il écouta les chansons que son cousin passait à fond dans sa chambre et qui étaient donc parfaitement audibles jusqu'à son abri, pourtant éloigné de la maison. Il ne sut dire pourquoi, mais le chanteur l'apaisait. La voix douce et mélodieuse le rendait presque nostalgique, lui faisait remémorer ses meilleurs souvenirs.

Il était près de midi quand il entendit au loin un cliquetis d'une chaîne de vélo, ce même son qu'il connaissait depuis des années, car il s'agissait du facteur qui apportait le courrier.

— Bonjour mon garçon ! Tu pourrais venir m'aider s'il te plaît ? J'ai pas mal de courrier pour ta famille, l'interpella le facteur.

— Bien sûr !

Le facteur remit les lettres et paquets à Harry et s'en alla. Il commença à lire les destinataires lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur une enveloppe de couleur violette adressée à son nom ! Harry la fixa un instant, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre d'un de ses amis, mais en y réfléchissant bien, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir envoyé un hibou ? Il la retourna, mais aucune adresse ni nom y était inscrit. Le nombre de timbres était correct.

« _Un sorcier aurait recouvert de timbres toute la surface de l'enveloppe _», pensa-t-il, en se rappelant un courrier du père de Ron, « _sauf peut-être Hermione._ »

Ne voulant pas la montrer à son oncle, il la glissa sous son t-shirt et entra dans la maison.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il s'assit sur son lit et commença à décacheter l'enveloppe. Il en sortit une feuille violette avec une page d'une très belle écriture.

* * *

_Cher Harry,_

_J'ai appris récemment que tu habitais chez ton oncle et ta tante moldus. J'aurais aimé te rencontrer plus tôt, mais je me trouvais aux États-Unis jusqu'à il y a deux semaines. Je viens tout juste d'emménager à Londres. Mais excuse-moi, j'oublie de me présenter : ça va te faire une surprise (une bonne, j'espère). Je m'appelle Jessy Potter et je suis ton cousin. Mon père était le frère aîné du tien. J'ai 21 ans et j'ai vécu aux États-Unis depuis l'âge de 7 ans. Mes parents sont morts en même temps que les tiens et dans les mêmes circonstances. J'ai encore mille choses à te dire, mais je ne vais pas en dire davantage par courrier. J'aimerais vraiment te voir, si cela ne te dérange pas. Je passerais ce vendredi. J'ai hâte d'y être !_

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Jessy_

* * *

Harry était figé sur place, les yeux brillants et un large sourire aux lèvres : il avait un cousin dans le monde des sorciers ! Pour une surprise, c'était la meilleure qu'il aurait pu espérer depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier !

Les jours passèrent et Harry n'arrivait plus à tenir en place ! Il acceptait toutes les railleries que son oncle et sa tante lui disaient après la nouvelle qu'il leur avait annoncé, sans broncher, il était heureux et il partageait sa joie même avec son cousin Dudley.

— J'espère qu'il sonnera à la porte celui-là et non par la cheminée comme les autres ! fit remarquer l'oncle Vernon en montrant l'ouverture de la cheminée.

Harry marqua une pause : en effet, il ne lui avait pas précisé à quelle heure et comment il allait venir mais peu lui importait, ce n'était qu'un détail.

x

Vendredi arriva. Toute la maisonnée était sur le qui-vive au moindre bruit. La tension se faisait presque sentir derrière Harry qui appréhendait cette rencontre tant attendue depuis plusieurs jours.

Tout à coup, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, faisant sursauter toute la maisonnée.

— Serait-ce lui ? questionna Vernon à Harry.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-il.

Harry s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit. Un jeune homme d'environ un mètre quatre-vingts se tenait devant la porte. Il avait la peau légèrement bronzée, de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient en dessous des épaules avec deux mèches blanches de chaque côté. Il avait de très discrètes boucles d'oreille. Il portait des vêtements noirs très serrés qui soulignaient sa silhouette élancée. Son pantalon en cuir était court laissant apercevoir son nombril. Des bottes ornées de lanières lui montaient presque jusqu'aux genoux. Un haut sans manche attaché par des ficelles sur le devant et le haut des épaules montrait une musculature sculptée de façon parfaite. Des yeux d'un bleu si intense se dévoilaient alors qu'il ôta ses lunettes de soleil et qui lui firent rappeler le ciel qu'il observa le jour où il reçut sa lettre.

— Bonjour Harry, ravi de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer ! lui dit Jessy avec un grand et tendre sourire.

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre. Sa voix lui semblait familière, mais la seule chose qu'il put faire en cet instant, était de se jeter dans ses bras. Il était tellement ému de rencontrer un membre de sa famille de son père qu'il resta ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Jessy entoura ses bras autour de Harry pour lui manifester la même affection.

Un grognement retentit derrière Harry. C'était l'oncle Vernon qui n'appréciait guère cet élan de tendresse suivit de la tante Pétunia et de Dudley qui s'était caché derrière sa mère. Jessy se détacha légèrement de Harry.

— Bonjour Mr Dursley, je m'appelle Jessy Potter. Harry a dû vous prévenir de mon arrivée.

— En effet, grogna-t-il, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas fait remarquer avec vos petits tours de passe-passe !

— Oh, mais vous vous méprenez sur ma condition ! Je suis venu avec ma voiture ! Il s'écarta pour leur montrer une BMW rouge décapotable flambant neuve garée le long du trottoir en face de la maison.

L'oncle Vernon, la tante Pétunia et Dudley ouvrirent grand leur bouche devant ce petit bijou de technologie. Harry eut du mal à y croire : un sorcier se déplaçant en voiture, modèle dernier cri. Rien à voir avec celles passe-partout qu'utilisait le ministère de la magie ou la Ford Anglia des Weasley.

...

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils prirent place dans le salon. La tante Pétunia prépara du thé pour tout le monde, même pour Harry, ne voulant pas contrarier le nouveau venu. Dudley s'était détaché de sa mère, il ne semblait plus avoir peur, au contraire, il ne cessait de tirer sur la veste de son père comme s'il avait quelque chose de très important à lui dire. L'atmosphère était légèrement tendue ne sachant pas comment aborder un sujet. Jessy brisa ce silence, sachant ce que pouvait ressortir un Moldu en présence d'un sorcier.

— Comme je l'ai dit à Harry dans ma lettre, je suis son cousin. Mon père était le frère aîné du sien. J'ai vécu aux États-Unis après la mort de mes parents. J'y ai suivi ma scolarité là-bas, une scolarité tout à fait normale comme vous faites suivre à votre fils…

— Alors tu n'es pas un sorcier ? le coupa Harry sans mesurer ses mots et dans une totale incompréhension.

Les moustaches et les cheveux de l'oncle Vernon se hérissèrent à ce mot. La tante Pétunia eut un petit cri et Dudley s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

Il y eut un moment de silence, Jessy réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait dire sans choquer personne.

— En fait, si, j'en suis un ! Mais c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer. Il y a des écoles… spéciales pour nous là-bas, mais j'ai refusé d'y aller. J'ai… Disons que je n'avais pas besoin d'y aller.

Il marqua une pause, ne voulant pas continuer cette conversation qui ne devait être connu que d'Harry seul.

— J'ai terminé mes études cette année, mais je travaille depuis l'âge de seize ans. Je suis chanteur pour une société de production _La MJP Compagny_. Je sors tout juste du studio d'où la tenue extravagante que je porte et je m'en excuse. Je suis le premier à avoir débuté un carrière en solo. Il y a un autre groupe de chanteur avec qui j'ai commencé, les _Bizarr'Sister_s, mais totalement inconnus.

À l'évocation de ce nom, Harry comprit tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait, mais dut faire semblant d'être aussi surpris que son oncle pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons et mettre Jessy dans l'embarras.

— Apparemment, commença l'oncle Vernon, vous avez choisi de suivre une voie et un métier correct bien qu'un peu fantaisistes. Ce n'est pas que j'apprécie le monde des artistes, mais je préfère ça à d'autres… moins fréquentables. Je vous propose, continua-t-il, de souper avec nous ce soir. Vous me semblez être quelqu'un de bon sens et raisonnable.

— Volontiers ! Cela me ferait extrêmement plaisir de me joindre à vous.

Harry fut très surpris par cette invitation. Son oncle avait invité un sorcier. En fait, pour un sorcier, il se comportait bien plus comme un Moldu et s'il n'avait pas dit qui il était, personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'il ne venait pas de cette communauté.

— Quoi ?

Dudley venait de tirer très fort sur la veste de son père, menaçant de se déchirer, voulant manifester son désir de parler.

— Eh bien parle, fiston !

— Papa, papa ! ! C'est Jessy ! (Dudley ne tenait plus en place) Le chanteur dont j'arrête pas de te parler, c'est lui ! (Se tournant vers Jessy). J'ai tous vos albums, j'adore vos chansons !

Mr et Mme Dursley – et même Harry – furent sous le choc. Ce dernier trouvait incroyable qu'un sorcier soit connu dans le monde des Moldus et surtout que Dudley soit fan de lui. Il avait en effet souvent entendu les albums que son cousin écoutait à longueur de journées. Et en y réfléchissant, les posters qui étaient accrochés sur ses murs étaient bien Jessy. Comment n'avait-il pas fait le rapprochement quand il l'a vu à son arrivée ?

«_ Mon cousin est un chanteur renommé chez les Moldus._ », se disait-il, «_ M__ais quelle place occupe-t-il dans le monde des sorciers ?_ »

De toute la soirée, Jessy évita de parler du monde des sorciers et de son appartenance, mais discuta de choses et d'autres, typiques du monde des Moldus. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de son cousin. Il semblait être un sorcier qui aurait vécu toute sa vie en compagnie de Moldus et qu'il en éprouvait une grande sympathie. Pourtant, il travaillait dans la même agence que le groupe très en vogue des sorciers. Quel lien y avait-il ?

Après un dîné très copieux, Jessy décida enfin de s'en aller.

— Encore merci de votre accueil !

— Mais de rien, répondit l'oncle Vernon, j'ai été enchanté de vous connaître !

Harry n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Son oncle et sa tante ont apprécié la compagnie d'un sorcier ! C'était une première, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, leur rencontre avec d'autres sorciers était très électrique.

— Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais passer plus de temps avec Harry pendant les vacances. (S'adressant à Harry) Je passerais te chercher demain matin.

— OK !

— Bonne soirée ! À demain !

Harry eut du mal à dormir cette nuit-là. Il repensait à cette soirée passée avec son cousin. Qui était-il réellement ? Comment un sorcier pouvait-il refuser d'aller dans une école de sorcellerie sous prétexte qu'il n'en avait pas besoin ? Ne garde-t-il de contact avec le monde sorcier que par le groupe _Bizarr'Sisters_ ou est-ce une façade pour se cacher ?

« _Je le lui demanderais demain_ », se dit-il.

x

Jessy arriva à neuf heures. Il était habillé cette fois d'un jean blanc, de baskets blanches, d'un chemisier à manches courtes en jean bleu et d'une paire de lunettes de soleil. Ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui, c'était qu'il avait un goût vestimentaire très classe et typiquement moldu. Le seul mot pour le qualifier était : _cool_.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture et prirent la direction de Londres.

— On va au _Chaudron Baveur_ ! C'est plus sûr pour discuter sans attirer l'attention.

— J'aimerais te demander une chose ? Si tu n'as pas été dans une école de sorcellerie, comment fais-tu de la magie ?

— Je ne suis pas un sorcier comme les autres, du moins si je me compare à ceux que je côtoie tous les jours. Lorsque je suis né, je possédais des pouvoirs de sorcier déjà développés. À six mois, je flottais dans les airs (Il eut un petit rire). À neuf ans, je maîtrisais la quasi-totalité de mes pouvoirs sans baguette magique. Aucune école de sorcellerie ne pouvait m'apprendre ce que je savais déjà. J'ai un QI supérieur à la normale et j'ai appris tout ce que j'aurais dû apprendre à l'école dans les livres. Je n'ai pas de baguette magique même si je sais m'en servir, mais ça ne me manque pas, c'est même plutôt un handicap d'en dépendre pour faire de la magie.

Harry parut perplexe par les informations qu'il venait d'assimiler en quelques minutes. Son cousin serait-il un cas particulier ? En tout cas, il avait répondu à sa question sans passer par quatre chemins. Jessy lui donna l'impression d'être une personne très ouverte et qui n'hésitait pas à se confier à lui.

...

Ils arrivèrent enfin au _Chaudron Baveur_ et prirent une table. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, mais Harry n'en reconnut aucun mis à part le serveur, Tom, qu'il avait pu rencontrer chaque année au moment de l'achat de ses manuels scolaires au Chemin de Traverse. Ils commandèrent deux Bièraubeurres.

— J'imagine que tu as plein de questions à me poser, par exemple pourquoi tu n'as jamais entendu parler de moi ? Dumbledore me connaît très bien par contre, c'est même lui qui m'a expédié aux États-Unis. Ne me demande pas pour quelle raison, ça, je ne l'ai jamais su ou compris : ça s'est passé un peu dans la précipitation et je venais de perdre mon père. Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est qu'on devait être séparé tous les deux. J'espère obtenir un jour des réponses maintenant que je suis revenu et surtout savoir pourquoi j'ai été éloigné et totalement coupé de ma famille et amis.

« Toujours est-il qu'un beau jour, j'ai reçu un courrier, me disant où te chercher et je soupçonne que ce devait être lui qui me l'a envoyé - pareil, sans explications. Par contre, moi, je t'ai déjà rencontré au moment de ta naissance. J'étais même là au mariage de tes parents. As-tu un album de famille ?

— Oui, mon ami Hagrid qui m'en a donné un à la fin de ma première année à Poudlard, il est aussi garde-chasse et mon professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, répondit-il à l'interrogation de Jessy.

— Alors tu y verras un petit garçon d'environ cinq ans, je dois être sur deux-trois photos.

— Je n'y avais jamais fait attention ! En fait, il y a sur l'album plusieurs personnes que je ne connais pas, j'ai surtout regardé mes parents.

— Je te comprends et je t'envie. Je n'ai aucune photo de mes parents et aucun souvenir de ma mère, je ne l'ai jamais connu. Tout ce que j'ai, c'est les souvenirs que j'avais de mon père étant petit.

— Où as-tu vécu tout ce temps ?

— Eh bien, j'ai été mis à l'orphelinat à New-York, mais je n'y suis resté qu'un mois. Une famille de Moldu, les « Halliwell », m'a recueilli. Ils habitent une grande maison à San Francisco en Californie. Ils ne m'ont pas adopté, mais ont fait des démarches pour être mes tuteurs légaux. Ils ne savent pas que je suis un sorcier, j'ai donc dû développer mes pouvoirs en cachette. Comme j'ai pas mal de facilités, ça n'a pas été très difficile.

« Ensuite, à mes onze ans, j'ai reçu une lettre du collège Hardward à Chicago, mais je ne l'ai pas montré à mes tuteurs. Je leur ai répondu que je ne suivrais pas les cours dans leur école. J'ai donc suivi mes études dans un collège moldu où j'ai fait pas mal d'activités extrascolaires, notamment la chorale. J'ai fait des représentations avec mon école et un jour, en coulisse d'un de mes spectacles, des sorciers sont venus me voir pour me demander si je voulais faire une carrière de chanteur et j'ai tout de suite accepté. C'était mon plus grand rêve. Apparemment, d'après eux, les enfants sorciers qui ne suivent pas une scolarité magique sont suivis, c'est pour ça que j'ai reçu cette proposition pour que je garde un lien avec leur monde. J'ai commencé dans le groupe _Bizarr'Sisters_ comme chanteur principal puis depuis deux ans, je me suis séparé du groupe pour continuer en solo. Voilà mon histoire !

Harry était impressionné par l'autonomie de son cousin : il savait ce qu'il voulait faire et avait plus de présence d'esprit que lui. Pour l'histoire de la lettre, pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagi comme lui, du moins ne pas la montrer aux Dursley ?

_« J'ai été bête à cette époque_ », songea-t-il.

— Et toi Harry, raconte-moi comment ça se passe à Poudlard, tu as des amis ?

— J'ai deux meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Ils sont géniaux ! J'aime beaucoup la vie à Poudlard, pour moi, c'est ma véritable maison. Contrairement au temps que je passe chez les Dursley qui ne m'ont jamais accepté. Je n'aime pas vivre avec eux, ils sont épouvantables.

Et Harry raconta en détail tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Jessy fut très intrigué et inquiet par tous les fâcheux événements qui lui étaient arrivés et qui pourraient encore survenir.

La journée se poursuivit au parc d'attraction. Harry était fou de joie. C'était la première fois qu'il s'amusait autant dans le monde des moldus. Jessy faisait tout pour qu'il y soit à l'aise dans ce monde dépourvu de magie et lui montrer combien les Dursley ne représentaient en rien ce monde.

...

Le soir arriva trop vite aux yeux de Harry qui avait passé la meilleure journée aux côtés de son cousin. Mais il savait que ce n'était que le début, car Jessy avait bien l'intention de passer tout l'été avec lui afin de rattraper le temps perdu.

— J'espère rencontrer ton parrain un de ces jours ! Il a été très gentil avec moi quand j'étais petit et j'en ai gardé un très bon souvenir. Je suis sûre qu'on s'entendrait bien !

— Oui, moi aussi ! J'ignore où il se cache, je peux juste lui envoyer des hiboux, d'ailleurs, je vais lui écrire ce soir pour lui parler de toi !

— Je dois écrire une chanson demain pour mon prochain album donc je ne pourrais pas venir, mais après-demain, je passerai !

— OK pour moi ! Bonne nuit !

Jessy remonta dans sa voiture et reprit le chemin vers Londres. Harry entra dans la maison. Les Dursley s'apprêtaient à manger. Ils ne dirent pas un mot à Harry de la soirée mis à part « C'est pas trop tôt, un peu plus et tu n'aurais rien eu à manger ! » Ce qui ne l'étonnait pas.

Après dîner, il monta dans sa chambre et prit une feuille de parchemin, trempa sa plume dans l'encre et commença à écrire : « Cher Sirius » puis posa sa plume. Il repensa à son album de photo rangé dans sa table de chevet. Il commença à parcourir les pages et son regard se posa sur un enfant faisant des signes de main que son parrain portait dans ses bras. Il avait les cheveux noirs très longs - plus long que ceux de son parrain - et portaient des vêtements en soie bleu clair. Harry se demandait si les parents de Jessy n'étaient pas plus riches que les siens. Une autre photo montra Jessy qui le portait. Vu de plus prêt, il avait un visage fin et des yeux pétillants, il était très mignon à cet âge. Il continua à tourner les pages, mais aucun signe du père de Jessy qui ressemblerait un tant soit peu à son propre père parmi les personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Peut-être était-ce lui qui prenait la photo. Il reposa l'album, reprit sa plume et commença sa lettre.

* * *

_Cher Sirius,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu t'ennuies pas trop tout seul !_

_J'ai cru que j'allais encore passer un horrible été avec les Dursley, mais j'ai reçu des nouvelles d'une personne inattendue. Et cette personne, tu la connais : il s'appelle Jessy Potter et c'est mon cousin ! On est sorti ensemble toute la journée aujourd'hui, c'est quelqu'un de formidable ! Il m'a raconté un peu toute sa vie, il est très bavard. Je ne vais pas tout te raconter dans cette lettre, car il y en aurait long à dire, mais il a été le chanteur du groupe « Bizarr'Sisters », est-ce que ça te dit quelque chose ?_

_J'aimerais beaucoup te le présenter. Je ne sais pas s'il y aurait un moyen de se voir tous les trois, mais je ne voudrais pas te causer de problèmes. Je dois le revoir après-demain et on aura aucun souci pour se déplacer, car il a une voiture._

_À part ça, tout va bien.  
_

_Réponds-moi dès que tu pourras !_

_Harry_

* * *

Harry enroula son parchemin et se dirigea vers la cage d'Hedwige. Il l'attacha à sa patte et l'emmena à la fenêtre. La chouette blanche s'envola dans la nuit chaude, Harry l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus la voir.

x

Le lendemain, la pluie tomba enfin. Harry feignait dans son lit, car il savait qu'il ne verrait pas Jessy aujourd'hui. Malgré tout, il se leva vers neuf heures et demie, car il avait l'envie subite d'écouter les chansons de son cousin. Il frappa à la porte de Dudley.

— Dudley !

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répondit-il de l'intérieur.

— S'il te plaît, tu peux me laisser écouter les chansons de Jessy ?

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry pu entrer dans sa chambre. Elle était remplie jusqu'au moindre recoin d'objets plus insolites les uns que les autres. Une télévision, un magnétoscope, une chaîne stéréo, trois consoles de jeux, des jeux en tous genres, quelques peluches au-dessus des rayonnages, des magazines qui traînaient sur la table de chevet et par terre dont on pouvait voir nettement que Jessy était sur la plupart des couvertures. Des posters de Jessy et d'autres chanteurs ornaient ses murs. Dudley mit un CD dans la chaîne stéréo et lança la lecture. C'était un album où les chansons étaient très entraînantes et qu'on prendrait plaisir à danser dessus. Harry ouvrit un des magazines dédiés à son cher cousin et il eut une vision qui le mit mal à l'aise. Jessy était à moitié nu voire totalement et dans des poses très tendancieuses. Dans d'autres magazines, il posait pour présenter la nouvelle collection de vêtements pour jeunes. Il lit une interview dont le titre était « les dix secrets de Jessy ».

La journaliste : Si tu devais partir en vacances, quelle destination prendrais-tu ?

Jessy : Je retournerais en Angleterre où je suis né.

La journaliste : Quel type de femmes aimes-tu ?

Jessy : Je n'ai pas de goûts particuliers, les femmes ne m'intéressent pas vraiment… (il réfléchit un moment), j'ai d'autres préoccupation dans la vie.

— Il est spécial ton cousin, lança Dudley. S'il n'aime pas les femmes, c'est parce qu'il a d'autres tendances !

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire pas là ? répliqua Harry.

— Et ben je pense qu'il aime les hommes !

— Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Tu ne le connais même pas d'abord !

Dudley ne répondit pas, car Harry était son seul lien avec son chanteur favori et ne voulait donc pas se fâcher avec lui.

— Tu peux lui demander un autographe ?

— Et pourquoi tu ne le lui demandes pas toi-même ? lança sèchement Harry.

— Parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui le connais bien !

— OK, je lui demanderais.

Hedwige rentra dans l'après-midi avec la réponse de Sirius. La chouette lança des hululements d'affection lorsqu'Harry lui caressa le plumage. Il prit le parchemin et le lit.

* * *

_Mon très cher Harry,_

_Je suis agréablement surpris que Jessy soit de retour ! J'ignorais ce qu'il était advenu de lui après que Voldemort ait tué son père. À ce moment-là, je poursuivais Peter et tu connais la suite. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, Jessy était un garçon affectueux et plein de tendresse. D'après ce que tu m'en dis de lui, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir changé._

_Même si Jessy est déjà venu chez moi, j'espère qu'il se souviendra de l'adresse. Retrouvons-nous à ce lieu dans la grande ville. Je ne peux pas en dire plus au cas où ta chouette serait interceptée._

_Confirme-moi ta venue quand tu seras avec lui. J'espère qu'il a toujours une aussi bonne mémoire qu'avant._

_Sirius_

* * *

En lisant cette lettre, Harry eut l'impression que son parrain adorait son cousin. Il en était presque jaloux qu'il y eut une telle complicité à l'époque où tout le monde était heureux. Mais peu importait, il allait revoir son parrain et son cousin en même temps. Pour lui, c'était comme si sa famille était réunie.

x

Le lendemain, Jessy arriva dans sa belle voiture rouge. Cette fois-ci, il avait attaché ses cheveux en catogan et portait un polo bleu et un bermuda noir ainsi qu'une paire de baskets et une casquette. Harry lui montra la lettre de Sirius.

— La grande ville, c'est Londres ! Oui, je me souviens de l'adresse. Y'a aucun problème, je devrais arriver à la trouver facilement.

— Génial ! Je vais lui envoyer un message comme quoi on arrive.

...

Une fois arrivée à Londres, Jessy gara sa voiture sur une place de supermarché pas très loin du lieu de rendez-vous. Arrivés Square Grimmaurd, Jessy marcha de long en large en lisant les numéros des maisons : un, trois, cinq…

— J'ai un doute, je ne sais plus trop quel est le numéro !

— Il suffit de lire les noms des gens sur les boîtes aux lettres, répondit Harry.

— Non, ce n'est pas si simple ! Les maisons de sorciers qui côtoient celles des moldus sont invisibles pour les moldus, ils sont très souvent cachés et il faut connaître l'adresse exact pour les voir... Attends, ça me revient !

Tout à coup, deux maisons rapetissèrent et entre les numéros onze et treize laissèrent apparaître une maison portant le numéro douze.

— Comment as-tu fait ?

— C'est simple, pour que la maison apparaisse, il faut que je dise l'adresse dans ma tête.

Jessy sonna à la porte et l'ouvrit. Le hall était sinistre et poussiéreux comme si le lieu n'avait pas été habité depuis des années.

Un bruit retentit au fond du couloir et une silhouette apparue. L'homme portait des vêtements usés et sales. Son visage était maigre et ravagé malgré son jeune âge.

— SIRIUS ! s'écria Jessy. Oh ! Sirius, que t'est-il donc arrivé ?

Harry ne lui avait pas tout expliqué sur Sirius.

Jessy caressa le visage de Sirius avec un air triste.

— Tu as sacrément grandi Jessy. J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître.

Jessy passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra fort. Il était si ému de le retrouver. Sirius lui rendit la même étreinte. Celui-ci ne connaissait pas aussi bien son père que James, mais il avait tout de suite apprécié son fils.

— Tu m'as tellement manqué, Jessy ! J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, je ne savais pas si je te reverrais un jour. (Il marqua une pause) Venez tous les deux, on sera mieux dans la cuisine pour discuter.

— Alors comme ça, Jessy, tu es chanteur ?

— Oui, j'ai voulu devenir comme toi !

— Tu chantais Sirius ? l'interrogea Harry.

— Je n'ai pas fait une grande carrière, c'était surtout un passe-temps pour gagner ma vie après mes études à Poudlard. C'était une période de ma vie très courte, c'est pour ça que je ne t'en ai pas parlé, mais ça a beaucoup marqué Jessy ! Je lui chantais souvent des chansons quand il était petit et je crois qu'il en a pris goût !

— (Jessy sourit) J'aimerais bien que tu parles de mon père. Ça fait si longtemps, je ne m'en souviens presque plus, demanda-t-il.

— Oui, j'aimerais bien le connaître aussi, dit Harry. Comment était-il ?

— Matthew, avait 7 ans de plus que James. Ils étaient très liés, comme les doigts de la main. Quand James, moi et les autres sommes entrés en première année à Poudlard, Matthew venait de finir sa scolarité. Il a fondé une maison de production appelée la « MJP Compagny »…

— Mais c'est l'agence pour laquelle je travaille ! l'interrompit Jessy.

— C'est vrai ? C'est vraiment une coïncidence ! J'imagine que les personnes, qui la gèrent maintenant, ont tout fait pour te retrouver et peut-être te léguer ce que ton père avait construit. C'est aussi ton père qui m'a aidé à faire carrière dans la chanson en m'engageant. J'ai beaucoup appris avec lui et je l'ai toujours respecté pour tous les précieux conseils qu'il m'a donné.

— Que veulent dire les lettres M.J.P. ? questionna Harry.

— Ça veut dire Matthew Jessy Potter, tout simplement. Jessy étant son deuxième prénom qu'il te légua ensuite, dit-il en regardant Jessy. Il m'avait dit un jour que s'il avait un fils, il changerait la signification de ces lettres en Magic Jessy Potter. (Il se mit à rire) Avant que tu ne sois conçu, il avait déjà planifié ton avenir.

— Et ma mère ?

— Là, tu me poses une colle ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu et Matthew n'en a jamais parlé. La seule chose que je sais d'elle est qu'elle était un ange d'après les dires de ton père – je ne remets pas en doute sa parole, mais à nos yeux, toutes les femmes sont des anges – et qu'elle était toujours en déplacement à l'étranger pour son travail ce qui explique pourquoi on ne la voyait jamais. N'étant pas sorcière, elle ne pouvait pas transplaner. Enfin, un jour, tu étais là par je ne sais quel miracle. Tu es bien le fils de ton père, tu tiens beaucoup de lui, mais tu as un côté qui doit venir de ta mère, car ton père était bien physiquement, mais pas aussi séduisant que toi ! En plus, il avait les yeux marrons comme James.

« Autre chose : tout le monde dit que tes parents sont morts, mais on n'a jamais retrouvé le corps de ta mère. D'ailleurs, personne ne sait si elle était présente à ce moment-là. Il paraîtrait que James l'avait vu sur les lieux, mais il n'est plus là pour le confirmer. Je suis désolé, Jessy de ne pas pouvoir t'en dire plus, mais je suis presque certain qu'elle est toujours en vie et que tu la reverras un jour. Tu es très spécial, tu as dû t'en apercevoir au fil des années. Tu n'es pas un sorcier comme les autres. J'ai vu les prouesses que tu faisais étant petit. Aucun sorcier, même de sang pur, n'aurait pu accomplir de tels exploits à cet âge-là.

— Avec les années, mes pouvoirs ont beaucoup augmenté, mais comme j'ai vécu avec les moldus, j'ai préféré ne pas trop les utiliser. Je ne connais pas d'autres sorciers à part ceux qui travaillent dans l'agence. Et comment va Rémus ? Ça fait longtemps aussi, qu'est-ce qu'il devient ?

— En ce moment, il cherche du travail, mais vu sa condition, il est difficile pour lui d'en trouver, malgré tout, il passe régulièrement me tenir compagnie.

— Il a été mon professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à ma troisième année, dit Harry, c'est vraiment dommage qu'il ait dû démissionner.

— Je te comprends. Les gens ont encore trop peur de tout ce qui ne leur ressemble pas.

— Tu comptes rester combien de temps en Angleterre ? demanda Sirius.

— Eh bien, j'ai l'intention de rester ici définitivement. L'agence a des locaux ici puisqu'elle s'occupe des _Bizarr'Sisters_ alors ça tombe plutôt bien. Je n'ai pas de concert avant juin prochain donc je compte bien passer l'année avec Harry.

— Mais je suis à Poudlard, à part aux vacances scolaires où je pourrais revenir ici, je ne pourrais pas te voir beaucoup.

— Eh bien, il est temps que je t'annonce la nouvelle !

Sirius et Harry regardèrent Jessy avec des grands yeux. Jessy se leva.

— Vous avez devant vous le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal !

— C'est pas vrai ! Tu me fais une blague, s'étonna Harry.

— C'est Dumbledore qui m'a envoyé un hibou hier soir me proposant ce poste si j'étais intéressé. Je ne lui ai pas encore répondu, mais je vais le faire en rentrant ce soir que j'accepte !

— En voilà une bonne nouvelle, fit remarquer Sirius. Et tu arriveras à concilier ton travail de chanteur avec celui de professeur ?

— Oui, je pense que j'arriverais à m'arranger avec Dumbledore pour que mes agents viennent à Poudlard de temps en temps pour les répétitions.

— Mais attends, l'interrompit Harry, tu n'as jamais suivi d'école de sorcellerie et tu n'as pas de baguette, comment vas-tu faire pour nous enseigner les sorts ?

— Tu me sous-estimes Harry, je connais tous les sors par cœur et j'ai eu l'occasion de m'exercer avec la baguette des sorciers de mon agence. Il faudra juste que je m'en achète une, c'est tout.

— Je regrette que je ne puisse venir avec vous, ça promet d'être une année des plus intéressantes, surtout avec toi ! Tu verras Harry, il va t'appendre des trucs que tu n'aurais jamais pu imaginer pouvoir faire.

— Je suis vraiment ravi ! Ça va être ma plus belle année ! J'ai hâte que ça commence !

Les vacances passèrent très vite. Jessy acheta de nombreux vêtements très à la mode à Harry et à Sirius. Ils eurent l'occasion de se promener très souvent, Sirius, déguisé en chien, mais le principal était qu'ils avaient l'air d'une famille unie.


	2. Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent

**Me revoilà, olé ! lol Je constate que le premier chapitre a intéressé pas mal de monde donc comme convenu, je me lance sur la suite :)**

**Concernant le personnage de Jessy, je l'ai fait changer de look à partir de ce chapitre parce que le style steampunk et gothique, c'était mes goûts d'avant mais en vieillissant, on s'arrange à ce qu'on dit… J'avoue juste une chose, je me suis légèrement mais alors très légèrement inspiré sur le physique de Sherlock : même taille (mais ça, c'était un pur hasard), cheveux noirs courts bouclés (les Potter ont les cheveux noirs après tout) et son style de vêtement (en tant qu'enseignant sinon il a un look plutôt branché) et c'est tout pour la ressemblance.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Œil pour Œil, Dent pour Dent**

Quinze jours avant la rentrée, Harry et Hermione furent invités chez les Weasley. Harry leur raconta la venue de son cousin et les très belles vacances qu'ils avaient passées ensemble.

— Ouah ! C'est vraiment génial comme nouvelles ! Vous avez été à la mer rien que tous les deux ? Vous avez dû bien vous amuser sans ton oncle et ta tante sur le dos, dit Ron avec envie.

— Tu verras, il est génial ! Il m'a promis de nous rejoindre au chemin de traverse aujourd'hui, il doit s'acheter une baguette.

— Alors c'est vrai ? C'est lui qui va être notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ça va être cool d'après ce que tu nous as dit de lui.

— Faire de la magie sans baguettes, ça ne doit pas être facile, demanda Hermione. Je n'ai encore rien lu sur le sujet et pourtant, j'ai lu de nombreux livres à la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

— Il sera peut-être sévère, je n'en sais rien. Ça sera la première fois qu'il enseignera et ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, il sait se servir d'une baguette donc il ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes à nous enseigner les sorts. Et franchement, je ne l'ai encore jamais vu utiliser sa magie, je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Il pourrait se faire passer pour un moldu, on ne ferait pas la différence.

— En tout cas, j'en connais un à qui ça ne va pas plaire !

— Qui ça ?

— Ben Rogue ! Tu sais bien qu'il désire plus que tout d'avoir ce poste ! Alors tu penses bien qu'il ne va pas l'accueillir chaleureusement. En plus, c'est un Potter ! Et tu sais combien il déteste ta famille !

— Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour Jessy, je suis sûre qu'il lui fera ravaler son caquet. Crois-moi, il a un caractère bien trempé et c'est pas Rogue qui va lui faire peur !

— En tout cas, dit Hermione, le fait qu'il soit ton cousin ne va pas lui faciliter les choses. On risque de lui dire qu'il fera du favoritisme à ton égard.

— De ce côté-là, je ne me fais pas de soucis non plus, dit Harry, il m'a prévenu qu'en cours, il me considérerait comme n'importe quel élève.

— Allons les enfants, appela Mme Weasley, il est temps de se préparer à partir.

Tous les Weasley, Harry et Hermione s'alignaient devant la cheminée de la maison. Harry passa en premier, prit une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette et dit très nettement : « Chemin de traverse ! » et il disparut dans une explosion de fumée verte. Tous les autres le suivirent.

...

Il y avait toujours autant de monde à l'approche de la rentrée scolaire. De nombreux élèves s'étaient agglutinés devant la vitrine où était exposé un Éclair de feu.

— Il n'y a pas de nouveau balai cette année, dit Ron. Ils n'ont rien trouvé de mieux, mais au prix où il est, à part les professionnels et les fortunés, très peu de sorciers l'ont acheté. Tu dois être le seul élève, Harry, à en avoir un !

— Je vais à _Fleury et Bott_ pour acheter vos manuels, les enfants, n'en profitez pas pour faire des bêtises vous deux, dit Mme Weasley à l'attention de Fred et Georges.

— T'inquiète, Mom, comme d'habitude ! dirent-ils en cœur, ce qui ne rassura pas davantage leur mère.

— Bon, ben, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller à la recherche de Jessy. Il doit être quelque part par ici. Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait de bonne heure.

Après quelques minutes de recherche, ils le trouvèrent devant le magasin d'animaux.

— Jessy ! On est là ! hélait Harry.

En s'approchant, Harry remarqua ce qui était changé chez son cousin. Il avait une coiffure courte. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés et entièrement noirs. Il était habillé d'un jean noir, de chaussures noires, d'un chemisier blanc, d'un long manteau beige. Tout ce qui faisait de lui un artiste un peu excentrique avait laissé place à un homme style dandy.

— Bonjour ! dit chaleureusement Jessy.

— Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ? Ça te va bien, non pas que je sois expert en la matière, mais j'aime bien ton nouveau style.

— Eh oui, il fallait que je fasse un effort pour faire bonne impression. Être professeur demande un peu plus de sérieux. J'ai toujours évité les cheveux courts, mais pour cette occasion, je ferais avec.

— Je te présente mes deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione !

— Enchanté, ravi de vous rencontrer, Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de vous !

— Mais attends, dit soudainement Ron, je t'ai déjà vu quelque part ! Mais oui, tu faisais partie du groupe_ Bizarr'Sisters_, c'est ça, hein ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, Harry ?

— Désolé, ça m'a échappé, grimaça-t-il.

— C'est moi, en effet ! Mais ça remonte à quelques années. Maintenant, je poursuis une carrière indépendante.

— Pourquoi as-tu quitté le groupe, ça marchait plutôt bien, je trouve ?

— Tout simplement parce que les autres membres du groupe ne voulaient pas chanter pour les Moldus.

— T'es sérieux ? Tu chantes pour les Moldus ? Pourtant, je connais toutes tes chansons, il me semble.

— Oui, car je chante pour les sorciers ET les Moldus. Après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi je favoriserais une communauté plus qu'une autre.

— J'ai l'impression que tu vas devoir signer des autographes, dit Harry, regardant les personnes totalement survoltées autour d'eux avec une feuille de papier.

— Oui, apparemment, je me suis fait repérer malgré mon changement de look. Je suis très connu ici, mais je dois vous avouer que je connais très peu le monde des sorciers et je suis assez impressionné d'être ici et de voir toutes ces choses bizarres qu'on y trouve.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, on prend vite l'habitude, dit Harry.

— Vous avez déjà acheté vos manuels ?

— C'est ma mère qui s'en occupe, dit Ron. Alors comme ça, tu seras notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? Je devrais peut-être te vouvoyer !

— Laisse tomber le vouvoiement. Hormis les adultes, j'interdirais à quiconque qu'on m'interpelle avec un « vous » dans sa phrase. J'aurais l'impression d'être un vieux.

Ils rirent tous les quatre.

— Je viens juste de m'acheter une baguette chez Ollivander. Bizarre ce type ! Il m'a parlé de la première fois où mon père a acheté sa baguette. Quelle mémoire ! Remarque, ça m'a fait plaisir que quelqu'un d'autre m'en parle.

— Il a fait de même pour moi, dit Harry. C'est comme ça que j'ai su certaines choses sur tu-sais-qui.

— Tu-sais-qui ? De qui tu parles ?

— Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, répondit Ron. Tu sais qui c'est au moins ?

— Oh ! Je vois. Vous parlez de Voldemort ? (Ron frissonna à l'appellation du nom) Donc ici, vous êtes encore au point de le craindre quatorze ans plus tard ? Je vais vous dire une chose et après on changera de sujet, si jamais je lui mets la main dessus – maintenant que je sais qu'il est revenu, et après ce qu'il t'a fait Harry – je vous jure que je m'occuperais de son cas personnellement au point qu'il regrettera de ne pas être mort.

Les trois compères se regardèrent. Ils savaient que maintenant, ils avaient un nouvel allié dans leur lutte. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensembles et devinrent très bons amis.

x

Le jour de la rentrée arriva. Le ciel était gris et l'air s'était rafraîchi. Toute la bande se dirigea vers le quai neuf trois quarts. Jessy voyagea en compagnie de Harry, Ron et Hermione pour se rendre à Poudlard. Ils avaient acheté pleins de chocogrenouilles et de bonbons surprises de Berty Crochu.

— Le village du Pré-au-Lard est génial, dit Harry. Il n'y a que des sorciers et pleins de magasins remplis de merveilles. Ça va te plaire, j'en suis sûr. La première sortie commence le mois prochain. Il faudra qu'on prévoie d'y aller ensemble.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit d'un coup et un jeune homme blond au regard glacial entra. Drago Malefoy était entouré de ses deux gorilles, Crabbe et Goyle.

— Alors **P**otter ? T'es encore là ? Je croyais que tu ne serais pas revenu après ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois !

— Désolé de te décevoir Malefoy, pour rien au monde, je te ferais ce plaisir.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? cracha Ron.

— Pas grand-chose, en fait, j'ai appris que l'ex-chanteur des _Bizarr'Sisters_ voyageait dans ce train. Il observa Jessy un instant, incertain. C'est vous Jessy ?

— Jessy Potter, enchanté ! répondit l'intéressé.

Drago recula d'un pas.

— **P**otter ? Quel lien avez-vous avec lui ? (En montrant du doigt Harry)

— Je suis son cousin ! Et au cas où tu ne le saurais pas encore, je suis ton nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Drago fit une grimace, l'air choqué et partit du compartiment en quatrième vitesse. Les quatre compères se mirent à rire !

— La tête qu'il a fait quand tu lui as dit que tu étais le cousin de Harry, dit Ron, il ne va pas s'en remettre. Tu savais qu'il était ton plus grand fan ? Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de toi et du groupe.

— Bien fait pour lui, dit Hermione. J'espère qu'il nous laissera tranquille après ça.

...

La nuit était tombée lorsque le train arriva à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, les élèves descendaient du train. On entendit au loin la voix de leur vieil ami Hagrid.

— Les premières années, par ici !

— Bonsoir, Hagrid ! dirent en cœur Harry, Ron et Hermione.

— Oh, bonjour les enfants ! Prêt pour reprendre une nouvelle année ?

— Oui, dit Harry ! Je te présente Jessy, c'est mon cousin et le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

— Euh… Enchanté, Hagrid ! dit Jessy, impressionné par la taille du demi-géant.

— Ah oui, j'avais entendu parler Dumbledore dire que le nouveau professeur serait très jeune, mais j'ignorais que c'était ton cousin, Harry. J'espère qu'on pourra devenir bons amis.

— Oui, moi aussi !

Hagrid s'éloigna avec les nouveaux en direction du lac. Harry et les autres prirent les carrosses en direction du château. Jessy était fasciné en arrivant à Poudlard. Il n'imaginait pas une école comme un château !

— C'est très différent des écoles moldus, fit-il remarquer.

— Toutes les écoles de sorciers dans le monde sont toutes plus originales les unes que les autres, répondit Hermione, mais dans l'ensemble, une école reste une école.

Les élèves entrèrent dans le hall lorsque le professeur Macgonagall arriva.

— Professeur Potter ! Je suis le professeur Macgonagall la directrice adjointe. Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie, nous vous attendions pour le banquet.

— Merci ! À plus tard Harry ! lança Jessy tout en rejoignant les autres professeurs.

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'installèrent dans la grande salle. Tous les professeurs étaient attablés au côté de Dumbledore. À sa gauche, Macgonagall et Rogue à sa droite. Jessy était du côté de Macgonagall, avec les professeurs Vector, Flitwick et Burbage. Il paraissait un peu intimidé.

Les premières années entrèrent dans la salle, précédées de Hagrid. Le professeur Macgonagall posa le choixpeau magique sur le petit tabouret, ce même tabouret où Harry et ses amis s'étaient assis pour définir leur maison cinq ans auparavant.

La déchirure sur le choixpeau s'ouvrit qui entonna une toute nouvelle chanson :

_Voici un peu plus de mille ans,_  
_Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringant,_  
_Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers_  
_Dont les noms nous sont familiers :_

_Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,_  
_Poufsouffle le gentil vivait parmi les chênes,_  
_Serdaigle le loyal régnait sur les sommets,_  
_Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais._

_Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,_  
_Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves,_  
_Ainsi naquit Poudlard_  
_Sous leurs quatre étendards._

_Chacun montra très vite_  
_Sa vertu favorite_  
_Et en fit le blason_  
_De sa propre maison._

_Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge_  
_Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu de courage,_  
_La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence_  
_Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science,_

_Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,_  
_Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,_  
_Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,_  
_Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition._

_Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,_  
_Ils choisirent leurs favoris,_  
_Mais qui pourrait les remplacer_  
_Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?_

_Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite_  
_De me déloger de sa tête,_  
_Les quatre sorciers aussitôt_  
_Me firent le don d'un cerveau_

_Pour que je puisse sans erreur_  
_Voir tout au fond de votre cœur_  
_Et décider avec raison_  
_Ce que sera votre maison._

Une fois terminée, il se tut.

Le professeur McGonnagall s'avança avec une liste de nom et commença l'appel :

— Euan Abercrombie !

...

Après la cérémonie, le professeur Dumbledore se leva.

— Une nouvelle année commence ! Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est totalement interdit de se promener dans la forêt Interdite. La liste complète du règlement est affichée sur la porte du bureau du concierge, Mr Rusard. Nous accueillons également le professeur Jessy Potter qui a accepté de reprendre le cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Tous les élèves acclamèrent leur nouveau professeur qui s'était levé pour les saluer. D'ailleurs, qui ne connaissait pas déjà Jessy pour être à la une de tous les journaux sorciers et moldus.

— Et maintenant, festoyons !

Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains, les assiettes et les plats apparurent, remplis de mille choses plus succulentes les unes que les autres.

Les fantômes entrèrent dans la salle, traversant les murs et les élèves, les conversations allaient bon train. Jessy était dans toutes les bouches.

— Tu te rends compte ? dit une fille de Serdaigle, il va être notre professeur ! Il est trop mignon, j'arriverais jamais à le quitter des yeux.

— Moi, en tout cas, dit un garçon de Poufsouffle, j'ai bien l'intention de lui demander un autographe !

Harry écoutait autour de lui les conversations toutes dédiées à son cousin. Il était ravi d'avoir Jessy comme cousin même s'il était encore plus célèbre que lui – pas pour les mêmes raisons – mais au moins, il ne serait plus le centre d'intérêt pendant quelque temps. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs et remarqua que Rogue n'était pas du tout de bonne humeur. Il ne cessait de regarder Jessy de travers, mais apparemment, ce dernier ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

— Eh ! **P**otter ! aboya une voix derrière lui.

Harry se retourna. C'était Drago Malefoy.

— Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir un autre membre de ta famille plus célèbre que toi ?

— (Harry sourit) J'en suis fier !

Apparemment, ce n'était pas la réponse que Drago espérait, car il fit une grimace et retourna dans sa conversation avec les Serpentard.

Après le repas, tous les élèves allèrent dans leur maison respective. Harry attendit devant la porte de la grande salle, bien décidé à parler à son cousin avant de se coucher.

— Qu'attendez-vous pour rejoindre les autres, Potter ? dit une voix sifflante derrière lui.

C'était le professeur Rogue.

— J'attends mon cousin, répondit Harry

— Votre cousin… ? (Il se retourna) Ah oui… dit-il en voyant arriver Jessy. Notre nouvelle... célébrité. Décidément, les professeurs ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. Pourquoi ne pas les prendre au berceau, pendant qu'on y est, reprit-il avec un rire sarcastique.

Puis Rogue s'en alla dès que Jessy arriva à la hauteur de Harry.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda Jessy.

— Rien de bien sympa, des insultes, comme d'habitude ! ronchonna Harry. Il ne te tient pas dans son estime, le contraire m'aurait étonné.

— Ne t'en fais pas Harry, il ne mérite pas qu'on se préoccupe de lui. Par contre, s'il te fait quoi que ce soit comme des points en moins ou des retenues injustifiées… N'hésite pas à m'en parler ! J'irais lui remettre les points sur les « i », dit-il avec conviction.

— Tu sais, je suis content que tu sois là, dit Harry, je sais que je pourrais me confier à toi et que toi au moins, tu m'écouteras.

Jessy lui ébouriffa les cheveux en signe d'affection et avec un grand sourire puis Harry s'en alla.

…

Le professeur Dumbledore rejoignit Jessy dans le couloir menant aux appartements des professeurs logeant sur place.

— Eh bien, Mr Potter, j'espère que vous vous montrerez à la hauteur de ce poste. Vous devez savoir que pas un seul professeur n'a tenu plus d'une année.

— Même si je ne devais faire qu'une année, j'apprendrais à mes élèves tout ce qu'ils doivent savoir… Heu... professeur, pourrais-je vous demander quelque chose ?

— Bien entendu !

— Me serait-il possible de leur montrer quelques sorts que je fais à titre personnel, sans baguette ? Rien de dangereux, bien sûr ! Disons pour qu'ils fassent la différence entre deux genres de pouvoir de sorcier.

— Si cela reste discret et de simples tours, alors je vous l'accorde, mais sachez que la plupart des sorciers ne connaissent pas ce type de magie qui se pratique rarement dans notre pays, et dont je ne souhaite pas voir apparaître dans l'apprentissage des élèves, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

— Vous pouvez me faire confiance, je vous l'assure. Il n'est pas dans mon intention de relancer cette vieille magie, mais par inadvertance, je pourrais l'utiliser devant eux et je voulais éviter tout problème dès le départ.

Jessy s'apprêtait à partir quand Dumbledore l'interpella.

— Je vous demanderais aussi de ne pas trop surprotéger votre cousin et de lui accorder tous ses caprices. Il a besoin de grandir encore.

— Harry est très mûr pour son âge et tout ce qui le concerne me regarde de près en tant que son proche parent. J'ai été suffisamment mis à l'écart et je voudrais rattraper le temps perdu.

— Alors soyez prudent ! On ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réservera.

Dumbledore prit le chemin de son bureau.

x

Harry retrouva tous ses amis de chambre à la tour des Gryffondor. Jessy était le centre d'intérêt.

— Harry, il est sympa ton cousin ? demanda Seamus.

— Il est sévère ? ajouta Neville

— Il est super cool ! Bon aussi, je ne sais pas comment il sera pendant ses cours, mais il m'a dit qu'il nous fera des cours plus orignaux et amusants.

— Mais ton cousin a vécu parmi les Moldus pendant longtemps, comment va-t-il faire pour nous apprendre ce qu'il n'a jamais appris dans une école de sorcier ? demanda Dean.

— Écoutez, je connais mon cousin depuis seulement deux mois. Je pense qu'il faut lui laisser le temps de faire ses preuves.

— Il a raison, répondit Ron, on verra bien demain.

x

Les élèves rejoignirent leurs classes respectives pour le premier de cours de la journée. Les Préfets dispensaient déjà leurs premiers avertissements sur le comportement des élèves de leur maison. Le professeur Rogue enleva ses premiers points à un élève de Poufsouffle qui courrait dans les couloirs. Une fois les couloirs silencieux, les cours commencèrent.

Dans la classe du cours de défense contre les forces du mal, les Serpentard se vantaient déjà qu'ils gagneraient la coupe des quatre maisons. Jessy s'avança devant la classe et se cala contre son bureau.

— Bien ! Je suis le professeur Jessy Potter et je remplace votre dernier professeur, suite à quelques problèmes passés l'année précédente.

— C'est sûr qu'on ne le reverra plus, marmonna Goyle à Malefoy.

Quelques Serpentards ricanèrent, mais Jessy laissa passer.

— Pour que tout se passe bien entre nous, vous pouvez m'appeler professeur, monsieur, mais pour les plus téméraires, je vous autorise à m'appeler Jessy et le tutoiement est obligatoire avec moi sauf si cela vous gêne trop, je ne vous en voudrais pas. C'est mon premier poste en tant que professeur et j'espère malgré tout, vous donnez un cours aussi clair et précis que possible.

Certains élèves sourirent, ravis.

— Très bien ! Comme vous le savez, à la fin de l'année, vous allez passer un examen appelé BUSE (Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire). Selon les résultats que vous obtiendrez dans chacune de vos matières, nous déterminerons les cours que vous poursuivrez en sixième et septième année. Donc il est essentiel que vous travailliez sérieusement chaque cours pour vous donner un maximum de chance de choisir une carrière qui vous plaise. Afin de mieux vous préparer pour la suite, nous allons commencer par un contrôle de vos acquis correspondant à vos quatre premières années, qui, selon mes sources, étaient très disparates. Selon les résultats et le niveau d'aptitude de chacun, dès le prochain cours, je ferais une remise à niveau individuelle avant de commencer le programme de cette année.

Jessy distribua un document à chaque élève qui se plongèrent aussitôt sur les questions.

— Vous avez une demi-heure !

Lorsque le temps imparti se termina, il récupéra les copies et les rangea dans un range-document.

— Je vous donnerais les résultats au prochain cours. Pour la dernière demi-heure qui est également un test, je vais vous proposer d'exécuter plusieurs sorts essentiels qui pourraient vous être demandé pour les BUSE.

Ils exécutèrent par groupes de deux des sorts de désarmements, de pétrifications… dont la maîtrise était très inégale selon les personnes. À la fin du cours, qui était également le dernier de la journée, Harry qui voulait en profiter pour en savoir plus, appela son professeur.

— Jessy, tu m'as expliqué que tu faisais de la magie sans baguette. Est-ce que tu pourrais nous faire une démonstration ?

Tous les élèves s'étaient tus. Ils étaient tous curieux. Même les Serpentard semblaient intéressés.

— OK, Dumbledore m'a donné l'autorisation de vous la montrer, mais pas de vous l'apprendre.

— Pourquoi cela, s'étonna Hermione. Toute forme de magie peut nous servir.

— Comment vous expliquez cela simplement… Il existe deux formes de magie : la magie avec et sans baguettes. Inutile que je vous parle des baguettes et des sorts qui vont avec, vous en savez assez. La magie sans baguette est aussi appelée magie des mots. Vous savez que l'on jette des sorts dans tous les cas avec des mots.

— Les mots définissent la puissance et la réussite d'un sort, répondit Hermione.

— Excellent ! Dix points pour Gryffondor

—Pour les utilisateurs de baguette, il existe aussi les sortilèges informulés. Cela permet de lancer des sorts sans même prononcer un mot. C'est très pratique pour gagner du temps et éviter que l'on connaisse vos intentions dans le cas d'une attaque. Vous l'apprendrez en sixième année. Dans l'autre cas, les mots sont eux-mêmes le lanceur de sort. En général, un sentiment fort, un geste de la main ou un simple regard peut également lancer un sort.

— J'ai fait enfler ma tante un jour. J'étais en colère contre elle et je n'ai rien pu contrôler et j'ignore encore aujourd'hui comment j'ai fait, raconta Harry.

— Étant de la même famille, je serais amené à penser que tu pourrais faire de la magie sans baguette. Les sentiments peuvent déclencher des sorts chez n'importe quel sorcier, mais ce n'est pas très courant non plus. Sachez une dernière chose, avant de vous faire une démonstration : tous les sorciers ne peuvent pas utiliser la magie sans baguette, car elle ne s'apprend pas ou du moins, on ne peut que maîtriser les dons que l'on a à la naissance et elle est limitée et différente pour chaque sorcier la possédant. C'est une magie héréditaire qui se transmet de génération en génération jusqu'à disparaître progressivement pour ceux qui l'ont abandonné. Seules quelques lignées ont conservé la maîtrise de cette magie et continue encore de l'employer.

— Connais-tu des gens qui maîtrise cette magie ? lança Drago Malefoy.

— Malheureusement non, ces sorciers sont encore plus discrets que les autres. J'avoue que j'ai développé ma magie en autodidacte étant donné que je vivais chez les Moldus. C'est aussi pour cela que je n'enseignerais jamais cette magie à ceux qui ont le potentiel. Je suis loin de contrôler tous les miens. Certains pouvoirs apparaissent avec le temps, lorsque les premiers sont acquis. Le dernier en date m'est apparu en début d'année.

Jessy s'éloigna de ses élèves et fit apparaître un seau d'eau. Le fait qu'il l'ait fait d'un claquement de doigts et sans un mot impressionna les élèves. Il le jeta ensuite en l'air, l'eau s'éjecta et avant qu'il ne retombe, Jessy tendit les deux bras en avant, doigt écarté et tout s'arrêta. Le seau et l'eau restèrent pétrifiés dans les airs devant les visages ébahis des élèves. Ensuite, Jessy frappa dans les mains et le seau tomba au sol, répandant l'eau sur le sol. D'un revers de la main, tout disparu.

— Voilà, le cours est terminé. Pour la prochaine fois, révisez vos anciens cours et concentrez-vous sur ce que vous maîtrisez le moins et réfléchissez sur les points que vous aimeriez travailler. Bonne soirée à tous !

Les élèves sortirent, excités par ce qu'ils venaient d'assister, pendant que Jessy corrigea les copies pour son prochain cours.

x

Avant d'aller dîner, Harry, Ron et Hermione rendirent visite à Hadrid pour prendre de ses nouvelles - rituel qu'ils avaient l'habitude de prendre chaque année.

Une heure plus tard, ils remontèrent en direction du château lorsqu'Hermione attira l'attention de Harry et Ron sur un air de musique qui se diffusait en provenance du lac. Ils étaient sur les hauteurs et virent le jeune professeur qui jouait du violon devant le lac et des sirènes qui écoutaient la mélodie sur le rivage. La scène était irréaliste. Dans les contes moldus, ce sont les sirènes qui attiraient les marins avec leur chant, mais ici, c'était l'inverse. Les trois jeunes sorciers s'approchèrent et s'assirent sur l'herbe. Jessy les ayant vu arriver leur sourit tout en continuant son récital. Aussitôt fini, ils l'applaudirent, les sirènes tout autant avant de retourner dans les profondeurs du lac.

— Vraiment touchant, dit une voix sarcastique derrière eux.

— Appréciez-vous la musique, professeur Rogue ? demanda Jessy.

— Pas spécialement. (Il regarda les trois amis) Que faites-vous encore dehors, vous devriez déjà être rentré à l'heure qu'il est.

Harry, Ron et Hermione quittèrent les deux professeurs. Harry se retourna vers son cousin, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée de les laisser seuls lorsqu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Dès qu'il fut certain qu'il n'y avait plus d'oreilles indiscrètes, Rogue, qui voulaient quelques réponses, commença à questionner Jessy.

— Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez préféré enseigner ici plutôt que continuer de pratiquer la musique ? Vous êtes loin d'être apte à inculquer la magie à des enfants. Tout au plus, vous auriez pu devenir professeur de musique.

— On peut dire que vous ne perdez pas de temps et que vous allez droit au but. C'est Dumbledore qui m'a demandé d'enseigner lorsque je suis venu m'installer à Londres. Pour ce qui est de la musique, je fais une pause bien que rien ne m'empêche de composer entre mes obligations. Et croyez-moi, je suis tout à fait apte à enseigner quoi que vous pensiez.

Rogue plissa les yeux et sa lèvre supérieure se retroussa en un sourire arrogant.

— J'aimerais vous tester. Certains élèves de ma maison m'ont dit que vous leur aviez fait une petite démonstration de vos talents. Je suis assez curieux de le voir de mes propres yeux. Venez avec moi.

Jessy fit disparaître son instrument et suivit Rogue en direction de la forêt interdite. Hagrid, les voyant passer par la fenêtre s'inquiéta.

x

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry qui avait revêtu sa cape d'invisibilité sous la désapprobation d'Hermione, se dirigea vers le lac, mais il ne vit aucun de ses professeurs. Il était pourtant persuadé, lorsqu'il les avait observés du haut de la tour qu'ils y étaient encore quelques instants avant et il était sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas retournés au château. Il descendit et décida d'aller voir Hagrid. Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa et enleva sa cape. Hagrid se demanda pourquoi Harry était revenu le voir, mais il était inquiet.

— Tu ne devrais pas être dehors à cette heure-ci. Si jamais le professeur Rogue te voyait, tu aurais une retenue. D'ailleurs, ça fait un moment que ton cousin et lui sont allés dans la forêt Interdite. C'est bizarre qu'ils ne soient pas encore revenus.

— Ils sont là-bas, vous en êtes sûr, Hagrid ?

— Eh bien oui, je me demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi ils y étaient allé…

— Merci Hagrid ! le coupa-t-il.

Harry remit sa cape et plongea dans les ténèbres de la forêt.

x

Jessy et Rogue s'étaient profondément avancés dans la forêt. Le professeur de potion s'arrêta et fit apparaître des boules de lumière, puis se tourna face au plus jeune.

— Connaissez-vous les règles d'un duel ?

— Non, je n'en ai jamais pratiqué.

— Je vais vous lancer des sorts d'attaque et je vous demande de les contrer.

Jessy hésita. Il n'avait jamais testé ses pouvoirs de cette manière et se demanda si c'était normal que deux professeurs s'affrontent. Il ne comprenait pas la démarche de Rogue. Harry lui avait dit qu'il avait toujours voulu le poste qu'il occupe. Essayait-il de le discréditer ? En tout cas, il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser dépasser.

— Très bien, allez-y !

Rogue utilisa des sorts informulés. Quand le premier jet de lumière fonça sur lui, Jessy ne bougea pas et d'un revers de main le bloqua. Rogue, non impressionné lui envoyer coup sur coup plusieurs sorts que Jessy esquiva, quelques explosions retentirent lorsque certains furent frappés d'un contre coup plutôt violent. Rogue lança un sort de paralysie, mais Jessy lévita à plus de trois mètres au-dessus du sol. Mais le professeur de potion n'avait pas l'intention de s'avouer vaincu et il profita de l'inexpérience de Jessy pour lui envoyer un sort de flamme et un deuxième de projection par traîtrise. Jessy bloqua le premier, mais n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le second qui le projeta au sol.

Non loin de là, Harry assista impuissant à ce duel. Il était captivé par les performances de son cousin et comprit qu'il était bien plus doué qu'il n'y paraissait. Pour son dernier coup, Rogue n'avait pas joué selon les règles et il le maudissait de lui infliger ça. Jessy se releva rapidement. Il n'était pas du tout impressionné par le professeur qui devait avoir une très bonne maîtrise des combats. Le jeu était terminé et Jessy décida que c'était à lui d'attaquer. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. L'air autour de lui se mit à tourbillonner. De ses mains, il fit apparaître deux boules de feu qui fonçaient très vite en direction de Rogue qui lança des sorts d'extinction en vain, les feux crépitaient et tournaient maintenant autour de Rogue qui n'arrivaient pas à les arrêter. Les boules le percutaient, le faisant trébucher. Puis tout s'arrêta. Rogue, hébété ne comprit pas tout de suite.

— Baguette !

Et la baguette de Rogue disparu de ses mains dans une gerbe de lumière et réapparut dans la main de Jessy.

— Je pense que l'on peut s'arrêter là. Il est vrai que je manque d'expérience et loin de rivaliser avec vous dans les duels, mais j'ai la possibilité de les abréger rapidement ce qui fait de moi le vainqueur.

Rogue resta un moment sans rien dire. Il voulait évaluer ce nouveau professeur qui ne pouvait être qualifié de tel, du fait de sa différence et de son jeune âge, mais au final, il avait été agréablement surpris de ses dispositions. Un sourire apparut et celui-ci était plus chaleureux ce qui étonna grandement Harry.

— Depuis le début, vous pouviez me battre, mais vous avez accepté de jouer le jeu. J'apprécie. Vos pouvoirs sont intéressants et j'aimerais bien les étudier si vous le voulez bien. Peut-être pourrais-je vous aider à mieux les maîtriser, car j'ai noté quelques ratés dans vos contre-sorts.

— Avec plaisir, répondit Jessy tout en lui rendant sa baguette, rassuré que Rogue ne se montre pas plus désagréable et agressif envers lui. Rentrons, c'est bientôt l'heure du banquet.

Les deux hommes passèrent près de Harry sans que ceux-ci ne se doutent de sa présence. Ce dernier était déconcerté face au changement de comportement de Rogue. Il les suivit de loin, songeant qu'il devrait le surveiller de près afin qu'il ne fasse pas de mal à son cousin.

x

Arrivé dans la grande salle, tous les élèves s'installèrent à leurs tables respectives. Ron et Hermione qui étaient déjà à leur place, virent Harry passer la porte et s'installer à côté d'eux.

— Alors, demanda Ron, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?

— Ils ont fait un duel dans la forêt interdite. Tu aurais vu comment ils se sont battus, Jessy était vraiment impressionnant.

— Il a mis une raclée à Rogue, j'espère ?

— Il a gagné dans un sens, mais en fait, il a surtout stoppé Rogue, car il était plutôt déterminé à le battre à tout prix. Après, j'ai rien compris, Rogue était ravi d'avoir perdu ou plutôt, je pense que ses pouvoirs l'ont intéressé, car il a dit qu'il voulait les étudier.

— J'espère qu'il n'a pas d'arrière-pensées, lança Hermione. Avec Rogue, tout peut arriver, mais peut-être qu'il veut vraiment aider ton cousin.

— Mouais, et moi, je suis un gentil détraqueur… Si j'étais toi, je garderais un œil sur tout ça. Je n'aimerais pas l'avoir à dos, ton cousin, il m'a l'air balèze.

— C'est bien ce que je compte faire, je n'accepterais pas qu'il se le mette dans la poche et m'éloigne de lui.

Et sur cette résolution, il commença son repas, jetant des coups d'œil du côté de la table des professeurs. Jessy était en pleine discussion avec le professeur Burbage qui enseignait l'étude des Moldus. Cette dernière était ravie d'avoir quelqu'un qui connaissait bien les Moldus. Lorsqu'il regarda Rogue, il sentit une pointe de colère monter en lui. Le professeur jetait par moment des regards à son cousin, quelque chose avait changé dans son comportement.

Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas et il était décidé à en avoir le cœur net.


	3. Disparition à Pré-au-Lard

**Chapitre 3 : Disparition à Pré-au-Lard**

Nul ne voulait croire que le seul moment de la vie que quiconque redoutait le plus était le passage des examens de fins d'années. Pour un étudiant normalement constitué évidemment, un adulte avait d'autres préoccupations liées au travail, à leur vie de famille… Sur ce point, tous étaient d'accord. Pourtant, la réalité leur démontra que parfois, il arrivait que chaque jour devenait un enfer quand on atteignait la cinquième année à l'école de magie Poudlard.

Depuis le premier jour de la rentrée, le ton était donné. Chaque professeur assénait à longueur de journée aux élèves qu'ils devaient étudier sans relâche et les cours avançaient à un rythme effréné. Comme un clou qu'on essayait d'enfoncer dans leur crâne désespérément vide – d'avis de certains adultes – pour leur faire entrer tout un savoir qui mériteraient plusieurs années d'apprentissage aux dires de nombre d'étudiants. Les leçons qu'ils recevaient, étaient égales à la quantité de devoirs à effectuer, si bien qu'ils passaient tout leur temps libre à travailler à la salle commune ou à la bibliothèque, ne laissant peu de répits pour un quelconque loisir. De quoi faire perdre le moral à tous ceux n'étant pas suffisamment concentrés pendant les cours. Et ils venaient de passer que le premier mois.

Les élèves mirent peu de temps à s'adapter à leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. En même temps, sa popularité et son apparence aidaient grandement à s'attirer la sympathie de tous. Les filles gloussaient à son passage et les garçons, fans du personnage et de sa carrière musicale, n'hésitaient pas à l'aborder pour en savoir plus sur ses projets. Même s'il préférait l'éviter, Jessy signait parfois des autographes, ne pouvant se résoudre à ignorer les demandes incessantes, bien que les autres professeurs n'approuvaient pas ce genre d'idolâtrie, ils préféraient laisser faire du moment que cela ne perturbait pas leurs études et sur la place que devait tenir chacun face au nouveau professeur.

Sa méthode d'enseignement était quelque peu innovante et surtout totalement expérimentale. Jessy, n'ayant jamais connu les écoles de sorcelleries, adaptait ses cours en fonction de ce qu'il connaissait : l'enseignement à la mode moldue, loin du goût des Serpentard qui avaient déjà des réticences à avoir un Potter comme professeur. Malgré cela, cette matière étant primordiale pour la suite des études de la plupart des étudiants, ils durent faire fi de leur mécontentement et apprendre ce qu'il leur était enseigné. Les devoirs ne manquaient pas de les submerger.

Le jeune professeur prit son travail très à cœur pour se montrer digne de la confiance que Dumbledore avait mise en lui pour assurer le poste maudit de défense contre les forces du mal. Il dut revoir tout le programme pour rattraper le retard accumulé lors des précédentes années et qui faisait défaut aux étudiants. Il espérait arriver à tout leur apprendre en un temps record en prévision des BUSE qui se passeraient en juin prochain. Il avait pour cela plusieurs options qu'il comptait appliquer dont l'une consistait à mettre ses élèves en condition réelle pour les stimuler. Il était connu que la pratique aidait à visualiser ce que l'on essayait de leur faire comprendre et les résultats ne se firent pas attendre : après une semaine de tractations et d'essais plus ou moins fructueux pour trouver le meilleur moyen d'obtenir des progrès, il trouva enfin un compromis avec ses élèves qui avaient approuvé cette méthode d'apprentissage. Les résultats obtenus étaient fulgurants et même les plus incompétents arrivaient à un résultat acceptable. Tous avaient approuvé, même les Serpentard qui ne trouvaient plus rien à redire.

Pendant tout le mois de septembre, les élèves durent revoir tous les sorts et les créatures dangereuses qui leur avaient été enseignés depuis leur entrée en première année et plusieurs séances pratiques permirent de remettre à niveau ceux ayant encore des lacunes. Les élèves croulaient sous le nombre de devoirs qu'il leur donnait et pourtant, ils ne voyaient pas cela comme une corvée comme c'était le cas dans les autres matières qui leur demandaient beaucoup de recherches et de réflexions. Les cours de Jessy étaient si bien expliqués, retenant l'attention de tous les élèves, suspendus à ses lèvres, savourant chaque mot qu'il débitait de manière si passionnée – sa notoriété n'était pas exempte de l'intérêt que beaucoup d'entre eux lui portaient. Sa voix semblait les obliger à garder une concentration absolue. Peu importe si le château s'écroulait, personne ne s'en serait rendu compte. Tel un conteur, chaque anecdote était ponctuée d'une histoire totalement fausse que l'on racontait aux enfants moldus, mais qui fit mouche dans l'esprit des jeunes sorciers, qui, mit dans un certain contexte, rendait la compréhension du sujet beaucoup plus ancrée dans leur mémoire. À la fin de ce premier mois, il fit passer un test sur leurs aptitudes que tous réussirent haut la main. Il pouvait donc enfin passer à la suite du programme qui serait bien plus compliquée, mais qu'il espérait leur faire acquérir les connaissances nécessaires à l'obtention de la BUSE. Si le plus faible obtenait la mention « Acceptable », alors il aurait réussi sa mission.

x

La sonnerie retentit, les élèves sortirent de la classe. En passant la porte, Harry aperçut le professeur Rogue qui attendait, appuyé contre le mur. Il le fusilla du regard, sachant pertinemment pourquoi il était là. Ce dernier se contenta d'un sourire froid et supérieur. Harry allait pour lui dire sa façon de penser lorsqu'il fut tiré d'un coup sec en arrière par Ron et Hermione qui l'obligèrent à les suivre, et où ils furent avalés par le troupeau d'élèves qui se dépêchait de rejoindre la grande salle pour l'heure d'étude.

— Sérieusement Harry, tu tiens tant que ça à avoir une retenue ? le sermonna Hermione. Attends plutôt de parler à ton cousin pour savoir ce qu'il lui veut.

— Ah, ouais ? Et comment veux-tu que je lui parle ? Ça fait un mois que je n'arrive pas à l'approcher. Soit il fait cours, soit il a des devoirs à corriger, soit c'est Rogue qui l'accapare le reste du temps ! C'est à peine si j'arrive à échanger deux mots avec lui à l'heure du déjeuner, fulmina Harry. Moi qui croyais que j'allais pouvoir le voir plus souvent, c'est comme s'il était devenu un étranger.

— Ne dis pas ça, Harry, le calma-t-elle. Tu te souviens que la sortie à Pré-au-Lard est prévue le deuxième week-end d'octobre. Tu ne nous as pas dit que tu devais y aller avec lui ?

— Si ! J'espère qu'il n'a pas oublié, maugréa-t-il.

Préférant changer de sujet un peu trop sensible, Ron demanda :

— Dis-moi, Harry, je crois que vous faites passer les essais pour le poste de gardien vendredi soir ? demanda Ron.

— Oui, maintenant qu'Olivier Dubois est parti, il nous faut recruter quelqu'un de bon pour gagner la coupe.

— Tu sais, j'aimerais essayer si tu n'en vois pas d'inconvénient. Depuis que maman m'a acheté un nouveau balai, j'ai bien envie d'entrer dans l'équipe.

— Ça serait super !

— Heu… ouais ! Enfin, tu sais, je m'entraîne beaucoup avec Fred et George à la maison et je ne suis pas si mauvais que ça, mais peut-être qu'il y aura meilleur que moi et donc je ne te demande pas de favoritisme…

— Écoute, Ron, tout ce que je te conseille, c'est de faire de ton mieux.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune où ils trouvèrent une table libre et commencèrent leur devoir de DCFM pendant que les explications étaient encore claires dans leur tête.

Harry regardait par la fenêtre depuis un petit moment, le soleil se couchait au loin sous un ciel orangé. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le spectacle qui l'avait détourné du devoir sur les potions qu'il était en train de rédiger. Ses pensées le ramenaient systématiquement sur la rencontre du professeur Rogue à la sortie de la classe de son cousin. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de broyer du noir concernant les véritables intentions de l'homme qu'il détestait depuis le premier jour.

À l'heure du dîner, Harry observa la table des professeurs. Son cousin était en pleine discussion avec le professeur de sortilège. Jessy n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer à l'équipe professorale et son jeune âge n'avait en fait que mécontenter le professeur de potions qui, après une altercation en début d'année qui s'était plutôt bien terminée, n'avait plus donné de raison de se plaindre.

Harry s'attaqua au rosbif dans son assiette. Il avait une faim de loup et surtout, avait besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose.

x

— Aujourd'hui, vous allez concocter un philtre de paix. Cette potion est régulièrement demandée pour les BUSE, par conséquent, je vous demande de la maîtriser. Veuillez suivre la recette indiquée ici (il indiqua les ingrédients qui s'inscrivaient sur le tableau d'un mouvement de baguette).

Chaque élève posait leur chaudron sur leur table et sortait les ingrédients. Hermione était déjà concentrée sur la recette, relisant chaque partie pour être sûre qu'il ne lui manquait rien. Ron paraissait plutôt anxieux sur la difficulté de cette potion. Harry s'apprêtait à s'y mettre aussi lorsqu'il reçut une boulette de papier sur la tête. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Malefoy et Goyle en train de rigoler entre eux. Il déplia le papier, mais avant qu'il ait pu en lire le contenu, il lui fut arraché des mains par le professeur Rogue.

— Eh bien, Mr Potter, on s'amuse pendant mes cours ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le visage de Rogue prit une teinte rosée en lisant le mot.

— Comment osez-vous… vous serez en retenue vendredi soir !

— Mais ce n'est pas moi…, s'offusqua-t-il.

— Cessez de discuter ! Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor ! s'emporta-t-il.

Harry vit rouge. Il était injustement puni et qui plus est, il manquera la sélection du nouveau gardien. Il essaya sans succès de le convaincre de changer le jour.

Il passa tout le reste de la journée à maugréer, ne voulant parler à personne, et le cours de sortilèges fut un désastre, incapable de jeter le sort de mutisme, il devait donc ajouter cette pratique à la pile de devoir qui s'accumulait désespérément.

Pendant le double cours de défense contre les forces du mal le lendemain, Harry avait retrouvé un peu son calme après une nuit agitée qui fut ponctuée de cauchemars. Il en faisait de temps en temps, toujours en rapport avec Voldemort. L'année précédente, il avait vu avec horreur la mort s'approcher de lui par le biais de son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et s'il était encore en vie aujourd'hui, c'était grâce à l'intervention de son meilleur ami, Ron, qui avait eu le temps de se jeter sur lui en recevant le mauvais sort à sa place et qui faillit le faire tuer par une horrible chute du haut des escaliers, réceptionné à temps par les réflexes d'Hermione qui parvint à le stopper à quelques centimètres du sol, laissant le temps à Harry de contrer le coup suivant et immobiliser l'homme définitivement.

Il aimait beaucoup ce deuxième cours de la semaine, car ils les passaient souvent en extérieur, mettant les élèves devant des obstacles pour les aider à progresser. Il pouvait exprimer sa colère sur les sorts qu'il faisait subir au mannequin de bois mis à disposition à chaque élève pour s'entraîner. Harry fut celui qui se montra le plus doué, ses sorts étaient d'une grande précision et la force magique qu'il employa était multipliée par son état d'esprit. Nombre de ses camarades gardaient leur distance, de peur de subir sa mauvaise humeur.

Jessy avait noté que Harry n'était pas dans son état normal et il soupçonnait qu'il était en partie responsable. Il lui demanda de rester pour ranger les mannequins.

— Harry, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

— Tout va bien, se contenta de répondre l'adolescent.

— Je vois bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Écoute, je sais que depuis le début de l'année, tu as l'air de m'en vouloir, et je peux comprendre ça, j'ai passé très peu de temps avec toi.

— Ce n'est pas ta faute ! s'écria-t-il. C'est à cause de Rogue, il est tout le temps avec toi...

— Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Je ne passe pas tout mon temps avec lui, j'ai d'autres obligations qui me prennent du temps. Mais si tu veux savoir, il veut que je lui apprenne à voler sans balai.

— Qu… Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il, sa colère disparaissant d'un coup, ne s'imaginant pas une minute que c'était pour cela qu'il le voyait.

— Oui, depuis que je lui en ai fait la démonstration, il a insisté pour que je lui apprenne comment faire vu qu'apparemment aucun sorcier n'y arrive. Et il essaie de déterminer comment j'arrive à faire autant de magie sans baguette. Ça l'intrigue pas mal et ça m'intéresse aussi de savoir. Mon père était un sorcier comme les autres, donc, on fait des recherches dans mes ancêtres pour trouver une explication. Mais surtout, n'en parle à personne, il n'apprécierait pas. Il passe suffisamment sa colère sur toi. D'ailleurs, j'ai appris que tu es en retenue avec lui ce soir, qu'as-tu fait ?

— Mais rien ! C'est Malefoy qui m'a envoyé une boulette de papier. Rogue me l'a prise des mains et j'ignore ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dessus pour qu'il se mette en colère. Il m'a accusé injustement.

— Je vais me renseigner, je doute de pouvoir enlever ta retenue, il n'est pas le genre d'homme à changer d'avis, mais j'en serais un peu plus sur cette histoire, promit-il.

— Merci, se contenta de dire Harry.

Alors qu'ils marchèrent en direction du château, les mannequins de bois lévitant devant eux pour être rangées, Harry ajouta :

— Au fait, la prochaine sortie de Pré-au-Lard est pour le week-end d'après, tu es toujours partant pour sortir avec moi ?

— Bien sûr, Harry, j'attends ce moment avec impatience. Je crois que l'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire.

Ils montèrent les marches de l'école, le bras de Jessy entourant les épaules de son cousin en signe de réconfort.

Harry passa sa soirée à récurer les chaudrons sans magie, punition un peu trop répétitive à son goût, mais d'avoir pu parler à son cousin fut comme un baume dans son cœur que même Rogue n'arrivait pas à lui retirer le sourire qu'il arborait. Celui-ci ne lui en tint pas rigueur, après sa discussion avec Jessy qui lui avait bien fait comprendre que Harry n'était pas l'auteur de ce mot blasphématoire que le maître des potions avait refusé de lui révéler malgré son insistance.

Pendant ce temps-là, la sélection du gardien se fit assez rapidement, la plupart des participants se montraient pour la plupart incompétents. Ron fut accepté dans l'équipe à l'unanimité.

Le retard, qu'avaient pris Harry et Ron dans leurs devoirs, avait provoqué le mécontentement d'Hermione qui refusait obstinément de les aider. Ils passèrent donc le week-end enfermé dans la salle commune, plongé sous une pile de livres, griffonnant de temps en temps quelques phrases sur leur parchemin.

Ron avait la tête dans ses mains, il dormait à moitié alors que minuit était passé. Harry n'était pas dans un meilleur état, inscrivant quelques phrases inventées pour le devoir de divination qui demandait de noter son pire cauchemar et ses effets sur son humeur, sa santé, son entourage… En vérité, le pire serait qu'un jour, il devrait peut-être affronter Voldemort, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas en parler comme ça devant une classe. Il avait donc mis que son pire cauchemar était d'être avalé par un Scroutt à Pétard. Il trouvait cela un peu gros, mais quoi qu'il dise, il était persuadé qu'elle lui présagerait un destin funeste.

x

Il s'installa confortablement autour de la table ronde couverte d'une nappe en dentelle au milieu de laquelle trônait une petite lampe diffusant une lumière tamisée.

— Dites-moi quel est votre pire cauchemar miss Brown ? dit le professeur Trelawnay d'une voix mystique.

— Je rêve souvent que mes parents sont loin de moi, quoi que je fasse pour les rattraper, ils s'éloignent de plus en plus.

— Oh, ma pauvre chérie, cela signifie qu'ils sont en danger et tu dois les prévenir.

Lavande s'affola et demanda :

— Est-ce… je peux… leur envoyer un hibou maintenant ? bégaya-t-elle.

— Bien sûr, ma chérie, allez-y vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Un peu plus loin, Harry et Ron pouffaient dans leur manche pour étouffer le son de leur rire. Trelawnay continua de faire le tour de la pièce ronde et arriva enfin à côté de Harry. Après lui avoir dit son cauchemar, les yeux du professeur s'exorbitaient et lui annonça comme une évidence qu'il allait subir une perte parmi ses proches. Le jeune Gryffondor haussa les épaules, pour lui, les prédictions du professeur ne valaient rien. Combien de fois lui avait-elle prédit qu'il allait mourir ? Et pourtant, il était toujours là.

Le temps ce jour-là était pluvieux, si bien qu'en arrivant à la cabane de Hagrid pour leur cours de soin aux créatures magiques, les élèves étaient trempés et frigorifiés. Le cours du jour consistait à connaître les sombrals, sortes de chevaux squelettiques qui tiraient les voitures transportant les élèves en début et en fin d'année.

Pendant qu'ils devaient tenter de faire un dessin sous couvert des arbres, Drago s'approcha de Harry et s'assied à ses côtés. Celui-ci fut surpris par cette approche, d'habitude, il restait toujours loin de lui. Peut-être parce qu'il s'était lui-même mis à l'écart, quelque peu fâché avec Hermione à cause de son rabâchage incessant concernant ses devoirs, il voulait un peu d'espace pour réfléchir.

— **P**otter, est-ce que ton cousin a une petite amie ?

La question surprit tellement Harry qu'il leva haut les sourcils et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, souffla Harry.

— Allez, tu peux bien me le dire, sa vie est étalée régulièrement dans _La Gazette du sorcier_, mais certains détails restent inconnus. Il paraît qu'il aurait une petite amie moldue, c'est vrai ?

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, en vérité, il savait qu'il n'avait personne dans sa vie, mais devait-il le dire à Malefoy ? Il préféra jouer l'ignorance.

— Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas toi-même ? lui lança Harry.

Malefoy se releva pour s'éloigner et après avoir mis une certaine distance entre eux, il lui lança à voix basse pour que personne ne l'entende :

— Je sais de source sûre qu'il est gay. À ta place, je ferais attention qu'il ne te mette pas la main aux fesses.

Harry rougie devant l'insulte et se leva précipitamment, baguette en main.

— Retire ce que tu viens de dire Malefoy ! cria-t-il.

Tous les élèves arrêtèrent leur activité, observant les deux étudiants prêts à se battre.

— Allons, allons, gronda Hagrid. Ça suffit, je ne veux pas d'incident dans mon cours.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent, le regard noir pour l'un, le sourire narquois pour l'autre. Le blond savait qu'il avait fait mouche en le provoquant. Hermione s'interposa devant Harry, l'enjoignant au calme.

— Laisse tomber Harry, tu sais bien qu'il aime te provoquer.

— N'écoute pas ce que dit ce petit crâneur, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, dit Ron.

À la fin du cours, il prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers le château, seul, laissant les autres loin derrière lui.

Allongé sur son lit, il n'avait aucune envie de rejoindre les autres. La rumeur que Malefoy avait lancée devait maintenant avoir fait le tour de l'école à l'heure qu'il est. Il fit donc ses devoirs dans le dortoir, refusant de croiser le regard inquisiteur des autres Gryffondor qui partageaient la chambre.

Pourtant, le lendemain, il ne put que constater que personne n'était au courant des propos tenus par le Serpentard à son grand étonnement. En même temps, Drago ne s'était confié qu'à lui. Même pendant le cours de potions en commun, il n'y eut aucun incident, ce qui permit à Harry de finir sa préparation dans les temps.

x

Le week-end arrivait enfin, laissant apparaître un beau soleil, ce qui présageait une journée à Pré-au-Lard agréable. Harry était emmitouflé de son foulard et de ses gants, le froid mordait, lui laissant les parties non couvertes rougies. Il en avait profité pour porter les vêtements chauds que Jessy lui avait achetés à Londres : un jean droit noir, des bottillons en daim fourrés couleur miel, un pull très stylé gris clair et une épaisse veste beige à capuche avec col de fourrure.

— Harry, on va te laisser, dit Hermione. Je pense que tu seras mieux en tête à tête avec ton cousin.

— D'accord, on se retrouvera un peu plus tard. Amusez-vous bien !

Ron et Hermione s'éloignèrent. Il attendait devant la porte, observant les autres élèves se diriger vers la sortie.

— Tu attends ton rencart, **P**otter ?

Harry se retourna et vit arriver Malefoy, seul.

— Quoi, tu es jaloux ? lança Harry.

— Moi ? Jaloux ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Je ne sors pas avec des mecs, rétorqua-t-il.

— Non, juste avec tes deux gardes du corps. Ah ! Mais attends, ce ne sont pas des mecs, juste tes chiens de garde. Je ne savais pas que tu faisais dans la zoophilie.

Malefoy s'approcha de Harry au point qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

— Je t'interdis de m'insulter ! gronda-t-il.

— Ah ouais ? Eh ben tu devrais en faire autant avec moi, répliqua-t-il.

Pendant un moment, ils continuaient à se fixer, les sourcils froncés, des éclairs dans les yeux. Malefoy fut le premier à rompre le contact. Ses deux amis s'approchaient vers lui et ils partirent tous les trois au village.

Harry était encore énervé de cette rencontre lorsqu'il vit arriver Jessy qui descendait l'escalier, vêtu d'un long manteau gris-bleu cintré type gabardine, un pantalon en cuir noir très moulant, de bottines à boucle en cuir noir qui lui donnait quelques centimètres de plus à son mètre quatre-vingts et tous deux prirent le chemin du village après être passé par le contrôle de Rusard.

— Bon, Harry, je sens que tu as beaucoup de questions à me poser donc je t'écoute.

— Heu… Voilà, autant que je te pose la plus délicate sinon ça va me ronger encore longtemps. C'est à cause de Malefoy, il a prétendu quelque chose à ton sujet… il a dit…

— Que j'étais gay, finit-il.

Harry stoppa, effaré qu'il soit au courant.

— Comment ?

— Comment je le sais ? Parce que Séverus m'a mis au courant qu'il en avait parlé avec lui ainsi que du fameux mot qui t'a valu une punition. Il lui a tout de suite fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à faire courir la rumeur. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas dans ses intentions. Il voulait juste te faire réagir.

— Malefoy qui renonce à un scandale, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

— Tu sais qu'il est fan de mes chansons, il n'a aucune intention de me nuire. Il a sûrement une idée derrière la tête, peut-être que mes têtes à têtes répétées avec son directeur lui a fait imaginer qu'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et moi.

Harry souffla de soulagement, il n'aimait pas que l'on propage de fausses rumeurs au sujet de son cousin.

— Mais si je l'étais, ça changerait quelque chose pour toi ? dit Jessy de manière désinvolte. (dénégation de Harry) Mais je te rassure, je n'ai personne en vue et ma seule priorité, c'est de réussir mon travail ici et de passer du temps avec toi. Et oublie les propos de Drago, tu es comme mon petit frère, et je t'aime.

— Moi aussi je t'aime, dit-il en le serrant dans ses bras.

Maintenant que toute tension était écartée, ils arrivèrent en vus des premiers maisons et s'engagèrent dans la rue menant au magasin Honeydukes pour faire le plein de confiserie en tous genres.

En entrant dans la boutique Gaychiffon, le commerçant vint à leur rencontre leur demander ce qu'ils cherchaient.

— Est-ce qu'il y aurait quelque chose qui te plairait ?

— Heu… j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut avec ce que tu m'as acheté cet été.

Le regard de Jessy se fixa sur les chemisiers.

— J'aimerais que tu essaies ça, dit son cousin en lui montrant une chemise bordeaux.

Harry se dirigea en arrière-boutique et commença l'essayage. Quand il en ressortit avec le chemisier en soie très cintrée sur le dos, il semblait ravi de ce choix.

— Je l'adore ! Tu as le don de trouver ce qui me va le mieux.

— Je me suis dit que c'est ce qui te manquait dans ta garde-robe. Et puis tu as quinze ans, tu dois te mettre en valeur si tu veux te trouver une petite amie.

Harry rougit violemment. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y avait pas songé. D'ailleurs, une certaine asiatique de Serdaigle lui avait tapé dans l'œil depuis l'an passé sans jamais osé l'aborder. Jessy remarquant son trouble s'approcha de lui et lui confit à son oreille :

— Si tu as besoin de conseil, n'hésite pas à m'en parler.

Harry hocha fébrilement la tête, en le regardant avec un sourire timide.

Leur achat terminé, c'est bras-dessus bras-dessous qu'ils se rendirent aux Trois Balais. Harry se fichait de ce que les gens penseraient d'eux. Et si par ce biais, il pouvait éloigner tous ceux qui lui tournaient autour, alors ça serait pour le mieux.

À cause du froid, les élèves avaient investi les lieux. La salle était bondée. Ils croisèrent également les professeurs Chourave, McGonagall et Flitwick avec qui, Jessy échangea quelques mots. Ils prirent une table non loin de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage et commandèrent chacun une boisson.

— Ça fait du bien de se mettre au chaud, dit Harry après avoir posé sa veste sur sa chaise.

— Dis-moi, comment se passent tes cours ? Tu m'as l'air fatigué.

— Dans l'ensemble, j'ai l'impression d'être submergé par les devoirs et tout ce qu'on doit apprendre en cours. Je n'imaginais que la cinquième année était si difficile.

— Je vois… Si ça t'intéresse, je pourrais t'aider un peu.

— Mais est-ce que tu t'y connais en potion, en divination ou en botanique ?

— Pour te dire franchement… non. Je n'ai fait qu'apprendre tout ce qui concernait les sept années en défense pour le besoin du poste. Seulement, il m'a fallu qu'un mois pour tout assimilé donc je pense que j'arriverais à m'en sortir et puis, ça serait une occasion pour moi d'apprendre d'autres choses.

— Alors d'accord ! Est-ce que je pourrais amener Ron ? Il est aussi perdu que moi.

— Aucun problème ! On pourrait organiser ça le week-end, en dehors de nos obligations, ça te va ?

— Oui ! s'enthousiasma Harry.

— Harry, j'ai également une faveur à te demander, c'est assez délicat vu tout le travail que tu as cette année avec les examens de fin d'année alors je comprendrais que tu refuses… Je vais me produire en concert fin juin dans le monde des sorciers et j'aimerais que tu te joignes à moi pour une ou deux chansons.

— T'es sérieux ? Je… Je ne sais pas chanter. Au mieux, ma voix est égale à celle de Peeves.

— Je pourrais te faire travailler ta voix. Une heure par semaine suffirait.

— Ouah, ça serait vraiment génial, mais chanter devant des milliers de gens, c'est intimidant. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

— Tu sais, la première fois que je me suis produit sur scène, j'avais un trac énorme. Je me suis avancé sur la scène, la salle comptait plus de deux cents personnes qui ne me connaissaient pas encore. Arrivé devant eux, je n'entendais pas un bruit, mais lorsque la musique a commencé et que je me suis lancé dans ma chanson, il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour qu'ils frappent des mains en rythme pour m'encourager, c'était un moment magique, et pourtant le public était moldu.

— C'est vraiment tentant… d'accord, j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer, s'émerveilla Harry.

— Super ! Voyons, tu passes les entraînements principalement le dimanche et certains soirs, c'est ça ? (Affirmation de Harry) Que dirais-tu de lundi soir après mon cours ?

— Ça me convient ! J'ai vraiment hâte de commencer.

Ils prirent chacun leur chope de Bièraubeurre et trinquèrent à leur nouvelle association.

Au fond de la salle, un homme observa les deux jeunes gens par-dessus son journal.

Ils sortirent une heure plus tard pour se diriger vers la cabane hurlante et Harry lui expliqua l'histoire de ce lieu lié à Rémus Lupin, Sirius et son père.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils rencontrèrent Ron et Hermione qui rentraient aussi au château. Jessy discutait avec Hermione, pendant que Harry et Ron avançaient quelques pas derrière eux.

— Ça va Harry, ça s'est bien passé ?

— Ouais génial ! On a mis les choses au clair et je n'ai plus aucune raison de douter de lui. Il faut que je te dise une chose : il m'a proposé de monter sur scène avec lui pour son concert l'été prochain.

— Waouh ! Je suis jaloux ! Sérieux, tu vas chanter avec lui ?

— Oui, il va entraîner ma voix tous les lundis soirs. Je pense qu'il s'en veut un peu de ne pas passer suffisamment de temps avec moi et il m'a promis qu'en dehors de nos cours, il m'aidera dans nos devoirs à tous les deux et peut-être qu'on fera d'autres choses, il m'a dit qu'il allait y réfléchir.

— Tu sais, Harry, je t'envie d'avoir un cousin comme lui.

Ils arrivaient enfin à Poudlard, la nuit commençait à tomber et les élèves retournèrent à leur salle commune en attendant l'heure du dîner.

x

Pendant toute la matinée du lendemain, Harry et Ron travaillaient sur leurs devoirs, espérant terminer avant le déjeuner. Ils devaient reprendre l'entraînement de Quidditch juste après le repas.

— Allez Hermione, laisse-nous voir tes notes, insista Ron.

— Vous aviez toute la semaine pour faire vos devoirs. Je ne serais pas là pour vous aider à passer vos BUSE, donc, débrouillez-vous !

Et elle leur tourna le dos pour s'installer dans un fauteuil en face du feu, lisant un livre pris à la bibliothèque. Pattenrond s'installa sur ses genoux, tout ronronnant.

Le ciel était couvert, mais heureusement la pluie n'était pas au programme du jour. L'entraînement se passa assez bien si ce n'est les déboires de Ron qui n'arrivait pas à arrêter les Souaffles. Plusieurs élèves assistèrent à l'entraînement des Gryffondor. Jessy était assis sur les gradins et observait ce jeu qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pendant ses années au lycée à San Francisco, il jouait au base-ball, sport très pratiqué aux États-Unis, avec le football américain chez les moldus.

Voyant qu'ils n'arrivaient à rien, Jessy se leva et siffla avec ses doigts suffisamment fort pour que toutes les personnes présentes sur le stade se retournent vers lui.

— Miss Johnson, puis-je faire quelques suggestions à Ronald ?

— Bien sûr, professeur ! Ça ne pourra pas être pire que ce que tu as pu voir.

Jessy fit signe au gardien de s'approcher et lui marmonna quelques idées afin que cela reste entre eux.

— Tu as bien compris ? dit Jessy.

— Tu es sûre que ça va marcher ?

— Je ne sais pas, ça dépendra de toi, en tout cas, ça m'a toujours aidé. C'est plus un conseil de moldu, mais sait-on jamais !

— Merci Jessy, lui répondit Ron tout sourire avant de voler en direction des buts.

La suite de l'entraînement s'annonçait bien mieux et Ron arrêta trois tirs sur cinq. Le professeur Rogue arriva peu après le départ de Ron et s'assit derrière Jessy avant que celui-ci ne le remarque en retournant à sa place.

— Il semblerait que vous ayez une préférence pour les Gryffondor. Je pensais que vous seriez neutre dans les compétitions entre les maisons.

— J'avoue que je m'intéresse à tout ce qui concerne Harry. Vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir. Et puis, je n'ai fait que donner un conseil, ce qui ne changera pas la donne sur le résultat des matchs à venir si ce n'est que Ronald se montrera moins maladroit.

— J'ai lu votre message concernant le changement de jour pour nos entrevus, y a-t-il une raison à cela ?

— En effet, Harry va participer à mon futur concert et je vais l'entraîner.

— Potter va chanter ?

— Oui, je ne vois pas ce qui est choquant. Avec un peu d'entraînement, il pourrait en étonner plus d'un.

(Rire sarcastique)

— Ne soyez pas si médisant, c'est un garçon adorable, vous devriez revoir votre jugement et apprendre à le connaître vraiment.

— Inutile, j'en sais suffisamment, dit-il en se relevant. Puis il s'en alla.

_Je commence à comprendre Harry sur ce comportement peu digne d'un enseignant_, songea Jessy.

La nuit commença à tomber et l'entraînement se termina sur une note positive.

Harry rejoignait Jessy dans le hall.

— Jess ! Merci pour le conseil que tu as donné à Ron.

— Si ça peut t'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça m'a fait plaisir.

— À demain, finit-il avec une tape dans le dos. Et il partit en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

x

Lors du petit déjeuner, tous les élèves étaient attablés à leurs tables respectives et la discussion se menait à bon train jusqu'à ce que les hiboux viennent apporter le courrier. Des paquets tombaient dans les mains de leur propriétaire. Hermione récupéra le journal du jour et commença à lire les nouvelles.

— Alors c'est ce soir que tu commences tes cours particuliers ? s'informa Ron.

— Oui, j'ai un peu le trac, je n'ai pas pour habitude de chanter sous la douche, alors encore moins pour des milliers de personnes. J'ai peur de ne pas arriver à sortir un son.

— T'inquiète pas trop, ton cousin est plutôt doué pour enseigner.

— C'est pas vrai ! s'écria Hermione.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandèrent Harry et Ron en même temps.

— Le propriétaire du magasin Gaychiffon a disparu.

— Comment ça ? Je l'ai vu samedi à sa boutique, répondit Harry.

— Écoutez ça :

DISPARITION A PRE-AU-LARD

_Samedi soir aux alentours de vingt heures trente, un témoin qui passait à proximité du magasin Gaychiffon situé à Pré-au-lard, semblerait avoir entendu un cri effrayant à l'intérieur de la boutique. Pensant qu'il était peut-être arrivé quelque chose à Monsieur __Inigo Branstone le gérant, il alla prévenir un voisin et tous deux frappèrent à la porte de la boutique, sans réponses. Ils entrèrent donc à l'intérieur, mais ne trouvèrent personne. Le seul détail qu'ils aient constaté était une trace noire sur le sol ne voulant probablement rien dire. Une voisine a été interrogée sur la personnalité de ce Monsieur Branstone._

_« Vous savez, dit une vieille dame, depuis qu'il a perdu sa femme, ce pauvre bougre n'avait plus toute sa tête. Il a dû partir en voyage pour se changer les idées. »_

_La thèse d'un meurtre a été écartée et celle de l'enlèvement peu probable. Le ministère a décidé d'ouvrir une enquête, mais il semblerait qu'avec si peu d'éléments, il soit peu probable de le retrouver._

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il arracha le journal des mains d'Hermione sous ses protestations, se leva et se dirigea à la table des professeurs sous le regard de tous les élèves. Il se posta devant la table de Jessy, ignorant le regard des professeurs sur lui et face à son interrogation, il lui donna le journal à la page indiquée. Le jeune professeur parut stupéfait à la lecture de l'article.

— On en parlera plus tard, Harry, OK ?

Harry consentit et repartit rejoindre les autres, finir son petit déjeuner.

— Pourquoi vous a-t-il montré le journal ? demanda le professeur Rogue.

— Le gérant de la boutique Gaychiffon a disparu. Harry et moi y sommes allés samedi et tout paraissait normal.

— Ce n'est peut-être rien, dit-il avec désinvolture.

— J'ai déjà vécu des phénomènes de ce genre aux États-Unis, des gens qui disparaissaient. Alors je ne prendrais pas ça à la légère si j'étais vous.

— Vous, les Américains, vous êtes friands de ce genre d'histoires. Vous vous inventez des histoires avec des héros qui sauvent le monde. Comment s'appelle celui dont tous les moldus parlent en ce moment : le justicier masqué ? Quelle idiotie !

Rogue se leva et s'en alla préparer sa classe pour les cours de la matinée, ne voyant pas le demi-sourire que Jessy affichait.

* * *

**Quelques photos qui m'ont inspiré pour les vêtements de Harry et Jessy :**

**À chercher sur Google :**

**Pour Harry :**

**-Veste homme avec capuche fourré**

**-Pull laine fashion homme**

**-Pantalon black en jeans coupe droite homme**

**-Bottillons homme en daim fourrées couleur miel**

**Pour Jessy :**

**-Long manteau homme gabardine**

**-Pull homme très fashion**

**-Pantalon en cuir slim homme**

**-Bottine à boucle homme**


	4. La soirée d'Halloween

**Pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance du concert (en fin de chapitre), je vous invite à aller sur Youtube et écouter les musiques suivantes (ça m'a beaucoup inspiré pour écrire ce chapitre) :**

**— Alice Cooper « Feed my Frankenstein » (ce groupe me fait penser aux Bizarr'sisters musicalement)**

**— Rob Zombie « I'm your Boogieman » (le clip est complètement kitsch et la chanson est dingue, mais j'adore ^^)**

**— AC/DC « Highway to Hell »**

**— Iron Maiden « The number of the beast »**

**Et enfin, j'ai mis sur ma page facebook (Mimikitsune69) les déguisements de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jessy et les jumeaux Weasley.**

**Joyeux Noël à tous, passez de bonnes fêtes (n'abusez pas trop du champomy lol) et à l'année prochaine !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le concert d'Halloween**

Depuis l'arrivée de la Gazette du sorcier, les commentaires sur la disparition de l'infortuné Mr Branstone se faisaient plutôt rares. En fait, les élèves ne se sentaient pas spécialement concernés par cette boutique plutôt visitée par les adultes. Harry était inquiet qu'un tel événement se passe si près de Poudlard. Il y voyait là la signature de Voldemort ou de l'un de ses partisans. Il fallait dire qu'il le savait tapi quelque part, attendant son heure. Sa cicatrice le brûlait parfois et depuis cet été, il faisait des cauchemars. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à son cousin. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'inquiéter qui que ce soit tant qu'il n'avait pas de preuves concrètes qu'un lien s'était formé avec le Lord.

Pendant le cours de potion, le professeur Rogue semblait l'avoir pris en grippe. Il inspectait chaque chose qu'il faisait et dès qu'il voyait une erreur de manipulation – un ingrédient mal coupé, l'oubli de mélanger la potion un certain nombre de fois dans un sens… – ou quoi que ce soit d'autres, lui valait une remarque rabaissante « _Faites attention à ce que vous faites, Potter, si vous continuez ainsi, vous allez intoxiquer toute la classe » E_t lui préférait l'ignorer pour arriver à se concentrer malgré les volutes de fumée s'échappant de son chaudron qui le faisaient tousser. Harry savait pourquoi il était si désagréable, il lui avait pris son rendez-vous du lundi soir, et franchement, il en était bien content. Après tout, son but était d'éloigner le professeur de potions de son cousin, quitte à user de tous les stratagèmes risquant de récupérer les coups.

Jessy n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, bien au contraire, mais il avait un bon fond et se montrait serviable avec autrui, peut-être trop. Ce qu'il craignait plus que tout, c'était que certains en profitent – un en particulier pour être précis. Du coup, il s'était mis en tête de veiller sur lui.

Pendant le cours théorique de DCFM, il se montra particulièrement attentif. La créature qu'ils étudiaient s'appelait un _Hobgobelin_. Ressemblant vaguement à un gobelin, celui-ci était bien plus gros et bien plus dangereux que son petit cousin. Il leur raconta qu'un écrivain moldu l'avait nommé _Orc_ dans ses livres écrits au milieu du vingtième siècle et s'était inspiré de vieilles légendes remontant au temps du grand bouleversement climatique qui avait contraint ces créatures à s'enfoncer profondément dans les entrailles de la terre. Pour les moldus, cette histoire n'avait rien de réel alors que du côté sorcier, des gobelins avaient retrouvé des traces de leurs existences lors de fouilles. Des créatures sombres et obscures qui cacheraient une créature bien pire : le _Balrog_**[1]**. Heureusement, ces créatures semblaient s'être retirées définitivement du monde terrestre.

Après le cours, Harry resta assis pendant que tous les autres sortirent de classe. Quelques élèves lui jetèrent un coup d'œil par curiosité. Malefoy ne pipa pas mot et ne lui fit aucune remarque quand il passa à côté de lui. La nouvelle de sa participation au concert de Jessy avait fait le tour de l'école comme une traînée de poudre. Une rumeur supposerait que le professeur Rogue ait légèrement lâché un mot à ce sujet aux élèves de sa maison par inadvertance.

Harry était nerveux de se lancer dans une discipline qu'il n'avait jamais envisagée. Faire carrière dans la musique ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit, mais depuis que son parrain lui révéla l'été dernier qu'il fut chanteur dans un groupe durant sa jeunesse, lui avait fait revoir certaines perspectives. Et cette proposition ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.

— Allons dans mon bureau, nous serons plus tranquilles, l'invita Jessy.

Le Gryffondor lui emboîta le pas. Lors de ses précédentes visites dans ce bureau, la décoration changeait avec chaque nouveau professeur qui se succédait. Ce qui fit la différence se résumait à la séparation de la pièce en deux univers bien distinctes. À l'avant de nombreux tableaux animés ou non montraient diverses créatures plus effrayantes les unes que les autres – les plus adorables étant en générales les plus dangereuses. Une grande bibliothèque contenant des livres traitant de la défense, mais également les sortilèges, la métamorphose et bien d'autres, montrant que le professeur étudiait lui aussi la magie en autodidacte. Un grand bureau et deux chaises permettant de rédiger ses cours, corriger des copies ou bien recevoir un élève, se situaient en plein milieu de la pièce. De ce qui prouvait que son cousin était un professeur de DCFM se limitait à cela. Sa profession de chanteur prenait un peu plus de place et se situait à l'arrière, séparée par un grand rideau qui laissait juste un espace pour accéder à l'autre partie. À gauche, on trouvait un piano à queue, une harpe. À droite, une guitare dans son étui appuyait contre un meuble sur lequel un violon dans son coffret était posé. Pour compléter la pièce, un canapé et quatre fauteuils disposés face à face se situaient au centre.

Jessy s'assit devant le piano et Harry se stationna à côté face à lui.

— Bon, avant de se lancer dans le vif du sujet, je dois évaluer ton timbre de voix pour connaître tes possibilités vocales. Ensuite, je pourrais adapter nos cours sur ce qui te conviendra le mieux. Connais-tu une comptine ?

— Euh… oui je me rappelle de _Pussycat_.

— Très bien, tu vas me chanter qu'un couplet, ça devrait suffire.

Harry se racla la gorge et se lança :

« Pussycat, pussycat,

Where have you been ?

I've been to London

To visit the Queen.

Pussycat, pussycat,

What did you there ?

I frightened a little mouse

Under her chair. »

Il se racla à nouveau la gorge, conscient qu'il avait chanté faux et que sa voix paraissait dérailler alors que, lorsqu'il était petit, il se rappelait qu'il chantait plutôt bien.

— C'est normal que ta voix soit comme ça, elle change avec les années. Je me doute que tu ne chantes pas souvent.

— Le mot est plutôt _jamais_.

— Ta voix se trouve être un baryton comme moi, mais en un peu plus aigu. Bien entraînée, ça devrait donner un bel effet à notre duo. Maintenant, passons aux gammes.

Lorsque Harry retourna dans la salle commune une heure plus tard, la pièce avait commencé à se vider. Il était presque l'heure du dîner. Il posa ses affaires dans son dortoir et retrouva Ron et Hermione à la table des Gryffondor.

— Alors, raconte ! s'impatienta Ron

— Franchement… c'était atroce ! Je chante comme une casserole, mais Jessy pense que c'est normal et qu'il n'y a aucune raison que je n'y arrive pas.

— Bien sûre, il te faut de l'entraînement. On n'apprend pas à chanter comme ça sans un minimum de préparation, fit observer Hermione.

La nuit fut peuplée d'un public qui l'acclamait. Seul sur scène avec son orchestre, il faisait déchaîner les foules qui reprenaient avec lui les refrains de ses chansons.

x

Hagrid présenta à ses élèves une boite qui semblait vibrer. Chacun resta à une distance de sécurité, de peur d'être attaqué. Les créatures qu'il trouvait intéressantes d'étudier avaient la fâcheuse tendance à attaquer les étudiants.

— Bien ! Aujourd'hui, vous allez découvrir les _Billywig_. Ce sont des insectes qui ont la particularité de voler extrêmement vite et ils adorent le miel. Afin de pouvoir les étudier, je vous demanderais de travailler par groupe de trois et que vous veniez chacun votre tour pour que j'en pose une sur votre main.

—Pardon ? Vous plaisantez ? Je refuse de toucher à ces trucs, rétorqua Malefoy.

— Ferme-la Malefoy et fait ce qu'il te dit, lâcha Harry.

— Vas-y, **P**otter, si tu es si courageux ! répliqua le Serpentard.

— Oh ! Alors comme ça, tu reconnais que tu as peur.

— Peur, moi ? Tu plaisantes ! D'ailleurs, je vais te le prouver.

Drago Malefoy s'avança jusqu'au professeur et tendit sa main qui tremblait un peu malgré tout. Hagrid appliqua une noisette de miel sur le dos de la main, prit l'un des insectes et le lui posa dessus. Celui-ci se mit à pomper le sucre. Le Serpentard n'en menait pas large, mais tout du moins, n'essaya pas de se défiler. D'autres suivirent son exemple. Pendant un moment, le silence se fit devant la forêt interdite. On n'entendait que le bruit des ailes que faisaient les insectes en même temps qu'ils mangeaient.

Tout à coup, une fille de Poufsouffle se mit à crier en secouant sa main.

— Il m'a piqué ! Il m'a piqué ! paniqua-t-elle.

Le dos de sa main présentait une petite boursouflure. Puis, elle fut prise de vertige. Son amie la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol. D'autres élèves commençaient à perdre leur sang-froid et à cause de leurs mouvements brusques, se firent piquer également. Plusieurs furent pris de tournis, laissant certains un peu hagards. Les insectes, à cause du bruit et de l'agitation, s'envolèrent et disparurent en direction de la forêt. Bien entendu, personne ne pouvait le savoir vu la vitesse de leurs mouvements. La seule chose qu'ils aient pu constater fut leur disparition instantanée.

Plusieurs d'entre eux furent amenés à l'infirmerie, mais Mme Pomfresh ne leur trouva rien de grave et retournèrent une heure plus tard à leur salle commune.

— Pauvre Hagrid, il n'a pas de chance avec les créatures qu'il nous apprend, commença Harry.

— En même temps, ces insectes n'étaient pas les plus appropriés pour un cours. Il aurait pu nous proposer quelque chose de plus utile, je ne sais pas, des créatures que l'on doit passer à l'examen par exemple, exigea Hermione.

Harry laissa passer. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. En même temps, cela lui faisait de la peine quand ses cours ne se terminaient pas bien. Et pour une fois que Malefoy avait fait un effort bien que mis au pied du mur, il n'avait pas trop critiqué, ce qui était étonnant de sa part.

x

Jessy jouait au piano un air tout en douceur, lorsque le professeur Dumbledore entra dans son bureau. Celui-ci resta un moment derrière lui afin d'apprécier l'air joué. Les doigts du pianiste volaient sur chaque touche, émettant une belle mélodie.

— Que puis-je pour vous, professeur Dumbledore ? s'enquit Jessy, sans interrompre son récital.

— Oh, vous semblez avoir une très bonne oreille. À votre place, je ne vous aurais pas entendu.

— C'est un art que je travaille depuis tout jeune. (Il termina son couplet et se tourna vers le directeur)

— Je suis navré de vous interrompre, mais j'ai un service à vous demander. J'aimerais que vous organisiez la soirée d'Halloween. D'habitude, je m'occupe moi-même des détails, mais cette année, j'ai un grand conseil prévu au ministère de la magie et je n'aurais malheureusement pas le temps d'y accorder du temps. Bien entendu, vous en ferez part au professeur McGonnagall qui vous aidera à tout organiser.

— D'accord ! J'ai une certaine habitude pour organiser des événements de ce genre.

— Je voulais aussi vous féliciter sur la manière dont vous avez réussie à motiver vos élèves. J'ai pu constater que vous avez pu combler les lacunes des plus faibles pour les remettre au niveau. C'est un exploit que vos prédécesseurs n'étaient pas parvenus à faire.

— Je vous remercie, professeur. Sachez que je prends toujours mon travail au sérieux, quel que soit le domaine que j'opère.

— Malgré tout, entre les cours qui vous monopolisent la majeure partie de votre temps, vos répétitions pour votre concert, et depuis peu les heures que vous consacrez au jeune Harry pour qu'il y participe. Cela ne doit pas vous donner beaucoup de temps à vous.

— Ma vie privée étant assez tranquille, m'occuper dans différentes tâches est bien plus gratifiant.

— Je vois. Très bien.

Puis Dumbledore sortit de la pièce. Jessy reprit un nouveau morceau. Bien que ses doigts bougeaient mécaniquement, son esprit tournait à vive allure en imaginant plusieurs idées qu'il pourrait proposer pour organiser une fête que personne n'oublierait.

x

L'entraînement de Quidditch des Gryffondor se terminait. Toute l'équipe était fatiguée. Il faut dire que Angelina Johnson, la capitaine, les faisait travailler sans relâche en prévision du premier match de l'année qui aurait lieu début novembre contre les Serpentard. Jessy n'avait manqué aucun entraînements. Il avait confié à Harry qu'il aimait beaucoup ce sport et parfois, il rêvait d'enfourcher un balai et de les rejoindre là-haut. Pourtant, ce jour-là, il n'était pas présent. Était-ce pour cette raison que l'attrapeur avait manqué plus d'une fois le vif d'or alors qu'elle se présentait parfois à porter de main ? En tout cas, il s'en montra fortement contrarié.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? demanda Ron. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette aujourd'hui.

— Je m'inquiète pour rien sûrement, mais Jessy n'était pas là.

— Il a probablement d'autres choses à faire. Tu ne peux pas lui demander d'être toujours là à nous regarder.

— Tu as raison. Je crois que depuis cette histoire avec Rogue, je fais preuve d'égoïsme, affirma Harry.

— Allez viens ! On a encore des devoirs à faire et j'imagine déjà Hermione nous faire la morale sur le retard qu'on prend.

...

Jessy se rendit à l'infirmerie après s'être fait une coupure au doigt en changeant une corde à son violon. C'était une blessure sans gravité, mais il ne connaissait pas de formule pour se soigner et n'avait pas prévu de prendre de pansements ni de désinfectants pour ce genre de situation. Dans ces moments, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'avoir recours à l'aide de l'infirmière de Poudlard.

Quand il entra dans la vaste salle, il trouva de nombreux élèves allongés avec un atèle à un bras ou une jambe, certains assis sur un lit souffrant de douleurs au dos, d'autres avaient la nuque raide, semblant figé comme un piquet.

— Professeur Potter, je suis désolée, mais comme vous les voyiez, je suis particulièrement occupée aujourd'hui.

— En effet, je ne pensais pas que vous pouviez avoir autant de patients qu'un hôpital.

— Un hôpital ? questionna l'infirmière.

— Ah, euh… peu importe. J'étais juste venu pour une coupure, mais ça attendra.

— Une coupure ? Montrez-moi ça.

Il lui tendit la main et d'un mouvement de baguette, elle prononça trois fois _Vulnera Sanentur_, le sang s'arrêta de couler et la plaie se referma sans laisser de cicatrices.

— Merci Poppy.

— Mais de rien. Retenez bien ce sort, vous pourrez le faire vous-même la prochaine fois.

Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

— Est-ce que vous avez souvent des élèves qui se plaignent de douleurs musculaires ou articulaires ? la questionna-t-il.

— Malheureusement, oui, c'est le lot de tous ceux qui n'ont aucun entraînement physique, en somme toute l'école est concernée.

Jessy réfléchit quelques instants alors que Poppy débloqua le cou d'une fille dans un craquement sinistre puis quitta l'infirmerie.

x

Quelques jours plus tard, un attroupement d'élèves se fit à mi-chemin entre l'école et la maison de Hadrid. Tous les professeurs se trouvaient réunis sur la surface le plus plat du terrain. Harry, Ron et Hermione rejoignaient le groupe et demandèrent à la cantonade ce qui se passait.

— On n'en sait pas plus que vous, répondit Dean Thomas. On a croisé tous les professeurs qui se dirigeaient par ici et on a suivi pour voir ce qui se passait et d'autres ont fait de même.

Harry observa les professeurs à quelques mètres et vit Jessy en pleine discussion avec le directeur. Après quelques minutes, les professeurs se dirigèrent vers eux, laissant son cousin sur place.

— Veuillez tous reculer, dit le professeur McGonnagall.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda Harry.

— Votre professeur va nous faire une démonstration de magie constructive. Nous allons bientôt avoir une nouvelle extension à l'école.

— Mais… Je croyais que tout ce qui est créé par magie ne dure pas ? C'est vous-même qui nous l'avez enseigné, s'étonna Hermione

— C'est vrai, Miss Granger. Il n'existe à ma connaissance, personne capable de construire un bâtiment à partir du néant qui n'ait pas disparu. Pourtant, le professeur Potter va nous prouver le contraire.

— Vous pensez vraiment qu'il va réussir, professeur ? Ça me paraît impossible.

— Je ne demande qu'à voir pour le croire.

Jessy balaya du regard l'ensemble de la surface qu'il devait utiliser pour la réalisation de son challenge. Car c'en était vraiment un. Il savait reconstruire un mur pour l'avoir tenté la fois où un de ses amis en avait percuté un le soir où, alors complètement ivre, il s'y était encastré avec sa voiture. Jessy et lui avaient échappé à l'inévitable. Il avait profité de son état d'ébriété pour réparer la voiture et reconstruire le mur. Bien entendu, son ami n'ayant aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, n'avait donc jamais compris pourquoi il avait eu un pied dans le plâtre. Jessy avait développé toute une panoplie de mensonges adaptable à toutes les situations pour se sortir de chaque problème où il dut avoir recours à la magie.

Lorsqu'il était allé au bureau du directeur pour lui expliquer son projet, le professeur Dumbledore lui accorda l'autorisation. Bien entendu, le seul problème qu'il fallait résoudre était de trouver l'emplacement idéal. Aucune salle dans l'enceinte de l'école n'était suffisamment grande – excepté la Grande Salle – et disponible pour qu'il puisse s'en servir. La seule solution possible était de construire une extension en extérieur. À ce moment-là, Jessy lui suggéra qu'il s'en occupe lui-même. Sur quoi le directeur parut fort intéressé à voir comment il allait s'y prendre.

Ne pouvant plus reculer, il s'accroupit et posa les mains au sol. La magie se mit à vibrer. Il pouvait sentir son flux se déplacer en lui et se diriger vers ses mains. Il ferma les yeux, se déconnecta du monde extérieur et imagina sa création dans son ensemble. D'abord, les fondations profondément enfouies pour assurer la stabilité du bâtiment. Tout de briques, les murs s'élevaient du sol dans un effet de dominos que l'on empile et montaient, laissant des espaces vides pour les grandes fenêtres. Arrivé à quatre mètres, un toit en tuiles s'assembla jusqu'à recouvrir toute la superficie. Des fenêtres s'intégraient dans les espaces laissés vides. Un crépi recouvrit l'ensemble des briques. Il imagina un péristyle tout autour du bâtiment, laissant un péribole entre deux pour que les élèves puissent circuler à l'abri – le toit se réajustant pour couvrir l'ensemble. Enfin, pour terminer l'ensemble, de nombreux détails de décoration complétaient le bâtiment à l'image du château.

La magie reflua et il ouvrit les yeux. Se tenait devant lui une bâtisse identique à ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il se releva et recula pour embrasser l'ensemble de son œuvre. Pour une première, il était assez fier d'avoir pu créer fidèlement une construction de cette taille. Dans un sens, la construction ne s'était pas montée sans rien. Il lui avait fallu creusé en profondeur pour créer la piscine, de plus, il avait récupéré de la matière première dans les environs pour matérialiser les briques et les tuiles sans déstabiliser le sol. Petit détail qu'il avait omis de dire aux autres, mais peu importe. Ce qui comptait, c'était que le bâtiment resterait définitivement. Des applaudissements retentirent derrière lui et il pivota pour constater que tous les élèves de l'école s'étaient assemblés pour le voir réaliser l'impossible.

Lorsqu'Harry vit les premières briques sortirent du sol et commencèrent à assembler ce qui semblait être un bâtiment de grande taille, l'émerveillement succéda à la stupéfaction. Tout semblait s'empiler comme un jeu de construction d'enfants. Comment faisait-il pour que cela soit si simple ? Quand Jessy se releva, il ne put s'empêcher d'applaudir, suivi par tous les autres pour le féliciter.

— Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : magnifique ! dit le directeur.

— Si un jour, on m'avait dit qu'il était possible de créer par la pensée, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Votre magie est incroyable, se réjouit le professeur Flitwick.

— Merci, se contenta de répondre l'intéressé, plutôt ému par les marques d'attention.

— Bien, le spectacle est terminé. Retournez tous au château. Vous serez informé de l'utilité de cette nouvelle dépendance lors du dîner, les informa le professeur McGonnagall.

Alors que tout le monde se dirigeait vers l'intérieur, Jessy resta en retrait. Cet effort de magie lui coûtait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il se sentait fatigué. Harry qui avait ralenti l'allure pour attendre Jessy remarqua qu'il n'avait pas suivi les autres professeurs. Il sortit à nouveau et trouva son cousin appuyé contre un mur.

— Jess', qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Harry.

— Utiliser la magie sans modération peut affaiblir un corps. Je suis complètement vidé. Aide-moi à rejoindre mon bureau.

Harry le soutint, mais pas suffisamment pour inquiéter ceux qu'ils croisaient et ils entrèrent dans le bureau. Jessy s'assit lourdement sur le canapé.

— Merci, Harry. Tu peux me laisser, ça ira maintenant.

— D'accord. (Il arriva jusqu'à la porte, s'arrêta et se retourna.) Il va servir à quoi ce nouveau bâtiment ?

— Tu le sauras au dîner.

— Même pas un indice ?

— Comment te sens-tu physiquement ?

La question le surprit.

— Bien, je pense. Pourquoi cette question ?

— Bien comment ?

— Euh… À part des tiraillements dans le dos et dans les jambes, ça va. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec…

— À ce soir, Harry, dit-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

Le Gryffondor comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, quitta le bureau.

— Alors, il ne t'a vraiment rien dit ? D'habitude, il te fait des confidences, s'exclama Ron.

— C'est peut-être quelque chose liée à l'école et il n'avait sûrement pas le droit d'en parler, expliqua Hermione.

— De toute façon, inutile de se tracasser, dans quelques heures, on aura la réponse. C'est juste que je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a demandé comment j'allais.

— Il voulait peut-être savoir si tu n'avais pas mal quelque part. L'entraînement est dur en ce moment.

x

Le professeur Rogue s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte du bureau de Jessy. Il nota que celle-ci n'était pas fermée et la poussa. Il regarda autour de lui tout en pénétrant dans la pièce. Il aperçut le jeune professeur allongé sur le canapé et endormi. Un de ses bras pendant dans le vide alors que sa jumelle posée sur son ventre se soulevait et s'abaissait à chaque respiration.

Il s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils qui faisait face au canapé et l'observa. Il avait peu de temps. Le repas venait d'être servi et surpris par son absence, il s'était proposé d'aller le chercher.

Un combat faisait rage dans son esprit pour décider de la manière de le réveiller : brutalement, normalement ou tendrement. Le premier point l'aurait amusé, juste par esprit de vengeance face au sorcier bien trop doué pour un Potter. Le dernier point par contre lui parut bien trop inconvenant pour son bien mental. Il se leva et posa sa main sur celle du plus jeune et la tapota légèrement tout en l'appelant :

— Réveillez-vous, monsieur Potter !

Jessy gémit doucement en prenant conscience. Il ouvrit les yeux.

— Mmm ? Quelle heure est-il ?

— Ils sont déjà tous en train de dîner.

— (Il se leva brusquement) Il est si tard ! Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas dormir aussi longtemps.

— Voilà ce qui se passe quand on abuse trop de la magie.

— (Il arrangeait ses vêtements et ses cheveux en bataille) Comme si je pouvais m'en douter. C'est la première fois que je faisais ce genre de chose, et sûrement la dernière. Allons-y, ils doivent s'inquiéter de notre absence.

Lorsqu'Harry vit entrer Jessy par la petite porte derrière la table des professeurs, il fut rassuré. Il devait sûrement être encore endormi depuis qu'il l'avait laissé. Jessy s'excusa auprès des professeurs et s'assit à sa place, rejoint par le professeur des potions.

Une fois les tables nettoyées de toutes traces de nourritures, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et fit taire l'assemblée.

— Bien ! Maintenant que nos estomacs sont comblés, j'aimerais vous expliquer la raison de la création du nouveau bâtiment. Le professeur Potter m'a ouvert les yeux sur un problème récurrent chez de nombreux élèves. L'école a pour principe de vous enseigner la magie, mais nous n'avions jamais pris en compte que l'esprit n'est rien si le corps qui le contient est malmené. Voilà pourquoi des cours d'aquagym seront accessibles à tous les élèves qui le souhaitent les vendredis soir après les cours. Le professeur Potter animera cette activité extra scolaire. Des fiches d'inscription seront affichées dans vos salles communes. Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit pleine de beaux rêves.

Sur ces dernières paroles, tout le monde se leva dans un brouhaha d'exclamations et de ravissements.

x

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, deux files indiennes s'étalaient sur plusieurs mètres pour ajouter le nom de chacun, soit sur la liste des filles, soit celle des garçons. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient aussi réjouis que si l'on avait annoncé qu'ils avaient gagné une place pour assister à la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

— Comment fait-il pour trouver encore du temps pour nous faire un cours supplémentaire ? Et puis, c'est quoi l'aquagym ? Interrogea Ron.

— Sache que l'aquagym est une forme de gymnastique qui se pratique dans l'eau. C'est une manière douce de faire du sport, car on n'en ressort jamais courbaturé et ça fait un bien fou. Les deux cours dureront une heure et demie, mais s'il a suggéré lui-même ce cours à Dumbledore, c'est parce qu'il pense que c'est pour notre bien.

Harry n'ajouta rien. Il était ravi de passer encore du temps avec Jessy. De ce qu'il en savait de ce sport, c'est que ça devrait être amusant.

...

Chaque élève inscrit reçurent un maillot aux couleurs de leurs maisons respectives. Leur premier cours arriva la veille du soir d'Halloween dont la rumeur annonçait la venue des Bizarr'sisters et que ce serait Jessy qui aurait organisé une soirée grandiose.

Le cours des filles se termina. Les garçons attendaient dehors, le temps qu'elles finissent de se doucher et s'habiller. Lorsque vinrent leurs tours, ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires où chacun se changea. Harry et Ron sortirent et longèrent le petit couloir pour accéder à la piscine. Ils trouvèrent Malefoy et Crabbe devant la porte, leur bouchant le passage.

— Laisse-nous passer, Malefoy, cracha Ron.

L'interpellé lui jeta un air de dédain et se tourna vers Harry. Il le scruta de la tête aux pieds, s'attardant sur certaines parties de son anatomie. Harry rougit, ne trouvant rien à dire devant le corps parfaitement dessiné du blond. Depuis quand entretenait-il son corps pour avoir cette musculature fine et bien ciselée. Ne supportant plus ce regard sur lui, il le bouscula et passa la porte. Il reprit son souffle, ne se souvenant pas d'avoir retenu sa respiration.

— Ne pense plus à lui, il cherche à faire son intéressant.

— Ouais… t'as raison.

Une fois prêt, tous plongèrent dans l'eau qui ne dépassait pas le mètre cinquante. Les plus petits se trouvèrent devant dont l'eau n'atteignait que le mètre trente pour avoir pied. Certains faisaient des brasses dans cette eau à trente degrés, d'autres plongeaient, parfois pour surprendre quelques élèves pour leur faire peur.

Un coup de sifflet résonna dans toute la salle et le bruit cessa aussitôt. Jessy se tenait devant la piscine, habillé d'un t-shirt moulant noir, bleu et blanc, d'un short de bain gris foncé souligné de deux bandes blanches et de baskets noir et gris.

— Pour vous expliquer ce que nous allons faire pendant cette séance, sachez que nous consacrerons vingt minutes à travailler l'ensemble du corps, les vingt suivantes à muscler une partie bien précise et enfin les cinq restantes aux étirements pour que vous n'ayez pas de crampes par la suite. Vous exécuterez les exercices que je vous montrerais, soyez bien attentifs. J'observerais chacun de vous et vous corrigerais si besoin. Le but des exercices n'est pas de vous faire mal, mais d'améliorer l'endurance de votre corps. Bon, pour commencer, faite comme si vous marchiez sur place. (Il leur montra les mouvements de jambes et de bras)

Il se retourna et alluma une sorte de sono qui diffusa une musique entraînante et bien rythmée pendant que les élèves s'exécutaient.

Malefoy et quelques Serpentard, placés au bout de la piscine, sortirent leur baguette qu'ils avaient cachée derrière leur maillot, faisant leur possible pour les dissimuler des autres élèves et s'apprêtaient à lancer un sort sur ceux qui étaient devant eux lorsque Jessy déclara à voix haute très distinctement :

— Baguettes !

Toutes les baguettes se volatilisèrent des mains des Serpentards ainsi que celles d'autres élèves qui les avaient sur eux et apparurent dans les mains du professeur.

— N'ai-je pas signalé que les baguettes seraient interdites ? Vous les récupérerez à la fin du cours.

Pendant tout le cours, plus personne ne prononça un mot et ils suivirent les instructions de Jessy à la lettre qui ne ménageait pas sa peine pour leur montrer l'exemple et observer chacun, dirigeait ceux ayant le plus de difficultés. Les mouvements s'enchaînaient sans aucun arrêt que tous accomplirent du mieux qu'ils purent à leur rythme.

Les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonnagall, Rogue, Flitwick et Chourave observaient le cours du haut de l'estrade située à droite de la piscine.

— Cette activité est un atout pour nos élèves, couina Flitwick. Cela va leur faire le plus grand bien.

— Je le pense aussi, Filius, Jessy a le don de les motiver aux efforts. La jeunesse a du bon. Qu'en pensez-vous, Albus ?

— Oui, je le crois aussi. Nous verrons avec le temps si les élèves poursuivront ce sport. La plupart du temps, ils abandonneront, préférant leurs vieilles habitudes.

— Du moment que cela sert certains, c'est tout ce qui compte. On ne peut pas contenter tout le monde.

Bien entendu, l'avenir donna en partie raison au Directeur, mais pas autant qu'il ne l'aurait pensé puisque finalement, peu se désistèrent.

À la fin du cours, les garçons sortirent par les échelles l'un après l'autre. Harry était parmi les derniers, profitant de nager encore un peu avant de sortir. Quand il ne resta que quelques personnes, il s'avança devant l'échelle lorsqu'il fut plaqué contre elle par un corps qui le percuta brusquement.

— Alors **P**otter, il t'en faut du temps pour monter à une échelle, tu veux que je te pousse ?

Harry se retourna. Malefoy, Blaise et Crabbe se tenaient à côté de lui.

— Je t'en prie, je te laisse ma place, si tu es si pressé de sortir.

— Oh non, j'ai tout mon temps, et puis j'avais très envie de t'observer d'en dessous.

Harry rougit violemment. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Malefoy faisait des allusions si douteuses.

Malefoy fit signe aux deux autres qui prirent chacun un bras d'Harry et le poussèrent pour qu'il monte l'échelle, mais Harry résista et cria pour qu'ils le lâchent. Jessy apparut devant eux.

— Que faites-vous ? Lâchez-le ! Je ne veux pas de ce genre de comportements ici, est-ce bien clair ! Gronda le professeur, passablement irrité par ce qui se passait.

Les trois Serpentard montèrent précipitamment et se dirigèrent vers les douches. Harry sortit de l'eau également et avant de partir, Jessy l'arrêta.

— Harry, ne te laisse pas intimidé par ces trois-là, si jamais ils continuent ce petit jeu avec toi, avertis-moi aussitôt, d'accord ?

— Oui.

Harry rejoignait Ron qui l'attendait en dehors des vestiaires.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après que je t'ai laissé ? J'ai entendu que tu avais crié.

— C'est Malefoy et sa bande qui voulaient me jouer un mauvais tour. Heureusement, mon cousin est intervenu.

— Et il te voulait quoi la fouine ?

— Oh, tu sais, comme d'habitude. Il voulait sûrement essayer de me noyer, répondit-il précipitamment.

— Tu devrais faire plus attention de ne pas te retrouver seul face à eux. Ton cousin ne sera pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise.

— Je sais.

Et c'était bien ce qui l'inquiétait. Le comportement de Malefoy avait radicalement changé depuis le début de l'année. Sachant que le professeur Rogue semblait un peu trop s'intéresser à Jessy, voilà maintenant que Malefoy le traitait différemment. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond.

x

Les préparations dans la soirée d'Halloween avançaient bien dans la grande salle en ce début d'après-midi. L'entrée était interdite aux élèves qui tentaient de découvrir ce qui s'y passait. Les jumeaux Weasley s'acharnaient à soutirer des informations aux personnes qui préparaient la venue des Bizarr'sisters, par des enchantements.

— D'après ce que m'a dit le gars qui installait les instruments de musique, il paraîtrait que Jessy chantera avec le groupe ce soir, commença George.

— Oui, et on va avoir droit à un nouveau répertoire du groupe qui va sortir la semaine prochaine. On aura l'exclusivité, s'enthousiasma Fred.

— Vous avez vos costumes ? On va avoir un bal, ça va être génial, reprit George.

— Ah, je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai trouvé une tenue de zombie sur mon lit, indiqua Ron. Franchement, qui est-ce qui a eu une idée si stupide ? râla Ron.

— Ce n'est pas si mal, tu sais. Ça change des autres années, dit Hermione.

— Ah bon, tu crois ? Tu as reçu quoi comme costume, toi ?

— J'ai eu un costume de vampire, indiqua Hermione. Et toi Harry ?

— Je suis un pirate.

— Ouais, infiniment plus cool que le mien, grogna Ron. Je ne le mettrai pas !

— De quoi tu te plains, Ron, nous on a deux costumes de clown, précisa Fred.

— À la limite, ça ne vous change pas trop. Vous êtes déjà des clowns tous les jours.

La réplique ne se fit pas attendre, un _pétrificus totalus_ fut lancé et les deux frères tirèrent leur victime jusqu'au dortoir où il dut subir la torture de se voir enfiler son affreux costume de zombie sans pouvoir les en empêcher.

x

Le grand moment arriva enfin alors que la nuit venait de tomber. De la musique se diffusait déjà dans la salle quand les élèves arrivèrent, passant les portes de la Grande Salle. Les tables s'alignaient tout autour de la salle, sur lesquelles de nombreux plats s'agrémentaient de divers festins : des amuse-gueules en forme de chauves-souris ou d'araignées, des citrouilles qui regorgeaient de longues pâtes multicolores, vomissaient par la bouche, les yeux ou le haut du crâne. Des omelettes ayant une apparence de crânes, des pommes de terre coupées en deux sur lesquelles on pouvait lire _R.I.P_ avec une croix dessinée dessous, étaient enfoncés dans des épinards à la crème… Les elfes de Poudlard n'avaient pas manqué d'imagination pour se montrer créatifs.

Le professeur Dumbledore monta sur l'estrade, derrière laquelle le groupe s'installa.

— Mes chers enfants, ce soir est votre soirée. Le professeur Potter, à qui j'ai confié le soin de préparer cette fête, a fait preuve de tout son talent pour vous proposer des animations inédites, un repas tout aussi original et grâce à ses contacts, nous a fait venir un talentueux groupe que, je pense, vous connaissez tous : les Bizarr'sisters. Bref, place à la musique et amusez-vous !

Les lumières baissèrent, donnant à la salle un éclairage plus sombre grâce aux jeux de couleurs qui donnaient une impression plus chaleureuse. Les instruments entonnèrent les premières notes et Jessy monta sur scène avec une guitare à la main. Il était habillé tout de cuir noir, sa peau était blanche. Ses yeux étaient maquillés de noir avec un trait qui descendait du haut de ses sourcils jusque sur le haut des pommettes. Ses lèvres étaient également noires et ressemblaient à un grand sourire sinistre. Son allure générale fit penser à un démon. La chanson qu'il interprétait donna une impulsion à tous pour danser devant la scène.

La soirée battait son plein depuis deux bonnes heures. Harry se dirigea vers l'espace boisson et prit une Bièraubeurre.

— Ce costume te va plutôt bien, **P**otter.

Harry fit volte-face. Drago se tenait devant lui, costumé en roi Arthur. Il était seul, ses acolytes se trouvant plus loin devant les tables en train de s'empiffrer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? se méfia Harry.

— Aucun mal. D'ailleurs, je te propose de faire une trêve, qu'en penses-tu ?

— Que venant de toi, c'est difficile à croire.

— Puis-je te demander une faveur ?

— Ça dépendra de ce que c'est.

— Veux-tu danser avec moi ?

Harry était abasourdi. Malefoy voulait danser avec lui ? Quelle idée bizarre venant de sa part.

— Tu m'excuseras, mais je doute que ce soit une bonne idée.

— Je me doutais que tu dirais ça.

Avec un grand sourire, il captura le bras de Harry et le tira d'un coup sec vers la piste de danse. Harry, surpris, ne réagit pas tout de suite, se laissant entraîner au milieu de la foule.

— Maintenant qu'on est là, dansons !

Harry se trouva dans les bras de Drago et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y faisait. En même temps, la chanson s'y prêtait. Une chanson d'amour, interprétée par le chanteur du groupe, Myron Wagtail, était magnifique. D'ailleurs, cela faisait un moment que Jessy avait quitté la scène laissant le chanteur habituel reprendre la suite. Il se demanda d'ailleurs où il était passé. Main dans la main, un autre autour de sa taille, la sienne sur son épaule, ils tournaient étroitement serrés. Il ne regardait nulle part ailleurs que son cavalier qui dansait vraiment bien alors que lui-même ne savait pas où poser les pieds. Il dut faire confiance à Drago pour mener la danse et se laisser conduire. Il avait chaud, ses émotions se mélangeaient entre le dégoût, la honte et la surprise. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte de rouge que Drago ne manqua pas. Le Gryffondor détourna les yeux, essayant de faire abstraction de celui qui lui offrit un sourire autre que le mépris et les railleries qu'il avait toujours eu droit depuis sa première année.

Quand la chanson se termina et qu'une autre prit le relais, Drago relâcha son partenaire et repartit en direction de ses amis, laissant Harry planté seul au milieu de la piste avant de reprendre ses esprits et d'aller se prendre un nouveau verre.

— Harry ! Appela Hermione.

— On te cherchait partout mon vieux, où étais-tu ?

— Dans le coin, dit-il un peu au hasard.

— On a vu ton cousin sortir dans la cour, il portait un manteau à capuche, on aurait dit qu'il cherchait à passer inaperçu et peu après Rogue l'a suivi.

Cette nouvelle le recentra à nouveau.

— Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Au début, Jessy ne voulait pas qu'il le suive, mais il l'a menacé de le dénoncer s'il ne le mettait pas dans la confidence. Il a pris le bras de Rogue et ils se sont volatilisés dans une gerbe de lumière.

— Mais je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école, n'est-ce pas Hermione ?

— Oui, sauf que je n'avais pas l'impression que c'était du transplanage et je pense que c'est Jessy qui les a faits sortir de Poudlard. Comment ? Je n'en sais rien du tout. À ma connaissance, il n'y a aucun moyen de quitter l'école par magie.

— Tu penses qu'ils ne sont plus dans l'école ? Mais pourquoi seraient-ils partis ?

— Ça je n'en sais rien. Il faudra attendre leur retour pour que tu en parles avec ton cousin.

Toute cette histoire semblait mystérieuse et Harry se promit d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

* * *

**[1] Dans le 5e livre, on ne sait rien de ce que les élèves étudient en défense. Donc je me suis inspirée des œuvres de Tolkien.**


	5. L'hiver vient

**Chapitre 5 : L'hiver vient**

La soirée s'annonçait très animée et Jessy prenait un vrai plaisir à chanter l'une de ses anciennes chansons avec les Bizarr'sisters. Il avait au préalable longuement parlé avec le chanteur et très bon ami, Myron. Le deal de ce spectacle était qu'ils chantent une chanson ensemble et qu'ensuite, il lui laissait prendre le relais pour distraire tout ce petit monde, ce qui était une aubaine pour le groupe qui s'apprêtait à sortir un nouvel album peu de temps après.

Il quitta discrètement la salle et remonta dans ses appartements, retira sa perruque, son maquillage et enfila son long pardessus en cuir noir.

En arrivant dans la cour déserte qui fait office de récréation aux élèves, il porta la capuche sur la tête, ne laissant visible par les rayons de la lune que le bas de son visage. Il s'apprêtait à s'éclipser lorsqu'il entendit la voix du professeur Rogue dans son dos.

— Puis-je savoir où vous allez, professeur ?

Jessy fit volte-face, rabaissant la capuche et montra un visage le plus normal possible.

— Eh bien, comme vous le voyez, je prenais l'air. La chaleur étouffante à l'intérieur me donnait mal à la tête.

— J'ai pourtant eu l'impression que vous faisiez tout pour ne pas être vu sortir du château.

— Qu'allez-vous imaginer, Severus ? Vous voyez des attitudes intrigantes là où il n'y a rien.

Jessy se sentait coincé, son mensonge n'était pas très crédible et d'un autre côté, il fallait à tout prix qu'il s'en aille et le professeur n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche.

— J'ai surtout la certitude que vous me cachez quelque chose et si je vous laisse seul, vous quitterez l'enceinte de l'école. Il est formellement interdit de quitter les lieux sans en avoir averti la direction.

— Bon, écoutez ! Je dois partir quelques heures, mais je ne peux rien dire à qui que ce soit.

— Si vous ne souhaitez pas que je vous dénonce au professeur Dumbledore, vous avez tout intérêt à me mettre dans la confidence.

Il entendit des élèves se diriger vers la cour. Ne pouvant faire autrement, il prit le bras de Rogue et disparut dans la nuit.

Les deux professeurs apparurent derrière une maison de Pré-au-Lard. La nuit était calme, la plupart des habitants dormaient à poings fermés, vue l'heure tardive. Seul le café des Trois Balais, encore éclairé, réunissait quelques badauds.

Rogue s'écarta brusquement de Jessy, particulièrement dérouté par leur présence en ce lieu.

— Comment ?

— Comment sommes-nous sortis de Poudlard ? Je nous ai fait éclipser.

— On ne peut pas sortir de Poudlard par magie, c'est impossible.

— Pensez ce que vous voulez, le fait est qu'on n'y est plus. Maintenant, à vous de voir : soit vous retournez au château par vos propres moyens, soit vous venez avec moi et nous serons rentrés sans que personne ne se soit rendu compte de notre absence.

Jessy se détourna, remit sa capuche et avança dans une ruelle. Il entendit des pas derrière lui qui le suivaient. Rogue n'avait pas d'autres choix et mues par une soif de découvrir tous les secrets de Jessy, il devait donc rester avec lui et savoir ce qu'il trafiquait.

Après plusieurs croisements, Jessy arriva devant la porte d'une boutique qui fut condamnée quinze jours auparavant. La disparition du propriétaire des lieux fut classée sans comprendre ce qu'il était advenu du gérant. Il sortit sa baguette et murmura « _Alohomora »_ qui déverrouilla la porte puis un «_ Lumos _» et entra à l'intérieur. Il s'abaissa à l'endroit exact où la tâche au sol – décrite dans l'article de la _Gazette du Sorcier – _était visible en même temps que le professeur de potions entra à son tour.

— Que cherchez-vous ?

— Verrouillez la porte. On repartira d'ici.

— (Il la referma) Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question, que cherchez-vous ?

— Ce que les gens du ministère ont ignoré. La véritable cause de la disparition de Mr Branstone.

— Pourquoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ? Ce n'est pas de votre ressort. Aviez-vous un lien avec cet homme ?

— Du tout ! Venez que je vous montre quelque chose.

L'homme s'approcha et s'accroupit à côté de Jessy.

— Que pouvez-vous me dire de cette marque noire ?

— Je dirais que quelque chose a brûlé à cet endroit à la vue des résidus de cendres.

— Exactement ! Pourquoi Mr Branstone aurait-il brûlé quoi que ce soit dans sa boutique, au milieu de vêtements hautement inflammables ? J'ai déjà analysé des cendres similaires à San Francisco dans le même genre d'affaires. Il s'agit de la combustion d'éléments organiques.

Rogue se releva brusquement, le visage passablement alerté. Jessy l'imita.

— Vous essayez de me dire que ce qui reste de cet homme est cette marque et ces résidus de cendres ?

— C'est bien ça ! Il s'agit d'un meurtre et pas n'importe lequel. Le problème qui se pose, c'est que j'ignore qui en ait l'auteur. J'ai l'impression que nous avons affaire à un ou plusieurs tueurs en série. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ici ? J'ai toujours vu ce genre de traces dans le monde des Moldus et surtout aux États-Unis. Donc, je pense que ce sont des sorciers qui font le coup, mais j'en ignore le mobile et le but recherché. Autant l'explication qu'ils soient des sorciers pouvait me faire penser à des anti-moldus, mais là, ça ne colle plus.

— Et vous dans tout cela ? Quel est votre but ?

— Mais résoudre l'énigme ! J'ai été à la place de la victime à plusieurs reprises, il y a quelques années et j'ai été miraculeusement sauvé à chaque fois. Par qui ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais depuis je traque ce criminel tout en espérant un jour retrouver celui qui m'a aidé. Et parfois, il m'arrive d'aider incognito les Moldus dans certaines circonstances.

Severus réfléchit un instant tout en observant son confrère habillé de noir, qui lui parut vaguement familier et la réponse l'effleura.

— Oh non ! Ne me dites pas que vous êtes le justicier masqué ?

— En personne ! dit-il avec une révérence.

— Et moi qui pensais que c'était un Moldu qui se donnait en spectacle, ironisa le professeur.

Une vibration retentit dans le silence qui s'était installé. Jessy porta sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un téléphone moldu. Il consulta un message qu'il avait reçu.

— Je dois me rendre à Londres. Il y a un braquage dans une bijouterie avec des otages. Scotland Yard semble dans le pétrin.

— Quel lien avec le meurtre ?

— Aucun. En fait, j'aide les polices moldues dans leurs affaires quand elles n'y arrivent par elles-mêmes. Elles m'envoient un message où qu'elles soient dans le monde et je m'y rends. Bien entendu, ils auraient les moyens de remonter à moi avec ce genre d'appareil, mais je l'ai trafiqué pour que je reste intraçable.

— C'est impossible ! On ne peut pas transplaner à de si longues distances, vous…

— Ne posez pas trop de questions, j'ai plus urgent à faire pour l'instant. Que décidez-vous ?

Rogue croisa les bras et mit un doigt sur sa bouche. Il tenta d'évaluer la situation et ce qu'il conviendrait le mieux de faire : dénoncer le professeur sur ses activités nocturnes ou l'accompagner pour en découvrir plus sur ses capacités. Sa décision lui parut évidente.

— D'accord, je viens avec vous, mais n'oubliez pas que vous ne devez pas faire de magie devant les moldus sinon, aussi sympathique soyez-vous, je vous livrerais aux Aurors. Sommes-nous bien d'accord ?

— (Jessy lui présenta un franc sourire) Alors il est temps que vous découvriez mes autres capacités. Et que tout ceci reste entre nous.

Il s'avança vers lui, lui prit le bras et disparurent tous les deux sans voir que derrière l'une des fenêtres, une silhouette avait assisté à cette étrange réunion.

x

Allongé sur son lit, Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Plusieurs choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. D'abord, concernant son cousin, il se demandait où il était parti et pour quelles raisons ? Si ce que lui avaient raconté Ron et Hermione sur l'altercation de Rogue et lui, étaient vrai, cela signifiait qu'il était maintenant dans la confidence. Alors pourquoi Jessy ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Que lui cachait-il ?

Il se tourna sur le côté, tapant son oreiller de son poing, passablement irrité. Il en avait assez de toujours devoir tirer du nez les informations qu'on lui cachait délibérément. Avait-on si peu confiance en lui pour garder un secret ? Ensuite, c'est l'attitude de Malefoy qui le perturbait beaucoup. Pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi alors qu'il se souvenait qu'il y avait encore peu, il l'insultait, lui balançait son arrogance à la figure. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne sa véritable motivation, il lui faudrait rester sur ses gardes et éviter de se retrouver seul avec lui. Sa soudaine sympathie le déroutait beaucoup trop.

x

Le premier match de l'année contre les Serpentard se déroulait le week-end suivant. Angelina avait insisté pour s'entraîner plusieurs heures le lendemain d'Halloween malgré la fatigue due à l'heure tardive à laquelle ils s'étaient couchés.

Cette fête avait été parfaite dans les moindres détails. Jessy n'avait pas lésiné sur la qualité des jeux en plus du concert et du buffet exceptionnel qu'ils avaient eus.

Les joueurs s'étaient levés à huit heures pour qu'ils soient sur le terrain à dix heures. Les performances s'en faisaient ressentir. Ron n'attrapait aucun Souafle, les jumeaux frappaient les Cognards en direction du public plutôt que sur les joueurs et l'attrapeur rata plusieurs fois le vif d'or, manquant de s'écraser contre un mur. Angelina s'égosilla pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils avaient intérêt à se reprendre s'ils voulaient gagner la coupe. Du coup, ils écopaient d'un entraînement tous les soirs jusqu'au jour du match. Harry avait beau s'évertuer qu'il avait un cours de chant le lundi et d'aquagym le vendredi, elle ne voulait pas en démordre. Du coup, à la fin du cours de DCFM, il annonça à Jessy qu'il ne pouvait participer à aucune activité extra scolaire cette semaine, ce que le professeur lui accorda, comprenant parfaitement l'importance de ce match.

La semaine fila aussi lentement que possible et Harry avait l'impression de passer tout son temps libre sur un balai et toutes ses nuits à faire ses devoirs. Avec tout cela, la discussion qu'il devait avoir avec son cousin était toujours repoussée, voire oubliée. Préférant laisser Jessy une chance de lui raconter la vérité par lui-même. Après tout, s'il commençait à douter de la loyauté de sa famille, alors autant ne pas en avoir du tout. Et puis, il avait le droit d'avoir des secrets pour lui, seulement, il n'appréciait pas que Rogue soit informé de quelque chose et pas lui.

Le grand jour arriva. Le temps était gris, venteux et un froid glacial tomba d'un coup pendant la nuit alors que la veille, le ciel était ensoleillé et si doux. Toute l'équipe se regroupa dans les vestiaires autour du capitaine.

— Souvenez-vous de ce que j'ai dit aux entraînements : Garder bien les yeux ouverts et concentrez-vous ! Nous devons gagner même si on doit y laisser la vie ! S'exclama Angelina.

— Olivier, sors de ce corps, dirent les jumeaux en parfaite synchronisation.

Angelina leur décocha un regard sombre. Puis toute l'équipe prit la direction du terrain de Quidditch sous l'acclamation des spectateurs.

Harry enfourcha son éclair de feu, tapa du pied et s'élança dans les airs. Il monta haut dans le ciel pour surplomber le stade. Un vent glacial et particulièrement fort le percuta de plein fouet, l'envoyant valsé sur le côté, mais il réussit à se stabiliser. Il repositionna ses lunettes qui commençaient à glisser et observa de sa position l'ensemble du terrain.

— Et voilà, le coup de sifflet est lancé ! Cria Lee Jordan, le commentateur.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, les équipes ont renouvelé leurs joueurs cette année. Chez les Serpentard, nous avons Goyle et Crabbe en batteur et Montague, le nouveau capitaine en poursuiveur. Du côté des Gryffondor, Johnson est le nouveau capitaine et Ronald Weasley a repris le poste de gardien.

Johnson prend le Souafle, elle est poursuivie par Montague et Pucey qui arrivent à toute allure. Elle accélère et passe le Souafle à Bell qui esquive un Cognard envoyé par Goyle. Tire et maaarrque ! Magnifique ! Dix points pour Gryffondor ! »

Cris des supporters qui affichaient une grande banderole décorée d'un griffon qui rugissait.

« Le Souafle est récupéré par Bletchley qui lance à Montague et fonce droit aux buts adverses. Bell et Spinnet l'interceptent… Quelle bande de tricheurs ! » Hurla le commentateur alors que Warrington et Pucey avaient percuté à vive allure les poursuiveuses, menaçant de tomber de balais.

— Mr Jordan ! Un peu de retenue, je vous prie, gronda le professeur McGonagall.

« Désolé, professeur. Montague est seul face au gardien. Fred ou George, enfin l'un des jumeaux lance un Cognard contre lui, mais il l'évite à la dernière seconde, il lance et… Ouais ! Ronald l'a bloqué ! »

Nouvelle acclamation des supporters qui hurlaient leur joie.

Pendant ce temps, Harry faisait le tour du stade à la recherche du vif d'or pour le moment introuvable. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne vit pas Drago s'approcher derrière lui et lui souffler « _Bouh !_ ». Harry eut un mouvement de frayeur qui allait le faire tomber de son balai si Drago ne l'avait pas rattrapé par le bras.

— Tu es idiot ou quoi, Malefoy ! À quoi tu joues ?

— Au Quidditch de toute évidence. Tu n'as pas la conscience tranquille, Potter. Tous les coups sont permis pour gagner.

— Eh bien, je trouve ça puéril. Et si tu te contentais de chercher le vif d'or de ton côté et faire comme d'habitude : me détester ?

— (Drago souffla) T'es pas marrant, Potter. Je vais devoir t'apprendre quelques petites choses à l'occasion.

Et il repartit plus bas.

Harry secoua la tête. Ce type allait le rendre dingue, puis, tout à coup, il le vit qui longeait les gradins et fonça en direction du reflet qui filait à vive allure. Il n'entendit pas les cris qui lui étaient adressés et reçut dans le dos un Cognard qui lui causa une atroce douleur. Il était allongé sur son balai, tout son corps tremblait. Il lui semblait que sa colonne vertébrale était brisée, il n'arrivait plus à se relever.

Angelina demanda un temps mort et toute l'équipe rejoignit Harry pour s'enquérir de sa santé.

— Harry, comment va ton dos ? S'inquiéta Ron.

— Je suis paralysé, je crois que je me suis cassé quelques vertèbres.

— Si tu vas à l'infirmerie maintenant, on perdra, annonça dramatiquement la capitaine.

— C'est bon, je peux encore me servir de mes bras. Je compte sur vous pour éloigner les Cognards, dit-il aux jumeaux. Encore un coup et je ne me relèverai pas.

— T'inquiète, Harry, je veillerais sur toi, dit Fred.

« Apparemment, l'état de Potter est assez inquiétant, mais il a décidé de continuer, quel courage ! Le match reprend. Bell récupère le Souafle et esquive un Cognard, mais elle est talonnée de prêt par Warrington. Pucey et Montague gardent Johnson et Spinnet à distance. Elle est toujours pourchassée et Goyle se met en travers de son chemin pour l'empêcher de marquer. Un Cognard envoyé par Crabbe la percute et lui fait lâcher le Souafle. Warrington le récupère, fonce vers les buts et il marque ! Dix points partout ! »

Le match avait commencé depuis presque deux heures. Les joueurs montraient des signes de fatigue. Le score en était à trente contre soixante-dix pour les Serpentard. Katie Bell dut partir à l'infirmerie à cause des deux Cognards lancés en même temps contre elle, l'un lui cassa un bras et l'autre la fit tomber de son balai. Heureusement, elle n'était qu'à cinq mètres du sol, le choc lui fit perdre connaissance. Harry savait que s'il n'attrapait pas bientôt le vif d'or, ils perdraient. Il continuait à tourner autour du stade, montant et descendant pour scruter la moindre zone. Son dos allait un peu mieux une fois que la douleur eut reflué un peu, mais sa position ne l'avantageait pas si Malefoy le trouvait avant lui. Et, finalement, la chance était avec lui, il le trouva qui descendait vers le sol. Il nota que Malefoy se trouvait à l'opposer. Il fit signe à Fred non loin qui comprit ce qu'il allait faire. Il fonça en direction du vif d'or pendant que Fred écartait les projectiles. Malefoy fonça, lui aussi, mais beaucoup trop tard et Harry tendit la main qui se referma sur la petite balle.

— Gryffondor gagne avec cent quatre-vingts points contre soixante-dix pour Serpentard ! hurla Lee Jordan.

Harry atterrit au sol, mais n'arrivait pas à faire un mouvement pour descendre de son balai sans risquer de tomber. L'effort qu'il venait de faire avait réveillé la douleur. Contre toute attente, Malefoy vola vers lui et posa pied à terre.

— Bien joué, Potter. Accroche-toi à moi, tu n'es pas en état pour te rendre à l'infirmerie. Harry voulut protester, mais il pouvait bien profiter d'un peu de gentillesse de sa part. Drago le prit sous les bras, faisant attention d'y aller doucement, le temps qu'il descende du balai et l'aida à se mettre à genoux tout en restant accroché à lui. Harry avait trouvé une position qui le soulageait tant qu'il ne bougeait pas, mais être dans les bras de son pire ennemi et avoir sa tête sur son épaule le contrariait. Toute l'équipe de Gryffondor arriva vers lui, jetant des regards noirs au Serpentard qui tenait Harry. Jessy le rejoignit rapidement.

— Harry, dis-moi où tu as mal, s'inquiéta le professeur.

— Tout mon dos me fait mal, répondit le Gryffondor qui serrait les dents pour ne pas gémir.

— Ne bouge pas. Drago, tiens-le bien.

Jessy posa ses mains à quelques millimètres de son dos et se concentra. Une lumière dorée se diffusa de ses paumes et se répandit sur le dos d'Harry. Il entendit des « Ohh ! » autour de lui, mais n'y prêta aucune attention. Après quelques secondes de traitement, la lumière s'éteint et il retira ses mains.

— Tu peux le lâcher, il est guéri.

Devant l'ébahissement des personnes les entourant, Harry se releva. Il avait senti la douleur disparaître progressivement et comme par miracle, il allait très bien.

— Il est génial ton pouvoir, tu peux guérir n'importe qui ? S'enquit Harry alors qu'il faisait plusieurs mouvements pour constater qu'il se sentait bien.

— Oui, enfin à part quelques exceptions, par exemple, je ne peux pas me soigner moi-même.

— Mme Pomfresh va se retrouver sans emploi si tu soignes plus rapidement qu'elle, dit George.

— Sûrement pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer les infirmières, rétorqua Jessy.

Tout le monde retourna au château. Jessy croisa le professeur Rogue dans un couloir qui l'attendait. Plutôt que d'assister au match de Quidditch, il s'était rendu au ministère de la magie pour faire des recherches sur Jessy. Il revenait tout juste quand il assista aux prouesses de son homologue.

— J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous sur un détail, venez avec moi.

Jessy le suivit jusqu'au cachot. Après avoir fermé la porte, Rogue se retourna.

— J'ai fait quelques recherches sur la magie que vous avez utilisée le week-end dernier. Le service des transports magiques assure qu'il n'y a pas eu de transplanage sortant de Poudlard ni à Pré-au-Lard à l'heure où nous y étions. Pendant notre petite excursion à Londres, ils n'ont pas noté d'activité magique proche du braquage – bien que vous n'en ayez apparemment pas vraiment utilisé. Ma première théorie prouverait que vous n'avez pas usé de magie, mais d'un objet autre qu'un Portoloin – et indétectable pour nous transporter. Mon autre théorie plus improbable, c'est que vous possédiez un pouvoir qui ne soit pas magique ce qui vous permettrait d'user de capacités à votre guise devant les Moldus sans que cela soit jugé comme répréhensible par le ministère.

— Je peux déjà vous certifier que je n'utilise aucun objet de transport magique ou non pour me déplacer. Je ne peux pas vous dire ce que j'ignore.

— Et votre petite démonstration de tout à l'heure ? Quelle est cette lumière qui a permis de guérir Potter ?

— Je fais certaines choses comme soigner des blessures plus ou moins grave, juste par ma volonté. J'ignore comment je fais. C'est arrivé un jour par hasard et j'ai eu du mal à renouveler l'expérience, ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir reproduire le même effet.

— Il nous manque un élément, ce qui relie le tout. Il doit forcément y avoir une explication.

— Ça, je n'en doute pas, Severus. Peut-être devons-nous chercher si d'autres personnes posséderaient ce même pouvoir. Ce serait étonnant que je sois le seul dans ce cas-là.

— Au dire de Fudge – qui m'a ri au nez – il n'existerait rien de plus puissant que la magie, mais une partie de la vôtre ne laisse aucune trace, ce qui est impossible en tant que tel.

— En somme, il faudra écumer les livres d'histoire et se renseigner sur les sorciers les plus puissants et connaître leurs particularités.

— Magnifiques soirées en perspective, ironisa le professeur de potions.

x

Le sol était drapé d'un immaculé manteau blanc. La neige avait commencé à tomber deux jours après la fin du match et tombait sans discontinuité depuis cinq jours. Elle atteignait maintenant presque un mètre. Les elfes passaient beaucoup de temps chaque nuit pour déblayer un passage pour que les élèves puissent accéder à la cabane de Hagrid, à la serre et au nouvel édifice créé quelques semaines plus tôt. À cause du temps, les entraînements de Quidditch étaient suspendus, mais le match restait de rigueur jusqu'à nouvel ordre ce qui provoqua une vague de contestation de la part des joueurs de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle.

Harry poursuivait son cours de chant. Les progrès se faisaient doucement cependant, il avait réussi à ne plus avoir l'impression qu'il s'étranglait dès qu'il chantait une petite chanson.

À la fin du cours, Jessy lui demanda un instant de plus pour lui parler des prochaines vacances.

— Qu'as-tu prévu pour les vacances de Noël ?

— Eh bien, en général je vais chez les Weasley, mais cette année, ils partent en voyage avec toute la famille et Hermione va skier avec ses parents. Donc, je vais rester à Poudlard.

— Et si je te proposais de venir avec moi à San Francisco dans ma famille d'accueil ? C'est une famille géniale pour des Moldus. Donc, on aurait une semaine de vacances sans magie, je pense que ça ne te poserait pas de problème.

— (Harry s'enthousiasma) J'en serais ravie. Sachant que nos dernières vacances m'ont réconcilié avec les Moldus. En plus, je n'ai jamais quitté la Grande-Bretagne, j'adorerais passer mes vacances dans un autre pays.

— D'accord, alors je te fais une seconde proposition. Et si l'on passait la semaine suivante chez Sirius ?

Le cœur de Harry bondit dans sa poitrine.

— Ce serait des vacances parfaites ! sourit-il jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Très bien, je réglerai les questions du départ avec le professeur McGonagall.

x

Deux semaines étaient passées et le gel avait succédé à la neige. Le froid paralysait tout. Le professeur Chourave dut convenir de protéger les plantes avec plus de sorts que prévu, le froid avait tendance à fragiliser certaines barrières de protection, qui n'avaient alors jamais failli jusqu'à présent. Les cours de soin aux créatures magiques durent avoir lieu à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le professeur Dumbledore conclut que les créatures à étudier seraient à l'abri du froid et mieux disposées à faire l'objet d'études. Les cours à la piscine étaient tout simplement annulés à cause d'un nombre impressionnant d'élèves malades. Mme Pomfresh ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Jessy ne put l'aider malgré son insistance. Les virus et microbes n'étaient tout simplement pas soignables avec son don. L'école tout entière semblait figée par la glace qui s'insinuait par les portes et fenêtres. Rusard courait dans tous les sens pour dégivrer les accès obstrués vers l'extérieur.

Jessy regardait par la fenêtre, les bras croisés dans son dos. Il trouvait anormal que ce froid si intense soit si actif. Peu de temps auparavant, il avait consulté les relevées météo sur son téléphone, piraté par ses soins pour qu'il puisse communiquer avec l'extérieur même dans l'enceinte du château – le jeune homme avait, par on ne sait quel miracle, réussis à combiner technologie moldue et magie – et il avait pu constater que le froid venant du pôle touchait seulement le nord du pays. Il se retira de la contemplation des arbres enneigés de la forêt interdite et se rendit au bureau de Dumbledore. Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa et entra dans la pièce circulaire après y avoir été invité. Les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue étaient présents.

— Venez Mr Potter, on parlait justement de ce temps qui paralyse l'école, lança Dumbledore.

— Vous pensez que ce n'est pas normal ? s'enquit-il.

— Nous avons déjà eu des hivers rudes, mais rien de comparable à cette période de l'année. J'ai contacté le ministère de la magie qui nous certifie que le temps est radieux dans le sud et relativement doux pour la saison. Vous pensez bien que je me montre perplexe face à ce fait inexpliqué.

— J'ai pu constater que ce froid se délimite anormalement entre le nord et le sud alors qu'il n'y a aucune montagne qui pourrait bloquer ce froid venant du pôle. Cela n'a rien de naturel, si vous voulez mon avis, confirma Jessy.

— Vous pensez que le temps est ainsi par magie ? soupçonna Rogue.

— Par magie ou par autre chose dont j'ignore encore la nature, répondit Dumbledore. Quoi qu'il en soit, cet état ne va sûrement pas durer éternellement et je compte sur vous pour poursuivre les cours comme d'habitude jusqu'à ce qu'une éclaircie nous révèle l'inconnu.

Sur ces mots, les professeurs prirent congé et rejoignirent leur salle de classe pour les cours de la journée.

x

Le soir, Jessy retrouva Severus à la bibliothèque. Ils parcoururent les nombreuses étagères pour tenter de trouver des indices concernant une forme de magie inhabituelle. Le professeur de potions avait déjà entassé un certain nombre de livres sur une table : _Anthologie des enchantements au XVIIIe siècle, Dilemmes de la sorcellerie insolite et leurs solutions, Étude des récents progrès de la sorcellerie, Des Grandes Noirceurs de la magie, Les Grands Sorciers d'hier à aujourd'hui, Guide de la sorcellerie médiévale, Les Pouvoirs que vous avez toujours eus sans le savoir et comment les utiliser maintenant que vous êtes un peu plus sage, Sorts et enchantements anciens et oubliés._

— Je vois que vous cherchez vraiment dans tout.

— Il s'agira peut-être d'une ligne tout au plus. Mieux vaut ne rien laisser passer si nous voulons trouver le moindre indice.

— Avez-vous déjà demandé à Dumbledore ?

— Oui, il pense que l'on fait fausse route et il ne nous aidera pas, mais je suis persuadé qu'il sait quelque chose.

— Peut-être veut-il nous laisser trouver par nous-mêmes.

— Ce serait bien son genre. On obtient rarement des informations de lui à part nous donner des indices incompréhensibles.

Minuit était passé et les livres s'entassaient sur une des tables de la bibliothèque. Rogue avait commencé à les lire à la lueur d'une chandelle et lorsqu'il ne trouvait rien, il envoya magiquement l'exemplaire rejoindre sa place de rangement. Il se frotta les yeux, la fatigue le menaçait de l'envahir. Il constatait que Jessy n'était pas réapparu depuis un petit moment.

— Jessy ? Vous êtes toujours là ? s'enquit Severus.

— Oui, dans la section de la divination répondit-il d'une voix éloignée.

Rogue le rejoignait. Le jeune homme était perché en haut de l'échelle et était assis sur l'une des marches. Il lisait assidûment un livre.

— Que lisez-vous ?

— _Les morts vous parlent-ils ? _de Marcus Bonbec.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi cela à avoir avec notre recherche.

— Ce n'est pas le titre qui m'a décidé à le lire, mais en consultant l'index, un des chapitres se nommant _Un fantôme m'a sauvé_ m'a intrigué. Écoutez ça :

… _alors que j'étais cerné par deux trolls, sans baguette pour me défendre, mon sang coulait, mon bras cassé me lançait affreusement, je m'étais résolu à mourir alors que ces monstres allaient m'écraser avec leurs massues, quand tout à coup une lumière aveuglante apparut devant moi, forçant les trolls à reculer et s'enfuir. L'apparition qui les avait chassés se tenait de dos à porter de main. Mais au moment où j'allais parler, la lumière m'éblouit et je me retrouvais seul dans cette forêt. Tout ce que je pouvais me rappeler était un homme habillé de blanc aux cheveux blonds et dont la peau semblait scintiller…_

Jessy interrompit sa lecture. Il nota quelques similitudes avec sa façon d'apparaître et de disparaître.

— Ça ne nous apprend qu'une chose, c'est qu'il existe d'autres sorciers avec la même magie que la vôtre.

— Si vous pensez que c'est un sorcier qui l'a secouru, pourquoi ne s'est-il pas présenté à lui. Enfin, voyons, on ne sauve pas quelqu'un comme ça et disparaître comme un fantôme. Ce n'est pas cohérent !

— Il existe des gens qui préfèrent garder l'anonymat et ne pas trop s'impliquer.

— Alors ce type était un égoïste ! On ne sauve pas quelqu'un d'une mort certaine et le laisser se débrouiller. À sa place, j'aurais tout fait pour le ramener en lieu sûr et le faire soigner.

— Mais vous n'êtes pas à sa place ! asséna le maître des potions.

Jessy, les sourcils froncés, ruminait son mécontentement. L'attitude de ce soi-disant sorcier ne lui plaisait pas. Devant sa moue renfrognée, Severus se décida à arrêter les recherches pour cette nuit.

— Allons nous coucher ou nous allons être d'humeur massacrante pour enseigner à tous nos élèves ignares.

Jessy ne releva pas et descendit l'échelle, emportant le livre avec lui pour voir s'il ne contiendrait pas d'autres détails pouvant l'aider à découvrir qui était cette apparition.

Les soirs se succédaient, ne trouvant rien de concret à leur étude. Severus reposa le livre qui était en train d'étudier, pressant ses doigts à l'arête de son nez. Ces longues heures passées à chercher le moindre indice sans succès l'énerva grandement. Faisaient-ils fausse route comme le disait le directeur et qu'ils passaient à côté de quelque chose. Il regarda Jessy en face de lui qui perdit son combat face au sommeil depuis un moment. La tête appuyée sur ses deux bras croisés, il dormait profondément. Il entendait son souffle lent et régulier. Heureusement, il ne ronflait pas, un bon point pour lui. Il se surprit à sourire face à ce visage d'ange. Sourire qu'il effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Il se leva et retira sa veste. Il contourna la table et vint la poser sur les épaules de son confrère. C'était en bras de chemise qu'il retourna à son travail jusqu'au petit matin.

Jessy mit quelques minutes à émerger de son sommeil, se frottant les yeux pour s'éclaircir la vue. En se redressant, la veste tomba au sol et il vit que Severus était toujours plongé dans un livre.

— Vous avez veillé toute la nuit ?

— Je voulais avancer un maximum avant de me décider ce qui conviendrait le mieux à faire pour la suite de nos recherches.

— Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

— Rien, malheureusement. À part ce court texte dans le livre de divination de l'autre jour, je n'ai rien trouvé de semblable. Il est possible que nous n'ayons pas cherché au bon endroit.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Lire tous les livres de la bibliothèque ?

— Non. Je pense que ce serait une perte de temps.

— Alors, faisons un pause. Ça fait presque dix jours que l'on passe chaque nuit ici. Inutile de perdre la santé pour ça. Je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner. Quant à vous, vous devriez aller vous reposer.

x

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, Jessy traversa le chemin menant à la table des professeurs. Harry, le voyant, s'alarma sur le teint pâle qu'il affichait. Il lui fit signe auquel il se dirigeait vers la table de Gryffondor.

— Salut Harry.

— Salut Jessy. Je te trouve fatigué, tout va bien ?

— Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je mène des recherches à la bibliothèque et ça me prend beaucoup de nuits.

— Tu cherches toujours les origines de tes pouvoirs ?

— En effet, mais pour le moment, on n'a pas trouvé grand-chose.

— On ? Tu parles de Rogue ?

— Oui, il m'aide toujours et il est déterminé à trouver les réponses.

— Tu aurais pu me demander de t'aider.

— Je n'en doute pas que tu aurais accepté, mais Harry, c'est l'année des BUSE et tu as suffisamment à faire avec tes devoirs.

— On se retrouve au stade pour le match ?

— Bien sûr ! Pour une fois qu'on peut être spectateurs tous les deux, on va bien s'amuser.

x

La matinée passée, tous les élèves se retrouvèrent dans les tribunes pour assister au match de Poufsouffle contre Serdaigle. Tous s'étaient emmitouflés dans des manteaux, des pulls, des écharpes… à cause du froid mordant qui régnaient à l'extérieur. La légère bise qui soufflait n'arrangeait pas les affaires des deux équipes qui devaient faire face à un temps désavantageant.

— Les joueurs ont pris place, coup de sifflet et c'est parti ! lança Lee Jordan.

« Smith prend le Souafle et fonce directement vers le but adverse. Les poursuiveurs adverses tentent de l'intercepter, mais il arrive à les éviter, tire et marque ! Quel but magnifique ! Dix points pour Poufsouffle »

Tout le monde acclamait Smith pour avoir marqué en quelques minutes seulement après le début du match. Les élèves gesticulaient beaucoup pour se réchauffer.

« Davies reprend le Souafle et fonce dans le camp adverse, suivi par Bradley et Chambers. Un Cognard est projeté dans leur direction, Davies dévie brutalement tout en passant le Souafle à Bradley, pour ne pas se faire toucher. Quelle maîtrise ! Il semblerait que rien ne les arrête ! Les poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle tentent de faire barrage, mais non ! Rien n'y fait : Par une belle pirouette, Bradley réussit à passer, il tire et… Oh ! Quel dommage ! Le gardien l'a arrêté. Chang fonce, elle a vu le vif d'or. Summerby la pourchasse et tente de la dépasser. »

Tout à coup, Davies cria et tomba de son balai. Heureusement pour lui, le professeur Flitwick lança un sortilège pour le récupérer sans dommage, lui évitant de s'écraser sur le sol gelé, dont les congères étaient particulièrement aiguisées, du sang coulait de sa tête. Il y eut un moment de flottement où plus personne n'osa bouger ni parler. Puis un énorme bloc de glace s'écrasa sur une des tribunes, heurtant un élève de Serpentard, bientôt d'autres blocs se mirent à tomber, assommant d'autres élèves. Les joueurs n'étaient pas en reste et tentèrent d'atterrir rapidement, en évitant les projectiles qui tombaient du ciel. Il n'y avait aucun abri pour se protéger et les professeurs leur ordonnèrent de courir.

— Gardez votre calme et dépêchez-vous de retourner à l'école ! mança le professeur McGonagall.

Pendant que tout le monde se ruait sur le chemin gelé glissant qui fit tomber de nombreux enfants, les professeurs tentaient de faire fondre la glace pour limiter les dégâts.

Harry et ses amis aidaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour aider. Lorsqu'ils étaient sûrs que tout le monde avait rejoint l'école, ils fermèrent les grandes portes. Il y avait de nombreux blessés plus ou moins graves. Certains étaient allongés sur le sol, évanouis.

— Que tous les élèves qui ont été blessés se rendent à l'infirmerie. Pour les autres, retournez à vos dortoirs, commanda McGonagall.

Mme Pomfresh et Jessy s'occupèrent de soigner tous les blessés dont certains présentaient un traumatisme crânien. Avec son don, il ne mit pas longtemps à les remettre sur pied. Harry et Hermione avaient également reçu un coup qui ne fut qu'un mauvais souvenir une fois que le jeune professeur les eut guéris.

Le match fut bien entendu reporté. Les conditions météo n'étaient adaptées à aucune sortie.

x

Jessy consultait un journal télévisé moldu qu'il captait sur son smartphone dans ses appartements quand il entendit deux coups frappés à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir et découvrit Harry.

— Entre.

— Jessy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et ne me dit pas que c'est juste un hiver précoce, je n'ai jamais connu de temps comme ça.

— Justement, j'étais en train de regarder les informations moldus qui parlent de ce phénomène.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le bord du lit et Jessy mit l'information en mode _Play_.

_« La Grande-Bretagne est partagée en deux. Dites-nous ce qui se passe professeur Harrison._

— _Comme vous pouvez le constater, la moitié nord est prise dans un front froid exceptionnel. Regardez cette carte, l'anticyclone est situé sur le sud du pays alors qu'au nord, une dépression venant du pôle fait glisser un froid qui atteint moins dix à moins vingt degrés par endroits. Malheureusement, il semblerait qu'il reste statique ce qui entraîne un froid du plus en plus intense, faisant apparaître de la grêle, alors qu'au sud, l'air devient de plus en plus chaud, ce qui donne beaucoup de pluie._

— _Serait-ce un dérèglement climatique ? Demanda la journaliste._

— _Difficile à dire quand seule la Grande-Bretagne semble en souffrir. Partout ailleurs, le temps est conforme à toutes les prévisions._

— _Quand verrons-nous une amélioration ?_

— _Eh bien, je ne peux malheureusement pas me prononcer. Nous espérons que les vents tourneront et nous libèrent de ces deux fronts. »_

Après avoir écouté cette information, Harry devint perplexe. Comment se faisait-il que le temps se soit déréglé seulement sur l'île ?

— Tu te demandes pourquoi le temps ne touche aucun autre pays, j'imagine.

— Est-ce que c'est la magie qui fait ça ? J'ai entendu dire que les Mangemorts pouvaient provoquer des tempêtes.

— Ça m'étonnerait ! Les sors ne durent jamais aussi longtemps. En même temps, je trouve que ce phénomène n'a rien de naturel. Tout ce que l'on peut faire pour le moment, c'est attendre que ça passe.

Harry était sceptique. Depuis le début des intempéries, il avait ressenti sa cicatrice le brûler, il pensait que Voldemort était à l'origine de tout.

x

Pendant la nuit, Harry se tournait et retournait dans son lit. Il ne pouvait qu'observer la vision de son pire cauchemar aux travers des yeux de Voldemort.

Un homme brun tout de noir vêtu, les mains dans les poches, semblait attendre que le Lord lui fasse une proposition.

— Joignez-vous à moi ! Ensemble, nous pourrons régner sur ce monde et avoir tous les sorciers à nos pieds.

— Que voulez-vous que je fasse d'une si petite communauté de sorciers ? se moqua l'homme.

— Et vous, qu'espérez-vous en tuant quelques moldus isolés, que cherchez-vous ?

— J'ai mes raisons.

— Allons, partagez vos plans avec moi, vos secrets seront bien gardés, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

— Ah, Ah, Ah ! Et à la moindre occasion, vous essaierez de me tuer ? Mais peu importe, de toute façon, vous mourrez tous et nous gouvernerons ce monde.

Voldemort pesta, il n'aimait pas du tout cet homme arrogant et si sûr de lui.

— Contrairement à vous, je ne souhaite pas la mort de tous les êtres humains. Je vous trouve bien présomptueux en pensant que vous vous pensez plus puissant que moi. Si vous ne me servez à rien, alors mourrez !

La baguette de Voldemort s'illumina et un rayon de lumière verte frappa l'homme. Le dark Lord souriait devant son coup imparable, mais son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt quand il constata que l'homme n'avait pas bougé et vivait toujours. Il épousseta une poussière imaginaire sur son costume comme si le sort lui avait sali ses vêtements.

— C'est… C'est impossible ! bafouilla Voldemort.

— Eh oui ! Comme tous les tyrans que le monde ait connu depuis la nuit des temps, vous vous croyez tous les plus forts, dit-il d'une voix calme, tandis qu'il s'avançait vers le chef des Mangemorts. Nous sommes bien plus anciens et nous vous observons vous entre-tuez depuis toujours, pauvres mortels insignifiants, ce qui accroît notre pouvoir. Aujourd'hui, les astres sont de notre côté et il est temps de célébrer notre retour (Il forma une boule de feu dans sa main droite). En tout cas, votre aide m'a été précieuse et je sais maintenant ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Il lança le feu sur Voldemort – que son sort de blocage ne parvint pas à arrêter – qui hurla de douleur et qui déconnecta Harry de cette vision, se relevant d'un coup dans son lit.

Il avait crié si fort que ses camarades demandaient ce qui se passait. Ne voulant pas les alerter, il leur répondit que c'était juste un cauchemar. Il se rallongea sur son lit, la sueur lui collait à la peau, tout son corps tremblait et il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il était persuadé que Voldemort n'était pas mort, mais gravement blessé. Le plus inquiétant et qui l'effrayait plus que tout, ce furent les yeux qu'il avait vus avant qu'il ne perde le lien : des yeux lumineux, froids et destructeurs.

* * *

**14/01/2016 : J'aimerais exprimer ma tristesse en ce jour sombre qui voit partir un très grand acteur, ALAN RICKMAN, à l'âge de 69 ans. Mes pensées vont vers sa famille et son entourage. Je salue son immense talent (notamment son interprétation du professeur Severus Rogue) et sa gentillesse. RIP.  
**


	6. Premier contact

**Dans ce chapitre, les sœurs Halliwell font enfin leur apparition. Les différents protagonistes se mettent en place sans pour autant vous révéler leurs identités et leurs rôles. Je ne vous en dis pas plus.  
**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Premier contact**

Le château endormi ne trahissait aucun bruit. En plein milieu de la nuit, tous dormaient à poings fermés. Pourtant, à l'abri des regards, Harry, habillé de sa robe de chambre par-dessus son pyjama et enveloppé de sa cape d'invisibilité, avançait dans les couloirs en silence pour éviter de croiser Rusard ou un surveillant, descendant les escaliers et se dirigeait vers un portrait montrant un dragon endormi, dont les narines frémissantes laissaient par moments échapper une flammèche. Il murmura « Poudre d'escampette » et la porte pivota.

La chambre était tout juste éclairée par la lune qui filtrait à travers les rideaux. Jessy dormait sous sa couette et rien ne semblait pouvoir le sortir de ses songes. Pourtant, Harry devait le réveiller. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses cauchemars. Seul Sirius était informé de sa connexion avec Voldemort, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'il débarque à Pré-au-Lard tant qu'il était recherché par les Aurors, comme il l'avait fait l'année précédente et qui avait failli lui être fatal. Il espérait que son cousin puisse l'aider ou tout du moins comprendre ces visions.

Il enleva sa cape en s'approchant du lit et secoua son épaule. Jessy émit un grognement significatif le tirant de son sommeil. Il mit un moment avant de comprendre ce qui se passait lorsqu'il vit une silhouette debout en face de lui. Il reconnut tout de suite son cousin malgré l'ombre qui l'entourait.

— Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Bailla-t-il. (Il alluma une petite lampe à son chevet et regarda son réveil) Il est plus de deux heures du matin. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Jess', je… J'ai fait un rêve effrayant… De Voldemort…, bafouilla-t-il.

— Assieds-toi et raconte-moi, dit-il en se redressant sur ses oreillers.

Harry lui raconta son rêve en détails et ce qu'il avait vécu précédemment. Jessy écouta sans l'interrompre. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir qu'il ait gardé certaines choses pour lui alors que lui-même n'avait pas révélé son secret. Quand il eut fini, il tenta de l'apaiser.

— Je vois. Et tu me dis que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu as de telles visions.

— Depuis que Voldemort est revenu, il m'arrive de ressentir sa colère ou sa joie, quand ses émotions sont fortes. C'est la troisième fois que je vois au travers de lui, mais jusqu'à présent, c'était uniquement quand il tuait quelqu'un. Là, c'était différent. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre de plus fort que lui. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais on aurait dit un monstre dans le corps d'un homme.

Harry trembla au souvenir de ces horribles yeux. Jessy le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

— Ça va aller, Harry. Ça s'est passé sûrement très loin d'ici. Je n'ai pas d'explication à te fournir, mais je suis sûr qu'on en saura un peu plus d'une manière ou d'une autre. Si tu l'as ressenti si violemment, ce n'est pas un bon présage, peut-être même que cela a un rapport avec ce temps… il existe tellement de possibilités. On manque d'informations sur le sujet.

— Tu as sûrement raison. C'est maigre comme information. Si jamais je vois autre chose, je te le dirais.

— En attendant, reste dormir ici, tu retourneras chez les Gryffondor un peu avant que les autres ne se réveillent pour ne pas qu'on te pose de questions.

Harry retira sa robe de chambre qu'il posa sur une chaise et entra dans le lit à côté du professeur. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt contre lui, enfin apaisé.

Jessy le regarda dormir. Son histoire l'inquiétait un peu. Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, il ne croyait pas que cela soit seulement un cauchemar.

« _Un homme qui lance des boules de feu…, se tritura-t-il l'esprit. J'ai l'impression d'en avoir aperçu un lors de mes sorties nocturnes à San Francisco qui possédait ce pouvoir, mais que ferait-il en Grande-Bretagne ? Y en aurait-il d'autres ? Ou juste une coïncidence ?_ »

Il ne possédait pas de pouvoir pouvant sonder la mémoire de Harry et Dieu seul sait combien il aurait aimé avoir ce don en cet instant. Il le prit dans ses bras pour le rapprocher de lui et plongea dans le sommeil.

La nuit fut courte pour le Gryffondor qui mit un certain temps à se réveiller. Il se sentait bien et quand il rencontra les yeux bleus de son cousin, son sourire s'élargit.

— Salut, Harry, bien dormi ?

— Trop bien ! Au moins, j'ai échappé aux ronflements de Ron et Neville.

— Ah, Ah, Ah ! C'est la joie des dortoirs. Heureusement, je n'ai connu ça que pendant des excursions. Bon, il est temps que tu retournes dans le tien avant que les autres ne se réveillent.

Harry remit sa robe de chambre et alors qu'il passa la tête à l'ouverture de la porte pour voir s'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le professeur Rogue. Il eut un mouvement de recul qui le déstabilisa et le fit atterrir sur les fesses.

— Eh bien, eh bien ! Que fait un Gryffondor hors de son dortoir en cette heure si matinale ? susurra-t-il.

— C'est bon, Severus. Il est resté avec moi cette nuit. N'imagine même pas lui enlever des points ou le mettre en retenue pour ça. (Il aida Harry à se relever)

— Ce n'était pas mon attention, mais me direz-vous ce qu'il fait ici ? lança-t-il suspicieux.

— Il est venu hier soir pour que je l'aide à faire ses devoirs et il a fini par s'endormir. J'ai préféré le garder ici plutôt que de l'envoyer errer dans les couloirs au milieu de la nuit.

Harry apprécia que Jessy mente pour lui, l'excuse passait d'autant mieux que s'il avait dû donner l'explication lui-même. Severus le laissa partir.

— Ce n'est pas une bonne idée que vous vous occupiez autant de lui. Autant de favoritisme ne peut que le conforter à ne pas respecter le règlement.

— Et vous ? Pourquoi le haïssez-vous autant ? Que vous a-t-il fait pour que vous vous en preniez à lui constamment ? J'aimerais vraiment que vous me répondiez.

— Cela ne vous regarde en rien, trancha-t-il.

Sur ces mots, il repartit en direction des cachots.

Jessy roula des yeux face à une telle tête de mule. Il se demanda ensuite pourquoi il se trouvait devant sa porte.

x

Les trois semaines qui suivirent, la météo ne se calma pas davantage. Tout le nord du pays se trouvait bloqué. Les habitants ne sortaient que rarement de chez eux et l'armée fut mobilisée pour aider la population à se ravitailler en nourritures et médicaments.

Chez les sorciers, de nombreux employés du ministère travaillaient à rétablir l'équilibre des saisons, pensant que la magie pouvait résoudre ce problème insoluble.

Dans le sud, par contre, une chaleur cuisante détruisait progressivement la végétation et les habitants ne sortaient que très tôt le matin ou à la nuit tombée quand la température baissait un peu.

Depuis le début de ce temps fou, Scotland Yard avait dénombré un nombre inquiétant de décès dans toute la Grande-Bretagne. À première vue, tout semblait indiqué qu'ils étaient morts soit de froid, soit de déshydratation. Les victimes étaient en effet toutes retrouvés en dehors de leur domicile. Pourtant, les consignes concernant le confinement de la population était strict pour éviter ce genre d'accidents.

Un inspecteur particulièrement ouvert d'esprit trouvait cela bien mystérieux. Les témoignages des familles ou des voisins confirmaient que certaines victimes étaient bien sorties pendant les périodes autorisées, mais n'étaient jamais revenus à leur domicile.

— Inspecteur, voici le rapport de la dernière victime : une jeune femme âgée de vingt-quatre ans, retrouvée dans son jardin, morte de déshydratation.

— C'est insensé ! s'écria l'inspecteur Dawkins, chargé de l'affaire. Comment peut-on mourir de soif à deux pas de sa maison ?

— Je l'ignore, Monsieur. Par contre, nous avons retrouvé des traces de pas à côté du corps qui n'appartenait ni à la victime ni à aucun autre membre de la famille.

— Encore un mystère de plus. (Il soupira) Merci, Lieutenant, vous pouvez disposer.

Dawkins éplucha une nouvelle fois tous les rapports, espérant trouver un indice ou un point commun qui pourrait relier ces morts d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il était dans l'impasse. Il ne comprenait pas comment autant de jeunes gens en bonne santé pouvaient mourir. Il n'avait jamais vu ça. Même un tueur en série ne pouvait pas tuer autant de personnes dans des lieux si éloignés. Un gang organisé ? Mais quel rapport avec les victimes qui semblaient toutes être de bons citoyens ?

Il s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège et pressa ses doigts sur ses tempes. Une migraine commençait à poindre en cette fin de matinée. Il prit son téléphone et fit défiler les numéros enregistrés. Il s'arrêta à un en particulier qu'il avait nommé _Black Owl_**[1]**. Un numéro très énigmatique. La première fois qu'il obtint le numéro de la part de son propriétaire, il avait tout de suite essayé de retrouver sa trace par localisation GPS. Malheureusement, le numéro semblait appartenir à personne et aucun opérateur ne le fournissait à leurs clients. Parmi tous les numéros de téléphone existant au monde, un seul semblait totalement inexistant (comme le siège 13 dans les avions). Pourtant, quand il envoyait des messages, _IL _était là.

Après une hésitation, il inscrivit son message et appuya sur _Envoyer_.

x

Pendant son cours, Jessy sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche arrière. Ne pouvant décemment pas sortir un objet moldu devant toute sa classe de deuxième année, il préféra l'ignorer.

À la fin de l'heure, lorsque la porte se referma sur le dernier élève, il prit son téléphone et consulta le message : "_Morts suspects, pas d'indices. Décès naturels à première vue. Besoin d'aide – Minuit sur le toit de Scotland Yard. – Dawkins._"

Il avait également noté que les morts s'étaient amplifiés depuis le début des intempéries en consultant les informations moldus. À part le propriétaire de la boutique à Pré-au-Lard, tous les décès étaient des gens ordinaires, mais le mode opératoire avait changé : les corps semblaient intacts.

x

Pendant son cours de chant, Harry remarqua que son cousin semblait ailleurs alors qu'il s'était clairement planté sur plusieurs notes et qu'il ne reçut aucun commentaire de sa part.

— Jess', ça va ? s'enquit le Gryffondor.

— Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Bon, on en reste là pour aujourd'hui. Tu as beaucoup progressé et j'ai bon espoir pour le concert.

— Tu trouves ? Moi aussi, j'ai l'impression d'être plus à l'aise.

Une fois Harry partit, Jessy consulta à nouveau son message. Ce soir semblait le moment idéal pour partir à la chasse aux indices. Quelque chose se passait derrière ce temps dérégler et il était temps qu'il aille sur le terrain.

Il se trouvait en haut de la tour d'astronomie, revêtu de son par-dessus noir sur ses vêtements noirs. Un vent glacial le frappa d'un froid mordant. Il rabattit sa capuche après avoir mis son masque et s'éclipsa dans la nuit dans une gerbe de lumière bleue.

x

Harry retrouva Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune, occupés à leurs devoirs. L'ambiance était plutôt joyeuse. Les jumeaux Weasley se tenaient au centre d'un groupe d'élèves. Se comportant comme des vendeurs chevronnés, ils vantaient les mérites de leurs nouveaux produits à destination de leur futur boutique de farces et attrapes. Maintenant qu'ils étaient en dernière année, ils devaient tenter de tester et vendre leurs dernières créations. Une étude de marché selon leurs termes. Les volontaires ne manquaient pas et les résultats faisaient éclater de rire toute l'assemblée.

— Je vois que certains ne se sentent pas concernés par les examens, dit Harry dans un soupir.

— Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, aboya Hermione. Ils n'ont aucun respect pour ceux qui travaillent.

— Laisse tomber, murmura Ron à Harry. Elle est énervée parce qu'elle a croisé Malefoy après son cours d'arithmancie – c'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'elle était boudeuse pendant tout le cours de défense – et depuis, un rien l'irrite.

— Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry par curiosité.

— Oh, des bêtises sur toi, tu le connais, il se vante de ses futurs méfaits, lança vaguement Ron.

Il regarda tour à tour Ron et Hermione qui évitaient de le regarder.

— Dites-moi ce qu'il a dit ! Si ça me concerne, j'ai le droit de savoir ! piaffa-t-il d'impatience.

— Il a, entre autres, dit que tu as changé de bord et que c'était une question de temps avant que tu couches avec un mec, raconta Ron.

— C'est du n'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas gay ! s'offusqua le Survivant. Bon sang, vous le savez bien !

— Oui, bien sûr, Harry. C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais après ça, il m'a insulté comme à son habitude. Seulement, tu n'es jamais sorti avec une fille alors des rumeurs circulent, marmonna Hermione.

— Et ça dure depuis combien de temps cette comédie ? grogna-t-il.

— Depuis quelques semaines…

— Depuis deux mois plutôt, riposta Ron.

Harry s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, levant les yeux au plafond. Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il était aussi… _quelconque_. Il reporta son attention sur ses amis.

— Alors, quoi ? Je choisis une fille au hasard et je lui demande de sortir avec moi ?

— Ça serait un début, mais ne choisis pas quelqu'un pour cette raison. Il y a bien une fille qui te plaît, non ?

Il réfléchit un moment. Il avait vaguement parlé à son cousin d'une fille asiatique à Serdaigle qu'il avait remarqué en jouant au Quidditch. Attrapeuse de son équipe, elle lui avait tapé dans l'œil dès le premier jour. Alors, bien sûr, il l'observait parfois quand il se trouvait dans la Grande Salle, car âgé d'un an de moins, il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de la croiser, d'autant plus qu'elle était toujours entourée d'un troupeau de filles gloussantes. Autant dire mission impossible.

x

L'inspecteur Dawkins était penché contre la balustrade et observait la ville éclairée de Londres. C'était un homme dans la quarantaine aux cheveux gris, pourtant, il semblait en avoir dix de plus tant ses années à passer des nuits blanches et à consacrer sa vie au service de son prochain l'avait usé. Malgré la fin de son service, il portait toujours son costume. Aucun vent ne brisa l'air étouffant, pourtant la ville était animée. La population profitait de la nuit pour faire leurs courses dans les magasins qui ouvraient leur porte à la nuit tombée. Big Ben sonnait au loin les douze coups de minuit.

— Vous profitez du clair lune, Inspecteur ? dit une voix de baryton derrière lui.

Il se retourna d'un coup, surpris par cette apparition. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

— Vous êtes ponctuel, Monsieur… Comment dois-je vous appeler : Le justicier masqué ?

— Appelez-moi comme vous voulez, ce n'est pas très important. Racontez-moi tout ce que vous savez.

Après une demi-heure d'explications, Jessy demanda :

— Je dois voir les corps. Peut-être que quelque chose vous a échappé.

Ils descendirent dans les sous-sols où étaient entreposés les corps pour les autopsies. Ils ne rencontrèrent personne pendant leur descente.

Dawkins leva le drap couvrant le dernier cadavre.

— Comme vous le voyez, rien ne peut dire si elle est morte d'autre chose que de déshydratation.

— Pourtant, vous semblez penser qu'elle n'est pas morte d'une cause naturelle.

— Il faudrait qu'elle se soit vidée de son eau instantanément pour mourir à deux pas de sa maison. C'est tout à fait impossible. Il fait très chaud, certes, mais pas à ce point-là.

Jessy leva ses mains au-dessus du cadavre et se mit à sonder le corps. Bien entendu, d'un point de vue extérieur, il ne se passait rien.

— Que faites…

— Chut ! le coupa le sorcier.

Jessy remarqua une émanation presque imperceptible de magie noire. Il comprit que ces morts n'étaient pas dus à une cause naturelle. Les conclusions de l'inspecteur étaient exactes bien qu'ignorant de la véritable cause.

« _C'est de plus en plus flou ! pensa-t-il. Pourquoi des Moldus seraient-ils attaqués par des sorciers pratiquant la magie noire ? Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche. Les Mangemorts s'attaquent aux Moldus sans distinction alors que là, seule une certaine catégorie de personne était ciblée_. »

Il recula et s'adressa à l'inspecteur.

— Et vous me dites que toutes les victimes étaient toutes en bonne santé et plutôt jeunes ?

— C'est ça, entre vingt et trente-cinq ans dont la plupart pratiquaient une activité physique. Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? dit-il.

— Peut-être.

— Et alors ? Dites-moi ce que vous savez !

— C'est malheureusement quelque chose qui n'est pas à votre portée.

— Je suis ouvert à toutes suggestions, j'en ai vu d'autres.

— Je n'en doute pas, Inspecteur, mais voyez-vous, vous tournez autour d'une sphère qui vous est interdite d'accès. Laissez-moi m'en occuper et je tâcherais de vous tenir informé de la moindre évolution. Dites-moi juste où se trouvaient chacune des victimes.

— Pas question ! Amenez-moi avec vous ! contra-t-il.

— Vous êtes têtu… D'accord, vous aurez un petit aperçu de ce que cela implique.

Dawkins lui indiqua le lieu de la dernière victime. Jessy s'approcha de l'inspecteur, mit une main sur son épaule et s'éclipsa.

Au moment où ils atterrirent sur le gazon sec, il lâcha l'inspecteur qui ne recula pas. Il sortit de sa poche une lampe torche et l'alluma. Dawkins observa son interlocuteur, la bouche entrouverte.

— Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? Un genre de Superman ? Un Alien ?

— Oubliez vos héros populaires et de sciences-fictions, nous sommes dans la réalité. Vous n'imaginez pas dans quoi vous mettez les pieds.

Il contourna le policier et s'accroupit devant la forme qui avait été dessinée, indiquant la position exacte du corps. Il balaya le sol de la lampe. Il remarqua des traces de brûlures en dessous.

— Voyez ce que vous avez ignoré : des traces de brûlure.

— Avec le soleil, le sol est totalement brûlé.

— Mais pas de cette manière : regardez ce cercle parfait. Je pense que c'est un meurtre déguisé en mort par déshydratation.

— Alors, c'est le meurtrier qui a laissé les traces de pas ! en conclut Dawkins.

— C'est fort probable. (Il sortit son téléphone et prit une photo) J'imagine que tous les lieux ont les mêmes marques.

— Maintenant que vous le dites, il me semble avoir vu des traces similaires.

— Donc il n'est pas utile que j'inspecte les autres lieux, ça ne m'apportera rien de nouveau.

— Répondez-moi sur une chose : En quoi ces faits ne seraient pas dans ma juridiction ?

— Tout simplement parce que le meurtrier ne doit pas être très différent de moi. Il existe une autre _juridiction compétente_ pour traiter cette affaire. Tout ce que je peux vous promettre, c'est de tout tenter pour arrêter ces meurtres. N'essayez pas de l'arrêter vous-mêmes, vos armes n'auront aucun effet contre lui.

— Vous me demandez de ne rien faire ?

— Vous ne pouvez rien faire, vous n'avez pas affaire à quelqu'un de… _normal_. Évitez d'exposer des vies inutilement. Venez, je vous ramène.

Ils disparurent.

Après leur départ, un homme sortit du coin de la maison et s'avança vers le lieu du crime. Il s'était caché en voyant apparaître les deux hommes : un humain et un sorcier à n'en pas douter pourtant, ce dernier était différent, détail qu'il devra signaler à ses supérieurs.

Il observa le sol avec tristesse. Il avait échoué dans sa mission. La jeune femme n'aurait pas dû mourir alors qu'elle était sous sa surveillance, mais occupé ailleurs, il n'avait pas senti le danger. Il se sentait impuissant face à la détresse de ses protégés qui mourraient les uns après les autres. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de demander de l'aide. Après un dernier regard, il s'éclipsa.

x

Le mercredi suivant, tous les élèves étaient en récréation lorsqu'ils remarquèrent l'arrivée en fanfare d'une jeune femme blonde – cheveux bouclés, d'une trentaine d'années, dans un grand manteau blanc en fourrure avec un chapeau en forme de toque assorti, vêtu d'une mini jupe noire, de collant en bas résille et de bottes en cuir noir lui arrivant aux genoux. Le tout respirait l'élégance et une vie fortunée – ainsi que trois hommes faisant léviter du matériel. Elle ne passait pas inaperçue et nombre d'étudiants eurent le coup de foudre en la voyant. Ses origines Vélanes se voyaient grâce à sa peau diaphane et l'aura qu'elle dégageait.

Pénélope "Penny" Lane**[2]** connaissait son potentiel de séduction et n'hésitait pas à en jouer quand le besoin était nécessaire dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Quand Jessy décida de s'installer en Grande-Bretagne, elle n'avait pas hésité un instant à le suivre puisque l'agence possédait sa maison-mère à Londres. Elle-même née au Pays de Galles, rentrer au pays lui paraissait une évidence, non pas que sa vie en Californie ne lui déplaise, mais un retour aux sources ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

— Mademoiselle Lane, dit le professeur Dumbledore en la rejoignant. Je suis enchantée de vous revoir. Nous vous attendions.

— Merci, professeur Dumbledore. Cela fait si longtemps que j'ai quitté Poudlard que je suis émue de revenir. Si vous permettez, mon équipe attend pour s'installer.

— Oui, bien sûr. Monsieur Potter ne va pas tarder à descendre.

— J'arrive, Professeur. Penny, tu as fait bon voyage ?

— Oh ! Le temps est exécrable entre le nord et le sud. Difficile de dire quel temps je préfère.

— Allons dans mon bureau.

— Tu sais, dit-elle en montant les escaliers, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, tu serais professeur ici. C'est un nouveau défi que tu te lances ?

— C'était une proposition que je ne pouvais pas refuser sachant que mon cousin est élève ici.

— Ah oui ! Le célèbre Harry Potter. J'avoue que je n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement. Potter est un nom répandu. Alors, tu comptes le faire chanter avec toi ? Je trouve que tu as eu une idée fabuleuse. J'imagine déjà les gros titres dans tous les journaux. Notre compagnie va connaître une gloire éternelle.

Ils déambulèrent jusqu'au bureau de Jessy, devant tous les élèves qui ne les quittaient pas des yeux. Les murmures devinrent rumeurs une fois qu'ils étaient passés et bien entendu, le bouche à oreilles s'amplifiait, faisant circuler des commérages en tous genres. « _C'est sa petite amie_ », «_ J'ai appris de source sûr que c'était sa femme_ », « _Ah bon ? Je pensais que c'était sa sœur_ », «_ Ne dites pas de bêtise, c'est la fille du ministre de la magie qu'il va épouser._ », etc. Autant dire que les ragots les tiendraient en haleine pendant longtemps.

Le professeur Rogue les regardaient se diriger vers le bureau de Jessy. Il trouvait ce défilé totalement inutile. En voyant un troupeau d'élèves les suivre, la sentence tomba.

— Cinq points en moins pour tous les Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et (à regret) Serpentard ici présents ! Maintenant filez avant que je vous colle une retenue !

L'effet escompté expédiait tous les élèves en direction de leurs salles de classe respective.

Rogue soupira : « _Rien ne changera, un Potter affichera toujours son arrogance à la vue de tous._ » Sur ces pensées, il retourna dans sa salle de classe.

Pendant les deux heures avant le déjeuner, Jessy donna tout ce qu'il avait pour produire une chanson intitulée _W__e laughed until we cried_**[3]**. La musique était très rythmée et d'après sa manager, le succès serait garanti. Le titre venait tout juste d'être enregistré que Harry, Ron et Hermione entraient dans le bureau après avoir frappés à la porte.

— Tu as déjà fini d'enregistrer ? demanda tristement Harry.

— Oui, mais peut-être voudriez-vous écouter, dit-il aux trois adolescents.

— Oui, répondirent-ils en cœur.

Celui qui s'occupait du son fit tourner la bande d'enregistrement. La musique emplissait la pièce.

— Ouah ! Cette chanson est trop belle, s'extasia Ron après la fin de l'écoute.

— Quand sortira-t-elle ? demanda Hermione.

— Normalement, au début des vacances de Noël, répondit la manager.

— Tu es vraiment doué, Jess', ça me met encore plus la pression pour arriver à ton niveau, dit Harry.

— Ça fait longtemps que je suis dans le métier. Tu viens tout juste de commencer ? Crois-moi, d'ici le concert, tu auras largement le niveau.

— Je le pense aussi, Harry, dit Penny Lane. Croyez-moi, tous les deux, vous allez mettre le feu sur scène. Je suis toute excitée à l'idée du succès planétaire qui sera engendrée.

— Je te fais confiance pour en faire la promotion aux quatre coins du monde, déclara Jessy avec un grand sourire.

— Il faudrait programmer d'autres enregistrements plus longs. Quand tu auras des week-ends disponible, fais-le-moi savoir rapidement et n'oublie pas qu'on doit travailler la chorégraphie pour la scène.

La manager resta déjeuner à la table des professeurs sur invitation du Directeur, pendant que son équipe retournait à Pré-au-Lard pour embarquer le matériel dans le Poudlard Express et manger un morceau aux Trois Balais.

x

Avant d'aller se coucher, il appela sa famille d'accueil afin de concrétiser son voyage à San Francisco.

— Allô ? Piper ? C'est Jessy !

— Jessy ! Comment vas-tu ? Bon sang, il doit faire nuit chez toi si tu m'appelles à cette heure-ci. Alors, raconte, comment se passe ton travail à Londres ?

— Eh bien, pour le moment, tout se passe parfaitement bien. Je viens d'enregistrer mon premier titre pour le prochain album. Il sort dans quelques jours, il faudra que je vous le fasse écouter.

— Tu pourrais le chanter au P3 si ça te tente ?

— Pourquoi pas, ça serait un bon moyen de le promouvoir.

— J'ai entendu aux infos le problème climatique qui se passe en Grande-Bretagne ? Qu'est-ce qui en est la cause ?

— Personne n'en sait vraiment trop rien, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ici, il fait une chaleur infernale et au nord, c'est carrément un froid polaire qui y règne.

— C'est vraiment mystérieux, car ça n'arrive que sur l'île. Partout ailleurs, tout est normal.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ose espérer que ça ne restera pas comme ça indéfiniment. Déjà une grande partie de la population s'est réfugiée sur le continent pour échapper aux températures impossibles.

— Tu devrais peut-être rentrer toi-aussi, ça ne t'apporte pas grand-chose de plus de rester à Londres même si je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à ton pays natal.

— En fait, si je reste ici, c'est parce que j'ai retrouvé mon cousin. Je vous en ai parlé, il s'appelle Harry et vit avec son oncle et sa tante. J'aimerais passer le plus de temps possibles avec lui. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je t'appelais. Comme il est dans une école en pension, il ne peut sortir que pendant les vacances. J'aimerais l'emmener avec moi chez vous pendant une semaine, est-ce que cela vous dérangerait ?

— Au contraire, nous en serons ravies, dit-elle. Il pourra partager ta chambre. Prue et Phoebe n'en verront aucun inconvénient. Vous pensez arriver quand ?

— Eh bien, en partant samedi matin, nous serons là en fin de matinée avec le décalage horaire.

— Alors, c'est parfait. Je prépare tout pour votre arrivée. À samedi ! Tu nous manques !

— Vous me manquez aussi ! Passe le bonjour à tes sœurs.

« _Voilà une bonne chose de faite, il ne me reste plus qu'à acheter les cadeaux._ »

x

Quelques jours avant le grand départ, le château avait revêtu ses habits de fête. Hagrid avait ramené trois énormes sapins qui ornaient le hall et la Grande Salle. Les professeurs MacGonnagall et Flitwick ainsi que plusieurs élèves s'étaient attelés à la tâche pour la décoration. Par moment, Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, envoyait des boules sur la tête des élèves à portée de tir, mais le professeur de métamorphose finissait toujours par le faire partir. Tous étaient à la fête et nombres avaient déjà l'esprit occupé par les vacances imminentes. Les parents des élèves avaient tous décidé de quitter le pays pour souffler un peu sous des cieux plus cléments.

Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard pour les élèves étaient terminés jusqu'à la rentrée. Jessy profita de ses heures libres le mercredi matin pour s'y rendre. Il avait déjà acheté les cadeaux à Londres pour sa famille d'accueil. Il se voyait mal leur offrir un objet magique alors qu'elles étaient des moldus. Par contre, il devait trouver un présent pour Harry un peu plus original.

Il parcourait la rue principale et entra dans plusieurs boutiques.

« _Pas de bonbons, je pense que ses amis y auront déjà pensé, ni écharpe, ni pull, ni gants. C'est trop banal_, songea-t-il. _Mmm, qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir ?_ »

Il passa sans s'en rendre compte devant l'ancienne boutique Gaychiffon.

— Cherchez-vous un cadeau pour Noël, jeune homme ? chantonna une voix derrière lui.

— Pardon ? dit-il en se retournant.

L'homme qui l'avait interpellé faisait à peu près sa taille, brun aux yeux verts. Il portait un complet veston qui ressemblait à la mode moldue, mais avec les traditions sorcières : Veste en velours prune, chemisier noir à dentelles qui dépassait du col et des manches et un pantalon gris perle. Il devait avoir dans la trentaine et était très séduisant. Son sourire ravageur charma une femme qui gloussa en passant à proximité.

— Eh bien, je vous trouvais bien songeur et j'ai pensé que vous étiez sûrement en train de réfléchir à un cadeau original à offrir.

— C'est exact. Je cherche une idée de cadeau pour mon cousin.

— Puis-je vous faire une suggestion ? dit-il en lui montrant la façade de la boutique.

— Je… oh ! Mais il s'agit de l'ancienne boutique Gaychiffon.

— En effet, je l'ai acquis tout récemment. Je suis bijoutier.

Jessy regarda l'enseigne nommé _Breloques et Merveilles_, puis la devanture alléchante. À ce moment-là, il sut quoi offrir à Harry.

Il entra dans la boutique, suivis du vendeur. Il y avait de tout : des colliers, des boucles d'oreilles, des bracelets, des bagues, mais aussi des vêtements ornées de pierres ainsi que des objets plus insolites… une vraie caverne d'Ali-baba.

— Qu'est ce qui vous plairait ?

— Je pense qu'un bracelet serait l'idéal. Je trouve celui-ci particulièrement original.

Le vendeur ouvrit la vitrine et sortit un bracelet en cuir noir et argent. Une tresse tournée trois fois pour donner une épaisseur et attaché à chaque extrémité par un métal argenté finement ouvragé qu'il lui remit. Jessy le regarda sous toutes les coutures et sourit face à sa perfection.

— Très bon choix. Il a la particularité de changer de couleur selon l'humeur du porteur. C'est un modèle très prisé par les jeunes.

— Je vous le prends. Faites-moi un bel emballage, je vous prie.

— Bien sûr, Monsieur. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique où était entreposé de nombreuses boites. Avant de ranger le bijou dans la sienne, il apposa sa main au-dessus et une lumière noire s'infiltra dans le bracelet. Avec un sourire satisfait, l'homme termina le paquet et retourna en boutique.

— Et voilà, ce qui nous fera 25 Gallions.

— Merci pour votre aide. Je suis sûr que Harry en sera content.

— J'en suis certain. Passez un joyeux Noël !

— Vous aussi. Au revoir !

Jessy déjeuna au Trois balais avant de repartir au château pour ses cours de l'après-midi.

x

Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Drago, entouré de ses amis, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, discutaient de choses et d'autres lorsque Théodore Nott les rejoignit. Tout le monde le connaissait comme étant un garçon solitaire, peu enclin à traîner avec une bande, mais depuis quelque temps – surtout depuis le retour d'un certain Lord – on le voyait plus volontiers avec Drago Malefoy. Leur nouvelle complicité était donc tout à fait normale. Sa dernière lubie était de rapprocher Malefoy et Potter, après tout, comme le disait le diction : _sois proche de tes amis, mais encore plus de tes ennemis. _Tout le monde s'était d'ailleurs étonné que Malefoy se laisse dicter sa conduite alors qu'il haïssait Potter. Ce changement de comportement n'avait pas échappé à ses plus proches alliés qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui lui passait par la tête.

— Alors, Drago, tu en es où avec Potter ? Tu as pu lui parler ?

— Non, pas encore. Il m'évite ou alors il est entouré de sa garde rapprochée : la Sang-de-Bourbe et le traître à son sang.

— Profite des vacances quand il sera seul. Tu m'as bien dit qu'il passait chaque vacance à Poudlard.

— Pas cette fois, j'ai appris qu'il partait après-demain avec son cousin pendant toutes les vacances, soupira-t-il.

— (Nott réfléchit un moment en fronçant les sourcils, cela changeait tous ses plans) Drago, finalement, je ne resterais pas ici pendant les vacances. Mes parents ont décidé de partir aux États-Unis pour s'éloigner de ce temps pourri.

— Pas grave, de toute façon, j'avais l'intention de passer tout mon temps à étudier.

Nott s'éloigna en direction du dortoir pour faire sa valise.

— Drago, pourquoi tu fais tout ça, demanda Blaise, une fois que Nott fut parti.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Ben, pourquoi tu t'intéresses autant à Potter ? Que vous vous frittiez, vous insultiez ou vous balanciez des sorts passent encore, mais là, tu flirtes carrément avec lui. Ça fait un moment qu'on t'observe.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises, j'ai juste changé de stratégie.

— Ça a un rapport avec son cousin ? Je sais que tu es fan, on l'est tous d'ailleurs.

— Peut-être bien. Écoutez, ce que je fais ne vous concerne pas pour le moment.

Pansy Parkinson vint se placer derrière Drago et entoura son cou avec ses bras.

— Et si on sortait un peu tous les deux ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas resté seuls tous les deux. Je connais un endroit sympa, minauda-t-elle.

Drago s'écarta violemment d'elle.

— Ne me touche pas ! Dégage espèce de troll ! L'injuria-t-il devant tous les Serpentard qui s'étaient retournés.

Elle éclata en sanglot et se réfugia dans le dortoir des filles.

— Là, Drago, tu exagères ! C'est ta petite amie ! s'offusqua Blaise. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

— Elle n'est plus ma petite amie. J'ai bien d'autres priorités en tête. Quelqu'un a quelque chose à redire ? Dit-il à toutes les personnes présentes.

Personne ne répondit. Tous craignaient sa colère. Nott, qui avait entendu les éclats de voix, était redescendu dans la salle commune pour observer l'assemblée qui faisait face à Malefoy, en bas des escaliers, un sourire aux lèvres.

x

À San Francisco, Californie, États-Unis.

Prue rentra de sa longue journée comme photographe. Ses réalisations ont eu un grand succès malgré sa difficile percée dans ce monde où seuls les meilleurs arrivaient à tirer leur épingle du jeu. Il lui arrivait de regretter son départ de chez Buckland qui lui assurait un travail stable, mais les circonstances n'étaient plus idéales pour continuer à y travailler. Au moins, en publiant ses photos dans « 415 Magazine », elle pouvait vivre comme elle voulait sa passion de toujours.

Piper fonça droit sur elle, ne lui laissant pas le temps de retirer sa veste.

— Prue ! Devine la nouvelle : Jessy vient nous voir pendant les vacances et il amène son cousin, Harry.

— Mais c'est génial ! On va enfin connaître le célèbre Harry Potter. Depuis le temps que j'en entends parler. Ça me rassure qu'il aille bien, avec tout ce qui se passe en Grande-Bretagne : le temps et les décès. J'avais un peu peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. À ce sujet, tu as des nouvelles de Léo sur les circonstances des drames ?

— Non, pas pour le moment. Il est parti voir les fondateurs pour en savoir plus. L'Europe ne fait pas partie de son secteur.

— Bon, de toute façon, on n'y peut rien. On a déjà bien assez à faire ici, bien que je sois ravie qu'il ne se passe plus rien depuis des mois.

— Tu as tout à fait raison. Profitons de cette accalmie temporaire pour-…

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup.

— Coucou les filles ! Regardez qui j'ai trouvé (Elle leur montra leur chatte, Kit) : elle était en haut d'un arbre alors je suis montée la chercher. Eh ben, pourquoi êtes-vous si euphoriques ?

— Phoebe… Jessy et son cousin arrivent le 20 !

— C'est pas vrai. Oh Oui ! Je sens qu'on va passer un super Noël cette année, s'extasia-t-elle.

* * *

**[1]** Hibou noir : Parce que Jessy, toujours vêtu de noir, chasse les criminels surtout la nuit.

**[2]** Le hasard a voulu que je choisisse ce nom pour ce personnage en pensant aux Beatles. Nom qui existait pour une série appelée Almost Famous dont l'actrice, Kate Hudson, jouait le rôle d'une groupie. Finalement, j'ai pris son modèle en plus adulte pour décrire la manager de Jessy.

**[3]** On a ri aux larmes, on a pleuré de rire

**J'attends désespérément vos reviews pour savoir ce que vous pensez de mon histoire. Sans vous, je ne sais pas si elle vous plait ou si vous avez du mal à suivre... Comme je n'ai pas de Bêta, je manque cruellement de retour, si ce que j'écris est bien ou non. Donc voilà, je compte sur vous ! :)**


	7. Noël à San Francisco - 1ère partie

**Dans ce chapitre, nous basculons dans l'univers de Charmed. Je n'ai pas revu cette série depuis des années donc il est possible que je n'arrive pas à rendre l'atmosphère telle qu'elle devrait en prenant quelques libertés et j'espère n'être pas trop OOC avec les personnages.**

**C'est l'heure des révélations, enfin ! Je n'allais pas garder tous les mystères pour la fin, mais il en reste encore pas mal pour maintenir des interrogations. J'ai décidé de couper ce chapitre en deux parce qu'il me paraît important avant d'engager la suite.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Noël à San Francisco - 1ère partie**

Le train siffla trois fois avant de se mettre en marche. Les élèves étaient heureux de quitter cette région enneigée et gelée, et avaient hâte de découvrir le temps dans le sud, au-delà de la Manche pour certain ou dans un autre pays pour d'autres.

Harry était particulièrement remuant, n'arrivant pas à tenir en place tant ce voyage changeait ses habitudes. En face de lui, Jessy souriait en l'observant. Ces quinze jours de vacances loin de Poudlard, du monde la magie était ce qu'il leur fallait à tous les deux. Jessy, car le monde moldu lui manquait et Harry pour découvrir d'autres horizons que Poudlard et les Dursley.

La nuit tombait progressivement. De nombreux élèves avaient préféré quitter Poudlard juste après les cours pour partir par portoloins, cheminées, transplanation ou transports moldus, de bonne heure selon la destination de chacun le lendemain.

Jessy et Harry avaient leur avion qui décollait à neuf heures, ce qui les obligerait à transplaner – enfin, s'éclipser vu que Jessy n'avait jamais appris à voyager par magie – une fois à la gare King's Cross pour ne pas manquer le vol. Harry lui avait demandé pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé ce même mode pour se déplacer de Poudlard à l'aéroport. Jessy avait répondu que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait demandé de prendre le train sans donner plus d'explications. Ne voulant pas contrarier inutilement le directeur pour un détail insignifiant, il avait accepté. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas précisé de faire tout le voyage en transport moldu. De plus, sa famille d'accueil les attendra à l'aéroport donc il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire démasquer.

Le voyage en avion se passa bien dans la mesure où Harry parut quelque peu angoissé d'être enfermé dans une boîte de métal. Il n'avait pas oublié les quelques informations dans la presse moldue qui parlait d'avions écrasés, faisant des centaines de morts. Jessy le rassura. Les cas de crash d'avions étaient suffisamment rares compte tenu du nombre de vols effectués chaque jour.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, nous allons atterrir à l'aéroport international de San Francisco dans quelques minutes. Veuillez attacher vos ceintures et relevez vos tablettes. Il est onze heures vingt-cinq, la température extérieure est de vingt-deux degrés Celsius avec un léger vent d'ouest. Veuillez rester assis durant le roulage et jusqu'à l'arrêt complet de l'appareil. Merci. »

— Eh bien tu vois, ça n'a pas été si terrible que ça, se moqua gentiment Jessy.

— Excuse-moi de préférer le vol en balai. Au moins, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même si je me crashe, grimaça Harry.

Ils finirent par rire tous les deux.

Quelques sièges en arrière, un homme observait les deux cousins derrière son journal.

x

Une fois atterris, ils récupérèrent leurs bagages et se dirigèrent vers le grand hall où de nombreux voyageurs et visiteurs se bousculaient lorsque Jessy entendit son nom parmi le brouhaha de la foule.

— Phoebe ! Comme tu m'as manqué, dit-il en l'étreignant.

— Toi aussi, répondit-elle.

— Prue, Piper ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir de rentrer chez soi, dit-il avec une accolade à ses deux sœurs adoptives.

— On est ravie de te revoir, mais tu n'oublies pas quelqu'un ? le taquina Prue.

— Non, bien sûr ! Les filles, je vous présente Harry Potter. Harry, voici mes sœurs : Prue, Piper et Phoebe Halliwell, les désigna-t-il.

— Tu ne nous avais pas dit qu'il était aussi mignon, dit cette dernière en s'approchant de Harry et lui serrant la main. Enchantée de te rencontrer. Tu vas te plaire chez nous, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

— Mo-moi aussi, bégaya-t-il tout en rougissant.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il trouvait les trois sœurs charmantes et une impression de quelque chose dont il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Quoi qu'il en soit, il sentit qu'il passerait de superbes fêtes de Noël à la moldue comme il n'en avait jamais fêté.

Le voyage en voiture fut rapide et ils arrivèrent enfin devant la grande demeure familiale des Halliwell depuis plusieurs générations aux dires de Jessy, située dans un quartier agréable. Rien à voir avec le lotissement sans âme de Privet Drive.

En ouvrant la porte, le chat sortit de la maison et vint se frotter aux jambes de Jessy.

— Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, fit-il en prenant la chatte dans ses bras.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Jessy et Harry, allèrent poser leurs bagages dans l'ancienne chambre de Jessy.

— On va devoir partager la chambre. Toutes les autres sont occupées.

— Ça ne me gêne pas et ça ne serait pas la première fois.

— Allez viens, il est temps de faire connaissance avec ma famille. Tu verras, les filles sont cool.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Piper amena des rafraîchissements et s'assit dans le canapé aux côtés de ses sœurs.

— Alors raconte Jessy, comment se passe ton travail au studio ? demanda Prue.

— L'équipe à Londres est vraiment géniale. Un peu plus coincé qu'ici, mais bon, c'est le flegme anglais. Avec Penny, on arrive à s'en accommoder. L'album est sorti. Tenez !

— Rien qu'à la couverture, ça me donne envie d'écouter, dit Piper. J'ai réglé tous les détails au P3 et les annonces sont faites. Je t'ai programmé pour après-demain, j'espère que ça te convient ?

— Oui, ça me laisse le temps de récupérer, de faire visiter la ville à Harry et de faire une répétition.

— Le P3 ? questionna Harry.

— C'est un bar club que nous dirigeons toutes les trois et de temps en temps, nous invitons de chanteurs plus ou moins connus.

— Harry, parle-nous de toi, exigea Prue. Jessy nous a dit que tu vivais chez ton oncle et ta tante ? Tu t'y plais ?

— En fait… (Harry jeta un œil à Jessy qui lui fit signe qu'il pouvait parler librement) Je ne m'y sens pas vraiment chez moi. Ils détestaient mes parents et je n'avais pas d'autres familles chez qui aller. Je suis un peu l'homme à tout faire pour justifier ma présence chez eux.

— C'est honteux des gens pareils, clama Prue. On ne recueille pas des enfants pour les traiter de cette manière. Rien ne vaut l'amour et le soutien de la famille pour s'épanouir. Si tu ne vivais pas si loin, nous t'aurions recueilli chez nous comme Jessy.

Harry eut chaud au cœur à ces propos et il enviait Jessy d'avoir grandi dans une famille aimante.

— À ce propos, je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi Jessy est venu aux États-Unis, dit Harry en regardant son cousin. C'est vrai, tu aurais pu rester en Grande-Bretagne.

— Je crois que ça a un rapport avec ma mère qui vit dans ce pays, mais j'avoue qu'elle ne s'est jamais manifestée pour me retrouver.

Les trois sœurs se regardèrent, une légère gêne s'installa entre elles avant que Prue prenne la parole.

— J'ignore si on la retrouvera un jour, mais je suis persuadée qu'elle pense à toi.

— Je l'espère aussi.

— Bon, je vais préparer le déjeuner, lança Piper en se levant. Je pense que tout le monde a une faim de loup. Je vais vous préparer un pain de viande accompagnée de purée de pommes de terre.

— Excellente idée ! approuva Phoebe. Je viens t'aider. À deux, nous irons plus vite.

— Jessy, comme tu es sur place, je voulais savoir si tu avais une explication pour ce temps bizarre dans ce pays.

— Pas vraiment. Officiellement, ce serait une dépression et un anticyclone qui se heurteraient, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi ils restent figés. Au nord, le soleil n'a pas réapparu depuis plus d'un mois et dans le sud, pas une goutte de pluie ne tombe. Pourtant, il y a du vent. C'est comme si tout était figé dans le ciel. Comme si on se trouvait dans un dôme. Comme si tout était dû… à la magie.

Harry fixa Jessy, dérouté qu'il parle de magie aussi légèrement avec les Moldus. Prue réfléchit un instant.

— Dommage que la magie n'existe pas, ça résoudrait tous les problèmes, sourit-elle.

— Évidemment. On ne peut qu'attendre.

En cuisine, les deux sœurs s'activaient pour préparer le repas.

— Que c'est frustrant de ne pas pouvoir parler librement, souffla Phoebe. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne peut pas leur dire qu'on est des sorcières.

— Tu sais pourquoi : quand Albus Dumbledore est venu voir grand-mère à l'époque, il lui a fait promettre quand elle irait le récupérer à l'orphelinat qu'il ne devait jamais se douter qu'on était comme lui. Il devait absolument rester hors des radars des fidèles du mage noir.

— Oui, mais grand-mère n'est plus là. En quoi tout ça nous concerne-t-il ?

— Non, mais nous devons honorer ses volontés. Avant de mourir, elle nous a fait promettre de veiller sur lui.

— Ce n'est plus un enfant. Il est capable de se défendre tout seul. Eh crois-moi, il se débrouille très bien.

— Tu oublies les fois où nous avons dû intervenir ? Les mages noirs ne sont pas les seuls contre qui nous devons nous inquiéter. Les démons s'intéressent à lui aussi.

— Raison de plus pour qu'il soit au courant du danger qu'il encoure. Ce qui se passe en Grande-Bretagne et le fait qu'on n'a pratiquement pas eu de démons à combattre depuis quelques mois. Je sens qu'il y a un lien.

— Tu penses qu'ils l'ont suivi ? As-tu eu une prémonition récemment ?

— Non, rien. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne va rien se passer.

— Alors gardons l'œil, le temps qu'ils sont là. Après on avisera dès qu'on en saura plus par Léo.

Pendant le repas, les discussions allaient bon train surtout cibler sur Harry qui appréciait que pour une fois, cela ne concernait pas sa _célébrité_. On sentait qu'elles s'intéressaient beaucoup à lui sans pouvoir poser certaines questions dont elles aimeraient aborder.

x

Piper dut partir travailler au club et Prue avait une commande de photos à honorer. C'était en petit comité que Phoebe, Jessy et Harry se rendirent en ville. Ce dernier ne fut pas déçu du déplacement.

Ils visitèrent l'Exploratorium, le Golden Gate Bridge et l'aquarium de la baie. Jessy aimait tous ces endroits qu'il n'avait pas visités depuis longtemps.

À un moment, Jessy en pleine discussion avec Phoebe, se rendit compte que Harry n'était plus avec eux. Ils rebroussèrent chemin et le trouvèrent assis sur un banc, la tête vacillante et endormie.

— Oh, pauvre chéri ! J'avais complètement oublié que vous êtes debout depuis trop longtemps, s'émouvait Phoebe.

— C'est vrai, la fatigue commence à peser. Je pense qu'on se couchera sitôt manger où on ne tiendra pas une journée comme celle-ci, annonça Jessy en s'approchant d'Harry. Eh, Harry ! Réveille-toi !

— Mmm, quoi ? Oh désolé, je me suis assoupi.

— On va rentrer manger et on ira se coucher. On en a grandement besoin.

Harry se leva et étira son cou dont la position, un peu plus tôt, l'avait engourdi.

Pendant le trajet du retour, Harry dût lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts, tellement la fatigue menaçait de le submerger.

Durant le repas, Jessy définit un programme de leur semaine avec ou sans les sœurs, en fonction de leurs emplois du temps. Le but étant de faire découvrir des lieux intéressants à Harry qui ne pouvait qu'opiner du chef tant la découverte l'enthousiasmait.

Une fois en pyjama, Harry s'installa sous les draps et s'endormit presque instantanément. Jessy n'était pas loin d'en faire autant, pourtant un détail le garda éveiller un peu plus longtemps concernant un message qu'il avait reçu quelques heures plus tôt :

"Toutes les victimes ont disparu." – Dawkins

Jessy ne comprenait pas qui aurait intérêt à faire disparaître les corps et pourquoi. Il s'endormit avec ses questions en tête.

x

Harry fut le premier à se réveiller. En ouvrant les yeux, il observa le plafond blanc au-dessus de lui puis il embrassa l'ensemble de la pièce avant de tomber sur son cousin encore endormi. Ne voulant pas le réveiller, il se leva et enfila sa robe de chambre avant de descendre au salon. Piper était déjà en cuisine en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

— Bonjour, Piper, dit Harry.

— Bonjour, Harry. Bien dormi ?

— Comme un bébé. Je me sens bien chez vous. J'ai comme l'impression d'être chez moi (tout en songeant que cette impression était la même quand il retournait à Poudlard à la fin de chaque été).

— Tant mieux ! Je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise ici d'autant qu'on se connaît à peine. Fais comme chez toi et n'hésite pas à venir nous voir, mes sœurs et moi. Nous sommes très ouvertes à la discussion.

— Merci !

— Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu du bruit, arriva Jessy en baillant.

— Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai dormi bien plus que nécessaire. Que nous as-tu préparé pour le petit déjeuner, Piper ?

— Pancake, café et œufs brouillés. J'ai du lait au frais si besoin.

— Au fait, que fait Léo ? Je pensais le trouver à la maison.

— Il est en déplacement pour le travail, il m'a dit qu'il rentrera bientôt.

Le dimanche se passa à découvrir Union Square où ils firent les magasins. Harry se demanda comment il allait arriver à ramener tout ce que les sœurs et Jessy lui offraient – ils ne s'en plaignaient pas vu que tout était à son goût – sans compter ce qu'il recevra à Noël. D'ailleurs, il se demandait de quelle manière il recevrait les cadeaux de Ron, Hermione et des autres en imaginant déjà la parade des hiboux devant les fenêtres de la maison. Il avait dû envoyer sa chouette Hedwige à Sirius à défaut de pouvoir l'emmener avec lui. Il a tout de même pris le numéro de téléphone d'Hermione pour pouvoir garder un lien avec ses amis.

Ils continuèrent leur promenade au Golden Gate Park afin de se reposer un peu. Ils s'installèrent pour pique-niquer dans l'herbe, profitant d'une agréable journée ensoleillée lorsqu'ils aperçurent Léo qui arrivaient vers eux.

Piper se leva pour le rejoindre.

— Bonjour mon chéri, tu m'as manqué, dit-elle.

— Toi aussi, répondit-il en l'embrassant. Mais je ne reviens pas avec de bonnes nouvelles.

— Oh ! Eh bien, il faudra attendre pour en parler. Jessy et Harry ne doivent pas l'apprendre.

Ils s'installèrent sur les couvertures.

— Salut Jessy, comment vas-tu ? Pas trop dépaysé ?

— Non au contraire. Mis à part le décalage horaire, je suis soulagé d'avoir pu m'extirper du temps Londonien.

— Profites-en pour te ressourcer avant d'y retourner. Piper m'a dit que tu ne restais qu'une semaine.

— Malheureusement, le travail m'attend là-bas et nous passons la semaine prochaine avec le parrain de Harry.

— Je vois que les vacances sont bien programmées.

Ils terminèrent leurs journées en allant à Chinatown où ils achetèrent quelques spécialités qui composeront le repas du soir.

x

Lundi matin, Piper et Prue partirent travailler tandis que Phoebe faisait les petites annonces pour trouver un travail, son diplôme de psychologie en poche.

— Tu cherches un travail ? demanda Harry.

— Oui, maintenant que j'ai eu mon diplôme de psychologie, je cherche un travail qui répondrait à mes attentes.

— Je vois, ce n'est pas simple j'imagine, dit-il en sortant ses devoirs qu'il posa sur la table.

Bien sûr, Harry n'était pas idiot au point de montrer ce qu'il apprenait à Poudlard, mais Jessy lui avait dit qu'elle était douée dans la clairvoyance, l'astrologie et le mysticisme.

— Tu apprends la divination à l'école ? questionna-t-elle.

— C'est une option dans mon école. J'ai trouvé ça intéressant alors j'ai voulu essayer, mais j'avoue que je ne comprends pas grand-chose.

— Alors tu as frappé à la bonne porte. Tout ça me passionne beaucoup. Si tu as besoin d'aide, je peux te conseiller.

— Eh bien voilà, mon professeur me demande d'expliquer l'importance des étoiles sur le destin des personnes… J'avoue ne pas comprendre.

S'ensuivit toute une explication que Harry nota. Après plusieurs minutes, il avait rempli plusieurs feuilles qu'il lui faudra plus tard recopier sur un parchemin, tout heureux d'avoir une explication claire d'un cours ordinairement soporifique et inintéressant. Il ne voyait plus la divination de la même façon et se dit qu'elle ferait une parfaite professeur si la matière existait dans les écoles moldue, ce qu'il en doutait.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

— Je me disais, enfin c'est juste une idée. Tu es une fille passionnée et quand tu racontes quelque chose qui te tient à cœur, j'ai l'impression que tout paraît plus simple. En psychologie, tu dois connaître les gens à travers une apparence ou un ressenti… je ne sais pas si je m'exprime comme il faut… Tu arrives bien à cerner les gens. Pourquoi ne conseillerais-tu pas ceux qui ont des problèmes ?

— Tu veux dire des problèmes de cœurs, de relations ? comprit-elle.

— Oui, je sais que c'est très répandu, des astrologues ou des aides à ceux qui se sentent perdus… mais des personnes vraiment douées qui savent trouver les bons mots et qui arrivent à cerner la personne en face ne sont pas si nombreux. Enfin, c'est qu'une idée.

— Je crois, Harry, que tu viens de me prouver que tu m'avais bien cerné et je vais suivre ton conseil. En fait, j'ai eu une proposition de ce genre pour le journal « Bay Mirror » à laquelle je n'avais pas répondu et tu viens de me convaincre sans le savoir de l'accepter.

— Super ! Je suis sûre que tu auras ce poste.

— Tu es vraiment un garçon formidable. Crois-moi, c'est une qualité qui est rare.

— Si tout le monde pouvait penser comme ça, ma vie serait plus simple.

— Un conseil : sois ouvert tout en restant naturel et les gens viendront à toi facilement. Je sais que les Anglais ont tendance à être un peu…

— Prétentieux ? Sarcastiques ? Je peux te le confirmer, mais je prendrais en compte ce que tu m'as dit, on ne sait jamais.

Jessy arriva dans le salon avec son violon.

— Un petit peu d'ambiance pour animer la maison ?

— D'accord, à condition que tu nous donnes du rythme.

Jessy fit glisser l'archet sur les cordes et c'était parti pour dix minutes de concert improvisé. Harry et Phoebe dansèrent ensemble sous les impulsions de la musique très enjouée.

x

En milieu d'après-midi, Jessy se rendit au P3 pour régler la musique et s'échauffer sous la direction de Piper. Prue rentra à la maison quelques heures avant de se rendre tous au club.

Alors qu'ils se préparaient tous, Léo qui avait déjà discuté du problème avec Piper, apparut au salon où seules Prue et Phoebe s'y trouvaient.

— Fais attention Léo, il ne faudrait que Harry te voit apparaître.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien fait attention qu'il n'y avait que vous deux, sinon, je serais passé par la porte.

— Alors raconte, tu en sais un peu plus sur ce qui se passe en Angleterre ? le pressa Prue.

— Il semblerait que le climat et les meurtres soient de la même origine. Les démons se sont concentrés sur le pays. J'ai rencontré Arthur, le gardien des futurs êtres de lumière et ce sont bien ses protégés qui se font tuer les uns après les autres. Il a réussi à mettre à l'abri les autres, mais il ne peut pas les garder indéfiniment à l'écart. Certains ont des familles et les démons pourraient s'en prendre à eux pour les débusquer. Mais ce qui est le plus bizarre dans toute cette histoire, c'est que les corps de toutes les victimes ont disparu.

— En quoi leur servent des morts ?

— Certains démons se nourrissent d'âme, mais si ces âmes n'avaient pas disparu et qu'au contraire, elles leur étaient utiles ? C'est pure hypothèse, mais ça reste une piste à creuser.

— Et qu'en pense Piper ?

— Que Jessy était peut-être leur cible.

— Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! En quoi Jessy intéresserait-il les démons ? Il est peut-être un sorcier un plus doué que les autres, mais ça ne fait pas de lui un cible.

— Tu oublies qu'il est plus qu'un simple sorcier comme tu dis. On va devoir faire très attention. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit pendant sa semaine parmi nous, cela prouverait qu'on a raison et qu'il faudra peut-être lui avouer la vérité.

— Tu oublies Dumbledore, s'il l'apprend…

— On avisera à ce moment-là, pour l'instant, nous devons garder l'œil ouvert.

x

Harry s'était habillé d'un jean blanc, d'un t-shirt imprimé bleu, de baskets grises. Il tenta de se coiffer sans parvenir à aplatir ses cheveux ébouriffés. Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, il s'arrêta. Il entendait des voix dans le salon et il ne voulait pas les interrompre. Il écouta malgré lui et comprit un nom qui n'aurait jamais dû être prononcé dans cette maison : Dumbledore. Comment se faisait-il qu'ils connaissent le directeur de Poudlard. Ne voulant pas se faire remarquer, il retourna dans sa chambre. Il fit plusieurs aller-retours entre la porte et la fenêtre avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Les Halliwell ne pouvaient pas être mauvaises. Jessy y vit depuis longtemps et l'aurait forcément remarqué si quelque chose n'allait pas. Étaient-elles au courant qu'il existait un monde de magie ? Possible. Au même titre que les Dursley, Dumbledore avait dû forcément prendre des précautions avant de confier son cousin à cette famille. Pourtant, Jessy ignorait ce lien. Que leur cachent-elles d'autres ? Harry se promit de le découvrir avant de retourner à Londres. Il se leva et descendit au salon où il les retrouva, affichant son sourire du parfait innocent qui n'écoutait pas aux portes.

En arrivant au P3, ils virent une file d'attente qui s'étirait dans la rue pour pouvoir entrer au club.

— Il y a beaucoup de monde, dit Harry.

— Normal, avec Jessy à l'affiche, il n'a pas fallu beaucoup de publicité pour que le bouche à oreilles fasse le tour de la ville.

— J'ai compris qu'il était très populaire, mais je ne pensais pas à ce point.

— Eh encore, il n'est qu'au début de sa carrière. Dans quelques années, s'il continue dans cette lancée, il sera mondialement aussi connu que les plus grands noms.

Ils prirent la porte de service pour entrer. À l'intérieur, la musique à l'intérieur était agréable et rythmée et non assourdissante comme dans certains lieux. Harry retrouva Jessy sur le podium, en train de régler les derniers paramètres des instruments.

— Tu n'es pas trop stressé de chanter devant tout ce monde ? demanda-t-il.

— Non, ça va. Et puis, il n'y aura pas autant de monde que dans la salle qu'on utilisera à Londres. Tu as envie de monter sur scène ?

— Oh non ! Je ne me sens pas prêt du tout. On se retrouve tout à l'heure.

— Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu entreras dans un club à ton âge alors amuse-toi bien !

Il retrouva Phoebe, Prue et Léo sur une banquette. Une serveuse passa et ils commandèrent leur consommation. Harry se retint quand il faillit dire jus de citrouille qu'il bredouilla en jus d'orange.

Quand Jessy fut prêt, il fit une annonce :

— Bonsoir à tous et merci de vous être déplacés si nombreux ! Comme vous le savez, mon nouvel album vient tout juste de sortir et pour l'occasion, j'ai été invité à venir au P3 pour vous interpréter en avant-première, deux de mes meilleurs morceaux rien que pour vous.

Jessy prit sa guitare et commença à jouer. Le silence se fit lorsque les premières notes s'élevaient et qu'il se mit à chanter. Le chanteur était en osmose avec son public qui se mouvait en rythme.

Harry était impressionné et subjugué par cette communion qu'on ne pouvait observer nulle part ailleurs. Aussi effrayant que cela puisse être, il espérait vivement pouvoir faire ressentir autant d'émotions, juste avec sa voix et il avait hâte que les quelques mois qui le séparaient du grand concert passent rapidement. À la fin de sa prestation, Jessy remercia son public sous les ovations bien méritées et retrouva les autres.

— Alors, verdict ?

— C'était génial ! Ton album va cartonner, dit Phoebe.

— Merci, je le pense aussi aux vues des réactions du public. Harry, je compte sur toi pour en faire autant.

— Je ne sais pas si je ferais la même impression, mais je me donnerai à fond.

Piper arriva peu après.

— Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais je pense qu'on peut s'amuser un peu. Léo, tu viens danser ?

— Quand tu veux, sourit-il.

— Moi j'ai bien envie d'aller voir ce beau jeune homme au bar, lança Phoebe. À tout à l'heure !

— Quant à moi, je vois une connaissance. Je vous laisse, finit Prue.

— J'ai l'impression qu'ils nous ont tous abandonné, s'exclama Harry.

— C'est une habitude, faudra t'y faire. Les filles adorent s'amuser, elles profitent de la vie. (Jessy entendit son nom et se focalisa sur son origine) Oh, les gars ! Ça fait un bail !

— Et toi le petit Anglais ! Tu nous as lâchement abandonnés ! se moqua l'un d'eux. Merci pour l'invitation. Super concert !

— Les amis, voilà Harry, mon cousin. Harry, je te présente mes meilleurs potes de fac : Chris, Tony et Danny.

— Tu es Anglais aussi ? Alors tu viens découvrir notre belle ville ?

— Oui, j'adore cette ville.

— J'imagine qu'il ne t'a pas raconté les quatre cents coups qu'on a faits. Il sait s'éclater le gars.

— Ne les écoute pas Harry, ils adorent me mettre dans l'embarras.

— Alors, tu fais quoi de beau à Londres ?

— T'imagine même pas…

Harry décida de s'éloigner pour les laisser bavarder tranquillement. Il trouva une fille un peu plus âgée qui attendait seule à une table et se décida à l'aborder.

— Salut !

— Salut.

— Ça te dirait de danser avec moi ?

— Oh ! Désolé, mais je suis avec mon petit ami qui est parti me chercher une boisson.

— Ah ! Tant pis.

Il alla s'asseoir au bar et commanda un autre jus de fruit. Il aurait aimé que Ron et Hermione soient là. Il n'était pas très à l'aise lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul dans un lieu public surtout quand il n'y avait pas de jeunes de son âge.

— Tu es tout seul, mon garçon ? Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour être ici ? dit un jeune homme au bar.

Harry leva la tête et découvrit un homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, brun aux yeux noirs, avec un sourire charmant et engageant.

— Je loge chez votre patronne et Jessy est mon cousin.

— Oh, d'accord ! Tu en as de la chance.

— Oui, mais je trouve dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de soirées pour les mineurs.

— Il en existe en ville surtout autour des lycées et des facs. Piper m'a dit qu'elle comptait en faire un jour pour attirer les futurs clients.

— Je trouve ce club très animé. Je n'ai pas matière à comparaison, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il en existe vers chez moi.

— Tu n'es pas Américain toi. Anglais ?

(Hochement de tête)

— Tiens, dit-il en lui offrant une boisson. C'est offert par la maison.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? dit-il en voyant la couleur violette du liquide.

— C'est un petit cocktail maison, ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas d'alcool.

Harry en but une gorgée.

— Mmm, c'est vraiment très bon.

— Excuse-moi, j'ai des clients.

Harry prit quelques cacahuètes sur le comptoir puis se tourna du côté de la scène où un groupe avait repris le relais. Il ne les connaissait pas, mais il aimait beaucoup le rythme.

Peu après, Harry fut pris de nausée. Il se demanda si c'était à cause des cacahuètes ou de la boisson qu'il n'arrivait pas à digérer. Il se mit debout et tout autour de lui vacilla.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, dit le serveur qui l'a servi un peu plus tôt.

— Je ne vais pas très bien.

— Je t'amène aux toilettes pour que tu te rafraîchisses un peu. Tu as dû prendre un coup de chaud.

Pris de vertige, l'homme le soutint et ils se dirigèrent lentement vers les toilettes et poussèrent les battants. Il n'y avait personne dans le lieu. Harry s'appuya au bord d'un lavabo en fermant les yeux et inspira profondément pour faire passer.

— Vous pourriez appeler mon cousin, s'il vous plaît ?

L'homme s'approcha de lui et se pencha.

— Je ne crois pas.

— Que-quoi ? fit Harry qui ne comprenait pas.

— Je pense plutôt que je vais t'emmener avec moi.

Les sens de Harry lui signalaient que quelque chose clochait. Instinctivement, il mit sa main à la poche arrière de son jean, puis se souvint qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette, ne pensant pas qu'il pouvait lui arriver quoi que ce soit.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Un Mangemort ?

— Moi ? Un Mangemort ? Pff ! Ne me compare pas à ces sorciers minables. Mon patron veut te voir alors tu ne vas rien faire qui m'obligerait à te faire du mal et me suivre sans discuter.

Harry s'écarta de la main qu'il tendait.

— Je n'irais nulle part ! Laissez-moi partir ! explosa-t-il, tentant de faire abstraction de la douleur dans son estomac.

Jessy discutait depuis un moment quand il se rendit compte que Harry les avait laissés. Observant la salle, il ne le trouva pas tout de suite, puis le remarqua au moment où il passa les portes des toilettes en compagnie d'un homme qui le soutenait.

— Je vous laisse un moment, je vais voir comment va Harry.

Il traversa la salle bondée avec difficulté.

Prue, qui avait remarqué la même chose, et se trouvant proche du bar, arriva la première sur les lieux et interrompit l'altercation entre Harry et l'homme en l'envoyant valser d'un geste de la main contre le mur opposé. L'homme se releva et avant qu'elle puisse lancer un autre sort, il disparut.

Harry tout tremblant n'avait pas manqué une miette de ce qui s'était passé. Autant il ne pouvait pas expliquer la nature de l'homme, autant il était persuadé que Prue était une sorcière.

Jessy arriva à l'instant où l'homme avait disparu.

— Harry ! Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

— Pas trop. J'ignore ce qu'il m'a donné, mais j'ai la tête qui tourne.

— Il vaut mieux rentrer, dit enfin Prue.

— Je le pense aussi dit Harry en l'observant.

Une fois Piper, Phoebe et Léo récupérés, ils prirent tous le chemin de la maison dans un profond silence, seulement ponctué d'inquiétude sur l'état de santé de Harry.

x

Jessy ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Il avait vu un homme disparaître sous les yeux de Prue et Harry. Arrivé après eux, il ignorait ce qu'ils avaient vu d'autres. Dès qu'ils avaient franchi la porte de la maison, Prue, Piper, Phoebe et Léo s'étaient réunis dans la cuisine pour un conseil de famille après avoir donné un cachet pour soulager les maux de tête et les nausées de Harry.

— On a un gros problème : un démon a essayé d'enlever Harry, annonça Prue. J'ignore ce qu'il y a de pire entre ça ou le fait qu'il m'ait vu utiliser mon pouvoir.

— On va devoir tout leur expliquer, on n'a plus le choix et je suis sûre qu'en ce moment, il doit en parler à Jessy.

— On n'a pas vu de démons depuis que Jessy était parti à Londres et comme par hasard, maintenant une attaque contre son cousin. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. C'était idiot de leur cacher la vérité si longtemps, approuva Léo.

— On est d'accord ? On s'expliquera avec Dumbledore plus tard, il est temps d'être honnête avec eux, surtout Jessy qui a dû vivre sa vie de sorcier en secret pendant toutes ces années.

— Par contre, nous avons une autre promesse que nous ne pouvons pas trahir, confia Léo. Elle seule décidera du bon moment pour lui en parler, on est bien d'accord ?

Les trois sœurs approuvèrent.

— Jessy, je crois que Prue est une sorcière et je suis presque sûr que les autres aussi.

— Je ne remets pas en doute tes affirmations, mais je n'ai jamais vu aucune pratique de magie.

— Elle a projeté ce type d'une main. C'est de la magie, j'en suis sûre ! affirma-t-il. Et je les ai entendu parler de Dumbledore cet après-midi. Il y a forcément un lien.

Jessy souffla, la tête dans ses mains. Il réfléchissait à sa vie, les choses inexplicables qui étaient arrivées durant son enfance : le cambriolage raté qui avait détruit le salon, des bruits bizarres d'explosion, des cris… toutes les fois où il dût dormir chez les amis des sœurs, le décès de sa grand-mère adoptive… tout pourrait s'expliquer si la magie était mise en cause.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et la famille Halliwell en sortit et s'installa sur le canapé en face de Jessy et Harry. Jessy se redressa, bien décidé à mettre les choses au clair. Prue se lança :

— Tout d'abord, Jessy, nous voulons te dire combien nous regrettons d'avoir gardé le secret aussi longtemps. Nous sommes des sorcières toutes les trois, du moins, nous l'avons découvert qu'il y a quelques années. Grand-mère cultivait les secrets et je pense qu'il est préférable qu'elle t'explique elle-même toute l'histoire depuis le début.

— Grand-mère est morte, c'est impossible, dit-il.

— Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, Jessy.

Piper récita une formule :

_"Reçois ses mots,  
Entends mon cri,  
Toi Esprit qui est passé dans l'au-delà  
Viens à moi ici et maintenant  
Traverse le grand fossé qui nous sépare."_

Une lumière scintillante brilla et Penny Halliwell apparut. Harry découvrait une magie inconnue. Il savait que les fantômes de Poudlard, morts depuis très longtemps, restaient au château pour diverses raisons. Nick quasi sans tête avait eu peur de traverser la lumière et s'était retrouvé bloqué sur Terre. Il était évident que ce phénomène était bien différent dans le cas présent.

— Bonjour mes chéris. Je m'attendais à ce que vous m'appeliez tôt ou tard.

— Grand-mère ! Explique-moi ce que tout ça signifie.

— Pendant la guerre contre Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore – qui soit dit en passant ne fait du tout parti de personne que j'estime de fréquentable et espère que vous n'aurez jamais affaire avec lui (Harry et Jessy tiquèrent à ce détail) – est venu me voir et m'a demandé de te recueillir à la mort de ton père. Vos grands-parents, Charlus et Doréa Potter, et moi étions amis et après leur mort, j'ai toujours gardé un œil sur leurs fils, Matthew et James. Quand ton père a été assassiné par les Mangemorts, Dumbledore t'a immédiatement placé à l'orphelinat Moldu de New York pour te cacher du mage noir qui ignorait ton existence. Il était surtout focalisé sur Harry qui faisait l'objet d'une prophétie. - Attends mon chéri, je t'en parlerais après, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter à l'adresse de Harry qui avait bondi à ce qu'elle venait de dire. - Pour que tu ignores qu'il y avait un lien entre lui et moi, c'est en parfaite Moldue que je suis venue te recueillir.

— Pourquoi avoir fait tant de mystère ? En quoi savoir que vous êtes des sorcières posait-il problème ?

— Nous sommes différentes de la majorité des sorciers dans le monde. Nous utilisons toujours l'ancienne magie alors qu'elle est quasiment oubliée des nouvelles générations. Je sais d'ailleurs que tu as fait des recherches à ce sujet donc je ne vais pas m'attarder là-dessus. Sache juste que la plupart se sont tournés vers la magie noire et furent vaincus les uns après les autres. Dumbledore fait partie de ceux qui l'utilisent encore, mais comme beaucoup, il se sert de sa baguette – ce qui n'est pas un mal vu comment il l'utilisait à l'époque (une certain rancœur semblait transparaître dans sa voix). Nous vivons séparément du reste de la communauté magique et avons préféré vivre parmi les gens ordinaires. Notre lignée se perpétue de mères en filles et nous possédons un très grand pouvoir qui se transmet de génération en génération. Quand nos enfants naissent, nos pouvoirs leur sont transférés.

— Notre magie est le pouvoir des trois, interrompit Prue. Ensemble, nous devenons plus puissantes que séparément.

— C'est exact. De plus, nous avons une mission envers la communauté Moldue – que nous appelons plus aisément _personne sans pouvoir_ moins péjoratif – et les protégeons des démons.

— Je te coupe un instant grand-mère, j'ai eu affaire à des gens qui, j'en suis certain, n'était pas des sorciers.

— Il y a des démons partout sur Terre, mais nombreux ont des accès en Amérique. San Francisco est un bassin qui en regroupe un très grand nombre. Et nous avons dû les combattre à de nombreuses reprises au fil des siècles. Tu penses bien qu'on a tout fait pour t'en protéger.

— Jusqu'au jour où tu t'es lancé à la chasse aux démons bien malgré toi, raconta Piper.

Jessy ne répondit rien, mais l'enjoignit à poursuivre.

— Honnêtement, nous avons été surpris au début quand nous avons découvert que tu aidais la police à résoudre des meurtres inexpliqués ou à sauver des gens.

— De quoi parle-t-elle ? l'interrogea Harry.

— Euh… je dois te faire un aveu Harry. Je ne t'ai pas tout dit sur moi. Tu n'as pas dû en entendre parler, parce que j'ai commencé ici. Il y a quatre ans, j'ai été témoin d'une attaque sur une femme et je suis intervenu. Le type s'est défendu, mais quand je l'ai projeté, il avait l'air étonné et a disparu. Depuis, j'ai été attaqué à plusieurs reprises et parfois, j'ignore comment j'ai survécu, certains étaient vraiment puissants.

— C'est nous qui sommes intervenues. Tu as de la chance qu'on connaisse Daryl à la police. C'est lui qui nous a parlé d'un justicier masqué qui jouait les bienfaiteurs et nous avons mené l'enquête pour découvrir que c'était toi, expliqua Prue.

— Je comprends, ça explique beaucoup de choses.

— Donc tu es une sorte de super héros pour les Moldus. Il me semble en avoir entendu parler aux infos chez les Dursley.

— Tu dois être en colère, j'imagine, s'enquit Jessy.

— En colère ? Bien sûr que non ! Mais j'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles et… oh bon sang, Rogue le sait, c'est ça ?

— Oui, j'ai dû lui avouer pour qu'il n'en parle pas à Dumbledore. Ça m'aurait ennuyé de me faire virer.

— Virer ? s'exclamèrent surpris les autres.

— En quoi Dumbledore est-il impliqué dans ta vie, Jessy ? gronda Penny.

— Oups ! lâcha Jessy se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.


	8. Noël à San Francisco - 2e partie

**Chapitre 8 : Noël à San Francisco – 2e partie**

— Je n'aurais jamais dû faire confiance à ce vieux fou ! Il m'avait promis de te laisser tranquille, s'emporta la grand-mère.

— Je ne comprends pas, tu le connais ? Et en quoi il pourrait te faire virer ? enchaîna Prue.

Voyant que les choses risquaient de dégénérer s'il ne rectifiait pas le tir, Jessy décida d'avouer et autant commencer par le début, car annoncer de but en blanc : « je suis le professeur de Harry à Poudlard » pourrait avoir l'effet d'une bombe.

— Lorsque je vous ai dit que je voulais aller à Londres pour préparer mon prochain album et mon concert de l'année prochaine, c'était effectivement mon premier objectif. Ma manager m'avait mis en contact avec la maison-mère de la compagnie pour que je puisse commencer mon travail avant qu'elle ne termine de boucler ses derniers projets en cours et me rejoindre par la suite.

« J'ai reçu deux semaines avant mon départ un message non signé que m'a apporté un hibou – c'était la première fois que je recevais du courrier de cette manière. Il y était inscrit : « _Si vous voulez revoir votre cousin, cherchez du côté de __Little Whinging._ » Vous imaginez ma joie quand j'ai su que j'avais la possibilité de retrouver mon cousin. Je ne pouvais pas vous annoncer tout de suite que je recherchais Harry, car je ne savais pas si j'arriverais à le retrouver vu les enchantements qui avaient été mis en place pour le cacher, mais au final, ça a été plus facile que je le pensais.

— C'est étonnant ! Sirius m'a dit un jour que seul le gardien du secret, c'est-à-dire Dumbledore, connaissait l'adresse exacte et que personne ne pouvait me voir même s'il regardait par la fenêtre ? s'étonna Harry.

— Comme je fais d'habitude pour chercher quelqu'un, je pense à la personne et je la trouve, dit-il nonchalamment. Mais comme nous partageons le même sang, cela a peut-être aidé à passer au travers des sorts, j'imagine. Après, tu connais la suite : un mois avant la rentrée scolaire, Dumbledore me contacta officiellement pour me proposer le poste de _défense contre les forces du mal_, ce qui m'amène à penser que le premier message venait bien de lui.

— Ah ! Le fameux poste maudit ! Il ne manque pas de toupet ce vieux fou, siffla la doyenne.

— Mes collègues de travail m'ont parlé de lui et de ses petites habitudes quand ils étaient eux-mêmes à Poudlard. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris certaines choses sur lui. Plus tard, j'ai reçu la visite d'un mystérieux personnage qui m'a parlé des raisons de mon départ pour les États-Unis et qui m'enjoignait à refuser ce poste.

— Attends, quelqu'un était au courant de ce qui s'était passé ? Impossible ! affirma-t-elle. Dumbledore et moi étions les seuls à savoir. Il me l'avait certifié.

— Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. Je n'ai pas vu son visage, il était habillé d'une cape avec une capuche. À ce moment-là, j'étais au studio avec mon équipe et on était en train de faire des essais d'enregistrement. Vous pensez bien que j'étais furieux d'apprendre les vraies raisons de mon exil à l'étranger. J'ai poliment refusé sa demande et il est parti. J'ai pensé que c'était un fan qui n'aimait pas Dumbledore. Maintenant que tu le dis, effectivement, il n'aurait jamais dû connaître toutes ces choses qui s'étaient passées à l'époque de la guerre contre Voldemort et encore moins savoir que j'allais enseigner à Poudlard. J'ai eu l'occasion de m'expliquer avec le directeur par la suite, mais il ne m'a pas donné beaucoup de réponses.

— Je ne vois pas quel mal il y a qu'ils se connaissent, grand-mère. Au moins, il est avec Harry au quotidien et j'ai cru comprendre que Poudlard était le lieu le mieux protégé au monde, insista Piper.

— D'accord, d'accord ! C'est vrai que je tiens une veille rancœur contre lui et ses mystères ainsi que les promesses qu'il oublie quand ça l'arrange, persifla-t-elle.

— Bon, si je résume bien tout ce que je sais maintenant : tu es chanteur, professeur et justicier. Tu utilises une magie aussi bien ancienne que courante. Nos parents sont morts à cause de Voldemort sauf ta mère dont on a perdu la trace. Tu es menacé par des démons et Voldemort doit ignorer ton existence, énuméra Harry.

— Oui, tu as bien compris la complexité de ma vie, grimaça l'intéressé. Et maintenant que tous les secrets sont enfin dévoilés, ça explique pas mal de choses que j'ai pu observer dans mon quotidien.

— Alors si on revenait à ce démon qui a essayé de m'enlever. Il m'a dit que son patron voulait me voir. Quand je l'ai traité de Mangemort, il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas un sorcier, du moins, c'est comme ça que je l'ai interprété.

— Voldemort a des alliés parmi les démons, mais ils sont nombreux et plusieurs castes indépendantes existent. J'ignore à qui nous avons affaire, mais d'après ce que tu en dis, il ne devait pas travailler pour le mage noir ou alors à contrecœur, précisa Penny.

— J'ai découvert qu'un groupe de démons très actif avait rejoint une entité appelée _La triade_, dit Léo. Les démons cherchent toujours à renforcer leurs pouvoirs. Peut-être que les capacités de Jessy pourraient leur être utile.

— Je me suis pas mal amélioré dans mes sorts et j'en ai appris des nouveaux en tant que professeur. S'ils s'en prennent à moi ou à mon entourage, ils pourraient s'en mordre les doigts, affirma Jessy avec ferveur.

— Et si Dumbledore avait envisagé cette possibilité ? Qu'il eut été au courant des activités démoniaques et de l'imprudence de Jessy en s'exposant aux yeux de tous ? Écoutez, si on prend en compte le moment où Jessy a sauvé cette femme il y a quatre ans, toutes les fois où il a été attaqué pendant ses escapades nocturnes – sans compter toutes les attaques au manoir où l'on a dû se débrouiller pour t'en tenir éloigner ou tout du moins mentir pour expliquer certains faits – et son départ pour l'Angleterre et les événements qu'il s'y passe actuellement… vous voyez le lien ? avança Phoebe.

— Tu as raison, approuva Prue. Sans parler de la diminution des attaques depuis ton départ. Ça expliquerait la plupart des questions qu'on se posait.

— Bon, tout le monde. Je pense que nous avons bien avancé dans toute cette histoire, mais il est temps que je parte, annonça la doyenne. C'est à vous de reprendre le flambeau.

— Oui, c'est vrai. Merci grand-mère de nous avoir apporté ta lumière sur tous ces éléments, dit Piper.

Pendant qu'ils en étaient à dire adieux à mamie Penny, Harry sursauta brusquement à quelque chose qu'elle avait dit plus tôt.

— Attendez ! Vous avez parlé d'une prophétie qui me concernait, j'aimerais savoir de quoi il s'agit, s'exclama Harry.

— Oh, mon chéri, je ne suis pas sûre d'être la mieux placée pour t'en parler. Je te conseille de contacter l'Ordre du Phoenix pour en savoir plus.

— L'Ordre du Phoenix ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Un groupe de sorcier réuni pour lutter contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts pendant la guerre. C'est Albus Dumbledore qui en est l'instigateur.

— Vous pensez qu'il m'en parlera autour d'une tasse de thé ? ironisa-t-il.

— J'en doute, mais Sirius Black, oui.

— Vous connaissez mon parrain ?

— Non, mais quand on est mort, on a accès à plus de connaissance et je sais qu'il fait toujours parti de cet Ordre. Bon, cette fois je vous quitte, prenez soin de vous.

Penny Halliwell disparut dans une gerbe de lumière dorée.

La pendule sonna deux heures du matin et tous prirent la direction des chambres pour une nuit courte et peu réparatrice.

Une multitude de questions se bousculait dans la tête de Harry qui ne parvint pas à y mettre de l'ordre. Maintenant, il connaissait tout sur son cousin. Il lui en voulait un peu de n'avoir pas eu confiance en lui pour lui raconter ses virées nocturnes.

— Je te sens fâché, Harry.

— Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas parlé de ton activité de justicier ? Même si c'est vrai que c'est ta vie et que je n'ai pas à tout savoir de toi, mais je pensais que tu me faisais suffisamment confiance pour garder un secret.

— Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer avec ça. Tu es en période d'examen et je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Tu as tes propres problèmes de ton côté pour ne pas rajouter les miens.

— Je comprends…

— De toute façon, je m'étais résolu à t'en parler avant la fin de l'année, mais que tu le saches maintenant n'est pas plus mal en fin de compte. Par contre, tu n'en parles à personne et tu ne t'en mêles pas. Je veux ta promesse que tu ne chercheras pas à faire un truc idiot qui te mettrait en danger. Après tout ce que tu m'as raconté, j'aimerais vraiment que tu passes une année scolaire tranquille.

— D'accord, je te le promets. Mais tu dois savoir que je ne cherche aucun ennui. Généralement, ce sont les ennuis qui me trouvent.

— À ce moment-là, on avisera. Bon, extinction des feux ! Bonne nuit, Harry.

— Bonne nuit, Jess'.

x

Les deux jours qui suivirent se passèrent sans aucun incident. Ils avaient continué leur visite de la ville tout en gardant l'œil ouvert au cas où.

Harry avait appelé Hermione pour lui expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé et l'a chargé d'en informer Ron. Dans ces moments, il regrettait de ne pas avoir sa chouette. Les sorciers Américains utilisaient d'autres modes de communication que les sœurs n'utilisaient pas ce qui compliquait la circulation du courrier entre les pays outre-Atlantique. Il souhaitait pouvoir parler de l'Ordre du Phoenix à Sirius, mais cela devrait attendre encore quelques jours.

Au matin du réveillon, la sonnette d'entrée retentit et Phoebe alla ouvrir. L'inspecteur Daryl Morris attendait, accompagné d'un autre homme habillé d'un complet veston noir et d'un long pardessus beige.

— Daryl ? Tout va bien ?

— Phoebe, je suis ici à cause de ce qui s'est passé au club lundi soir. Je te présente l'adjoint du procureur, Cole Turner.

— Entrez !

— Un témoin a rapporté qu'il y a eu une tentative d'enlèvement sur mineur ?

— L'affaire est arrivée jusqu'à mon bureau et j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus, ajouta Turner.

— Je ne comprends pas. Nous avons eu effectivement un problème avec un client un peu trop alcoolisé, mais rien de si grave.

Harry lisait son manuel d'histoire de la magie en vu de rédiger une synthèse de l'évolution des accords de 1454 sur les droits des sirènes lorsqu'il ne put s'empêcher d'entendre la conversation. Il se leva pour voir de plus près.

— C'est étonnant, tout de même, j'ai découvert que votre club faisait souvent l'objet d'accident ou de disparition. C'est pour cela que j'ai repris le dossier pour découvrir ce qu'il en était vraiment.

— Écoutez, je comprends que ça puisse paraître troublant, mais je vous assure que tout ce qui s'est passé précédemment ont tous été résolus. Je suis désolée que vous ayez dû vous déplacer, mais il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter.

Cole Turner tourna la tête et aperçut le garçon qui les observait. Harry eut une drôle d'impression en le voyant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

— Je comprends. Nous allons faire un tour au club voir votre sœur et je pense que ça en restera là. Vous venez ? Dit-il à l'attention de Turner. (Daryl se tourna vers ce qui avait retenu son attention) Vous avez un invité ?

— (Phoebe jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle) Oui, c'est Harry, le cousin de Jessy. Ils sont venus passer les fêtes de Noël avec nous.

— Est-ce toi qui étais au club ? demanda Turner à Harry.

— Heu… oui.

— Il est mineur. Il n'aurait pas dû s'y trouver, dit Daryl en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je sais, mais son cousin faisait un concert au club et on ne pouvait pas le lui refuser, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il était avec nous tout le temps.

— Tu as vu quelque chose de cette agression ? l'interrogea-t-il.

— Non, je n'ai pas quitté Jessy et Phoebe de la soirée.

— Très bien, nous n'allons pas vous déranger davantage. Si quelque chose vous revenait, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, dit-il en leur tendant sa carte de visite.

— D'accord.

Après leur départ, Phoebe souffla et se tourna vers Harry.

— Je me demande qui a pu faire ce témoignage, personne n'a pu voir ce qui s'était passé.

— C'est peut-être le démon.

— Possible. Si seulement je savais de quoi il retournait. Bon, je vais appeler Piper pour l'avertir de…

Tout à coup, elle se sentit mal et pendant un instant, elle se figea tandis que de la sueur coula sur sa tempe.

— Phoebe ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? s'inquiéta Harry.

— Je-je viens d'avoir une prémonition.

— Une pré-

— Harry, le coupa-t-elle. En général, les prémonitions que je fais, concernent souvent des événements graves liés aux démons. Il faut que j'appelle mes sœurs.

Elle prit le téléphone et commença à appeler Piper.

Pendant ce temps, Harry monta dans la chambre pour retrouver son cousin qui se reposait.

— Quelqu'un a ébruité l'incident ? s'inquiéta ce dernier.

— Je pense qu'on est surveillé, ce n'est pas possible autrement, en conclut Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent au juste ?

— Si on résume la conversation qu'on a eu à ce sujet, il semblerait que ce soit moi qui attire les ennuis, s'amusa Jessy.

— C'est pas drôle ! Comment tu peux être aussi calme ? Tu pourrais être tué ! se fâcha Harry.

— Désolé, tu as raison. Je dois prendre cette menace au sérieux et je te promets de tout faire pour que tu ne te retrouves pas entre deux feux.

— Mais…

— Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? Tu restes en dehors de tout ça. Crois-moi, je suis tout à fait capable de me débrouiller seul. De toute façon, avant de partir de Poudlard, Dumbledore m'a fait promettre de te protéger en toute circonstance et c'est bien ce que je compte faire. L'incident de l'autre soir ne se reproduira plus, tu as ma parole.

— En même temps, s'il t'avait mis au courant dès le début, il n'y aurait peut-être pas eu d'incident du tout.

— C'est pas faux ! Et crois-moi qu'à notre retour à Poudlard, je lui en toucherais deux mots.

— Encore une chose : Phoebe a eu une prémonition, mais je n'en sais pas plus.

— Une prémonition ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle s'intéresse tant à l'astrologie et aux étoiles. Je vais aux nouvelles, quant à toi, dit-il en poussant Harry sur le lit, tu devrais te reposer, ce soir on va veiller tard alors autant avoir la forme. On en reparlera un peu plus tard.

— Mais…

— Pas de mais, on en discutera tout à l'heure, insista-t-il.

Harry soupira fortement en s'installant plus confortablement sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Malgré toutes les interrogations qui tournaient dans sa tête, sans préavis, il s'endormit aussitôt.

Phoebe venait tout juste de raccrocher lorsque Jessy descendit l'escalier.

— Alors comme ça tu as des prémonitions, Phoebe. Raconte-moi ce que tu as vu.

— Oh, Jess' ! Ça ne te concerne pas directement. Ce n'est pas très clair dans ma tête, mais j'ai vu une femme se faire tuer. Je crois savoir dans quel quartier ça va se passer. Je vais y aller directement et Prue me rejoindra là-bas.

— Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

— Non, je préfère que tu restes ici à veiller sur Harry. Parfois, les démons nous attirent pour nous détourner de leur véritable objectif.

— D'accord. Soyez prudentes, on ne sait jamais.

Phoebe prit son sac et sortit.

x

Jessy remonta à l'étage. Harry dormait à poings fermés. Il lança une incantation dans la chambre pour le protéger de toute intrusion. Si quiconque tentait d'entrer dans la pièce, il en serait immédiatement averti. Parfaitement serein sur son sort, il se dirigea vers l'autre escalier qui menait au grenier.

Depuis toujours, il lui était interdit de franchir le seuil du dernier étage qui conservait de nombreux meubles, tableaux, jouets… vestiges des temps passés que la famille gardait depuis plusieurs générations. Il savait que ce lieu lui était toujours gardé inaccessible, pourtant, sa curiosité s'était amplifiée avec les années et, maintenant adulte, ne voyait pas pourquoi ce qu'il contenait, continuerait à lui être refusé d'accès.

Il tourna la poignée et entra dans la pièce poussiéreuse, baignée dans une lumière qui émanait de l'unique fenêtre au fond de la pièce. La poussière s'était répandue partout, sur chaque objet protégé par des bâches plastiques pour préserver tout risque de dégradation. En scrutant le sol, il voyait bien qu'il y avait eu de nombreux aller et venus dans la pièce – plutôt étrange quand on considère que rien n'avait bougé de place depuis si longtemps. Pourtant, chaque pas allait toute dans la même direction : au centre de la pièce était érigé un pupitre sur lequel un très gros livre – genre grimoire d'une autre époque – y était installé. Nullement poussiéreux, il observa la couverture verte usée et propre due à de nombreuses manipulations. Un symbole en rouge ornait son centre : un triquetra entrelacé. Il ouvrit l'ouvrage et commença à tourner les pages. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il découvrit des sorts, des mises en garde sur certains démons et surtout des recettes de potions à faire pâlir le professeur Rogue.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? interpella une voix familière qui lui fit relever la tête.

— Léo ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

— Tu sais que tu n'as rien à faire ici.

— Je sais bien, mais maintenant qu'on s'est dévoilé nos secrets, je comprends pourquoi vous m'interdisiez de pénétrer dans cette pièce. Ce grimoire est incroyablement précis. Je ne connais aucun sort ni potions qui l'en recèle.

— Ce grimoire appartient à la famille Halliwell depuis plusieurs générations. Il leur est utile dans leur combat de tous les jours contre les forces du mal. Entre de mauvaises mains, elles seraient sans défenses.

— Je comprends, dit-il en le refermant.

— Non pas que tu sois une mauvaise main, Jessy, mais je préfère qu'elles t'en parlent elles-mêmes donc je vais faire comme si tu n'étais jamais venu ici.

— Merci, Léo.

Ils descendirent l'escalier jusqu'au premier étage.

— Au fait, tu es au courant pour la prémonition de Phoebe ?

— Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, pourquoi ?

— Elle a vu une femme se faire tuer. Elle y est allée avec Prue.

— Très bien, je vais les rejoindre. À tout à l'heure !

x

Harry et Jessy ne revirent personne de toute la journée, ce qui les inquiétait vraiment. Jessy aurait voulu les rejoindre, mais avec Harry, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque et préféra attendre.

Ils préparèrent le repas tous les deux. Harry était plutôt doué pour faire la cuisine, habitué d'être utilisé par les Dursley qui en profitaient sans vergogne. Jessy, quant à lui, eut plus de mal à maîtriser les temps de cuisson. Ce qui aurait dû être un simple gratin de pâtes devenait une masse compacte indescriptible ce qui en résulta un grand moment de fou rires. Heureusement, à coup de baguette, le repas fut sauvé.

Profitant de leur après-midi, seuls, ils s'entraînèrent sur de nombreux sorts d'attaque et de défense.

Il ne fallut que quelques heures à Harry pour maîtriser tous les sortilèges de cinquième année. Jessy en profita pour lui apprendre quelques sorts utiles de sixième et septième année afin que Harry ait suffisamment d'atout contre les attaques de sorciers plus expérimentés. Ce dernier eut plus de mal à comprendre les sorts informulés, mais il en connaissait l'essentiel pour pouvoir s'entraîner plus tard.

— J'aimerais tester quelque chose avec toi. Je voudrais mesurer ta capacité à utiliser ta magie par ta propre volonté sans ta baguette.

— Un jour, j'ai gonflé la tante Marge sur un coup de colère. Je n'ai pourtant rien fait pour en arriver là. C'est juste… arrivé.

— On peut aussi lancer des sortilèges juste en formulant une succession de mots répétés.

— Ça, je m'en rappelle. Le professeur Quirrell l'a utilisé contre moi pour me faire tomber de mon balai.

— Je crois que c'est de cette manière que mes sœurs font de la magie. On peut créer ses propres sorts en utilisant une bonne combinaison de mots qui détermineront l'effet escompté. Il faut avoir une bonne connaissance pour doser la puissance des sorts. Tu l'apprendras en cours de sortilèges de toute façon. Ce que je voudrais que tu fasses, c'est générer ta propre magie de défense et d'attaque. Concentrer ta magie en un point et la projeter ou inversement, utiliser la magie de ton environnement pour la concentrer à ta défense.

— Ça ne me paraît pas simple.

— Difficile à dire. Ça a toujours été facile pour moi. C'est dans mes gènes. C'est pourquoi je voudrais savoir si tu pouvais le faire aussi.

— (Harry fit un grand sourire) Alors qu'attendons-nous ?

Jessy fit apparaître une petite sphère d'énergie entre ses mains. Elle était brillante et crépitait de mille feux. Puis elle s'éteignit. Harry se mit dans la même position.

— Imagine un point entre tes mains. Concentre-toi et visualise la sphère que tu veux créer.

Harry fit le vide dans sa tête et imagina l'énergie dans ses mains, essayant de rassembler sa magie au même endroit. Les minutes s'égrenaient. Sourcils froncés, il désespérait d'obtenir un résultat.

— C'est bon pour aujourd'hui, Harry. Je n'espérais pas que tu y arrives du premier coup. À part les démons, je ne connais aucun sorcier capable de faire la même chose.

— J'aimerais vraiment y arriver.

— Entraîne-toi un peu tous les jours. À force de travail, tu obtiendras peut-être un résultat, mais ne t'attends pas à un miracle, ce n'est pas une magie courante chez les sorciers. Pour tout te dire, j'ignore si notre lien suffira pour savoir faire ce type de magie, mais j'ai d'autres solutions à tenter au cas où ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Si j'arrivais à t'apprendre cette magie, tu aurais un sacré avantage contre Voldemort.

Cette idée plut énormément à Harry qui se résolut à s'entraîner avec application.

x

Prue, Piper, Phoebe et Léo revinrent finalement peu avant la tombée de la nuit. Piper les avait également rejoints sur les lieux à cause d'un démon particulièrement coriace qui nécessitait le pouvoir des trois pour en venir à bout. Ils durent mettre à l'abri la pauvre innocente terrorisée d'avoir échappée de si peu à sa mort prématurée. En cours de route, Phoebe eut d'autres visions où d'autres innocents étaient menacés de mort, ce qui les avait retardés à rentrer.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent au salon, tout deux étaient vêtus de beaux atours pour l'occasion : pantalon à pinces gris, chemisier noir et veston en soie gris argenté pour Jessy, jean noir moulant et chemisier émeraude pour Harry. Les sœurs Halliwell n'étaient pas en reste avec des tenues de soirée à en faire pâlir plus d'une. Léo portait un costume gris clair.

Jessy fit quelques gammes au violon pour mettre un peu d'ambiance en attendant l'heure du repas.

La soirée s'effilait et il ne restait plus que le dessert avant de clôturer la fête, sous un fond musical qui animait les conversations. Des danses improvisées se formaient dans lesquelles Harry fut souvent sollicité.

Au moment où ils allèrent se mettre à table pour terminer le dernier plat, un démon apparut au milieu du salon. Il s'agissait de celui qui avait tenté de kidnapper Harry. Il leur lança une boule de feu qui explosa la table et tout ce qu'elle contenait. Les habitants eurent tout juste le temps de se mettre à l'abri aux quatre coins de la pièce avant qu'il n'en lance une deuxième qui se fracassa contre le mur, à l'endroit où se trouvait Prue quelques instants plus tôt.

Piper tenta de le figer, mais il était trop rapide. Prue envoya un buffet qui se fracassa contre lui sans lui faire beaucoup de mal.

— Bon sang, j'ai laissé ma baguette en haut, siffla Harry.

— Baguette de Harry, incanta Jessy et elle apparut dans sa main.

— Lance tes meilleurs sorts, Harry.

Harry marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'au bord du canapé qui les protégeait et lançait :

— _P__etrificus_ _totalus !_

Le sort bloqua le démon un instant, mais il s'en défit sans aucune difficulté.

— _Impedimenta !_

Comme dans un film au ralenti, cela le gêna un bref instant avant qu'il n'en soit libéré. Il contre-attaqua en envoyant une boule d'énergie noire vers Harry. Jessy eut juste le temps de le tirer vers lui pour qu'il échappe au sort qui aurait pu lui être fatal, ne connaissant pas les effets des sorts des démons pour les avoir toujours évités.

— _Expulso !_

Le démon fut projeté par le souffle de l'explosion, mais il se releva rapidement, ne semblant nullement affecté.

— Comme je le pensais, les sorts ne fonctionnent pas de la même manière sur les démons, déduisit Jessy.

— Jess', on fait quoi ? marmonna Phoebe qui les avait rejoints. Il est très enragé. Il ne nous laissera pas le temps d'incanter un sort.

— Une seule chose !

Au cours de ses expéditions nocturnes, essayant de résoudre quelques affaires insolubles que la police n'arrivait pas à démêler, il tomba souvent sur des cas liés aux "_démons_". Sans vouloir vraiment les tuer vu que le but était d'arrêter les coupables, il eut besoin une seule fois, de se sauver lui-même, en frappant plus fort et ce fut en cette unique occasion qu'il découvrit son nouveau pouvoir qui détruisit littéralement le démon en se désintégrant.

Jessy se leva, forma une boule d'énergie lumineuse dans sa main et la balança sur le démon. Celui-ci cria de douleur en agrippant son bras gauche salement amoché, avant de disparaître sans demander son reste.

Tous se relevèrent pour constater les dégâts.

— Ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu une attaque chez nous, soupira Piper.

— Vous êtes souvent attaquée ici ? s'étonna Harry.

— Plus que tu ne le crois et d'habitude, nous sommes les cibles. Le pouvoir des trois est craint parmi les démons qui cherchent à nous tuer, mais ces derniers mois étaient plutôt calmes. J'ai l'impression, Jessy, que tu es devenu leur nouvelle cible parce que tu serais la meilleure arme pour nous vaincre, précisa Prue.

— À mon avis, il ne s'attaque pas à la bonne personne. Okay, j'arrive à leur tenir tête, mais je doute pouvoir rivaliser avec vous trois. Si ce que vous m'en avez dit est vrai, vous pourriez me vaincre facilement.

— Peut-être… ou pas, dit Léo. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais tu ne fais pas que de la magie.

— C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Le ministère de la magie n'arrive pas toujours à déceler mon pouvoir quand je l'utilise.

— De toute façon, quand nous retournerons à Poudlard, nous serons en sécurité, dit Harry.

— Oui, mais le reste du temps ? Ça ne résoudra pas le problème, il va bien falloir les affronter à un moment ou un autre.

— Quand le jour arrivera, nous viendrons t'aider, affirma Prue.

— En attendant, notre gâteau de Noël est complètement fichu, se désola Piper. Après tout le temps que j'ai passé pour le faire, c'est un vrai gâchis.

— Je pense pouvoir remédier à ce problème, confit Jessy.

Il leva une main et claqua des doigts. Tout ce qui était au sol se souleva, ce qui était brisé se reconstitua et après quelques instants, tout redevint comme avant. Personne n'aurait pu croire qu'il y eut une attaque de démons quelques minutes plus tôt.

— Mais comment as-tu fait ? s'enquit Prue.

— Ne me pose pas de question. Je ne le sais même pas moi-même, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Jessy lança un sort tout autour de la maison pour éviter une autre intervention de ce genre.

Le petit groupe se remirent à table et finirent tranquillement leur repas dans un calme tout relatif. Heureusement, ils purent profiter de leur réveillon jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, dans la joie, préférant oublier pendant un temps les récents événements qui avaient bouleversés leur fête.

x

Le lendemain, Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux. Toute la maison semblait encore endormie.

Il se remémora tous les événements qui ont eu lieu la veille. Pourtant le seul qui lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit était l'adjoint du procureur. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Quelque chose dans sa voix lui parut familier, pourtant il était sûr de ne l'avoir jamais vu auparavant. Peut-être à la télévision ? Il semblait occuper un poste haut placé qui devait souvent le mettre devant les caméras. Il chassa ce souvenir de son esprit.

Il rassembla les dernières informations à ce qu'il savait déjà. Il avait pu assister aux attaques lancés par les sœurs. Mise à part Phoebe qui avait un don de prémonition (à faire envier le professeur Trelawney), Prue possédait le don de faire léviter les objets et Piper pouvait figer les gens et tout ça sans baguettes. Il se demanda pourquoi elles n'avaient pas de baguettes comme tous les sorciers. En même temps, il avait une vision limitée du monde et ignorait si d'autres pouvaient en faire autant. Cela l'encouragea à en faire autant.

Il s'assit en tailleur et se concentra sur ses mains. Ressentir la magie en lui. La canaliser. L'expulser. Après plusieurs minutes, une petite lueur tremblotait au-dessus de l'édredon puis un point lumineux jaillit du néant. Il était minuscule pourtant il lui consuma toutes ses forces.

— Jessy ! Réveille-toi ! cria Harry.

L'appelé se redressa d'un bond, un peu désorienté de se réveiller aussi abruptement. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur Harry puis sur ses mains. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un franc sourire émerveillé se forma.

— Harry…

— Comment j'arrête ça ? Ça me vide complètent, paniqua Harry.

— C'est normal. Détends-toi et respire à fond.

Harry soupira et la lueur disparut aussitôt. Il se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers avec l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Il mit quelques instants à récupérer.

— Tu as vu ? J'ai réussi dit-il avec un petit rire.

— Tu es vraiment doué, je n'en doutais pas un seul instant.

Les filles apparurent à l'entrée de leur chambre.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? commença Prue.

— On a entendu un cri, s'alarma Piper.

— C'est rien, les rassura Jessy. Harry vient de découvrir son nouveau pouvoir.

— Oh ! comprit Prue. Eh bien, bienvenue au club !

Tous partirent dans un rire en venant s'asseoir sur le lit. Harry fut pris d'assaut dans une attaque de chatouille à laquelle il ne pouvait pas échapper.

— Bande de tricheur ! Seul contre tous ! S'esclaffa-t-il de rire.

— Allez venez ! Lança Piper. Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller ouvrir les cadeaux.

Une fois libre, Harry se leva d'un bond et les dépassa tous pour être le premier en bas, suivis de Phoebe et Jessy qui le talonnaient de près, Prue et Piper, bonnes dernières.

Au pied du sapin s'accumulait un nombre impressionnant de cadeaux, bien plus que tout ce que Harry avait pu voir jusqu'à présent – hormis ceux de Dudley.

Il découvrit les cadeaux de Ron, Hermione et Mme Weasley.

— Comment sont-ils arrivés jusqu'ici ? se demanda-t-il.

— Par le courrier postal. Ils sont arrivés ici il y a deux jours.

« _C'est sûrement Hermione qui les a expédiés_ », songea-t-il.

Léo arriva pendant qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Piper l'embrassa tendrement. Perdus dans leur petit nuage, ils oublièrent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

— Hem… Piper, Léo ? Vous savez qu'on adore les scènes d'amour, mais vous en mettez deux mal à l'aise, annonça Phoebe.

Les deux pris au fait se séparèrent et rencontrèrent les sourires gênés de Jessy et Harry.

— Désolé ! C'est l'habitude.

— Il n'y a pas de mal, Piper. Je suis content que vous filiez le parfait amour tous les deux. À quand le mariage ?

— Holà ! Ne mets pas la charrue avant les bœufs, toussota Léo. On a encore du temps pour y penser.

— C'est vrai. Mais tu as raison, Jess', c'est une question sur laquelle nous devrions nous pencher, n'est-ce pas, Léo ? dit-elle avec une pointe de provocation dans la voix.

— On en a déjà parlé et tu connais ma position, se ferma-t-il.

— Léo, Piper ! Stop ! s'écria Jessy. J'ai bien compris que j'ai lancé de l'essence sur le feu. Désolé, je ne voulais pas mettre de la tension dans votre couple.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. (Piper inspira et expira à fond) Inutile de gâcher l'ambiance avec nos querelles. Nous aurons d'autres occasions pour en discuter, fit-elle en regardant Léo avec insistance.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux, ne souhaitant pas envenimer les choses.

x

Harry et Jessy profitèrent de leur deux dernières journées à se balader. Le temps était radieux pour un mois de décembre et ils prirent un bon bain de soleil à la plage. La température était exceptionnelle avec presque vingt degrés, mais le temps changeait vite et il pouvait faire froid rapidement.

— Tu sais, Jess', je suis content d'être venu ici. J'ai appris à te connaître plus, la vie que tu menais ici. J'aurais adoré que les Dursley me traitent de la même façon. Enfin, à part les démons qui ont dû être ton quotidien sans le savoir, mais tu as été protégé et aimé et je t'avoue que je t'envie. Si Dumbledore avait pris la décision de m'envoyer ici, ma vie aurait été différente.

« Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que je ne veux plus être seul. On ne m'autorise pas à vivre avec Sirius à cause de son avis de recherche, alors je me disais que je pourrais vivre avec toi ?

— Harry, crois-moi que c'est mon souhait le plus cher, mais il y a une chose dont je dois te parler concernant ta mère et ta tante. J'en ai entendu parlé quand j'étais encore à Londres alors que je me trouvais chez Sirius. J'ai entendu par hasard une conversation entre Dumbledore, Sirius et Rémus au sujet d'un sort très ancien lié au sang. Ça s'est passé quelques jours avant la mort de mon père et de tes parents. Il disait que s'il arrivait malheur à tes parents, il envisageait une autre solution.

« À l'époque, je n'avais pas compris de quoi il parlait, mais en parcourant les livres à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, je suis tombé sur un ouvrage qui traitait de rituel ancien lié au sacrifice. C'est là que j'ai appris que lorsqu'une personne donne sa vie pour protéger un membre de sa famille, elle lui laisse une trace qui le protège. J'en ai parlé à Severus qui m'a plus ou moins dit que tu bénéficiais d'une telle protection.

— Si je te comprends bien, ma mère en se sacrifiant, m'a laissé une protection qui se poursuit par le biais de ma tante ?

— C'est ça. Tant que tu considères la maison des Dursley comme la tienne, tu seras en sécurité. Mais il y a une limite : quand tu auras atteint ta majorité, le sort disparaîtra. Mais ça reste la meilleur protection qui te permet d'être en sécurité en dehors de Poudlard.

— Donc, je ne peux pas vivre avec toi ? se renfrogna Harry.

— Crois-moi que j'ai tout essayé pour convaincre Dumbledore de me confier ta garde, mais il a été intransigeant sur le fait que je n'étais pas capable d'assurer ta sécurité. Crois-moi que te faire venir ici avec moi n'a pas été facile à négocier.

Harry médita sur ces dernières révélations. En résumé, il devait vivre chez les Dursley encore deux ans avant de pouvoir les quitter définitivement.

— Très bien : deux ans, ça passe vite et j'imagine que Dumbledore ne m'interdira pas de venir te voir.

— J'espère bien que non, sinon, je suis prêt à me battre contre lui.

— Oh ! Et tu crois avoir une chance contre le plus puissant sorcier du monde ? Se moqua Harry.

— Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! déclara-t-il.

Après un instant à se fixer, ils éclataient de rire.

x

Préférant ne pas prendre l'avion pour le retour, maintenant que les secrets étaient révélés, plus rien n'empêchait les deux cousins d'utiliser la magie. Ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires au milieu du salon.

— Dis-moi, Léo, tu ne m'as pas dit quel était ton pouvoir ?

— Je ne suis pas un sorcier. J'étais un homme normal avant.

— Si tu es ni l'un, ni l'autre, que reste-t-il ?

— (Léo sourit) Je ne peux pas te répondre sans trahir une promesse que j'ai faite. Tu le sauras le moment venu. Il est possible que je vienne à Londres un peu plus tard. Je dois aider un ami qui est concerné de près par les nombreux décès qui ont eu lieu.

— Je vois. (Jessy préféra ne pas insister) Tu es détective il me semble.

— Oui, en quelque sorte. Tiens-moi au courant si tu as du nouveau dans l'enquête.

— Pas de problème, je t'appellerai.

— Nous nous reverrons bientôt, dit Prue.

— Prenez soin de vous, les garçons, pas d'imprudence inconsidérée, insista Piper.

— Regardez-moi cette mère poule, ricana Phoebe.

— Je ne suis pas mère poule, je suis inquiète de ce qui pourrait se passer là-bas.

— Je te promets que nous feront attention, la rassura Jessy.

— Allez, partez ! Quelqu'un doit avoir hâte de vous retrouver, estima Phoebe.

— Au revoir ! dirent Harry et Jessy avant de s'éclipser.

— Tu penses que tout va bien se passer pour eux, dit Phoebe. Je ne voulais pas me montrer affoler devant eux, mais finalement, après tout ce qu'on a appris, ce qu'on a vu, toute cette histoire me met mal à l'aise pour la suite.

— Nous devons leur faire confiance. Ils n'en ont peut-être pas encore conscience, mais quelque chose de grave se prépare et l'épicentre se trouve en Grande-Bretagne.

— On aurait peut-être dû lui dire la vérité sur sa naissance, il aurait pu développer plus facilement ses pouvoirs ?

— Il vaut mieux qu'il l'ignore pour le moment. Sarah n'est pas prête. Et puis mieux vaut l'ignorance plutôt que de prendre le risque qu'il se révèle par inadvertance. Il ne faut pas que les démons et Voldemort découvre ce qu'il est vraiment... Et encore moins les fondateurs.

x

Jessy et Harry apparurent sur le perron du 12, Square Grimmaurd à Londres, à l'abri des regards des moldus et d'éventuels sorciers qui ne connaissaient pas l'adresse exacte.

La tête pleine de nouvelles questions, Harry avait hâte de retrouver son parrain. Maintenant que l'affaire des démons étaient enfin révélés, comme promis, il garderait ses distances pour ne pas gêner son cousin, bien qu'il savait que sa bonne résolution ne tiendrait pas, c'était en parfaite discrétion qu'il gardera un œil ouvert pour prévenir toute éventualité.

En ce qui le concernait, cette histoire de prophétie le taraudait pas mal, et comme la grand-mère n'avait pas souhaité lui parler de quoi il s'agissait, il devrait faire avec la seule source fiable qu'il connaisse : Sirius Black.


	9. Rencontre fatale

**Nous arrivons enfin à la deuxième moitié de cette histoire. Changement de rating, je passe à T, car il va commencer à y avoir un peu plus de violence et il y aura des morts (le 1er dans ce chapitre).**

**Merci à ceux qui me suivent et désolé pour ce retard, j'essaierai d'écrire la suite plus rapidement.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Rencontre fatale  
**

En entrant dans la Noble et Très Ancienne demeure des Black, Harry et Jessy furent surpris de trouver Kreattur dans le hall, mais en voyant Sirius à quelques pas derrière lui, le jeune Gryffondor jeta son sac à terre et, bousculant l'elfe de maison comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu, se jeta dans les bras de son parrain qui fut heureux de retrouver son filleul.

— Bienvenue à la maison !

— Sirius, tu m'as manqué.

Jessy resta là, à fixer l'étrange créature qui marmonnait des mots inintelligibles desquels filtraient _traître_, _vermine_… Aussi peu accueillante fut-elle, il s'accroupit devant elle et la fixa avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Lors de sa précédente visite l'été dernier, il ne l'avait pas vu, peut-être cachée quelque part dans la maison.

— Salut toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu es au juste ?

Kreattur le regarda, surpris que quelqu'un lui montre de l'intérêt. Ses yeux se plissèrent, méfiant.

— Ne t'occupe pas de lui, c'est Kreattur, l'elfe de maison qui sert ma famille. Ignore-la et elle en fera de même, dit Sirius.

— L'ignorer ? Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? lui répondit-il, reportant son attention sur cet être qui le détaillait sans vergogne. Je le trouve fascinant !

— Fascinant ? s'étrangla Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu trouves d'intéressant chez lui ?

— Eh bien, dit-il, je pensais que les elfes ressemblaient plus aux humains, mais apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas.

— Tu lis trop de livres de fantaisie, dit Harry. Les Moldus ont beaucoup d'imagination, mais leur vision des créatures magiques est quelque peu embellie.

Jessy se leva et s'avança vers eux.

— Pourquoi s'habille-t-il d'une taie d'oreiller, ne peux-tu pas lui donner une tenue plus décente ?

— Surtout pas ! Si je lui donnais ne serait-ce qu'une chaussette, je lui rendrais sa liberté et il est hors de question qu'il s'en aille, surtout à cause de tous les secrets révélés ici !

— Attends, tu es en train de me dire que les elfes sont en esclavage ? s'écria Jessy, passablement scandalisé de savoir que les sorciers exploitaient des êtres pensants.

— Jess', par pitié, tu ne vas pas rejoindre l'association de défense des elfes d'Hermione ? le supplia Harry.

— Harry, c'est inhumain ! Les Moldus ont maltraité les gens différents pour des raisons semblables et je sais de quoi je parle, je viens d'un pays qui a exploité le peuple noir avant de le libérer, il n'y a que quelques décennies. Cet elfe est doué d'intelligence et donc devrait jouir de liberté comme tous les êtres vivants.

— Quelle liberté ? Les elfes sont heureux de nous servir. Si nous leur rendions leur liberté, ils pourraient en mourir, se moqua Sirius.

— Oui, enfin, mis à part Dobby, l'elfe des Malefoy dont je t'ai parlé. C'est bien le seul que je connaisse qui a désobéi à sa famille et qui est heureux d'être libre, mais il reste une exception, ajouta Harry.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous et je pense qu'il mérite un peu plus de considération.

— Fais comme tu veux, mais tu verras que tu le détesteras autant que moi quand tu te rendras compte qu'il te fera des coups tordus derrière ton dos, termina Sirius.

Le repas du soir était animé. Harry et Jessy lui racontèrent tout ce qui s'était passé à San Francisco. Kreattur leur servit le repas et Jessy le remercia systématiquement devant un Sirius amère.

— Donc, tes sœurs sont des sorcières. Dumbledore n'a pas voulu te laisser sans surveillance. Je m'étonnais aussi qu'il t'ait envoyé chez des Moldus sans défense.

— Je ne sais pas si c'était une aussi bonne idée en fin de compte quand on voit ce que j'ai déclenché en jouant les bons samaritains.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

— Qui aurait pu deviner qu'il existait un troisième monde bien plus inquiétant. De toute façon, nous ne pouvons rien faire à l'heure actuelle. Laissons faire le ministère de la magie, ça les changera de s'occuper d'autres choses que de ma petite personne, se moqua Sirius.

x

Jessy se changea dans la chambre qui appartenait autrefois au jeune frère de Sirius, Régulus. Elle était sombre et plutôt austère pour le jeune homme qui y vivait autrefois. Il ne comprenait pas les goûts des sorciers pour un style très ancien d'un autre temps. À comparaison, les Moldus se tournaient vers un avenir plus moderne en perpétuelle évolution. D'ailleurs les sœurs Halliwell évoluaient dans ce même monde.

Allongé dans le lit, il s'apprêtait à s'endormir quand un grincement sur le plancher le mit sur le qui-vive.

— Qui est là ? appela-t-il.

— Monsieur Potter est gentil. Monsieur Potter est précieux. Il doit se méfier des ombres qui le suivent, susurra le vieil elfe de maison.

— Kreattur, de quoi parles-tu ? lui demanda-t-il en se redressant.

L'elfe de maison se balança d'une jambe sur l'autre, regardant autour de lui comme s'il avait peur d'en avoir trop dit.

— Monsieur Potter ignore-t-il ce qu'il est ? Je le ressens. Les sorciers sont ignorants. Les autres savent. Le monde court un grave danger.

Kreattur est sur le point de s'en aller. Jessy, troublé par ces révélations, sortit du lit et vint s'accroupir devant l'elfe.

— Kreattur, dis-moi ce que tu sais sur moi, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de savoir !

— Les secrets doivent rester secrets, pour votre bien.

Jessy ne put l'interroger davantage, il disparut d'un claquement de doigt. (Quoi qu'il fasse, il ne le reverra plus pendant tout le reste de son séjour.) Ses explications étaient un peu trop nébuleuses et obscures pour en comprendre toute la portée et décida de garder cet échange de côté.

x

Le lendemain, Remus Lupin arriva de bonne heure. Il prit son petit déjeuner en même temps que toute la maisonnée.

— Pour le moment, le ministère n'a toujours pas trouvé de solutions pour résoudre le problème du temps.

— Et qu'en est-il de la mort des Moldus ? demanda Jessy.

— Pour être franc, ça n'intéresse pas du tout Fudge qui ne voit aucun lien avec les intempéries.

— En d'autres termes, il va falloir que je me débrouille avec la police, marmonna-t-il à lui-même.

— De quoi parle-t-il ? demanda Remus à l'assemblée.

— Ah oui, tu n'es pas au courant : Jessy défend la veuve et l'orphelin chez les Moldus, expliqua Sirius.

— Voilà une nouvelle qui n'est pas anodine. Il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez tout ça.

Pendant que Jessy expliqua ses actions dans le monde moldu, Harry réfléchissait sur la révélation que Grand-mère Halliwell lui avait dite.

— Prophétie, lâcha-t-il.

— Quoi ? releva Remus. Que viens-tu de dire ?

— Grand-mère Halliwell a parlé d'une prophétie me concernant.

— C'est ridicule, il n'existe rien de -

— Elle a dit de t'en parler, dit-il en fixant Sirius coupant Rémus, et que tu faisais partie de l'Ordre du phœnix fondé par Dumbledore.

— Harry, avant tout, tu dois savoir que lors de la guerre contre Voldemort et les mangemorts, nous ne savions pas vers qui nous tourner. Le ministère était infiltré et il y eut beaucoup de morts. Dumbledore a créé l'Ordre du phœnix dans le but de rassembler des informations et nous préparer à la guerre qui s'annonçait. Maintenant que Voldemort est revenu, il a de nouveau reformé le groupe.

— Je veux en faire partie ! clama Harry.

— Harry, avisa Rémus, tu comprendras que tu es trop jeune pour prendre part à la nouvelle guerre qui s'annonce. Tes parents n'auraient certainement pas voulu que tu t'exposes au danger, s'ils avaient été là.

— Mais ils ne sont pas là, trancha-t-il. Je pense que j'ai été bien plus mis en danger que n'importe qui depuis le jour où je suis entré à Poudlard et je suis toujours là.

— Coup de chance, lança Jessy. Tu as jusqu'à l'année dernière toujours eu de l'aide. C'est toi-même qui l'a dit. Pourtant, je suis persuadé que tu es capable de te battre contre Voldemort. Tes aptitudes l'ont démontré. Et je ne suis pas ton professeur de défense pour rien, je sais ce que tu vaux.

— J'ai été également son professeur et même si je reconnais ses talents, ce n'est qu'un enfant… tenta Rémus.

— S'il reste bien entouré, il risque beaucoup moins, le coupa Jessy.

— Je doute que les autres soient d'accord.

— Peu importe les autres, soit vous nous acceptez dans l'Ordre, soit on fait bande à part, dans les deux cas, nous prendrons tous les risques nécessaires pour venir à bout de Voldemort, dit-il en lançant un clin d'œil à Harry.

— Vous êtes fous ! Vous n'avez pas idées de quoi vous parlez, protesta Rémus.

— Pour ma part, je suis d'accord que Harry et Jessy entrent dans l'Ordre. Ils peuvent être des alliés précieux.

Remus persifla, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

— Et concernant la prophétie ? les ramena Harry. Qu'en est-elle ?

— Il semblerait qu'il existe une prophétie qui se trouverait au ministère de la magie. J'en ignore les termes, mais elle te concernerait ainsi que tu-sais-qui.

— Y a-t-il un moyen pour en connaître le contenu ?

— Sûrement Dumbledore puisque c'est lui qui nous en a parlé, mais quant à le convaincre de nous en dire plus, ceci est une autre paire de manche, se désola Sirius. Par contre, il y aura une réunion dans trois jours avec tous les membres. Tu en reconnaîtras certains, Harry.

— Vous allez débattre de quoi ? s'enquit Jessy.

— Eh bien, figurez-vous qu'une nouvelle plutôt étrange nous est parvenu concernant une rencontre que tu-sais-qui a eu, il y a deux mois. Nous ignorons de qui il s'agit, ce que je sais, c'est que tu-sais-qui ne s'en est pas sorti indemne.

— Cela ne se serait-il pas passé la nuit du 6 novembre ? questionna Jessy.

— Oui, en effet, mais comment… ? s'étonna Rémus.

— C'est la nuit où j'ai fait un cauchemar sur Voldemort, répondit Harry.

— Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? se fâcha Sirius.

— Désolé, mais vu ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Et puis avec mon cousin à l'école, j'ai préféré lui en parler.

— Qu'as-tu vu ?

Harry leur raconta tout ce qu'il se rappelait de son rêve et fit de son mieux pour décrire l'homme, puis, à la lumière des derniers événements, une idée lui vint.

— Et si cet homme n'était pas un sorcier, mais un démon ?

— Les sorciers ne connaissent pas les démons, sinon, nous le saurions, lâcha Rémus.

— Pas forcément ! Harry a raison. Grand-mère Halliwell a dit que Voldemort a déjà eu affaire avec certains d'entre eux par le passé. Il est même possible que celui qui a attaqué Harry était à ses ordres.

— Je ne sais pas, avoua Sirius. Il reste des points à éclaircir, mais on en saura un peu plus lors de la réunion.

x

Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, Jessy et Harry reprirent leur entraînement pratique de l'ancienne magie. Sirius observa les échanges avec beaucoup d'attention. Il découvrait pour la première fois cette pratique que ses ancêtres utilisaient autrefois.

Sirius Black est issu d'une très longue lignée de sangs purs qui pratiquait une ancienne forme de magie très puissante. Cette pratique s'est arrêté au temps de ses arrière-grands-parents lors d'un événement qui laissèrent ses grands-parents orphelins à un très jeune âge. Cette magie se perdit au profit des baguettes qu'utilisent tous les sorciers à présent.

Le dernier survivant de cette famille n'avait donc jamais appris cette magie, cependant, il était expectatif des deux cousins qui l'utilisaient avec une facilité déconcertante.

Le troisième jour, les membres de l'ordre arrivèrent : Dedalus Diggle, Mondingus Fletcher, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur et Molly Weasley, Severus Rogue, Minerva McGonagall et Albus Dumbledore.

— Harry ! s'extasia Hermione qui sauta dans les bras du survivant.

— Salut, Harry ! Content d'être enfin arrivé.

— Ron, Hermione ! Je croyais que vous étiez partis en voyage à l'étranger.

— C'est vrai, répondit Hermione, mais Ron m'a prévenu qu'il allait venir ici avec ses parents pour une réunion de l'Ordre du phœnix et comme je savais que tu serais là, alors je n'ai pas hésité à écourter mes vacances.

— Tu connais l'existence de l'Ordre ? Depuis quand ?

— Depuis que mon père m'a dit qu'il y participait, répondit Ron. Disons qu'il a lâché l'info par inadvertance. T'imagines pas la tête que maman a fait ! Mais elle m'a dit qu'il nous serait interdit d'y participer.

— Tu n'aurais pas croisé Kreattur, par hasard ? demanda Jessy en descendant l'escalier. Ron, Hermione, je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez.

— Ils vont passer la fin des vacances avec nous et à propos de Kreattur, non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Pourquoi le cherches-tu d'ailleurs ?

— À cause d'un truc qu'il m'a dit… montez, il faut que je vous mette au courant de ce qui s'est passé à San Francisco et d'autres choses.

Harry avait toute confiance envers ses deux plus fidèles amis. Jessy raconta donc tout sur son compte, sa famille adoptive, les démons. Harry enchaîna avec la prophétie, l'Ordre du phœnix, son agression et ce que son parrain leur a révélé sur Voldemort.

— Ouah ! Tu es tout ça ! Tu veux bien me signer un autographe ? s'émerveilla Ron.

— Ron, sois un peu sérieux ! Franchement, tout ça n'est pas rassurant. Si effectivement il existe un homme plus puissant que vous-savez-qui, alors tout le monde, y compris les Moldus, courent un grand danger.

— Et pendant ce temps-là, ils font leur petite réunion sans nous, ragea Harry.

— Sirius va aborder le sujet avec Dumbledore. Si jamais il refuse, j'interviendrai, précisa Jessy.

— Fait gaffe de ne pas te faire virer. Ça serait dommage que tu nous quittes maintenant.

— Évidemment, il pourrait utiliser ce prétexte pour me garder à l'écart. Au pire des cas, on fait comme on a dit : on mène notre enquête de notre côté. Du moment qu'il n'est pas au courant de mes escapades nocturnes, ça devrait aller.

— Tu crois vraiment qu'il ignore ce que tu fais ? À mon avis, il est déjà au courant. Soit dit en passant, il ne t'en a pas empêché jusqu'à présent, s'étonna Hermione.

— Espérons en effet qu'il reste à l'écart.

— Les enfants ! Venez, nous allons passer à table, appela Mme Weasley.

Les trois amis regardèrent Jessy, un point amusé.

— Ravi d'être considéré comme un enfant, dit l'intéressé en roulant des yeux.

En descendant au rez-de-chaussée, Dumbledore, MacGonagall et Rogue étaient sur le point de partir.

— Professeurs, salua Jessy.

— Oh ! Jessy, Harry. Je me disais bien que nous aurions l'occasion de vous voir avant de partir. Votre voyage aux États-Unis s'est-il bien passé ?

— Très bien, d'ailleurs, Penny vous souhaite le bonjour, dit-il, un brin provocateur.

— Ah oui ?… Vous m'en voyez désolé.

Rogue et McGonagall regardèrent tour à tour les deux professeurs, ne comprenant pas leur étrange conversation.

— Il y a d'ailleurs certaines choses dont je dois m'entretenir avec vous.

— En effet, mais pas aujourd'hui. Venez à mon bureau lundi. Allons-y professeurs, il est temps de partir.

Ils quittèrent la maison.

— Et, c'est tout ? s'étonna Ron. Ça veut dire quoi tout ça ?

— C'est simple, il sait que je suis au courant pour les Halliwell et en mentionnant leur grand-mère, il s'attend à ce que je demande des explications. À mon avis, il n'avait pas pensé qu'on invoquerait la seule personne qui pouvait me parler de mon passé.

— Invoquer ? s'étonna Ron.

— Oui… Grand-mère Halliwell est décédée depuis plusieurs années.

— Ah, oui, normal ! J'invoque ma grand-mère à tous ses anniversaires, ironisa-t-il. D'ailleurs, rien que la semaine dernière…

— Et pour l'Ordre… ? demanda Harry, coupant le monologue de Ron.

— Je lui en ai parlé, le coupa Sirius qui apparut au pas de la porte. Venez, nous en parlerons tout en mangeant… En ce qui vous concerne, tous les trois, reprit-il, Dumbledore ne souhaite pas que vous vous impliquiez plus que nécessaire dans les affaires de l'Ordre vu que vous êtes trop jeunes.

— C'est n'importe quoi ! s'emporta Harry. Je suis la cible principale de Voldemort, comment pourrais-je ne pas être mêlé à tout ça !

— Je comprends ta frustration, Harry, je suis moi-même coincé ici sans pouvoir aider. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'est de proposer ma maison pour nos réunions secrètes. En ce qui concerne la prophétie, il ne souhaite pas t'en parler tant qu'elle reste bien protégée. Je te rassure, il a refusé d'en parler à quiconque. Tout ce que je sais, je te l'ai dit.

— Et en ce qui me concerne ? s'enquit Jessy.

— Il ne veut pas t'en écarter, mais tant que tu es professeur, il ne souhaite pas que tu t'en mêles. Il compte sur toi pour résoudre l'autre affaire qui concerne les meurtres de Moldus.

— Il sait ! clama Hermione. Il doit forcément savoir que tu enquêtes sur les meurtres et peut-être aussi sur tes antécédents. Ce qui est étonnant, c'est qu'il t'encourage à continuer. Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait un rapport entre les morts et les démons.

— Si c'est le cas, pour le moment, je ne vois pas le lien. Gageons que l'avenir qui se profile sera sombre.

x

Tout comme il avait commencé brutalement, le climat stationnaire qui bloquait le pays au nord par le froid et au sud par la chaleur, reprit le cours normal de la saison hivernale, la nuit du 31 décembre.

La population qui fêtait le réveillon dans le sud du pays en tenue légère, furent brutalement surpris par la pluie glaciale qui évacua la chaleur en quelques heures. Au nord, le blizzard s'était arrêté et les congères fondaient rapidement.

Personne ne sut dire ce qui s'était réellement passé. Quelques sorciers avaient tenté de mettre à leur compte la _réparation_ du temps, mais le mystère reste entier. Parmi les Moldus, il y eut en tout douze décès inexpliqués, induit à la déshydratation par les autorités.

Se trouvant à Londres, Jessy pouvait plus facilement répondre aux appels de l'Inspecteur Dawkins qui lui donnait des indications sur des affaires de disparitions, de meurtres ou participer aux interpellations plutôt difficiles, auxquelles la police pataugeait. Il découvrit que dans certains cas, des sorciers y étaient mêlés, jouant avec l'ignorance et la naïveté des Moldus pour leur jouer de mauvais tours. Dans ces cas-là, il se montra particulièrement inventif pour leur donner une correction qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais. Après tout, il ne craignait pas d'être dénoncé vu qu'il agissait toujours masqué et sans baguette.

La légende du Justicier Masqué qui protégeait les Moldus commença à s'ébruiter dans les colonnes de la _Gazette du sorcier_ et dans _Sorcière-Hebdo_ dont les sorcières raffolaient et notamment dans le _Chicaneur_ qui livraient de folles théories. Les gros titres se multipliaient et de nombreux sorciers tentaient de deviner qui il était.

_« Qui est ce célèbre Justicier Masqué qui joue les héros chez les Moldus ? »_

__« _Américain ou Anglais ? __»_

_« Sorcier ou Moldu hors du commun ? »_

_« Qui se cache derrière ce manteau et ce masque noir ? »_

_« D'où vient-il ? »_

_« J'ai pris mon petit-déjeuner avec le Justicier Masqué ! »_

Jessy lisait les articles qui parlaient de lui avec un sourire en coin. Il se demandait jusqu'où il pouvait aller sans risquer de se trahir. Le fait de se servir de ses pouvoirs lors de ses interactions avec les sorciers sévissant chez les Moldus, allait-il se retourner contre lui ? En tout cas, il a toujours su échapper aux contrôleurs qui essayaient de déterminer de quel côté il était, pour le juger selon le code international du secret magique ou lui faire subir le sortilège d'amnésie pour qu'il reste de son côté de la frontière entre les deux mondes.

x

En revenant à l'école, tous furent heureux de reprendre les cours dans un cadre plus accueillant. Pourtant, la période des examens approchant à grand pas, les cours avaient repris avec plus de pression sur les élèves.

Jessy monta l'escalier en colimaçon menant au bureau du Directeur. Les vacances de Noël furent riches en révélation et découverte. Il était temps de découvrir ce que Dumbledore savait.

— Ah, Jessy ! Venez, asseyez-vous ! dit le professeur Dumbledore. Avant de commencer, j'aimerais savoir tout ce qu'on vous a raconté.

Jessy partit sur sa conversation avec Penny Halliwell et ses sœurs, l'agression de Harry, omettant la partie où il intervenait en tant que Justicier Masqué.

— Bien. Je pense qu'il est temps que vous en sachiez un peu plus sur ce qui est arrivé à votre famille et sur vos capacités hors de commun.

— Vous savez ce que je suis ? enchaîna Jessy.

— Patience, je vais y venir. Laissez-moi vous raconter les faits tels qu'ils sont survenus. Je ne puis tout vous raconter, certaines choses devront attendre que votre mère vous en parle d'elle-même.

— (Jessy se leva brusquement) Ma mère est vraiment en vie ? s'écria-t-il.

— Doucement, mon cher. Je comprends votre vif enthousiasme et oui, votre mère est bien en vie, mais j'ignore où elle se trouve. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis le soir du drame. (Jessy se rassit) Voldemort poursuivait deux objectifs : tuer celui qui pourrait le vaincre et manipuler celui qui le mènerait à une victoire assurée. Bien qu'il devinât pour Harry, il s'est attaqué à plusieurs familles pour trouver l'autre enfant qu'il cherchait parmi son entourage – vous en l'occurrence. À la différence de Harry qui fait l'objet d'une prophétie, votre cas est unique et sa seule piste résidait au fait qu'il y voyait un lien avec Harry. J'ai été étonné qu'il ait eu ce résonnement.

— Attendez, Penny m'a dit que vous m'aviez envoyé chez les Halliwell pour me protéger de Voldemort qui ignorait mon existence. Donc, qu'est-ce qui prouve que je suis cette personne ?

— En effet, il cherchait un pouvoir en particulier, mais personne ne savait qui le possédait. Moi-même, je n'en avais aucune idée jusqu'à ce que je rencontre votre mère auprès de son défunt mari et qu'elle me révèle son incroyable histoire. À ce moment-là, je me suis demandé comment Voldemort a-t-il seulement découvert qu'un tel pouvoir existait tant le secret était impossible à découvrir. Je l'ignore, mais je soupçonne un démon malintentionné utiliser le Lord pour son propre compte. Ils sont plutôt discrets et se mêlent rarement au monde des sorciers, mais n'hésite pas à créer des alliances, si nécessaires pour atteindre leur dessein.

— Ce qui nous ramène à ma première question, que suis-je ? L'elfe de maison de Sirius m'a tenu un discours incompréhensible (Jessy lui raconta ce que Kreattur lui a dit).

— Mmm… Il faut savoir qu'avant d'être des elfes de maison, ces créatures étaient les messagers d'autres maîtres qui vivaient parmi les Moldus. Quand ceux-ci ont disparu, ils se sont retrouvés livrer à eux-mêmes où nombreux ont été décimés par les Moldus jusqu'à ce que des sorciers les recueillent dans leur monde et deviennent ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui, éternellement reconnaissant de les avoirs sauvés. Ils sont les gardiens de secrets si importants, fidèles à leurs anciens maîtres, qu'ils perpétuent la transmission de leur savoir de génération en génération jusqu'au jour où leurs Maîtres reviendraient les chercher. Je vous avoue qu'ils attendent pour rien, mais il ne faut jamais remettre en cause la fidélité d'un elfe sans compter qu'ils sont bien plus puissants que les sorciers, car ils utilisent l'ancienne magie. Les elfes étaient nombreux et bien plus puissants autrefois et ils ont, paraît-il, joué un grand rôle dans l'histoire du monde, aujourd'hui oublié. Toujours est-il qu'ils peuvent détecter leur pouvoir et si cet elfe semblait reconnaître quelque chose chez vous, c'est tout simplement que vous possédez le même.

« Quant à la suite, il est difficile de savoir ce qu'il a voulu dire. Il ressent un danger et il semble penser que quelqu'un ait pu découvrir votre véritable nature. Quoi qu'il en soit, soyez sur vos gardes. Je ne puis en dire davantage. La seule personne qui a autorité sur la question et qui craint que le mot soit prononcé impunément est votre mère. Sarah m'a demandé de vous éloigner loin de Grande-Bretagne, c'est pour cela que je vous ai confié à Penny Halliwell qui était une amie de longue date et également celle de votre mère. Ses petites-filles sont de puissantes sorcières qui exercent en dehors de la communauté magique comme il en existe bien d'autres qui ont fait le choix de se mélanger parmi les Moldus pour leur bien et en qui vous pouvez avoir toute confiance. Et avant que vous m'interrompiez, sachez qu'aux vues des circonstances et de sa position, elle ne pouvait pas vous garder auprès d'elle. Voilà tout ce que je peux dire.

— Il y a un point qui m'échappe : d'accord, je possède quelques talents en magie ancienne, seulement, je ne pense pas être aussi puissant que vous le pensez. Si effectivement, je semble posséder le pouvoir de ces gens, qui étaient-ils ? Léo m'a dit que je ne faisais pas que de la magie, qu'a-t-il voulu dire ?

— Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre, cependant, je vous conseille vivement de vous limiter à de la magie avec votre baguette et éviter vos autres aptitudes pendant le reste de l'année, sauf quand vous aurez affaire… ailleurs… dit-il d'un vague mouvement de main.

— Oh ! Vous le saviez !

— Évidemment, sinon pourquoi vous aurais-je demandé d'enseigner ici. Vous avez fait preuves d'imprudence, involontaire, certes, et le seul endroit où vous pouvez être à l'abri est dans l'enceinte de l'école. Je sais que vous vous confiez facilement à Harry, cependant, faites preuve de discernement pour ne pas l'entraîner malgré vous dans une affaire qui ne le concerne pas. Par contre, si un lien s'avérait entre Voldemort et un démon, veillez bien sur lui.

— Je n'y manquerais pas, lui assura-t-il. (Jessy resta pensif un moment. Un souvenir lui vint en mémoire) Mon père disait que ma mère était un ange. Était-ce juste une métaphore ?

— Bonne journée ! conclut Dumbledore.

Voyant que le Directeur ne souhaitait pas poursuivre la discussion, Jessy se leva et quitta le bureau.

Beaucoup de chose avaient été dites et complétaient les informations qu'il avait déjà. Il devenait évident qu'il était moitié sorcier (par son père issu d'une ancienne famille qui pratiquait autrefois l'ancienne magie) et moitié quelque chose (en lien avec sa mère _Moldue_ ?) qui n'était pas de la magie et que Voldemort recherchait pour affermir son pouvoir. Pourquoi sa mère souhaitait-elle garder secret cette particularité dont il n'arrivait pas à mesurer toute la portée ? À cause des démons ? Ou une autre menace ? Était-il le seul concerné ? Encore un mystère de plus à résoudre.

Jessy se tenait assis sur un banc, la tête contre la pierre froide de l'école à cogiter sur toute cette affaire.

— Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! Je ne vous ai pas vu au déjeuner, dit une voix basse.

— (Jessy releva la tête) Je n'avais pas très faim.

— (Rogue s'assit à ses côtés) Auriez-vous découvert quelque chose de si compliqué que vous en oubliez de manger ?

— Disons que j'ai appris beaucoup de chose sur ma famille, les démons, Voldemort, ma mère…

— Votre mère ? Serait-elle en vie ?

— Oui ! Dumbledore m'a appris une chose me concernant : je serais celui qui assurerait la victoire de Voldemort contrairement à Harry qui serait celui qui le détruira.

— La prophétie… Je vois, mais en ce qui vous concerne, ce n'est pas la même chose. Aucune prophétie ne vous concerne donc rien ne prouve que c'est ce qui se produira.

— Vous faites partie de l'Ordre du phœnix, que pouvez-vous me dire de plus à ce sujet ?

— Mise à part que le Seigneur des ténèbres a subi un large revers de fortune, nous avons peu d'informations sur l'homme qui l'a mis à terre. Pour ce qui est des démons, – alors qu'on pensait que c'était une légende – ils ne se sont jamais aventuré dans la communauté sorcière jusqu'à présent sinon, nous en aurions des traces écrites dans les livres d'histoire. Tout semble converger vers vous.

— En fin de compte, j'aurais mieux fait de rester aux États-Unis. Je n'apporte rien de bon ici.

— Ne dites pas cela ! Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que les démons existaient tout comme la plupart d'entre nous d'ailleurs. Je pense que vous avez été trop longtemps protégé et mis dans l'ignorance auquel cas, tout cela n'aurait pas dégénéré de cette manière.

— Et encore, vous ne savez pas tout !

Jessy raconta tout ce qui a été dit par les Halliwell et Dumbledore. Rogue garda la bouche entrouverte, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. La cloche sonna et ils repartirent chacun dans leur classe respective, se promettant de se retrouver un soir pour étudier les nouvelles informations.

Le jeune professeur appréciait de plus en plus Severus, loin du personnage décrit par Harry, bien qu'au premier jour, il avait pu expérimenter ce mépris qu'il semblait éprouvé pour les Potter. En public, il revêtait ce masque de froideur à faire fuir tout un chacun. En privé, il se montrait beaucoup plus avenant. Comment expliquer cela à Harry qui ne connaissait que son mauvais côté ? Il espérait résoudre cette énigme avant la fin de l'année.

x

Les cours d'aquagym avaient repris. Malgré le temps, la structure avait résisté aux intempéries. Les élèves étaient nombreux dans la piscine comme au premier jour. Les filles venaient de terminer leur cours, les garçons arrivèrent pour prendre leur place.

Jessy lança la musique et fit les gestes à répéter. Il enchaînait les exercices avec beaucoup d'entrain que chacun exécutait à leur rythme. Dans l'ensemble, tous suivaient, haletants, mais appréciant le bien que ça leur faisait. Avec un professeur aussi passionné et amusant, ils passèrent de bons moments.

Un soir, un brouillard poisseux se leva autour du château. Les joueurs de Quidditch durent rentrer précipitamment au château avant de n'avoir plus assez de visibilité pour se repérer. Les derniers événements avaient accentué certains phénomènes climatiques comme la pluie et le brouillard, comme on n'en avait plus vu depuis des décennies, en cette période où le changement climatique avait fait disparaître cette particularité du pays.

Les élèves se dépêchèrent de regagner leur dortoir. Les couloirs du château s'étaient assombris brutalement, ne laissant plus le loisir de se balader avant le dîner.

Tim Carnigam, un Serpentard de septième année, sortit de sa salle commune pour récupérer son livre de défense contre les forces du mal, laissé en classe exprès dans le but de chercher des indices sur leur professeur. Il savait qu'à cette heure-ci, le professeur Potter ne se trouvait pas dans son bureau pour l'avoir vu en compagnie du professeur Rogue un peu plus tôt.

Comme la plupart de ses camarades, il trouvait étrange que leur directeur de maison passait autant de temps en compagnie du cousin de Harry Potter. De nombreuses spéculations aussi diverses que variés avaient alors commencé à circuler sur les raisons de ce rapprochement.

La veille, un petit groupe qui trouvait intéressant de mener l'enquête incognito, tirèrent à la courte paille pour savoir qui irait chercher des indices. Tim fut celui qui fut tiré au sort pour se rendre dans le bureau du professeur et essayer de récolter des informations. En même temps, fan du chanteur, il espérerait repartir avec un souvenir.

Il se faufila par la porte. La pièce sombre laissait filtrer peu de lumière de l'extérieur. Il alluma sa baguette et commença à fureter dans la grande pièce. Il passa près du piano et vit une liasse de partitions. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose à la musique, mais il décida de les prendre. Il glissa les feuilles sous son pull et continua un peu plus loin. Il récupéra une plume et une écharpe qu'il fourra dans ses poches puis découvrit un étrange objet rectangulaire. Il appuya un bouton au hasard et l'écran s'alluma. Celui-ci demanda un mot de passe. Il se comprenait pas ce qu'était ce gadget qui n'avait apparemment rien de magique. Il le mit dans sa poche pour le montrer à ses amis. Peut-être avait-il trouvé l'objet qui lui permettrait de découvrir des choses intéressantes sur Jessy.

Il quitta le bureau puis la salle de classe. Il remontait le couloir sombre menant à la salle commune quand il se heurta à un autre élève au croisement des toilettes des garçons.

— Ah, c'est toi ! Tu m'as fait peur. J'allais retourner au dortoir. J'ai trouvé un truc intéressant dans le bureau de Jessy. (Tim sortit l'objet en question). Je crois que c'est un objet moldu.

— Donne-le-moi ! exigea l'autre garçon.

— Quoi ? Non, tu n'as pas voulu être des nôtres alors tu n'auras rien.

Le visage du garçon s'assombrit et ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur noire.

— Donne-le-moi ! répéta-t-il dans un grondement peu amical.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? dit-il en reculant.

Il souleva Tim comme s'il ne pesait qu'une plume et le projeta violemment contre le mur lâchant l'appareil dans sa chute.

Partiellement assommé, il releva les yeux vers lui, terrorisé. Ce n'était plus le garçon qu'il avait connu, mais un homme se transforma pour prendre sa place.

— Mais… mais vous êtes qui ? bégaya-t-il.

L'homme lança un sort qui déchiqueta le corps de Tim dans un cri de souffrance. Dans un dernier sursaut de vie, il vit l'homme prendre l'objet et disparaître dans un brouillard noir avant de sombrer définitivement.

Jessy fouilla ses poches en vain, il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur son téléphone. Il comprit qu'il l'avait laissé dans le tiroir de son bureau. Il devait contacter l'Inspecteur Dawkins au sujet d'une affaire concernant un homme qui rôderait sur les lieux des crimes. Peut-être l'assassin.

Arrivé dans son bureau, il remarqua tout de suite un détail : les partitions sur son piano avaient disparu. Pris d'un doute, il chercha dans ses affaires si autre chose avait disparu. Il ne trouva ni sa plume, ni son écharpe qu'il avait pendue avec son manteau. Mais le pire, c'était qu'il ne trouva nulle trace de son téléphone qui contenait des photos compromettantes sur l'affaire en cours. Bien que protégé d'un mot de passe, il avait peur que quelqu'un découvre sa double vie.

Des cris résonnèrent dans les couloirs du château. Jessy sortit de la classe et vit des élèves se précipiter en direction des toilettes. En arrivant à destination, il se fraya un chemin et se trouva devant une scène effroyable. Il vit le corps d'un élève couvert de sang, yeux ouverts dans une expression figée à jamais de frayeur.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient sur place, face au corps inerte. Ils semblaient mal à l'aise et les élèves gardèrent une certaine distance avec eux. Harry songea que cet événement évoquait trop l'attaque du Basilic lors de sa deuxième année.

— Harry, que s'est-il passé ?

Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de répondre. D'autres professeurs arrivèrent peu après, choqués par cette découverte macabre. Le professeur Rogue se baissa pour constater que Tim Carnigam, un de ses élèves, était mort.

— Tous les élèves accompagnés des Préfets-en-chef, doivent regagner leurs dortoirs respectifs, annonça le professeur Dumbledore. Quiconque se trouvera hors de son lit sera sévèrement puni.

Dans une marche silencieuse, les élèves partirent.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry, Ron et Hermione qui avaient découvert le corps.

— Qu'avez-vous vu ?

— Rien, professeur, répondit Hermione. Nous allions rejoindre notre dortoir quand nous sommes tombés sur lui.

— Professeur, poursuivit Harry. Est-il possible qu'un démon soit dans l'école.

— C'est impossible, rétorqua le professeur Rogue. Si tel était le cas, les alarmes se seraient déclenchés. Êtes-vous sûr de n'avoir rien à voir avec ce drame.

— Severus ! s'écria Jessy. Comment oses-tu insinué qu'ils aient une quelconque responsabilité dans ce meurtre !

— Il est évident qu'on ne peut pas attribuer ce décès à un élève, les calma Dumbledore.

Un moment de silence s'installa.

— De quoi est-il mort ? demanda McGonagall

— Un sort de déchirement. Il est rarement utilisé, car particulièrement cruel. Selon l'état d'esprit de celui qui le lance, l'effet peut être une simple égratignure à une éviscération mortelle. De toute évidence, le coupable a fait preuve d'une sauvagerie sans état d'âme.

— Un démon aurait-il pu faire ça ?

— Il s'agit d'un sortilège, dit Dumbledore qui s'était accroupi en passant sa main au-dessus du corps. Les démons n'utilisent pas ce genre de pouvoirs à ma connaissance. Je peux me tromper, mais je pense que c'est l'œuvre d'un sorcier.

Il découvrit des feuilles tâchées de sang dépassant du pull. Il les sortit de leur cachette.

— Jessy, serait-ce à vous ?

— Oui, en effet. Je suis retourné à mon bureau tout à l'heure et j'ai constaté que mes partitions avaient disparu, ainsi qu'une plume, une écharpe et… un objet moldu.

Dumbledore trouva les deux premiers objets dans les poches, mais aucune trace du dernier. Il se releva.

— Vous trois, retournez dans vos dortoirs, Minerva accompagnez-les. Severus, allez chercher Mme Pomfresh. Je vais prévenir les autorités. Jessy, accompagnez-moi, je dois vous parler.

x

L'école était en effervescence le lendemain. Les cours avaient été suspendus pour la journée en mémoire de Tim Carnigam. Le service de St Mangouste était venu chercher le corps tard dans la nuit et il était interdit de se promener prêt du lieu du crime jusqu'à ce que le coupable soit retrouvé.

— C'est triste ce qui est arrivé à Tim, dit Goyle. C'était un bon gars.

— Ce qui est rageant, c'est que ce soit un Serpentard qui a été pris pour cible. Celui qui a fait ça n'est pas un sang pur. Quel sorcier pourrait faire une chose pareille ? s'interrogea Malefoy.

— À mon avis, il a dû se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, répondit Théodore Nott, assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil auquel Drago était assis. Sinon, pour quelle raison aurait-il été tué ?

— Je me suis renseigné auprès de Derrik, annonça Blaise. Ils ont ouvert un fan club de Jessy Potter et ils avaient envoyé Tim pour fouiller dans son bureau.

— Pff ! Mais où va-t-on si les Serpentard deviennent des admirateurs des **P**otter, cracha Malefoy.

— C'est un passe-temps comme un autre. Et souviens-toi que tu n'es pas différent d'eux, lui murmura Théo à son oreille.

Il s'apprêta à se leva quand Malefoy le retint par le bras. Théo siffla et grimaça de douleur.

— Tu t'es fait mal ? s'enquit Malefoy.

— Non, rien de grave. J'ai fait une mauvaise chute, mais ça passera.

— Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie.

— T'inquiètes, c'est rien, s'agaça-t-il.

Malefoy le regarda s'en aller vers le dortoir.

x

— Je crois que la personne visée était Jessy, sinon pourquoi Tim se serait fait tuer ? Il transportait des objets lui appartenant.

— À mon avis, le tueur l'attendait, dit Ron. Il voulait peut-être quelque chose qu'il avait en sa possession.

— Quoi ? Des partitions, une plume et une écharpe ? En quoi ce qu'il avait volé pouvait justifier d'être tué ? s'exclama Harry.

— Pour l'objet moldu qui manquait, affirma Hermione. On lui demandera demain ce que c'était. Peut-être aurons-nous un début d'explication. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je reste persuadée qu'un sorcier est derrière tout ça.

— Je continue à penser que celui qui a fait ça était un démon.

— mais le professeur a dit… tenta Hermione.

— Qu'est-ce qui prouve que les alarmes auraient pu détecter un démon, s'énerva Harry. Ils disent tous qu'ils ignoraient leur existence et par conséquent, n'en ont jamais vu utiliser leurs pouvoirs.

Le silence s'installa, mais personne ne pouvait contredire Harry.

Dans sa chambre, Jessy tenta un sort qu'il connaissait bien.

— Téléphone ! s'écria-t-il.

L'objet apparu dans sa main, mais il le lâcha sous le coup de la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Au sol, il pouvait voir la fumée qui s'échappait encore de ce qui restait de son téléphone, totalement noirci et écrasé. Sous le choc, il se demanda ce qui s'était passé. Qui avait intérêt à détruire un objet moldu dont nul ne connaissait son utilité. Il se promit de trouver une réponse, mais en attendant, il lui faudra racheter un nouveau téléphone pour contacter l'Inspecteur de Scotland Yard qui avait des informations à lui fournir.


	10. Les débordements de la Saint-Valentin

**Comme je n'ai rien publié durant les vacances, je vous offre un chapitre un peu plus long.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Les débordements de la Saint-Valentin**

Jessy était accroc aux nouvelles technologies. C'était un fait avéré. Il baignait dedans depuis qu'il vivait chez les Halliwell qui l'avaient comblé de consoles, télévisions et ordinateurs toute son enfance. Depuis qu'il travaillait, il s'offrait des portables, voitures suréquipées et autres gadgets intelligents… qu'il changeait systématiquement, dès qu'une nouveauté plus performante voyait le jour. Il ne vivait pas dans le grand luxe, mais son salaire à la MJP était bien plus satisfaisant que ce qu'il recevait de Poudlard. Alors acheter le tout dernier smartphone Z2060, grand design, plus performant et comportant plus d'applications que son défunt téléphone ne lui posait aucun problème. Jessy était un homme moderne, tourné vers une évolution constructive permanente du genre humain et il ne se faisait pas à son immersion chez les sorciers qui menait une vie qui semblaient s'être arrêtée au début du vingtième siècle. Sa vie dans le monde moldu l'attirait bien plus que tout phénomène magique qu'il pouvait à loisir recréer lui-même.

x

Londres était une ville toujours en effervescence de jour comme de nuit. Les lumières de la ville donnaient à l'ambiance générale une impression de vie permanente. Jessy faisait le guet depuis un moment en haut d'un immeuble. Au départ, il pensait juste profiter de son passage dans la capitale pour aller boire un coup au pub du coin après être passé à Scotland Yard au sujet de l'individu qui apparaissait sur plusieurs photos de la police quand il remarqua un homme encapuchonné qui le suivait discrètement. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de le découvrir car au même moment, une course-poursuite entre trois voitures en fuite et une dizaine de voitures de police gyrophare allumé, étaient lancés à grande vitesse sur Regent street, slalomant entre les voitures de Citadins qui finissaient par s'encastrer les unes aux autres. Un coup d'œil dans la ruelle du bas lui apporta que l'individu n'y était plus.

Rageant plus pour lui-même par ce mauvais concours de circonstances, il sauta de toit en toit pour prendre en filature une des voitures qui avait réussi à semer les forces de l'ordre qui avaient fini leur course contre un poteau. Les deux autres étaient sur le point d'être rattrapé et ne nécessitaient pas son intervention. Il accéléra l'allure. Aucune chance d'être remarqué, caché par l'ombre des toits, il se dématérialisa pour apparaître sur la chaussée en face de la voiture. Le chauffeur, qui semblait avoir une conscience, pila à quelques centimètres de lui. Il klaxonna.

— Eh, mec ! Bouge de là ! Tu veux crever ma parole ! grogna l'homme. Et puis c'est quoi cet accoutrement, tu te prends pour un super héros ou quoi !

Jessy sourit devant l'ignorance du malfrat qui prit ce ton moqueur pour une insulte. Il appuya sur l'accélérateur et Jessy s'écarta pour éviter le choc. Il arma sa main et de l'index visa la voiture. Il s'imagina armé d'un revolver et d'une impulsion de l'esprit, fit feu. Les quatre pneus éclatèrent les uns après les autres, immobilisant le véhicule après un dérapage sur le bitume et finissant sa course contre des containers. L'alarme de la voiture hurla sinistrement avant de s'éteindre par un vague mouvement de main de Jessy.

Il s'approcha du véhicule et ouvrit la portière. Le chauffeur était partiellement sonné, son nez cassé saignait après avoir percuté le volant. Jessy sortit d'une de ses poches une paire de menottes – qu'il avait un jour emprunté à un policier – et l'attacha à son volant. Il envoya un message à l'inspecteur pour venir le récupérer.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit une présence dans son dos. La personne qui le suivait se trouvait à quelques pas derrière lui.

— Qui êtes-vous ? exigea Jessy en se retournant.

— C'est plutôt à moi de vous le demander, ricana la voix grave de l'homme qui garda son visage caché.

— Je ne vous dois rien, pourquoi me suivez-vous ?

— J'ai remarqué que vous enquêtiez avec la police au sujet de douze meurtres.

— Attendez ! Comment le savez-vous ? Cette affaire n'a pas été ébruitée par la police.

— Disons que j'ai mes sources. Je veux savoir ce que vous avez découvert.

— Je n'ai pas pour habitude de discuter de mes affaires avec ceux qui cachent leur identité.

— Que dois-je penser de vous alors… Justicier Masqué !

— En ce qui me concerne, c'est compliqué.

— Je peux en dire autant, pourtant, je vais vous révéler une chose : sachez qu'un démon vous a pris en chasse et qu'il a un complice à Poudlard. Ce serait ennuyeux que vous vous fassiez prendre. Nous aurons sûrement l'occasion de nous revoir alors en attendant, faites attention à votre entourage.

Sur ces derniers mots, l'homme s'engouffra dans l'ombre d'une ruelle.

— Attendez ! cria Jessy qui courait vers l'endroit où l'homme s'était dirigé, mais il ne vit personne.

Comment savait-il qu'il venait de Poudlard ? Il ne semblait pourtant pas connaître sa véritable identité. Le suivait-il ? Était-il un sorcier ? Serait-ce la personne qui se trouvait sur les lieux des crimes ? Il ne semblait pas être le meurtrier. Ces révélations étaient importantes, mais pas suffisantes pour avoir un élément de réponse. Par contre, cela confirmait ce qu'il avait soupçonné : il était bien la cible des démons et savoir qu'il y en avait peut-être un à l'intérieur de l'école la plus sûre au monde ne le rassura pas. Après tout, Harry y était aussi et le côtoyait peut-être et nul n'ignorait son lien de parenté avec lui. Il allait lui falloir être très vigilant et en parler à Dumbledore.

x

Harry, Ron et Hermione passaient le plus clair de leur temps à étudier, et le reste du temps, les deux premiers s'entraînaient en vue du prochain match contre Serdaigle à la fin du mois.

Harry referma le livre d'histoire qu'il tentait vainement de comprendre. Trop de questions tournaient dans sa tête depuis l'assassinat de Tim Carnigam et il était persuadé que le meurtrier se trouvait toujours à Poudlard. Il en fit part à ses amis.

— Harry, je comprends que cette histoire te touche au plus près, mais je crois qu'il faut laisser Dumbledore régler cette affaire. N'oublie pas ce que t'a dit Jessy : tu dois rester à l'écart.

— C'est de mon cousin qu'il s'agit, Hermione ! Je ne prendrais pas le risque de le perdre. Souviens-toi de ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier et les risques qu'avait pris Sirius ! Je refuse de revivre la même chose ! s'emporta-t-il.

— D'accord, Harry ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?

— Si nous faisons le point sur ce qu'on sait : Tim a été tué, car il possédait le téléphone que voulait le démon…

— C'est un sorcier !

Ignorant la remarque d'Hermione, il poursuivit :

— … et comment le savait-il ? Il l'a très certainement suivi : soit il avait prévu de le voler lui-même directement au bureau de Jessy au risque de se faire surprendre au cas où Tim ne l'avait pas trouvé, soit il était sûr qu'il l'aurait pris et l'attendait pour le lui voler.

— Alors explique-moi comment il pouvait savoir que Tim allait justement dans son bureau à ce moment-là ? demanda Ron.

— (Harry réfléchit un instant) Peut-être se connaissent-ils ? Il faudrait chercher du côté des Serpentards qu'il fréquentait.

— Attends, Harry ! Tu penses réellement que les Serpentards te diront quoi que ce soit ? À moins d'utiliser la potion de Polynectar, je ne vois pas comment on arrivera ne serait-ce que les approcher.

— Je connais un moyen ! minauda Hermione.

Harry et Ron la regardèrent, surpris.

x

Tout le château, du sol au plafond, était décoré de banderoles multicolores, d'étoiles scintillantes, de cœurs suspendus. L'ambiance avait radicalement changé, oubliant qu'un mois plus tôt, un élève avait trouvé la mort. De petits êtres volants ressemblant étrangement à des elfes de maison, poursuivaient des élèves à travers toute l'école pour transmettre au destinataire un message ou un cadeau.

La Saint-Valentin était une tradition très courue dans les pays Anglophones et le monde des sorciers prenait cette fête très au sérieux. Autant certains élèves attendaient avec impatience ce jour, autant pour d'autres, cela ne révolutionnerait pas leur vie privée.

Cette année, un concours pour élire le Prince et la Princesse de Poudlard avait été lancé. Qui avait lancé cette idée ? Personne ne pouvait le dire. Cette idée circulait depuis plusieurs semaines et avait germé dans l'esprit des élèves qui étaient très enthousiastes. Les élus auraient des droits privilégiés comme choisir les menus des repas, obtenir une rubrique au journal du Chicanneur qui sponsorisait l'événement et surtout, avoir accès à toutes les salles communes des quatre Maisons pour participer à l'échange et organiser des dialogues et jeux entre chaque maison.

La veille du 14 février, à côté de l'entrée de la Grande Salle figurait un panneau où étaient inscrits les noms, les années et les maisons correspondantes ainsi que le nombre de votes obtenus à chaque personne soutenue pour être élu. Plusieurs noms se détachèrent dès le premier jour :

… … … …Fred Weasley, 7e année, Gryffondor… … … … … … 86 points

… … … …Katie Bell, 6e année, Gryffondor… … … … … … … … 64 points

… … … …Hermione Granger, 5e année, Gryffondor… … … … 124 points

… … … …Harry Potter, 5e année, Gryffondor… … … … … … …168 points

… … … …Ginny Weasley, 4e année, Gryffondor… … … … … …172 points

… … … …Cho Chang, 6e année, Serdaigle… … … … … … … …189 points

… … … …Padma Patil, 5e année, Serdaigle… … … … … … … …57 points

… … … …Michael Corner, 5e année, Serdaigle…..… … … … … 25 points

… … … …Susan Bones, 5e année, Poufsoufle… … … … … … …98 points

… … … …Justin Finch-Fletchley, 5e année, Poufsoufle.… … … 44 points

… … … …Pansy Parkinson, 5e année, Serpentard… … … … … 32 points

… … … …Théodore Nott, 5e année, Serpentard… … … … … ..156 points

… … … …Drago Malefoy, 5e année, Serpenard … … … … … … 143 points

Bien sûr, les personnes concernées n'avaient pas leur mot à dire quant à leur inscription à la liste, vu qu'on pouvait bien élire n'importe qui comme Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête ou Peeves. Même les noms de Jessy Potter et de Severus Rogue avaient été ajoutés au début, mais retirés par le professeur McGonagall qui rappelait que l'inscription était ouverte uniquement aux élèves. Avec 664 points contre 1 (représentant en fait le vote de Jessy), le jeune professeur n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire face à la grimace de Rogue qui n'appréciait guère la blague de son homologue.

Le jour J, on pouvait déjà déterminer les demi-finales pour départager les têtes d'affiches : Ginny, Cho et Hermione pour les filles et pour les garçons : Harry, Théodore et Drago dont les scores avaient dépassé les 300 points chacun, laissant loin derrière tous les autres concurrents.

Les campagnes qui avaient eu lieu pendant tout le long de la journée amenèrent chacun à convaincre tous les étudiants à voter pour eux. Hermione, bien que candidate malgré elle, choisit de supporter Harry pour l'aider à obtenir plus de points. Elle lui avait révélé que son moyen d'entrer chez les Serpentards était tout bonnement de gagner ce concours au grand dam de Harry qui n'aimait pas être en tête d'affiche. Affiche de sa tête lançant des clins d'œil, qu'il voyait placarder un peu partout dans l'école. Harry dut promettre de faire des cours privés en défense contre les forces du mal pour ceux qui le voulaient s'il était élu. La célébrité du Survivant jouait beaucoup en sa faveur.

Au moment du dîner, tout le monde attendait que le professeur Dumbledore ainsi que les professeurs qui encadraient ce concours, viennent leur annoncer le couple gagnant sous les applaudissements de tous les élèves : Harry Potter et Cho Chang.

Harry hurla de joie intérieurement. Les élèves trouvaient que les deux élus allaient bien ensemble et cette constatation ne fit que le renforcer dans son choix qu'il ferait tout pour conquérir la belle de Serdaigle.

x

Alors qu'ils travaillaient ensemble à la bibliothèque sur des activités auxquelles les élèves des différentes maisons pourraient se mélanger, Cho appela Harry qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

— Harry… Harry ! Tu m'écoutes au moins ?

— Oh ! Oui, bien sûr ! Désolé !

— Je disais que j'aimais beaucoup ton bracelet, dit-elle.

— Ah oui ? C'est mon cousin qui me l'a offert à Noël. Je ne le quitte jamais.

— Il a bon goût et il te va très bien.

Harry se sentit rougir au compliment. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver très jolie.

Les yeux dans les yeux, il eut l'impression qu'elle partageait le même sentiment que lui. Et alors que leurs visages se rapprochaient inexorablement, il perçut un son moqueur à côté de lui, ce qui les fit s'écarter de honte d'être observé alors qu'ils pensaient être seuls.

Harry tourna la tête vers l'importun et vit Malefoy et Nott qui les observaient à quelques pas.

— C'est une plaisanterie, Potter, tu n'as pas trouvé mieux que _ça_, cracha-t-il de dédain alors qu'il la fixait avec un regard meurtrier.

Cho se sentit rougir de honte alors qu'elle se faisait toute petite. Harry répliqua :

— Malefoy ! Excuse-toi !

— Certainement pas ! Eh ! Cho ! Tu devrais avoir honte de ce que tu fais ? Je t'ai vu embrassé Eddie Carmichael ce matin et maintenant, tu veux Harry Potter !

Harry suffoqua à cette révélation, mais il préféra lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

— Laisse-la tranquille ! s'interposa Harry qui frôla la main du Serpentard par inadvertance.

Au moment où leurs peaux se rencontrèrent, Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson qui lui hérissa les cheveux à la base de la nuque. Il eut l'impression que son cœur allait quitter sa poitrine. Nott fit un signe à Drago qui se pencha sur Harry pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

— Demain, après le cours de potions, retrouve-moi devant les toilettes du sixième étage et seul.

Puis les deux camarades sortirent de la bibliothèque en piaffant, laissant Harry pantois.

— Je suis désolée, Harry, dit Cho, le sortant de sa rêverie.

Le Gryffondor la regarda, tout désir disparu. Il se demandait ce qu'il lui avait trouvé d'intéressant et se concentra sur l'étrange invitation de Malefoy qu'il accepterait. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait.

X

Ron et Hermione cherchaient Harry. Après le cours de Rogue, le survivant était parti le premier. À l'heure du déjeuner, il n'était toujours pas revenu à la Grande Salle. Ils partirent à sa recherche en demandant à tous ceux qu'ils croisaient s'ils l'avaient vu. Plusieurs élèves leur donnèrent la direction où il allait et ils prirent donc le chemin du sixième étage.

Harry était impatient. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Depuis plusieurs semaines, ses émotions lui jouaient souvent des tours, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il rougissait pour un rien, pourquoi le moindre frôlement l'électrisait. Il avait mis ce changement sur le compte de ses sentiments grandissants pour Cho. Il ne pensait pas qu'il deviendrait si sensible à l'adolescence. Mais le dernier contact avec Malefoy lui avait remué bien plus ses sens qu'ils le devraient et ses pensées avaient tendance à dévier vers la mauvaise personne. Parfois, il était obligé de s'enfermer dans les toilettes ou prendre une bonne douche froide pour calmer ses ardeurs. Malgré tout, il ne trouvait pas normal ce qui lui arrivait.

Arrivé devant les toilettes des garçons, il ne vit d'abord personne puis Drago émergea de derrière un mur. Nott aussi était là.

Drago s'approcha de Harry sans hésiter, mais ce dernier, prompt aux manigances de Malefoy, sortit sa baguette ce qui le stoppa à deux pas de lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu avais à me dire, Malefoy ?

— À dire… mmh, beaucoup de choses, mais l'action est parfois plus explicite, dit-il en faisant un pas de plus, la baguette de Harry appuyait contre son torse. Harry ne recula pas, mais ne se sentait pas très à l'aise.

Au même moment, Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent.

— Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Ron.

Théodore Nott se plaça entre eux, baguette levée.

— Ça ne vous regarde pas, trancha-t-il d'une voix cassante.

— C'est notre ami ! Je vous interdis de lui faire du mal ! lança Hermione qui sortit également sa baguette.

— Oublie ces idiots et concentre-toi sur moi ! susurra Drago à Harry.

Harry se sentit bizarre et quand il vit Malefoy avancer sa main vers son visage, il la contra avec sa main libre. À cet instant, leurs bracelets respectifs se touchèrent et se mirent à s'illuminer conjointement sous le regard interloqué de ses deux amis et le grand sourire de Nott.

Harry se perdit dans les yeux bleus de Drago et lâcha sa baguette. De ses deux mains, le blond prit le visage de Harry en coupe et l'embrassa.

— Harry ! cria Hermione.

Ron fut complètement choqué par ce qu'il voyait.

Les yeux fermés, Harry perçut à peine le cri de Hermione. Quand le contact se brisa, il ne put s'empêcher de regretter que ça s'arrête déjà. En rouvrant les yeux, Drago s'était écarté, mais il le regardait avec une lueur dans les yeux.

La sonnerie de la reprise des cours les ramena tous à la réalité et chacun retourna en classe sans un mot sur ce qui s'était passé.

Hermione et Ron amenèrent le sujet plus d'une fois sur le tapis, mais Harry s'irrita pour qu'ils respectent sa vie privée. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver à nouveau seul avec le Serpentard, Ron ne le quittait pas d'une semelle malgré le ressentiment de Harry à son égard.

x

Sur son lit à baldaquin, Harry était allongé sur le dos, les yeux dans le vague. Il manipulait distraitement son bracelet. Ses pensées le ramenaient systématique vers les Serpentards et surtout pour un certain blond. Depuis qu'ils avaient échangé un baiser, quelque chose avait changé entre eux : alors que d'habitude, ils se seraient regardés en chiens de faïence à se lancer toutes les infamies possibles, il fut comme éclairé d'une nouvelle pensée agréable et depuis, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Drago. Il ne pouvait se l'expliquer, mais sa conviction l'emmenait à retourner le voir et il avait hâte de le retrouver tout à l'heure chez les Serpentards. Drago avait réussi à faire passer un mot magiquement jusqu'à Harry et celui-ci trépignait d'impatience jusqu'à l'heure fixée.

Au même moment, Ron entra dans le dortoir et vit Harry immobile sur son lit.

— Harry, il faut qu'on parle. Ton attitude est vraiment bizarre depuis quelques jours.

— Je ne vois rien d'anormal, je suis comme d'habitude, répliqua Harry sur la défensive.

— Tu devrais retirer ton bracelet. Il n'est pas normal qu'il brille comme celui de Malefoy. Il doit être envoûté et le sien aussi. Tu devrais arrêter de le voir. Il va t'apporter que des problèmes, je suis sûr qu'il rit de toi en ce moment.

Harry se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit.

— Attends ! Essaies-tu de me dire que Jessy m'a offert un bracelet ensorcelé pour me jeter dans les bras de Drago ? Qui a dit que je devais être plus ouvert pour me faire accepter des Serpentards ? Si tu voulais ma place, il fallait le dire tout de suite !

— Je n'ai…

— Oh ! Et puis, tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber ! Ton avis ne m'intéresse pas !

Harry se leva et sortit du dortoir, laissant Ron maugréer qu'il ne devrait pas venir se plaindre après si ça tournait mal. Il traversa la salle commune d'un pas décidé et se dirigea vers la sortie sous l'œil étonné d'Hermione, assise sur l'un des fauteuils lui faisant face, en pleine discussion avec Ginny. Après tout, ce n'était pas encore l'heure du couvre-feu.

Il longea les couloirs et descendit les multiples escaliers avant d'atteindre l'entrée des cachots. Il hésita un instant car il était un peu en avance à son rendez-vous, mais il savait où se trouvait la salle commune des Serpentards pour y être allé durant sa deuxième année et il songea que Drago ne lui en voudrait pas de le retrouver un peu plus tôt.

Hermione suivit Harry pendant un moment. Elle était curieuse de savoir où allait son meilleur ami à cette heure-ci. Il était rare que Harry sorte seul sans avertir ni Ron, ni elle. Il ne semblait pas remarquer qu'elle le suivait et continua son chemin. Quand elle le vit descendre dans les cachots, elle comprit qui il allait voir. Le rapprochement entre Harry et Drago n'était pas pour lui déplaire si ça pouvait supprimer la haine entre les deux maisons, mais elle trouvait que tout s'était passé trop rapidement. Elle avait bien remarqué depuis quelques mois que Drago devenait moins acerbe dans ses propos et avait des allusions plus que douteuses les concernant. Elle avait surpris par hasard une conversation entre les Serpentards et ce qu'elle avait entendu ne lui avait pas plu. Elle pensait se tromper, mais quand elle les avait vu s'embrasser, elle comprit que ce n'était pas dans le caractère de Harry qui était amoureux de Cho et que quelque chose clochait. Elle décida que c'était Drago qui tentait d'attirer Harry dans un piège et elle se résolut à croire que Harry était sous une influence magique. Elle croyait même que leurs bracelets jouaient un rôle dans l'histoire.

Harry marchait tranquillement quand une voix l'arrêta.

— Hé ! Harry ! Viens pas là, lui dit Drago.

Harry le rejoignit dans un couloir. Son cœur bondissait dans la poitrine. Quelque chose en lui disait que ce n'était pas normal qu'il réagisse comme ça, après tout, Drago et lui avaient toujours gardé leur distance d'habitude, pourtant, à cet instant précis, il n'arrivait pas à refuser et suivit le blond qui longeait un long couloir qui donnait accès à un escalier qui les menait encore plus loin dans les sous-sols du château. Drago mit sa main dans celle de Harry et à un moment donné, leurs bracelets se touchèrent et ils s'illuminèrent d'une lueur sombre, comme si la nuit générait sa propre lumière qui au contraire du soleil, avalait tout autour d'eux, prisonnier d'un étrange cocon malsain.

En bas de l'escalier, ils avançaient dans un tunnel qui les emmenait vers un lieu qu'ils ne voyaient pas encore. Harry se sentait en sécurité malgré l'obscurité omniprésente qui les entourait. Les bracelets vibraient de plus en plus à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Arrivé au bout du tunnel où une faible lumière leur permit d'appréhender leur environnement, ils avancèrent de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter. La salle était gigantesque. De nombreuses torches autour des murs parsemaient une lumière qui éclairait le lieu. Elle rappelait un peu celle de la chambre des secrets excepté qu'elle n'avait jamais été aménagée. Ils étaient dans une sorte de grotte à moitié battis par l'homme et le reste forgé par la nature où une rivière dont la réverbération zébrait la voûte du plafond, s'écoulait tranquillement pour s'engouffrer parmi l'une des ouvertures à travers la paroi rocheuse. Une ombre se déplaça et s'arrêta devant eux. Théodore Nott leur fit un sourire en coin, ravi de les trouver là.

— C'est bien, Drago, tu as parfaitement joué ton rôle.

— Mon rôle ? répéta le Serpentard. De quoi parles-tu ?

— Tout simplement d'avoir réussi à attirer Harry Potter ici.

— Explique-toi, Nott ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ? réagit aussitôt Harry.

— Harry, Harry ! Comment crois-tu que Drago et toi qui étiez les pires ennemis depuis toujours, êtes tout d'un coup devenus si intimes ? C'est très simple en fait : c'est grâce aux bracelets que vous portez tous les deux.

— C'est mon cousin qui me l'a offert à Noël ! Il ne m'aurait jamais donné un objet ensorcelé, argua Harry.

— Évidemment, mais il a été ensorcelé par une formule qui rend deux objets inséparables, c'est-à-dire que ce que ressent l'un, l'autre le ressent aussi. Ça fait plusieurs mois que je tente de pousser Drago à s'intéresser à toi depuis que je lui ai donné l'autre bracelet.

— Tu ne me l'as jamais donné, contredit Drago.

— Je l'avais laissé bien à l'évidence sur le fauteuil que tu utilises tout le temps. Tu te l'es juste accaparé comme ton bien. Les bracelets magiques renforcent les sentiments que vous éprouvez et dans ce cas précis, je voulais que vous tombiez amoureux l'un de l'autre pour t'attirer vers moi par le biais de Drago. C'est également moi qui ai lancé ce concours pour la Saint-Valentin, cette fête me rend toujours sentimental. Le jour où tu as mis ce bracelet, Potter, n'as-tu pas ressenti quelque chose de fort ?

Harry fouilla dans sa mémoire. Il se souvint qu'il l'avait mis à son poignet le jour même où il a déballé son cadeau. Il se rappela de son cœur qui s'était mis à battre la chamade comme lorsqu'il avait éprouvé de l'attirance pour Cho Chang, mais il avait mis cette sensation sur le compte de l'excitation du moment.

Pourtant, il savait qu'il était attiré par Drago et qu'à moins d'avoir avalé un philtre d'amour, il ne pouvait pas croire que seuls les bracelets en étaient la cause.

— C'est faux ! cracha Drago, ramenant Harry au moment présent. J'aime Harry ! Ne me fait pas croire que c'est à cause du bracelet. Aucune magie de ce type ne peut me tromper. Je sais ce que je ressens.

Harry fixa Drago. Ce qu'il venait de dire se répercuta dans sa poitrine comme une douceur.

— Oh ! C'est si mignon que j'en pleurerais de rire tellement c'est pathétique. C'est moi qui ai distillé ce sentiment avec mes allusions. Ce que tu crois ressentir n'est qu'un mensonge. Le moindre sentiment même insignifiant en retour qui a émergé dans ton esprit a été capté par le bracelet qui te l'a renvoyé puissance mille. Tu n'es pas exempte de cœur, Drago et tu ne détestes pas autant Harry que tu le prétends. Ça a été un jeu d'enfant. Bon, fini la plaisanterie ! Il est temps que je conclus cette mission. Harry, tu vas venir avec moi. Mon patron veut que je te ramène à lui et cette fois, je n'ai pas l'intention d'échouer. Je tiens à la vie !

Harry tâta ses poches, mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas pris sa baguette. Puis, quelque chose le fit sourciller :

— Attends, il ne me semble pas que nous ayons déjà eu cette conversation, n'est-ce pas ?

— Malin, le petit Potter ! Nous nous sommes rencontrés deux fois : au Club des sœurs Halliwell sous l'apparence d'un serveur et dans leur manoir. Mon nom est Anton !

—Tu es un démon alors !

— Presque, je suis moitié sorcier, moitié démon, c'est pour ça que les alarmes de Poudlard ne m'ont pas détecté. J'ai pris un risque, mais ça en valait la chandelle.

Harry réfléchit rapidement. Même sans baguette, il avait un atout dans sa poche. Jessy lui avait appris la magie ancienne pour des situations comme celle-ci, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait besoin de l'utiliser si tôt. Il devait par contre tout faire pour protéger Drago. Manipuler ou non, ses sentiments étaient tournés vers lui et à aucun moment il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner. Il lui fallait aussi obtenir un maximum d'informations.

— Qu'as-tu fait de Nott ? enchaîna Harry.

— Oh ! Eh bien, j'avais besoin de pénétrer à Poudlard et comme j'ai la faculté de prendre n'importe quelle apparence, j'ai patienté jusqu'à votre première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. J'ai attendu longtemps. Puis, je vous ai vu tous les deux, Jessy et toi, aux _Trois-Balais_, et c'est là, que je vous ai entendu et compris que vous étiez parents. J'ai donc pensé que ma mission serait plus simple en t'enlevant. Après votre départ, j'ai pris un élève au hasard et j'ai pris sa place. Là où j'ai fait une erreur, c'est qu'à Poudlard, vous êtes divisés en quatre maisons et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé à Serpentard alors que toi, tu étais à Gryffondor. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de changer de corps sinon, la disparition de Nott aurait été suspecte et je ne devais surtout pas attirer l'attention. C'est comme ça que j'ai imaginé mon plan. Et pour répondre à ta question, j'ai dû le tuer sinon je n'aurais pas su quoi faire de lui.

—Enfoiré ! Comment as-tu osé le tuer ! rugit Drago qui s'avança d'un pas.

Harry lui tenait toujours la main, incapable de s'en défaire. Il donna une pression pour l'exhorter à rester calme. Une pression de sa part rassura Harry : Drago restait concentré sur la situation et ne voulait pas créer d'autres problèmes. Harry ignorait s'il avait sa baguette sur lui, mais il espérait qu'il serait prompt à réagir en cas de besoin.

x

Hermione avançait dans le couloir menant à l'escalier qui descendait dans les profondeurs du château quand elle entendit une voix sifflante derrière elle qui la fit bondir.

— Que faites-vous ici, Miss Granger ? Cette partie du château est interdite aux autres maisons que Serpentard.

— Je… je…

Elle hésita. Elle ne voulait pas que le professeur Rogue sache que Harry était là, mais l'arrivée de Jessy derrière Rogue la persuada de tout leur révéler. Elle raconta tout ce qui s'était passé entre Harry et Drago ainsi que l'étrange comportement qu'ils avaient eu.

— C'est forcément un sortilège ! conclut-elle.

— Il n'y a rien d'anormal dans son comportement. Son rôle en tant que Prince de Poudlard lui demande d'entretenir le dialogue entre chaque maison et de passer du temps avec tous les élèves. Et si Harry et Drago ont décidé de briser la glace, c'est plutôt une bonne chose, dit Jessy.

— Professeur, vous n'ignorez pas que l'assentiment entre Gryffondor et Serpentard a toujours été tendue et c'est d'autant plus valable entre Harry et Drago depuis le premier jour. Ce rapprochement est tout sauf normal.

— Écoutez, Miss Granger, amorça Rogue. Je pense que tout ceci ne vous regarde en rien. Même si je ne suis pas très enthousiaste à l'idée que monsieur Potter puisse entretenir une nouvelle amitié parmi les élèves de ma maison, il serait dommageable de les en dissuader.

— Au point qu'ils soient… intime ? précisa Hermione sans détailler.

Sa dernière argumentation fit tiquer Jessy d'inquiétude.

— Hermione, es-tu en train de me dire que Harry aurait… une liaison avec Drago ?

Rogue manqua de s'étouffer à cette déclaration.

— Et venant de Drago à ce que j'ai vu… c'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas Harry qui n'a pas réagi. Harry n'est pas comme ça… jamais !

Rogue souffla. Les relations entre adolescents gonflés d'hormones étaient aux antipodes de ses préoccupations, mais il ne pouvait laisser ce genre de comportement au sein de l'école impuni.

— Où sont-ils ? exigea le professeur des potions.

Hermione se détourna pour leur montrer le chemin.

— En bas de l'escalier, là-bas.

— C'est impossible ! Cette issue a été condamnée depuis qu'un troll est arrivé par là, il y a cinq ans.

— De toute évidence, elle a été rouverte, constata Jessy qui guettait l'ouverture menant dans les profondeurs obscures du château. Un frisson le traversa. Allons y jeter un œil ! Hermione, allez prévenir le professeur Dumbledore. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur ce lieu, quelque chose qui n'a aucun lien avec l'école.

Une fois Hermione partie, les deux professeurs descendirent l'escalier sous la lumière de leurs baguettes.

x

— Que voulez-vous exactement ? Est-ce un piège pour attirer Jessy ? exigea Harry.

— Évidemment ! Nous sommes là pour lui. Avec le pouvoir dont il dispose, mon patron sera invincible.

— Qui est votre patron ? J'aime savoir à qui j'ai affaire ? tenta-t-il.

— Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Maintenant, trêve de bavardage, tu vas gentiment venir avec moi maintenant.

— Je ne vous suivrais nulle part ! cracha Harry qui alluma ses mains sous les yeux étonnés de Drago.

— Oh, oh ! En voilà une drôle de surprise. Ainsi, ton cousin t'a appris à te servir de l'ancienne magie ! Mais elle est encore rudimentaire, tu ne me feras pas grand mal.

La provocation eut raison de ses réserves et il balança un jet d'énergie sur le bras déjà amoché du demi-démon qui grogna de douleur. Harry s'était rappelé que Jessy l'avait blessé et il espérait qu'il n'était pas encore guéri.

— Sale petit vermisseau, comm-…

Il se tut en percevant du bruit provenant de l'escalier et la lueur des baguettes.

D'un geste de sa baguette le demi-sorcier ordonna muettement aux deux garçons de s'écarter de l'entrée. Il ne voulait surtout pas échouer à sa mission et il était prêt à tout pour réussir.

Harry espérait que Jessy vienne lui prêter main-forte. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre lui tout seul même avec Drago.

À peine Severus apparut à la sortie du tunnel qu'un trait de lumière rouge fonça sur lui. Par réflexe, il se protégea. Il courut à droite, tandis que Jessy tourna à gauche. Séparément, ils avaient plus de chance de s'en sortir que de rester ensemble.

À la vue de son élève, Théodore Nott, il ne comprit pas pourquoi celui-ci l'attaqua et songea qu'il était sûrement manipulé.

— Nott, reprenez-vous, gronda Rogue. Pourquoi nous attaquez-vous ?

— Vous faites erreurs, je ne suis pas Nott. Je m'appelle Anton et vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'emporter Harry avec moi.

Pendant qu'ils étaient tous les trois sur le qui-vive, cherchant la moindre faiblesse de leurs adversaires, Harry pressa Drago de s'en aller, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. Son visage n'exprimait rien de plus que de indifférence.

— Drago, emmène Harry dans les galeries et rejoignez le boss à l'extérieur, ordonna Anton.

Harry se débattit du mieux qu'il put pour l'empêcher de le traîner avec lui, mais la poigne de Drago se fit plus forte et dans un mouvement, il le balança sur son dos qui généra un hoquet de stupeur à Harry.

— Lâche-moi, Drago !

Mais les bracelets se mirent à briller et toute volonté déserta Harry qui suivrait n'importe où le Serpentard.

Toute la scène venait de se dérouler devant les yeux de Jessy, complètement horrifié à l'idée de perdre son cousin. Il comprit du premier coup d'œil qu'ils étaient contrôlés par les bracelets que portait chacun.

Le temps lui était compté. Il laissa Anton aux bons soins de Rogue et s'éclipsa pour apparaître devant les deux garçons. Surpris, Drago pointa sa baguette contre son professeur et cria « Stupéfix ». Jessy n'eut aucun mal à dévier le sort, comme les deux autres qui suivirent. La magie n'était pas assez puissante pour l'inquiéter.

« Bracelets ! » appela-t-il, mais étrangement, son sort d'attraction ne fonctionna pas. Les bracelets rougeoyèrent au contact du sort. Il comprit que ce n'était pas de la magie qui imprégnait les bracelets, mais un pouvoir démoniaque.

En attendant de trouver une solution, il leva une main et balaya l'air devant lui « Dormez ! » et les deux possédés s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre. Avant d'aller aider Rogue qui semblait en difficulté, il érigea une barrière magique autour d'eux pour les protéger.

Relevant la tête vers le responsable, son regard se durcit. Il avait espéré que Harry ne serait pas mêlé à cette manigance le visant et voilà que par sa faute et son inconscience, le voilà au cœur de la tourmente.

Rogue avait beau lancer les plus puissants sorts contre Anton, il semblait insensible à tout. Celui-ci n'avait même pas besoin de bouger, les sorts ricochaient sur lui et celui-ci s'esclaffait alors que ses boules d'énergies se fracassaient à quelques centimètres de la tête du professeur, l'acculant de plus en plus contre le mur. Il avait laissé sa baguette de côté, plus à l'aise avec son pouvoir démoniaque.

Tout à coup, ses rires furent remplacés par un cri étranglé. Jessy venait de lui balancer un éclair dans le dos. Il avait rangé sa baguette, certain qu'elle n'aurait aucun effet sur ce démon. Ce dernier se retourna vivement, furieux d'avoir été touché. Un coup d'œil du côté des garçons le fit rager davantage, comprenant qu'inconscients, il ne pouvait plus les contrôler.

Jessy prépara son prochain coup quand Dumbledore apparut aux côtés des professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave ainsi qu'Hermione qui restait en retrait.

— Monsieur Potter, je vous prie de vous calmer.

— Professeur, c'est un démon ! On ne peut pas le laisser partir !

Le directeur ne lui répondit pas et s'adressa au présumé démon.

— Êtes-vous Théodore Nott ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tuez-moi et le gamin mourra, mentit-il.

Anton n'avait aucune envie de rester là plus longtemps sachant la réputation du directeur de l'école et il se languissait de pouvoir emmener le gamin avec lui pour recevoir sa récompense. Il arma ses mains de son plus puissant pouvoir qui l'illumina et attaqua tous les professeurs en même temps. Tous furent sur le point de périr sous ce coup d'une extrême violence qu'aucune magie ne pouvait arrêter, mais le coup fut arrêté à quelques centimètres des cinq professeurs, désarmés face à l'inévitable. Jessy venait d'apparaître devant eux et bloqua l'attaque par un sort de bouclier qui luisait à travers un miroitement. Tous furent étonnés par ce pouvoir qu'ils voyaient concrètement pour la première fois pour certains et toujours bluffer pour les autres. Dumbledore qui était rarement surpris, fut éblouis par cette magie que lui-même n'avait pas. Seulement, ce contre-sort avait aussi l'effet boomerang et le pouvoir fut renvoyé à l'expéditeur qui hurla de douleur et le laissa agonisant. L'image de Théodore Nott qu'avait pris le demi-démon s'évapora pour laisser place à sa véritable apparence à la surprise de tous.

Anton, ne voulant pas dire son dernier mot, disparut d'un coup dans un feu sombre pour réapparaître du côté des garçons et détruisit d'un coup la protection qui les entourait. Il se baissa pour attraper Harry en espérant disparaître avec lui, mais Jessy, sous le coup de la colère, créa une boule de feu qui rougeoyait dans sa main et la lança contre le démon qui hurla alors que le feu le consumait et explosa dans une myriade d'étincelles. Anton était mort.

Jessy s'effondra d'un coup, le sort l'avait vidé de toutes ses forces. McGonagall se précipita vers lui pour le soutenir.

— Harry ! lança Jessy. Comment va Harry ?

Les professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue s'avancèrent vers les deux garçons toujours inconscients. Hermione se précipita au-devant d'eux. Alors que Rogue allait détacher celui de Drago, Jessy cria :

— Attention aux bracelets. C'est à cause d'eux qu'ils ont été envoûtés.

Rogue sortit un foulard de sa poche et détacha le bracelet. Il fit de même au poignet de Harry. Une fois récupérés, il les enveloppa pour les garder hors de contacts.

Même en les secouant, Harry et Drago ne se réveillaient pas. Jessy approcha d'eux, soutenus par Minerva.

— Ils ne se réveilleront pas tous seuls, j'ai lancé un sort un peu trop puissant.

Jessy se baissa légèrement et passa une main au-dessus des garçons. L'air semblait vibré, puis quelques secondes après, ils se réveillèrent. Ils tentèrent de se redresser tant bien que mal, mais quand ils constatèrent que leurs membres étaient enchevêtrés l'un sur l'autre, Drago poussa Harry.

— Nom d'une gargouille ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur moi, **P**otter ! grogna Drago qui était redevenu lui-même.

Harry grimaça et se leva, gardant une certaine distance entre eux. Le pouvoir des bracelets n'agissant plus, il se rendit compte combien la situation avait mal tourné.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est le démon ? paniqua Harry, se rappelant de leur situation avant de s'évanouir.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, il est mort, le rassura Dumbledore. Allons dans mon bureau, nous y serons mieux pour discuter de tout ça.

Flitwick et Chourave retournèrent dans leur maison, tandis que les autres suivirent Dumbledore. Heureusement, plus personne ne circulait dans les couloirs. Drago marchait derrière eux. Il était perturbé par tout ce qu'il avait fait et ressenti durant plusieurs mois. Il était dégoutté d'avoir été manipulé de cette façon et des sentiments qu'il avait eu pour le Gryffondor. Il observait la silhouette de Harry à côté de son cousin et se demandait comment il avait pu le trouver si attirant. Son visage blêmit au fur et à mesure que ses pensées le ramenaient à l'instant fatidique entre eux quelques jours plus tôt.

Harry se sentit observé et tourna la tête pour remarquer Drago très pâle. Il se souvenait également de tout ce qui s'était passé et n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu être manipulé à ce point. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, il n'éprouvait rien pour Drago, il n'était pas gai ! Pourtant, il ne le détestait pas non plus. Même si ce n'était pas lui qui avait voulu cette hostilité entre eux au départ, cette expérience atténua toute animosité à son encontre. Il ralentit le pas pour se retrouver à sa hauteur.

— Ça va Malefoy ?

— Je n'ai pas besoin de ta sollicitude, grogna le blond.

— C'était bizarre ce qui s'est passé entre nous.

— Il ne s'est rien passé et si tu t'avises d'en parler à qui que ce soit, je te réserverais un châtiment bien pire.

— C'est bon, inutile d'en venir à de telles extrémités. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me ridiculiser en avouant tout ça. Je… je suis désolé pour Théo. C'était un de tes amis…

— Ça ira, je m'en remettrais… Potter ! C'était impressionnant ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure. C'est de la magie ancienne ?

Surpris qu'il aborde le sujet, il avoua :

— Jessy m'a entraîné pendant les vacances de Noël. Il pensait que ça pourrait me servir contre Voldemort.

Drago frissonna légèrement à l'évocation du Lord. Depuis son retour, son père était retourné vers lui et il espérait qu'il ne le mêle jamais au Mage noir, bien qu'il y ait peu de chances qu'on le laisse à l'écart très longtemps.

— C'est pratique… Je ne te promets rien, mais j'essaierais de faire un effort pour moins t'insulter.

— Euh… merci ! dit Harry hésitant à savoir si c'était un compliment.

Un pas venait d'être franchi et Harry se dit qu'ils étaient loin d'être les meilleurs amis du monde, mais il ne tenterait pas le diable pour autant. Hermione avait suivi discrètement leur conversation et préféra cette situation à la précédente.

x

— Il est temps que vous nous racontiez tout ce que vous savez. Peut-être comprendrions-nous comment tout ceci a commencé, invita Dumbledore, Harry et Drago à tout révéler.

Drago inspira et débuta son histoire :

— C'était après notre sortie à Pré-au-Lard. J'ai trouvé un bracelet dans la salle commune alors je l'ai pris et mis à mon poignet. Je crois d'ailleurs que je ne m'en suis plus séparé après. Théo venait souvent me parler. Il avait une obsession sur Potter et me disait qu'on devrait davantage lui jouer de mauvais tours. Son père étant proche de Vous-savez-qui, j'ai pensé qu'il voulait suivre ses pas. J'ai fait tout ce qu'il me demandait et sans m'en rendre compte, ce que je faisais n'avait rien à voir avec une vengeance. Ça a commencé à la piscine où j'ai essayé… de voir… Après je l'ai obligé à danser avec moi à la fête de Halloween. Je ne cessais plus de l'observer… il était… bien plus… J'étais pourtant moi-même la plupart du temps, mais dès qu'il était question de Potter… je ne contrôlais plus rien. Jusqu'à il y a trois jours, après les résultats du concours du prince de Poudlard. Théo m'a dit que c'était le moment d'agir. Je lui ai donné rendez-vous à la sortie des toilettes des garçons, j'ai provoqué l'occasion pour que nos bracelets se touchent. C'était comme une déferlante de sensations, tout ce qui m'intéressait, c'était Harry… et j'ai, je l'ai… Bon sang ! ragea-t-il en cachant son visage dans ses mains au souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait.

— Je pense que nous avons à peu près compris le pouvoir de ces bracelets sur vous deux et l'utilité pour le démon de vous tendre un piège par une idée totalement déplacée. Harry, que s'est-il passé ensuite quand vous êtes descendu sous le château, l'invita Dumbledore.

Harry raconta toute la conversation qui avait eu lieu dans le souterrain. McGonagall parut bouleversée et s'assit lourdement sur une chaise. Rogue observa Jessy un long moment pendant les révélations de Harry. Jessy se fustigea intérieurement pour n'avoir pas vu plus tôt ce qui se tramait sous ses yeux.

— Donc, si je résume bien, ce sorcier-démon avait pour mission d'enlever Harry et de l'amener à son _patron_ – Est-ce bien le terme utilisé ? (Affirmation de Drago et Harry) – dans le but d'attirer Jessy dans un piège pour se servir de lui à des fins obscures.

— Nous avions plus ou moins évoqué cette possibilité, dit Jessy. Ce que nous ignorons encore, c'est qui est le démon qui cherche à m'attirer à lui.

— Ce qui est sûr, avança Rogue, c'est que nous avons fait échouer son plan et à moins qu'il n'enlève un autre élève pour prendre sa place, je suggère d'interdire l'accès à Pré-au-Lard à tous les élèves. La sortie de la grotte menait directement aux montagnes derrière le village. Le démon doit forcément se trouver à proximité.

— Je suis d'accord. Jusqu'à ce que nous débusquions ce démon, inutile de faire courir des risques aux élèves, mais également aux professeurs. Qui sait si d'autres demi-démons sont capables de changer d'apparence pour se fondre parmi les sorciers de l'école. En attendant, tous les deux (il pointa du doigt tour à tour Harry et Jessy), soyez très vigilants et avertissez-moi si quelque chose de suspect se passerait. Maintenant, allons nous coucher et essayons d'oublier un temps ces moments désagréables.

Hermione qui était restée silencieuse pendant le temps de la réunion, raccompagna Harry jusqu'à leur dortoir.

— Je suis désolée, Harry, pour ce qui t'est arrivé. J'aurais dû intervenir plus tôt.

— J'avais pourtant vu que le comportement de Malefoy avait changé, mais je n'en avais parlé à personne. Si je m'étais douté de ce qui se tramait, on n'en serait pas là.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

— Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'avant que je sois moi-même possédé par le bracelet, je n'ai rien fait pour repousser Malefoy quand il m'a invité à danser.

— Harry, ne me dit pas que…

— Non ! Non, je ne suis pas gai, mais pendant un moment, j'ai pensé que s'il n'y avait pas cette animosité entre nous, nous pourrions être amis. D'avoir vu cette facette de lui qui n'était pas de la méchanceté gratuite m'a un peu retourné, je t'avoue.

— Va savoir, peut-être que cette histoire entre vous vous rapprochera.

— Rêve pas ! Il va peut-être rester sage un moment et après, tout redeviendra comme avant.

Hermione sourit. Elle songea que les garçons étaient parfois des parfaits imbéciles, incapable de voir qu'une amitié était en train de commencer.


	11. Match sous haute tension

**Dans ce chapitre, un petit clin d'oeil à la série "Buffy contre les vampires". À vous de le trouver !**

**L'histoire se complique. J'espère que vous arrivez toujours à suivre (Ohé ! Y'a quelqu'un ?) car avec du recul, je me rends compte que les chapitres précédents manquent cruellement de détails et que tout tombe un peu en bloc, sans parler de la profusion de personnages qui apparaissent au fur et à mesure. **

**Juste pour info : j'essaie de garder au mieux les caractéristiques des personnages de Charmed que j'utilise, mais je détourne un peu leur fonction première pour les besoins de l'histoire (Donc les pro-Charmed, pas taper, hein ******!** ^^').**

**Je me suis donnée comme délais de finir cette histoire à la fin de l'année. C'est un pari difficile mais je vais essayer de m'y tenir.**

* * *

.

**Chapitre 11 : Match sous haute tension**

.

— Maître, comment vous sentez-vous ? s'enquit le Mangemort.

— Bien mieux, mon cher Lucius. Les soins que tu m'as apporté m'ont rendu toutes mes forces. As-tu des nouvelles de Severus ?

— Oui, Maître ! Il semblerait qu'un démon se soit infiltré dans l'école, mais il a été tué avant qu'il n'enlève Harry Potter et mon fils.

— Harry Potter ? En quoi le garçon aurait un quelconque lien avec les démons ?

— Je l'ignore. Sur ce point, Severus n'a pas pu me répondre.

Voldemort réfléchit un instant, essayant de comprendre ce que les démons cherchaient en kidnappant Harry Potter. Lors de son entrevue avec leur chef quelques mois auparavant et qui lui avait valu une cuisante défaite, celui-ci n'avait jamais fait mention de l'école ni d'aucun sorcier en particulier. Alors que lui voulait-il ?

— Qui a-t-on mis au poste de défense contre les forces du mal ?

— Drago m'a parlé d'un jeune homme d'à peine plus de vingt ans. Un amoureux des Moldus ! Tss ! Comme si Arthur Weasley ne suffisait pas ! se moqua-t-il.

— Depuis quand emploie-t-on des professeurs sans expérience à Pouldard ? Dumbledore n'aurait jamais confié un poste aussi important à un débutant sans une bonne raison. Renseigne-toi au plus vite. Je veux savoir qui est cet homme !

— Bien, Maître.

Lucius Malefoy transplana, laissant seul le Dark Lord.

Voldemort avait l'intuition qu'il devait découvrir rapidement ce que cachait Dumbledore et connaître les objectifs des démons pour pouvoir les contrer. Si jamais ils prenaient le pouvoir, rien ne les arrêterait et même lui ne pourrait rien y faire.

— Queudver ! siffla Voldemort.

— Oui, Maître ? couina le Mangemort.

— J'ai une mission pour toi !

x

Une semaine était passée depuis l'accident avec le démon. De nombreuses rumeurs avaient circulé sur la disparition de Théodore Nott parmi les Serpentards.

Le conseil d'administration de l'école dont les parents du disparu, avaient demandé des explications. Certains faits avaient dû être abordés que beaucoup jugèrent absurdes, ce qui en disait long sur la méconnaissance des sorciers au sujet des démons. Malheureusement, ne sachant pas où le corps de l'adolescent avait été dissimulé, aucun enterrement n'avait pu être organisé.

Lucius Malefoy avait fait preuve de scepticisme quant à la capacité du directeur à assurer la sécurité des élèves au sein de l'école, sachant que son propre fils y avait été impliqué. Il demanda également de changer leur professeur de défense, jugé trop jeune pour enseigner. Ce à quoi Dumbledore avait répondu qu'il était tout à fait compétent et pour certaines raisons lui appartenant, son identité devait rester secrète. Notamment en leur rappelant ce qui s'était passé l'année précédente avec le professeur Olaf, soumis à l'Impérium. Ce qui avait de quoi faire rager Malefoy face à l'approbation des membres du conseil soutenant cette décision.

Pour le moment, Dumbledore n'avaient pas encore annoncé le problème des démons aux élèves et espérait que cet incident resterait isolé. Depuis, la sécurité fut renforcée dans toute l'école et à l'annonce de l'arrêt des sorties à Pré-au-Lard, de nombreux mécontentements se firent entendre. On leur donna comme prétexte qu'un homme très dangereux étaient en liberté dans la région dont beaucoup crurent, à tord, qu'il s'agissait de Sirius Black, toujours en cavale.

— Nous ne pourrons pas garder secret encore longtemps le fait que les démons existent, Albus, déplora Minerva.

— Le conseil d'administration m'a demandé de ne rien leur dire pour le moment et de renforcer la sécurité et je dois dire que je suis d'accord. Inutile d'ajouter plus d'inquiétude à nos élèves.

— Quand il s'agissait de Vous-savez-qui, vous n'avez pas hésité à avertir les élèves au mépris du conseil, fit-elle remarquer.

— C'est vrai. Cependant, il est plus facile de se défendre contre un sorcier que contre un démon. Leurs pouvoirs sont différents des nôtres et à part quelques élus, nous ne pouvons rien faire.

— Même si je sais que Jessy est en grande part fautif de ce qui nous arrive, je reconnais qu'il est fort impressionnant.

— Il est la clé à la résolution du problème, mais à l'heure actuelle, il n'est pas encore prêt. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est attendre que les événements se mettent en place.

— Espérons que ce ne soit pas au détriment de nos élèves.

— Malheureusement, il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu.

x

Quelque part dans le monde souterrain inaccessible aux humains, les démons s'étaient réunis autour de leur meneur.

— Anton a fait preuve de négligence par trois fois ! N'ai-je pas dit que je ne tolérerais aucun échec ?! gronda le chef des démons.

Les démons présents se firent tout petit, de peur d'être les prochaines victimes de la colère du boss.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, ses efforts vont quand même bien nous avantager. Il a pu créer une brèche dans leur protection anti démons. Même si leur sécurité est renforcée, cette faille reste invisible à leurs yeux. Profitons d'un moment où ils auront l'esprit occupé pour attaquer !

Un couple de démons sortirent du lot et s'approchèrent du chef :

— Nous souhaiterions mener l'attaque, si tu le veux bien.

— Vous ? Les Grimlocks ?

— Et si Nexus et Shax veulent bien se joindre à nous, nous aurons également besoin de leurs talents.

Les deux concernés les observaient, ravis de pouvoir participer.

Ils expliquèrent à tous le plan qu'ils voulaient mener.

— Voilà un projet ambitieux qui me plaît ! Peu importe le nombre de victimes, ramenez-moi Harry Potter par tous les moyens. Mais attention ! Votre délai d'action sera très court. Et si jamais Jessy intervient, faites tout votre possible pour le garder à distance sinon, je ne donne pas cher de vos âmes !

x

Léo n'avait jamais mis les pieds en Europe excepté de son vivant, pendant la seconde guerre mondiale où il officiait en France comme médecin militaire. Parmi les êtres de lumière surveillant les États-Unis, il s'occupait de la côte Ouest et n'avait que peu de contact avec ceux disséminés dans le monde. Mais par chance, il connaissait celui qui l'avait guidé à sa mort et qui s'occupait de l'Ouest de l'Europe dont la Grande-Bretagne.

La nuit était tombée depuis deux heures à Londres. En haut de Tower Bridge, il observait la vie des mortels ; Après avoir endurés presque deux mois un climat extrême, les Anglais avaient repris leurs habitudes. Un léger vent fit voler ses cheveux. Le temps était encore froid, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne ressentait plus les désagréments des saisons.

— Léo, tu voulais me voir ? dit une voix grave derrière lui.

L'homme qui venait d'apparaître était un charmant jeune homme brun d'une trentaine d'années (du moins avant sa mort) habillé d'un pantalon à pince noir et d'un chemisier bleu clair. Il portait également une cape à capuche sur le dos. Léo connaissait quelque peu son histoire sur sa vie précédente : il était un policier très dévoué à la population et mort prématurément lors d'un cambriolage au début du siècle dernier.

— Kyle ! Ça faisait longtemps ! s'enthousiasma Léo.

— Trop longtemps, en effet ! dit Kyle en lui donnant une accolade. J'imagine que ce n'est pas juste pour prendre de mes nouvelles que tu m'as appelé ?

— Non, c'est exact ! Je suis là à propos des douze meurtres qu'il y a eu dans ce pays.

— Comment es-tu au courant ? C'est loin de ta juridiction. Je croyais que tu t'occupais des États-Unis ?

— C'est le cas. Seulement je connais une personne qui s'intéresse à cette affaire et il a un lien avec les sorcières dont je m'occupe. Je lui ai promis de l'informer si j'apprenais quelque chose de nouveau. D'ailleurs, l'activité démoniaque semble s'être accentué en Grande-Bretagne depuis quelques mois, surtout pendant la période où le temps s'était déréglé alors qu'à contrario, aux États-Unis, il ne se passait plus rien. Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire là-dessus ?

— C'est une tragédie pour le monde céleste. Les douze victimes étaient amenés à être de futurs êtres de lumière. Elles étaient sous ma responsabilité, mais je me trouvais en Espagne sur un autre problème qui menaçait mes autres protégés. Ce temps détraqué m'a empêché de revenir. C'était comme un énorme mur qui m'était impossible de franchir. Quand finalement j'y suis parvenu, c'était trop tard. Elles avaient toutes été assassinées et je n'ai retrouvé aucune trace de leurs âmes. Je sais que c'est l'œuvre des démons, mais j'ignore encore de qui il s'agit.

— N'as-tu pas un petit indice ? Quelque chose d'anormal ?

— Mis à part qu'ils ont utilisé un cercle de feu pour les tuer qui prouve leurs méfaits, je n'ai malheureusement rien à t'apprendre. Par contre, j'ai vu un sorcier qui travaille conjointement avec un des inspecteurs de Scotland Yard. J'ai trouvé étonnant qu'il s'intéresse aux humains ordinaires. Il était masqué comme les héros de film, mais je suis sûr qu'il venait de Poudlard. C'est là-bas que j'ai perdu sa trace quand j'ai tenté de le suivre.

— Oh ! Eh bien je peux t'assurer qu'il est de notre côté. Lui as-tu parlé ?

— Oui, mais il n'a pas décliné son identité, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Le connais-tu ?

— C'est en fait celui dont je te parlais. C'est le frère adoptif des sœurs Halliwell.

— Rien que ça ! J'imagine qu'il a un bon potentiel magique s'il s'est retrouvé à s'occuper de nos affaires ? Les sorciers qui n'utilisent pas de baguette sont plutôt rares par ici, surtout si jeune. D'habitude, j'évite tout contact avec les sorciers autres que mes protégés, mais il m'a intrigué. Qui s'occupe de lui donner des missions ? Toi ?

— Non, il est autonome et très dévoué à la cause des humains non magiques. Mais c'est pour autre chose que je t'ai appelé. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

— Par rapport aux démons, j'imagine ?

— J'ai l'intuition qu'il va se passer quelque chose de grave incessamment sous peu.

— Il faut au préalable savoir à qui nous avons affaire, sinon, nous ne serons jamais suffisamment préparés pour les affronter. Ici, les sorciers ignorent tout des démons. En même temps, l'activité démoniaque y est très faible d'habitude. Le Ministère de la magie est assez réfractaire à tout ce qui bouleverse leur paix illusoire : ils vivent dans le déni. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que peu d'êtres de lumière s'occupent d'eux. Leur monde est suffisamment structuré pour s'auto-protéger. Seulement, avec Voldemort qui monte en puissance et qui menace toute la communauté magique et les démons dont on ignore les intentions, ils vont se retrouver entre deux feux dont ils ne se relèveront pas. Il va nous être difficile d'agir sans l'aide des Fondateurs.

— Je préférerais qu'on ne leur en parle pas.

— Tu connais le règlement : ils doivent être mis au courant de cette menace.

— Laissons de côté Voldemort et déterminons déjà si la menace est fondée ou si c'était juste des attaques ciblés à affaiblir les Anges. Attendons de voir comment évolue la situation.

— Très bien, si tu penses que c'est le mieux. Après tout, tu as déjà déjoué une apocalypse à San Francisco donc j'imagine que tu sais ce que tu fais.

Tout à coup, Kyle leva la tête. Il venait d'être appelé.

— Je te laisse, je suis attendu là-haut. On se retrouvera ici dans deux jours. Je vais demander à un ami de nous aider.

Puis il disparut dans une gerbe de lumière jaune.

Léo était soucieux. Avec tous les problèmes qu'ils avaient, il n'avait pas pensé à un autre bien plus menaçant en provenance des cieux. En aucun cas les Fondateurs ne devaient être tenus informés du secret qui était gardé depuis vingt-et-un ans.

x

Assis à son bureau, Jessy se rongeait de plus en plus les sangs. Bien qu'il était préparé à toute éventualité, il comprit que finalement, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour arrêter les démons tant qu'il ne saurait pas qui ils étaient. Étant le seul dans l'école à pouvoir protéger ses occupants, il comprenait que la tâche ne serait pas aisée et qu'il aimerait recevoir de l'aide. Ses capacités n'étaient pas suffisantes pour y faire face seul. Ses sœurs étaient de puissantes sorcières, cependant, elles se trouvaient entrainée dans de nouvelles attaques de démons et il ne voulait pas les détourner de leur devoir. Bizarrement, tout ceci avait commencé après le retour à la normale du climat en Grande-Bretagne. Comme si tout était fait pour qu'elles ne puissent pas quitter San Francisco. Il ne voulait pas croire que c'était peut-être un plan pour l'isoler.

Il préparait son prochain cours avec ses soucis en tête quand on frappa à la porte.

— Entrez !

Severus Rogue entra et referma la porte prestement. Il se dirigea vers Jessy d'un pas alerte. Il portait dans sa main un livre. Il s'arrêta devant lui sous le regard du jeune professeur et posa sur le bureau le livre face à lui. Jessy baissa les yeux sur l'ouvrage d'ésotérisme, car il s'agissait d'un livre d'histoire sur un domaine peu usuel.

— Ouvrez-le à la page 52.

Jessy s'exécuta et tomba sur le chapitre intitulé : A_nges et démons_ ainsi que plusieurs sous chapitres nommés : _Le Bien et le Mal, Dualité et dualisme, La guerre incessante, Spécialisation des anges…_

Il se redressa, particulièrement intéressé par les différents thèmes traités.

— Où avez-vous trouvé ce livre ? s'enquit-il.

— Chez moi !

Devant l'incrédulité de Jessy, il poursuivit :

— Depuis qu'on parle de démons, je n'ai pas réfléchi tout de suite à leur opposé, les anges. Je n'ai fait le parallèle qu'après ma confrontation avec Anton, et je me suis rappelé que j'avais ce livre moldu sur le sujet dans ma bibliothèque depuis des années. J'avoue que sa lecture ne m'avait jamais intéressé.

— Vous pensez que la solution à la menace des démons serait d'appeler des anges ? Si tant est qu'ils existent.

— C'est une idée, mais de toute façon, nous en connaissons déjà un.

— Ah oui ? Et qui ?

— Eh bien vous, évidemment !

La sonnerie de l'école se mit à retentir, laissant un silence entre les deux protagonistes qui se regardaient en chien de faïence.

— Pa… PARDON ?!

— Lisez ce livre et vous comprendrez !

Puis, Rogue se détourna et sortit de la classe, laissant Jessy complètement déboussolé par cette affirmation.

x

La vie continuait son cours parmi les élèves, inconscients de ce qui s'était passé dans les sous-sols du château. Seuls quelques personnes connaissaient la vérité sur la disparition de Théodore Nott et sur l'existence des démons.

Harry essayait de reprendre le cours de sa vie étudiante. Pourtant, Poudlard avait le don de mettre des obstacles en travers de son chemin et, bien qu'il ne faisait rien pour attirer les problèmes, il finissait toujours par être mêlés aux intrigues et les dangers qui les accompagnaient ; Dire que Poudlard était le lieu le plus sûr au monde, il commençait sérieusement à en douter.

Depuis sa rencontre avec le démon, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de songer à Malefoy. D'habitude si prompte à se moquer ou à faire remarquer sa présence, le Serpentard était devenu très discret. En même temps, il lui avait dit qu'il l'embêterait moins. Pour l'instant, il tenait parole, ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses congénères.

À la sortie de la dernière heure de cours, Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches pour le cours de botanique pendant que la leçon était encore bien présente dans leur esprit.

Il travaillait depuis un moment lorsque Harry se leva pour prendre un livre. Cherchant un titre parmi tant d'autres, il entendit qu'on l'appela :

— Psst ! Eh ! Potter !

Harry tourna son regard en tous sens avant de se poser sur Malefoy, à l'angle d'une allée. Regardant que personne ne regardait dans sa direction, il se dirigea vers lui.

— Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

— Chuutt ! Moins fort ! chuchota-t-il. Retrouve-moi dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage.

— Tu ne peux pas me dire ce que tu as à dire maintenant ?

— Non, ça va prendre un peu de temps. Je t'y attends dans quinze minutes !

Drago s'éloigna et quitta la bibliothèque discrètement.

Harry était perplexe qu'il veuille lui parler, sûrement au sujet de ce qui s'était passé. Il retourna auprès de ses amis. Il avait encore cinq minutes pour finaliser son devoir. Une fois terminé, il rangea ses affaires.

— Tu es bien pressé, Harry ! Tu ne nous attends pas ? demanda Ron.

— Non, désolé. J'avais oublié que je devais aller voir Cho au sujet de la prochaine réunion dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle.

— Ne la fais pas trop attendre, dit Hermione d'un clin d'œil.

Harry rougit légèrement à l'allusion avant de quitter la bibliothèque, honteux d'avoir menti. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il n'avait pas dit qu'il allait retrouver Malefoy. Peut-être parce que celui-ci lui avait fait la demande à l'insu de tous.

Il arriva devant les toilettes. Il se rappela que ses amis et lui avaient concocté du polynectar dans cet endroit lors de sa deuxième année. Il n'y avait plus remis les pieds depuis qu'il était entré dans la chambre des secrets. Il poussa la porte et avança dans la pièce. Drago était accoudé à l'un des éviers.

— Tu en as mis du temps ! Tu n'as dit à personne que tu venais ici ?

— Non. Pourquoi se retrouver ici pour parler ? répliqua Harry, essayant d'ignorer ses reproches.

— C'est pourtant simple : Je suis un Serpentard et il serait malvenu que l'on me voit parler avec un Gryffondor, surtout avec toi.

Harry soupira. Jessy lui avait dit un jour que séparer les élèves par maison forçait le sectarisme et la compétition pas toujours fair-play. Alors que Harry aurait pu être à Serpentard, il trouvait injuste d'être toujours catalogué dans le clan de l'ennemi.

— Bon, maintenant que je suis là, je t'écoute !

— J'aimerais que tu me parles des démons.

— Tu ne commences pas par le plus simple.

— Il faut bien un début. Alors, que peux-tu m'en dire ?

— Asseyons-nous, ça va être long.

Drago ne protesta pas et s'assit l'un à côté de l'autre contre le mur.

— Je dois d'abord te prévenir que je ne peux pas tout te raconter. Je dois en parler avec mon cousin sur ce que je peux te révéler ou non. Dumbledore n'en a pas non plus parlé, c'est donc que ça doit rester secret.

— Je n'ai raconté à personne ce que j'ai vu. De toute façon, qui me croirait ? lâcha le Serpentard.

— Les démons existent depuis toujours même si personne n'en a jamais entendu parlé ailleurs que dans des histoires moldus. J'ignore pourquoi ils sont si peu connus, mais si on explique le fait qu'ils ont la capacité de prendre apparence humaine, leurs pouvoirs peuvent passer pour de la magie ou bien ceux qui en ont vu sont peut-être mort tout simplement.

— Tu veux dire qu'ils peuvent être parmi nous sans qu'on le sache ?

— Tout à fait ! Peut-être que des faits passés ont été l'œuvre de démons. Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils sont très actifs aux États-Unis, plus qu'ailleurs. La famille adoptive de Jessy combat les démons depuis des siècles. Ses sœurs mènent le combat depuis quelques années et crois-moi, elles sont très fortes.

— Donc tu as tout découvert en allant là-bas.

— J'ai surtout découvert qu'elles gardaient bien leur secret alors qu'elles vivent comme des Moldus. Même Jessy l'ignorait. J'ai été attaqué par Anton deux fois quand j'y étais, sans savoir à qui j'avais affaire et c'est là qu'elles nous ont tout raconté.

— Je comprends pourquoi Théo était parti en voyage alors qu'à la base il devait rester à Poudlard. C'est quand je lui ai dit que tu partais aussi qu'il me l'a annoncé. D'après mon père, ses parents n'étaient pas au courant. À son retour, il avait très mal à son bras gauche. Finalement, tout s'explique ! Et ton cousin ? C'est un démon aussi ? Ses pouvoirs ressemblaient à ceux de Anton.

— Jessy est un sorcier qui maîtrise l'ancienne magie. Il n'a rien à voir avec eux ! s'écria Harry.

— Pourtant, tu dois bien avouer qu'il y a comme des similitudes ! enchaîna Drago.

Harry se perdit dans ses pensées. Il devait bien admettre qu'il avait raison. Peut-être que les démons utilisent aussi l'ancienne magie, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi les sorts de son cousin les atteignaient.

— Crois-tu aux anges, Harry ?

Sa question le surprit. Croyait-il aux anges ?

— Peut-être que si les démons existent, ça paraîtrait normal qu'il y ait des anges, essaya Harry.

— Ils sont peut-être parmi nous aussi et nous protègent !

Harry sourit. Cette idée lui plaisait bien. Pourtant, plus il y pensait, plus l'image de Jessy avec des ailes dans le dos s'imposait. Il secoua la tête devant cette absurdité.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, ils ne virent pas la forme fantomatique qui sortit du mur au-dessus d'eux.

— Alors les garçons, en train de comploter ? Je vous signale que vous êtes dans les toilettes des filles ! croassa Mimi Geignarde.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent et se levèrent d'un bon pour s'éloigner du fantôme.

— Tu nous as fait peur, Mimi, dit Harry, mal à l'aise.

— Que faisiez-vous tous les deux, seuls ici ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec tes amis, Harry ?

— Rien ! On… on discutait ! hésita Harry.

— Oh ! Mais moi je sais ! C'est un rendez-vous amoureux secret !

— Non, Mimi, tu te trompes !

— C'est si romantique, gazouilla-t-elle.

Drago s'agaça, prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie.

— On dirait que j'ai fait fuir ton amoureux, Harry.

— Arrête, Mimi. Tu te fais des idées. C'est juste… juste…

Harry s'embourbait. Il ne savait pas comment classer Malefoy dans sa liste d'amis. Ce n'était pas vraiment un ami, ni une simple connaissance. Ils étaient ennemis jusqu'à présent et Drago venait de changer leur situation.

— Laisse tomber, Mimi.

Harry prit son sac et sortit dans le couloir. Drago ne l'avait pas attendu. Il soupira et se rendit à la salle commune le temps de poser ses affaires et se rendre à la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

— Où étais-tu passé ? Cho nous a dit qu'elle ne t'avait pas vu, demanda Ron.

Harry hésita. Il regarda du côté de la table des Serpentard et vit Drago en pleine discussion avec Goyle. Puis finalement, il décida de leur dire la vérité.

— Malefoy m'a demandé de le retrouver pour parler des démons.

— Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit ? s'étonna Hermione.

— Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le voit avec moi, mais il ne m'a pas dit de garder notre conversation secrète alors c'est pour ça que je vous le dis.

— Et alors ? Tu lui as dit quoi ?

— Pas grand-chose en fait.

— Si Dumbledore n'a pas révélé l'existence des démons, c'est qu'il ne souhaitait pas lancer la panique générale, expliqua Hermione.

— Maintenant qu'il a été mêlé à ça, il va sûrement me poser plein de questions. Il faut que j'en parle avec Jessy pour savoir si je peux le mettre dans la confidence, ajouta Harry.

— J'aurais plutôt cru que ce petit cancrelat se serait planqué sous les jupes de sa mère après ce qui c'est passé.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises, Ron, le gronda Hermione. C'est dans l'adversité qu'on découvre la vraie nature des gens et je ne pense pas que Malefoy soit de ceux à se cacher. Je l'ai souvent surpris à la bibliothèque, depuis quelques jours, à consulter des livres dans la section histoire et religion. Peut-être cherchait-il des informations sur les démons. Mais ce qui m'étonne, c'est que je ne me serais jamais doutée qu'il irait jusqu'à te parler, Harry.

— Peut-être qu'il essaie de réviser comme nous, tenta Ron. D'ailleurs, Hermione, faut vraiment que tu m'aides sur ce…

Harry ignora la suite de la conversation et préféra se concentrer sur le prochain match de Quidditch qui se déroulerait ce week-end.

x

Kyle avait reçu un appel des Fondateurs et ne pouvant pas les ignorer, apparut dans un espace blanc nuageux. De hautes silhouettes apparurent tout autour de lui. Il baissa la tête en signe de respect.

— Kyle, dit l'un d'eux. Nous avons perçu une perturbation dans le monde des humains.

— Les démons ont décidé de revenir en Grande-Bretagne. Ils ont tué plusieurs de mes protégés dans ce pays pendant que je mettais à l'abri ceux qui se trouvaient en Espagne.

— Nous le savons déjà ! Il est vrai que leur comportement est tout à fait incompréhensible. Rien n'annonçait leur retour si tôt. Pourtant, nous savons que la Triade a envoyé un puissant démon sur Terre.

— La Triade ? Que cherche-t-elle ?

— Il semblerait qu'elle soit en quête d'un humain très puissant qui pourrait détruire toute la communauté magique. Un être comme il n'y en a jamais eu par le passé.

Kyle réfléchit un moment puis ajouta :

— Connaissez-vous le nom de ce démon ? Cela pourrait m'aider à le pister.

— Nous l'ignorons. Il est particulièrement discret et son pouvoir nous est souvent masqué.

— Comment saurais-je quel humain est celui que les démons recherchent ?

— En le voyant se servir de ses dons, tu le reconnaîtras. Va en Grande-Bretagne ! C'est là-bas que nous ressentons son pouvoir. Nous pressentons que son existence même est une menace à l'équilibre du monde humain ainsi que ceux des démons et des êtres de lumière. Trouve-le et découvre de qui il s'agit. S'il est dangereux, tue-le !

— Ça sera fait !

x

Assis en tailleur sur son lit, Jessy lisait le livre que Rogue lui avait remis. À chaque chapitre, il commençait à voir un lien certain se tisser entre les anges et lui. Les anges et les démons se combattaient depuis des siècles et entre eux, les humains résistaient ou subissaient leurs volontés. Les pouvoirs que les anges possédaient : disparaître dans une lumière aveuglante, le don de guérir, la lévitation… Il ne pouvait plus ignorer que ses capacités non magiques venaient peut-être du fait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait humain.

Il referma le livre et se prit la tête entre ses mains.

« _Maman ! Qui es-tu vraiment ? _»

x

Le jour du match était enfin arrivé. Heureusement, le temps était juste couvert et il ne devrait pas pleuvoir. C'était déjà ça de gagner !

Tous les gradins autour du stade étaient noirs de monde. De nombreux sorciers étaient venus pour y assister, et par précaution, les membres du conseil et quelques Aurors complétaient les invités.

Les supporters entonnaient leurs chants avec force pour donner du courage à leur équipe respective. Dans le couloir menant au stade, les capitaines donnèrent leurs dernières instructions avant de s'élancer, d'enfourcher leurs balais et s'envoler dans le ciel à leur place attitrée.

Le bruit de la foule était assourdissante, faisant échos avec le commentateur, Lee Jordan, fidèle au poste.

« Eh voici le second match de la saison pour les Gryffondor, challenger après avoir gagnés leur premier match contre Serpentard ! Ils ont pour adversaire les Serdaigles dont les tactiques de jeu sont les meilleurs de Poudlard. Harry Potter sert la main de Roger Davies. Les balles sont lâchées, le match peut commencer ! » hurla Lee.

La foule éructa de joie, prit par les actions des poursuiveurs.

« Davies récupére le Souaffle. Il fonce et évite de justesse un Cognard envoyé par Fred ou George. Il est bloqué par Spinnet. Il passe à Chambers qui tire et marque ! 10 points pour Serdaigle ! Johnson récupère la balle, la passe à Bell, Spinnet puis à nouveau Johnson. Bell vient de se prendre un Cognard ! Oh là là ! J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave… »

Dans les gradins, mélangés parmi la foule des invités, Léo et Kyle observaient le sport des sorciers avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Ils n'avaient pas pour habitude d'avoir du temps libre pour observer les loisirs des humains. Les missions que leur donnaient les Fondateurs les occupaient continuellement et se focalisaient surtout dans le monde moldu.

/

Quelques jours plus tôt, ils avaient mené conjointement une filature sur un démon mineur qui s'étaient aventuré à l'extérieur de son antre à la recherche d'une proie. Kyle avait choisi l'un de ses protégés, Rupert Giles, un sorcier d'une cinquantaine d'années qui s'occupait d'un groupe de jeunes élus que Kyle lui avait confié le temps que la menace démoniaque soit écartée. Ses connaissances en démons et autres créatures de la nuit étaient un domaine qu'il maîtrisait bien et pouvait leur servir dans la mission qu'il devait lui confier.

Le démon qu'ils suivaient tous les trois avait l'apparence d'un bel homme séduisant semblant en pleine discussion avec une jeune femme.

Alors que le démon se transforma en démon sous les cris de la pauvre victime, les trois hommes apparurent :

— Laisse cette femme tranquille, Javna ! invectiva Giles.

Le démon se désintéressa de la femme qui s'enfuit.

— Deux êtres de lumière et un sorcier, gronda le démon. Voilà un festin de choix !

Javna lança une boule de feu qui les séparèrent.

_"Manere !"_ cria Giles et le démon fut bloqué au sol sans pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement.

Devant lui, Giles récita : _"Elobe, ennemi, sois à présent tranquille. Qu'aucune fausseté ne soit prononcée !'' _Il est à vous, dit-il à ses deux compagnons.

— Démon, dis-nous qui est ton Maître ? ordonna Kyle.

Le démon semblait se forcer à garder la bouche fermée, mais finalement, il lâcha :

— Balthazar ! C'est l'un des démons les plus puissants et le protégé de la Source. Vous n'avez aucune chance contre lui ! ricana le démon.

— Qui cherc-, commença Kyle avant que Léo ne le coupe.

— Où et quand se passera sa prochaine attaque ?

— À Poudlard ! Pendant le match de Quidditch !

— Où peut-on le trouver ? enchaîna Léo.

— Je l'ignore ! Il est partout et nulle part à la fois. Il ne dit jamais ce qu'il fait quand il quitte les enfers.

— Très bien ! C'est déjà un bon début. À vous ! dit Léo à Giles.

— Attendez ! Pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas le nom de celui qu'ils cherchent ?

— Parce qu'il vaut mieux que personne ne le sache pour sa propre sécurité. Fais-moi confiance !

Kyle n'était pas du tout d'accord, mais il fit signe à Giles.

_"Par le pouvoir du Cercle de Kayless, démon, je t'ordonne. Démon, obéit ! D'où tu viens, retourne !''_ incanta le sorcier.

Une cercle noir apparut autour du démon qui l'engloutit dans une bruit sourd.

/

Alors que le match s'intensifiait au-dessus d'eux, Kyle jeta un coup d'œil à Léo, à côté de lui. Il songea aux raisons qui pousseraient Léo a ignoré une information si capitale. À moins qu'il sache déjà de qui il s'agit ? Alors pourquoi gardait-il ce secret ? Il se promit de mener sa propre enquête comme le lui avait ordonné les Fondateurs.

Le match avait commencé depuis quarante minutes et chaque camp marquait coup sur coup. Le score était de 70 à 80 pour les Gryffondors. Harry scrutait chaque recoin du stade à la recherche du Vif d'or. Cho faisait de même. Par moment, elle lui faisait des petits signes de la main pour le déconcentrer. Elle savait que Harry en pinçait pour elle et elle n'hésitait pas à en profiter. Après tout, en compétition, tous les coups étaient permis.

Soudain, il le vit qui tournait sur le sol. Il fonça en piquer, suivi de Cho qui l'avait également vu. Il avança sa main qui se referma autour de la petite balle ailée. Pourtant, il n'eut pas le temps de savourer sa victoire. Une énorme fumée filtrait du sol et prenait de la hauteur. Harry n'y voyait rien quand tout à coup, l'arrière de son balai fut agrippé par une main. Il ne pouvait plus avancer. Pire, il était attiré vers le sol. Il sortit sa baguette et lança : _Lashlabask !_

Il fut momentanément libéré, mais ne put aller bien loin avant d'être à nouveau bloqué, mais cette fois, il fut éjecté de son balai tandis que celui-ci fila à l'autre bout du stade.

Il se releva, mais ne voyait pas grand-chose. La fumée noire brouillait sa vue. C'est à peine s'il voyait ses compagnons voler en cercle au-dessus de lui. Il vit des ombres à travers le brouillard, il se mit aussitôt en position de défense. Quand les individus étaient assez près, il fut horrifié par l'aspect des deux démons.

— Tu vas venir avec nous, Harry Potter, dit l'un des Grimlocks.

— Hors de question : _Incarcerem !_

Des cordes tentèrent de s'enrouler autour des deux démons, mais ils brûlèrent instantanément.

Harry reçut un coup dans le dos qui le fit tomber. Sa baguette roula à quelques pas et fut jeté au loin par l'un des démons. Harry comprit qu'il était en mauvaise posture.

Quand il vit Harry se faire avaler dans la fumée, Jessy se leva et cria son nom, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il s'éclipsa avant que Rogue ne puisse le retenir, mais il retomba à l'extérieur du dôme de fumée. En voulant entrer, il fut comme repousser par une puissante force. Il avança pour tenter à nouveau de le pénétrer, mais fut brutalement repoussé par un démon.

À son apparition, de nombreuses personnes ne mirent à hurler de peur. Le démon avait la peau violette et était vêtu d'un pantalon en toile très large et d'une ample chemise qu'il gardait ouverte sur un torse imposant. Ses longs cheveux gris-roux volaient derrière lui.

— Qui es-tu ? s'écria Jessy.

— Mon nom est Shax ! Et tu ne passeras pas !

Il envoya une sorte de déflagration d'air à grande vitesse, extrêmement violente. Jessy leva ses mains et se protégea d'une barrière. La puissance du sort était si insoutenable qu'il eut du mal à résister. Il le dévia par un sort d'expulsion pour pourvoir s'écarter juste à temps pour ne pas être blessé. La mini tornade alla se fracasser contre un des gradins qui menaçait de faire tomber de nombreux spectateurs.

— Jessy ! cria une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

— Léo ? Mais… Mais que fais-tu là et lui, qui est-ce ?

— Pas le temps de t'expliquer, tu ne pourras pas le vaincre sans une formule adéquate prononcée par de puissants sorciers. Laisse-le-nous et va sauver Harry !

— Mais comment ? Il y a comme un champ de force qui me bloque le passage !

— Nous allons t'y envoyer.

Kyle parut perplexe quant aux chances du jeune professeur de venir à bout des démons, seul, mais il fit ce que lui dit Léo. Les deux hommes posèrent leurs mains sur les bras de Jessy et celui-ci disparut.

Dumbledort, MacGonnagall, Flitwick et Rogue arrivèrent derrière eux.

— J'ignore qui vous êtes, mais vous devez savoir quoi faire contre les démons. Que pouvons-nous faire pour aider ? exigea Dumbledore. Nos sorts de dispersions ne fonctionnent pas et ce démon semble très puissant.

Le démon était en train de consolider le champ de force qui protégeait la fumée qui était en fait le Nexus libéré du corps d'un démon qu'il avait infiltré pour se déplacer. Les Aurors envoyèrent en vain des sorts pour le détruire.

— Il faut tuer ce démon sinon, ils seront bloqués à l'intérieur et on ne pourra rien faire pour les sauver. Retenez-les le plus longtemps possible, je vais chercher une formule pour en venir à bout.

Léo se volatilisa pour apparaître dans le grenier des sœurs Halliwell. Il espérait du fond du cœur qu'une formule était consignée dans le livre des Ombres. Après quelques minutes de recherche, il trouva celle correspondant au démon Shax. Pour le reste, il espérait que leurs pouvoirs réunis pourraient avoir raison des pouvoirs démoniaques.

En revenant au stade, il constata que les professeurs étaient mal en point. Les Aurors faisaient de leur mieux pour lancer leurs plus puissants sorts sous le rire du démon qui jubilait face à leur incapacité. Le professeur Dumbledore, quant à lui, essayait de se débarrasser de cette étrange fumée qui enfermait les deux cousins.

— Professeur Dumbledore, dit Léo en arrivant à ses côtés. Lisez cette formule ! Seuls de puissants sorciers peuvent le détruire.

Les professeurs Flitwick, McGonagall et Rogue se réunirent autour du Directeur. Léo leur tendit une feuille et sans se poser de question, les professeurs incantèrent :

**_''_**_Ô vent maléfique qui souffle,  
Et qui vient d'outre tombe,  
Je te jette un sort,  
Disparaît et que la mort t'emporte,  
Dans un autre monde.''_

Le démon fut comme aspiré dans le néant et disparut complètement.

— Quel sort terrible, couina flitwick. Qui a pu créer de si dangereux sortilèges ?

— Ce sont des sorts crées par les ancêtres des Halliwell. Chaque sort est destiné à un seul démon, c'est pourquoi il est si difficile de les tuer.

— Mettons-nous à l'abri, dit Kyle. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus à présent.

— Il a raison, il faut évacuer tout le monde.

— Eh pour le jeune Potter et Jessy ? Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser ? contra Minerva.

Léo sentit un appel qui le mit dans une position délicate aux vues des circonstances.

— Je suis navré, mais je dois me rendre auprès de mes protégés. Kyle, je te laisse t'occuper du reste. Je reviens dès que possible.

Puis il s'éclipsa.

À l'intérieur, Harry était traîné sur le sol par une langue de fumée plus consistante que le reste. Il avait beau s'accrocher au sol avec ses mains pour ralentir sa progression, c'était peine perdue.

— Cesse donc de lutter et laisse le Nexus t'emporter, dit l'un des Grimlocks.

— Oui, dit l'autre. Je crois qu'il t'a choisi pour être son nouvel hôte.

Harry prit peur et cria à l'aide. Il ne voulait pas être prisonnier dans son corps.

Quand tout à coup, il entendit une incantation : "_Dedum Privatis Forglam"_ Et le sort fila sur les deux démons, les catapultant par-dessus Harry et disparurent. Puis un second sort fit lâcher momentanément le Nexus de sa prise sur Harry qui n'eut pas le temps de faire plus d'un pas avant de se faire à nouveau accrocher.

— Harry ! cria Malefoy, plutôt déconcerté par ce qui se passait.

— Drago ?!

Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux. Malefoy était venu lui porter secours. Celui-ci attrapa les bras de Harry et tira fort pour l'aider à se dépêtrer. Mais tous ses efforts étaient vains, car il se voyait attirer avec lui. De sa position, il voyait un gouffre noir dans lequel des flammes s'échappaient. Il redoubla d'efforts pour empêcher Harry de tomber là-dedans, comme les Grimlocks précédemment. À un moment, il trébucha et tomba, lâchant Harry, mais il s'accrocha carrément à son torse et de ses pieds, essaya de freiner sa progression.

— Lâche-moi, Drago ! Tu n'y arriveras pas !

— Dis pas de bêtises ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse aux mains de ces monstres !

En d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait pensé qu'il voulait jouer les héros. C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers.

Alors qu'ils étaient au bord du gouffre, sans espoir de s'en sortir, une puissante boule lumineuse les enveloppa et chassa le Nexus.

— Harry, Drago, vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta Jessy.

— Oui, nous allons bien ! s'impatienta Drago. Mais au lieu de discuter, on devrait partir d'ici avant que les deux autres ne reviennent.

— Très bien, accrochez-vous à moi !

Les deux adolescents s'arrimèrent à son torse. Jessy créa une lumière blanche qui les entourèrent. Ils s'élevèrent dans le ciel et sortirent de la fumée qui avait perdu de sa consistance et commençait à se rassembler en une masse plus compacte.

Tous les sorciers encore présents sur le stade observèrent impuissants ce qui se passait.

Le Nexus s'allongea et une main se forma pour tenter d'attraper les trois sorciers. Jessy fit léviter les deux garçons qui flippaient pas mal, pas habituer de voler sans l'aide de balais.

— Sortez vos baguettes !

— Je n'ai plus la mienne, s'excusa Harry.

— « Baguette à Harry ! » cria Jessy.

La baguette apparut dans les mains de son propriétaire, étonné, mais qui reprit vite contenance.

— Envoyez votre plus puissant Lumos sur cette chose ! lança le professeur.

Se concentrant sur la tâche, ils crièrent tous les trois en chœur :

« LUMOS MAXIMA ! »

Amplifier par le pouvoir de Jessy, les trois sorts se rassemblèrent en un seul rayon de lumière qui transperça le Nexus. Celui-ci se recroquevilla et s'engouffra dans le trou qui se referma une fois qu'il disparut à l'intérieur.

Les trois sorciers atterrirent tranquillement sur le sol sous le regard de toutes les personnes encore présentes et ceux revenus par curiosité. Ils relevèrent la tête sous les acclamations des spectateurs, subjugués par leur exploit.

— Mes enfants ! Félicitations pour ce que vous venez de faire ! C'est la plus belle démonstration de magie qu'il m'ait été donné de voir à ce jour, ce qui, vues mes années passées, n'est pas peu dire, souligna le professeur Dumbledore.

— Vous avez été très inspirés, nota Kyle. Peu de sorcier pense à la lumière, qui n'est pas une arme en soi, pour contrer les ténèbres.

— Minerva ! Dites à tous les Préfets de ramener tous les élèves dans leurs dortoirs et raccompagnez les invités vers la sortie. Dites à Alastor de réparer le champ de protection et d'inspecter que plus aucune fissure ne soit visible.

— J'y vais de suite ! dit-elle en prenant le chemin des tribunes.

— Venez tous avec moi, exigea Dumbledore aux autres. Il est temps d'avoir quelques explications.

— Je suis navré, mais ma contribution s'arrête ici, dit Kyle.

Tous le dévisagèrent, surpris.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment connaissez-vous, Léo ? exigea Jessy.

Kyle observa longuement Jessy. Il avait trouvé celui qu'il cherchait. Quant à savoir ce qui convenait de faire ensuite, le perturba un peu plus.

— Ce n'est pas à moi de vous répondre. D'autres parts, j'ai suffisamment enfreint le règlement pour avoir des ennuis. Sur ce, tchao !

Kyle se volatilisa sous l'œil anxieux du Directeur.

— Jess' ! s'exclama Harry. Il vient de disparaître de la même façon que toi !

— J'ai vu, grommela l'intéressé.

x

Au bureau du Directeur, le professeur Rogue, Flitwick, Jessy, Harry, Drago et McGonagall qui les a rejoints peu après, se préparèrent à débattre du plus gros problème de Poudlard.

— Bien. Dorénavant, nous pouvons espérer que plus aucun démon ne pourra pénétrer l'enceinte de l'école.

— Albus, nous allons devoir dire la vérité à tous nos élèves et leurs parents. Je crains que nous perdions quelques élèves suite aux événements, se désola le professeur McGonagall.

— Je ferais mon discours ce soir au banquet. En attendant, j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé à l'intérieur de cette fumée.

— La fumée est une entité appelée le Nexus, raconta Drago, à la surprise de tous. Il vit dans le monde des humains en prenant un hôte.

— D'où sortez-vous cette information, Drago ? s'étonna le professeur Rogue.

— Dans un livre à la réserve de la bibliothèque. J'ai… Depuis la dernière fois, j'ai voulu en savoir plus sur les démons. J'ai trouvé un sort qui permettait de repousser des trolls. Je me suis dit que ce serait suffisant pour éjecter deux démons.

Harry comprenait enfin pourquoi il lui avait posé toutes ces questions, dans les toilettes des filles.

— Il y avait d'autres démons à l'intérieur ? s'enquit McGonagall.

— Oui, deux hommes qui se ressemblaient. Je les ai renvoyés dans leur trou. Ensuite, j'ai tout fait pour empêcher Harry de se faire aspirer dans cet enfer. Mais sans l'intervention du professeur Potter, je n'aurais pas pu y arriver.

— Tu as fait preuve d'un grand courage, Drago, dit Dumbledore. J'ignore pourquoi tu te trouvais au sol alors que tu aurais dû être dans les tribunes avec tes camarades, mais je reconnais que sans ta détermination, Harry ne serait pas là avec nous.

Harry était contemplatif. Il ne se serait jamais attendu qu'un jour, Drago lui sauverait la vie. Il venait de remonter dans son estime.

— Harry ? As-tu quelque chose à ajouter ?

— Les deux démons m'ont juste dit que je devais aller avec eux. Cette ouverture dans le sol, on aurait dit l'enfer. J'ai eu vraiment peur.

— Je te prendrais pour un fou si tu n'avais pas eu peur, Harry. Car je suis presque sûr que c'était l'enfer qui t'attendait… le véritable monde souterrain des démons. Là où ils sont reclus.

— Y a-t-il un moyen de nous y rendre ? tenta Jessy.

— Je l'ignore, laissa tomber Dumbledore. Mais s'il existe une entrée quelque part, je vous déconseille de vous y rendre. Aucun être humain n'y survivrait.

— Mes sœurs doivent le savoir ! Je suis sûr qu'elles nous aideront, s'emporta Jessy.

— Pour le bien de tous, n'agissez pas sous la colère et prenez le temps de réfléchir calmement.

— CALMEMENT ?! s'égosilla Jessy. Comment voulez-vous que je me calme tout en sachant que c'est la troisième fois que Harry subit une tentative d'enlèvement !

Rogue mit une main sur l'épaule du jeune professeur pour tenter de l'apaiser.

— Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour que cela n'arrive plus, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. Professeur Dumbledore, je pense que tout le monde a besoin de se reposer. Ces événements nous ont tous bouleversés.

— Vous avez raison, Severus. Retournez dans vos maisons et essayez de faire le vide dans vos esprits. Il n'est pas bon de ressasser des idées noires. Nous en rediscuterons plus calmement demain.

Le professeur Rogue ramena Jessy dans ses quartiers tandis que Harry retrouva ses amis qui attendaient au pied des marches du bureau du directeur.

— Harry, ça va ? Il faut que tu nous racontes ce qui s'est passé, dit Hermione.

Au même moment, Drago passa à côté de Harry. Il lui fit un clin d'œil alors qu'il s'éloignait. Harry répondit d'un signe de tête.

— Depuis quand Drago et toi êtes devenus aussi proche ? s'étonna Ron.

— Je vous expliquerais. Venez !

x

— Maître ! Je suis rentré !

— Viens ici, Queudver ! ordonna son maître. Qu'as-tu découvert ?

— Maître ! J'ai vu des démons ! Ils sont apparus sur le stade de Quidditch pendant un match…

— Continue ! exigea Voldemort.

— Il y eut une grande bataille contre un horrible démon, vraiment monstrueux. Harry Potter a été sauvé in extrémiste par le nouveau professeur. Avec le jeune Malefoy et Potter, il a lancé un puissant sort de lumière. Vous les auriez vu, Maître, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel : ils volaient ! Oh ! Et vous n'auriez jamais deviné qui était ce professeur, Maître. Cet homme n'est autre que le cousin de Harry Potter : Jessy Potter !

Voldemort prit soudainement la tête de Quedver entre ses mains, sous ses couinements apeurés. Il préleva les souvenirs de l'événement directement dans son esprit.

— Magnifique ! Vraiment magnifique ! Je l'ai enfin trouvé ! Celui qui me donnera le pouvoir absolu ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !


	12. Mission entraînement intensif

**Chapitre 12 : Mission entraînement intensif**

Severus Rogue raccompagnait Jessy jusqu'à sa chambre. Il était inquiet pour son confrère pourtant si calme d'habitude. Il comprenait parfaitement les tourments qui le hantaient ; quand un être cher était en danger, on donnerait jusqu'à sa vie pour le sauver. Se sentir impuissant était pire que la torture. Jessy était épuisé. Les efforts fournis durant la bataille lui avait vidé toutes ses forces. Il craignait que plus il utilisait de ses facultés non magiques, plus ceux-ci ne vampirisent toutes ses forces. S'il était vraiment un demi-ange comme il le supposait - sa rencontre avec Léo et Kyle le confortait dans cette idée -, peut-être que sa condition mortelle n'était pas capable de déployer autant de pouvoir sans conséquence physique. Cela lui rappela les différentes prouesses dont il avait été témoin depuis le début d'année et il en vint à la conclusion que son raisonnement semblait cohérent.

Il appela un elfe de maison et lui demanda de chercher une fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêves à l'infirmerie. Quelques instants après, il vida le mélange dans un verre qu'il fit apparaître et le présenta au jeune professeur.

— Buvez ceci ! Vous avez besoin de dormir.

— Severus… Suis-je incapable de protéger les personnes que j'aime ? dit-il avec lassitude.

— Non, Jessy. Ne vous dévalorisez pas ! Si vous n'étiez pas intervenu, nous aurions pu connaître bien pire tragédie. Vous nous avez tous sauvé.

Jessy lui sourit légèrement et prit le verre qu'il lui tendit et le but d'une traite. Severus l'aida à retirer son veston et à l'allonger. Après quelques instants, Jessy ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Severus ajusta les couvertures sur lui. Après un dernier regard, il sortit pour rejoindre les cachots.

.

Lors du banquet, le professeur Dumbledore mit au courant tout le corps enseignant ainsi que les élèves sur la réalité des démons. La nouvelle fut tout autant acceptée avec fatalité qu'en parlant de Voldemort l'année précédente. Tous croyaient qu'un mauvais sort les obligeait à endurer coup sur coup les tragédies. Le mystère de la mort de Théodore Nott dût être révélé par la même occasion suite aux interrogations des élèves.

Après l'entrevue avec le Directeur, Harry avait raconté à ses amis tout ce qui s'était passé dans le brouillard et la manière dont son cousin leur avait permis de faire disparaître le Nexus. Ils avaient longuement débattu sur les objectifs des démons et échafaudé plusieurs hypothèses sur tout ce qu'ils savaient jusqu'à présent, mais aucun ne semblait les satisfaire complètement. Il leur manquait un élément essentiel : le démon rencontré par Voldemort que Harry avait vu dans son rêve. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler en quoi il lui était familier… une impression de déjà-vu. Pourtant, il était certain que tout partait de lui.

Pendant le repas, le mot "démon" était dans toutes les bouches. Harry était absorbé par les discussions autour de lui.

— Et Malefoy ? Tu n'étais pas étonné qu'il soit avec toi ?

— J'ai été très surpris sur le coup. Je vous avoue que je m'attendais à voir n'importe qui sauf lui.

— Il t'a dit pourquoi il se trouvait là ? demanda Ron.

— Non, on n'a pas eu le temps d'en parler. Il est resté vague sur le sujet quand Dumbledore l'a interrogé.

— Ça prouve qu'il n'est pas si _mauvais_ que ça. Seulement, je ne pense pas que son soudain comportement héroïque soit prémédité. À mon avis, il cherchait quelque chose. L'autre jour, je l'ai trouvé en pleine discussion avec Dumbledore. Je n'ai pas pu entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais Malefoy semblait paniqué, raconta Hermione.

— Drago a fait des recherches sur les démons. Je pensais que c'était juste pour comprendre leur nature, afin de pouvoir se défendre dans le cas où il se retrouverait à nouveau dans la même situation. Il a peut-être découvert quelque chose.

— Ou alors c'est lié à quelqu'un d'autres. Tu sais que son père est un mangemort. Si Voldemort a déjà eu affaire avec les démons dans le passé, Drago sait peut-être quelque chose à ce sujet, ce qui pourrait expliquer son comportement, intervint Hermione.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient dans leur coin, Fred et George se dirigèrent vers eux.

— Alors les amis, commença George, encore en train de comploter ? Bravo Harry pour ton exploit, tu nous as sauvé… une fois de plus !

— Tu as été génial ! Ton cousin et toi, vous formez un sacré tandem de flingueur de démons ! rajouta Fred.

— N'oubliez pas Malefoy ! Il a joué un rôle même s'il était dérisoire, ricana Ron.

— Ron ! s'insurgea Hermione en le tapant du dos de la main. Sois plutôt heureux qu'il ait été là pour sauver Harry.

— C'est vrai, désolé ! Mais tu comprends… voir cette petite fouine devenir un héros, c'est comme si tu me disais que Rogue allait se mettre à faire des claquettes !

Tout le petit groupe partait dans un fou rire, tandis que Harry jeta un œil au siège vide de son cousin. Le Gryffondor était inquiet. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Jessy se montre si fatigué après avoir usé de ses pouvoirs. Depuis qu'il avait pris ses fonctions à l'école, il avait déployé très souvent de ses pouvoirs "spéciaux". Après avoir vu l'inconnu disparaître comme Jessy, il se demandait s'il existait une autre forme de magie.

.

La pluie tombait drue. Le printemps avait repris ses droits laissant loin derrière l'hiver glacial qui s'était abattu quatre mois plus tôt. Trois semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis les derniers événements durant le match de Quidditch. Personne n'avait remis les pieds sur le terrain, hormis les Aurors et les enchanteurs pour réparer et renforcer le bouclier protecteur anti-démons. Heureusement, le prochain match n'était prévu que début mai, ce qui laissait à tous du temps pour se remettre de leurs émotions avant de reprendre à nouveau l'entraînement. De toute façon, les examens approchaient à grands pas et ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps libre. Ils profitèrent de cette période creuse pour plancher sur les révisions.

Pendant la nuit, Harry fut secoué par un rêve étrange qui lui revenait souvent depuis plusieurs semaines : il se trouvait dans un long couloir à peine éclairé. Il tendit la main pour ouvrir la porte qui se tenait désespérément fermée jusqu'à présent. Il avait beau vouloir l'ouvrir, elle ne s'ouvrait jamais. Sauf cette fois. Il poussa le battant et entra dans une pièce circulaire composé de plusieurs portes. Il s'apprêtait à franchir l'une d'entre elles quand il fut réveillé par Ron, pris par une quinte de toux. Les yeux ouverts, Harry se demandait ce que signifiait son rêve. Ne sachant quoi en faire, il décida de ne pas y donner trop d'importance et se rendormit.

À l'heure du petit-déjeuner, de nombreux hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans la Grande Salle avec des lettres et des paquets dans leurs pattes. Chaque élève récupéra celui qui lui était destiné. Hermione paya le hibou qui lui apporta la Gazette du Sorcier et disparut derrière le journal pour une lecture intensive des nouvelles.

Harry portait son jus de citrouille à ses lèvres quand il remarqua à la table d'en face Malefoy se figer à la lecture d'une lettre. Quand celui-ci releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Harry, il se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à Malefoy ?

— Je ne sais pas, Ron. J'ai l'impression que la lettre qu'il a reçue ne contenait pas des bonnes nouvelles.

.

Le cours d'aquagym était toujours attendu avec impatience chaque vendredi soir. La motivation et la bonne humeur de Jessy étaient communicatives. Il continuait à enseigner avec la même passion qu'au premier jour. Sa prestation pendant la bataille contre les démons lui avait remonté sa cote de popularité, si bien que les élèves le sollicitaient pour tout et n'importe quoi. Non pas qu'il soit désarmé face à cet afflux de fans – il en avait l'habitude – mais leur soutien inconditionnel le mettait sur le même piédestal qu'Albus Dumbledore – ce qui n'était pas rien. Fort ému par cette marque de confiance, il s'était engagé à être toujours au service de son prochain pour le bien de toute la communauté – magique ou non.

Harry se retrouva seul dans la piscine. Ron avait attrapé une mauvaise grippe qui le contraignait à rester au chaud. Le Gryffondor faisait ses mouvements dans l'eau avec beaucoup d'application. Il reconnut qu'après plusieurs mois de sport, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Jessy ne manquait pas d'humour pour exagérer les gestes que les élèves s'amusaient à imiter. Parfois même, il dansait au rythme de la sono qu'il mettait exagérément fort. Harry songeait que son cousin prenait autant plaisir à exécuter chaque exercice que les élèves.

Trop concentré par ce qu'il faisait, il ne vit pas arriver Malefoy dans son dos.

— Hey ! Potter ! chuchota le Serpentard.

Harry se retourna légèrement. Heureusement, le bruit de la musique et la voix forte de Jessy empêchaient quiconque de faire attention à eux. Il recula pour se retrouver au même niveau que le Serpentard.

Tout en continuant ses exercices, il demanda :

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Il faut qu'on parle ! C'est à propos de Tu-sais-qui. J'ai de très mauvaises nouvelles.

— OK. Tu me diras tout après le cours.

L'exercice suivant se faisait à deux. Certains furent surpris de voir Harry et Drago travailler ensembles, mais aucun n'osa commenter de peur des représailles du Serpentard. Ils imaginaient déjà tous Harry en mauvaises postures.

Jessy avait également remarqué ce rapprochement, mais il préféra ne pas faire de conclusion hâtive. Depuis le début d'année, la rivalité entre les deux garçons était évidente. Pourtant elle s'était peu à peu estompée. Même s'il ne les avait jamais ouvertement vu parler ensemble, la tension qui animait ses deux élèves dans sa classe avait disparu comme par… magie. Le récent soutien du jeune Malefoy ne l'avait pas interpellé immédiatement, trop concentré à combattre le démon. C'était à tête reposée, en se remémorant la scène qu'il s'était enfin demandé ce qu'il faisait là. Il espérait que Harry lui expliquerait ce nouveau lien.

Le cours terminé, tous retournèrent dans les vestiaires pour se changer. Dès qu'il sortit du bâtiment, il retrouva Malefoy appuyé contre le mur. Sans mot dire, ils se dirigèrent vers le château. Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite où il l'emmenait quand il reconnut la porte cachée de la maison des Serpentards.

— Tu es sûr que c'est raisonnable que j'entre chez les Serpentards ? Je suis un "indésirable" je te rappelle, même si j'ai la possibilité d'y venir grâce à mon nouveau statut.

— T'inquiète ! Je leur servirais un bobard si besoin.

Harry suivit Drago et trouva quelques élèves de dernière année très studieux en pleine révision dans la salle commune. Les autres devaient être dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir. Personne ne lui fit de remarque. C'est à peine s'ils avaient levé leur tête de leurs bouquins. Harry découvrit pour la première fois le dortoir des Serpentards. Heureusement, elle était déserte.

— Drago ? Hermione m'a dit t'avoir vu avec Dumbledore quelques jours avant le match…

— Je me suis souvenu d'un truc. Théo… enfin Anton m'avait vaguement parlé d'une fissure dans la barrière du côté du stade. Je me suis confié au Directeur, mais il m'a assuré que tout avait été sécurisé. Le jour du match, j'ai eu un doute. Du coup, j'ai essayé de vérifier moi-même, mais peu après l'attaque des démons a été lancée et je me suis retrouvé enfermé dans le Nexus. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai pu te rejoindre rapidement pour te porter secours.

Drago s'assit en tailleur à la tête de son lit. Harry posa son sac au sol et s'assit de même à l'opposé. Face à face, Drago inspira à fond et sortit une lettre de sous l'oreiller pour la remettre à Harry. Celui-ci commença à lire :

" Cher fils,

J'ai été particulièrement déçu par ton comportement lors de la bataille contre les démons. Je t'avais averti de ne jamais faire quoi que ce soit qui te mette en danger. Je te presse donc de me dire pourquoi tu te trouvais aux côtés de Harry Potter et de ton professeur.

Quand j'ai lu l'article dans la Gazette du sorcier, je ne voulais pas y croire, mais de toute évidence, tu t'es encore retrouvé mêlés de près à ce qui ne te regarde pas. J'ose espérer qu'à l'avenir, tu garderas tes distances.

Quand le Maître a appris que ton professeur de défense était le cousin du jeune Potter, tu ne te rends pas compte de la position dans laquelle tu m'as mis. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais révélé une information aussi capitale ? Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ne pouvons plus rester observateurs de ce qui se passe à Poudlard, car nous sommes concurrencés par un puissant démon qui poursuit le même objectif que le Maître.

Trouve un moyen pour nous réhabiliter à ses yeux. Note tous les faits et gestes de ton professeur. Découvre son emploi du temps. Il est la clé de notre victoire.

Je compte sur ta discrétion.

Lucius "

À la fin de sa lecture, Harry releva brutalement la tête pour comprendre que son expression épouvanté était la même que celui de Drago le jour où il reçut sa lettre.

— Il sait pour Jessy ! Comment ?

— J'imagine qu'il a envoyé un espion à Poudlard. Ton cousin se retrouve avec Tu-sais-qui en plus des démons sur le dos. Et mon père veut que je l'espionne. En fait, ça fait plusieurs mois qu'il me demandait qui il était, mais comme j'étais sous l'influence du démon, je pense qu'il m'a empêché de raconter quoi que ce soit. Enfin, je ne sais plus trop. Je… je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je n'ai pas envie de lui obéir.

Drago replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras. Il se sentait si vulnérable que Harry eut de la peine pour lui. Le blond avait beau avoir un père, son courrier ne reflétait aucune marque d'amour filiale. Ce n'était que reproches et tâches à accomplir. Harry s'avança à genoux et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Drago.

— Drago, ne t'inquiète pas. On va en parler à Jessy et nous trouverons une solution.

Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête en reconnaissance. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur trois garçons : Goyle, Crabe et Zabini.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Potter ? Drago ? questionna Zabini.

— Ça ne vous regarde pas ! siffla Malefoy.

Le ventre de Harry se mit à grogner ce qui fit sourire Drago. Le sien fit de même juste après.

— Et si on allait manger avant qu'il ne reste plus rien ? proposa le Serpentard.

— Excellente idée !

Les deux garçons passèrent devant les amis de Malefoy sans leur porter un seul regard. Ceux-ci ne comprirent pas ce qu'ils faisaient ensembles.

Malheureusement toutes les tables étaient débarrassées et il n'y avait plus personne.

— Flûte ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— Que faites-vous là tous les deux ? les surprit la voix du professeur Rogue.

— Oh ! Euh… nous avons manqué l'heure du repas, répondit Harry qui vit Jessy à ses côtés.

— Allons à la cuisine, suggéra ce dernier. Ça sera l'occasion de discuter.

Les garçons acceptèrent et tous les quatre furent attablés à l'une des tables similaires à ceux de la Grande Salle. Tout autour d'eux, les elfes de maison se firent un devoir de nourrir les deux plus jeunes.

Pendant qu'ils mangèrent, Jessy débuta la conversation :

— Depuis quand êtes-vous amis tous les deux ?

— Nous ne le sommes pas ! répondit du tac au tac Drago.

Harry leva les yeux de son assiette, mais n'ajouta aucune remarque. Cet aspect de leur entente était difficile à nommer : compagnons d'infortune ? Union contre un ennemi commun ?… En tout cas, il n'était pas sûr que leur récent rapprochement survive une fois la menace des démons écartée.

— Pourtant, vous mangez côte à côte sans vous injurier. Et je doute que c'est notre présence qui vous cloue le bec. Alors ?

— En fait, c'est peu après Anton. J'ai commencé à faire des recherches sur les démons et comme Harry était mieux renseigné sur la question, je lui ai demandé de m'en dire plus.

— Harry ?

— Il dit vrai. J'ai beaucoup hésité au début, mais je lui ai finalement avoué quelques petites choses.

— Et plus tard, vous comptez reprendre vos joutes verbales comme avant ?

— Je n'ai pas le choix ! Mon père ne veut pas que je fraternise avec l'ennemi. Et puis mes amis pourraient cafter à leurs parents. Il finirait par le savoir.

Jessy jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue qui était resté silencieux.

— Je ne peux que confirmer. Lucius est voué à la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'acceptera jamais que son fils passe dans l'autre camp.

— Tu devrais leur parler des lettres, suggéra Harry.

Drago acquiesça et raconta tout sur les courriers de son père qu'il avait reçu.

— Bon… Eh bien, maintenant tout le monde est au courant, se résigna Jessy. De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas le cacher éternellement. Et en même temps, c'est Dumbledore qui voulait cet anonymat, pas moi. Personnellement, ça ne changera pas ma façon de vivre. Le danger ne m'a jamais fait peur.

— Et vous comptez faire quoi si jamais vous abusiez de vos forces et vous faites enlever ? contra Rogue. Car c'est de ça qu'il s'agit en fin de compte : mettre la main sur vous pour que vous ralliez leur camp. Pour le Seigneur des ténèbres, il veut se servir de vous pour asservir les sorciers et réduire en esclavage les Moldus. Pour les démons, à ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il s'agirait tout simplement de détruire le monde.

— Vous en avez d'autres des bonnes nouvelles comme ça ? ironisa Jessy. Jusqu'à présent, le contre coup arrive toujours après un effort et non pendant. Mais vous avez raison : tant que je ne contrôlerais pas toutes les particularités de l'ancienne magie et celles non magiques, il y a toujours un risque. Autrefois, je n'utilisais pas autant de mes pouvoirs. J'ai toujours préféré vivre comme un Moldu. Depuis que je suis à Poudlard, je les utilise constamment et je me rends compte du problème. Tôt ou tard, il faudra que je règle la question.

— Pour ce qui est de votre père, continua Rogue à Drago, je pense qu'il est temps que vous décidiez de ce que vous voulez faire. Réfléchissez bien aux conséquences de vos choix.

Drago opina du chef. Il aurait bientôt seize ans. Sa vie se résumait à faire tout ce que son père lui dictait. Il adorait ses parents, mais depuis le retour de Voldemort, il rencontrait de plus en plus de gens non fréquentables et il avait peur du jour où le Mage noir décide de l'inclure parmi ses fidèles.

.

Le jour suivant, à la fin de leur dernier cours de la journée, Jessy se trouvait dans la salle des professeurs. En pleine discussion avec Charity Burbage, il fut interrompu par l'arrivée du professeur de métamorphose.

—Professeur Potter, Severus ! appela-t-elle. Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite nous parler dans son bureau.

— Très bien, allons-y de suite !

Jessy s'excusa auprès de son interlocutrice et se dirigea en compagnie des deux professeurs au deuxième étage pour emprunter le passage à côté de la gargouille.

Il était sur le point de toquer à la porte du bureau quand il entendit une voix familière à l'intérieur. Il frappa et attendit que le Directeur les invite à entrer.

— Entrez !

— Professeur… Léo ? s'étonna Jessy.

— Bonjour, Jess' ! Désolé de n'avoir pas pu rester la dernière fois. Je te dois des explications.

— En effet ! clama-t-il en s'avançant vers lui.

— Léo est ici pour nous apporter son aide, les renseigna Dumbledore. La menace des démons ne peut plus être prise à la légère. Sans connaissance dans le domaine, nous ne pourrons pas nous protéger efficacement.

— Kyle aurait dû vous informer sur ce que nous avons découvert sur les démons, mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, il est parti. Je le connais depuis longtemps et il est très à cheval sur les règles de confidentialité. Il se borne aux ordres qu'on lui donne. Nous avons découvert le nom du démon en cause. Il s'appelle Balthazar : il sévit dans le monde humain depuis le début du vingtième siècle. Pendant longtemps, nous n'avons jamais pu suivre ses activités ; il excelle dans le camouflage. Nous supposons qu'il se cache parmi les humains non magiques à défaut de pouvoir infiltrer les sorciers, mais l'information n'est pas vérifiable. Un ancêtre de tes sœurs à tenter de le combattre, mais en est mort.

— Les démons seraient-ils immortels ? s'inquiéta Minerva.

— D'après certaines légendes, les plus puissants peuvent vivre des milliers d'années, à moins que nous les tuions. Seulement, certains sont bien protégés et parfois, nous avons recours à des sorts d'enfermement quand rien d'autre ne les atteints.

— Comment le reconnaître ? s'enquit Rogue.

— J'ai une image de sa forme démoniaque, dit-il en montrant un dessin du démon rouge, malheureusement, personne ne l'a jamais vu sous sa forme humaine. Il peut être n'importe qui.

— Explique-moi une chose : quel est ton rôle dans tout ça ? Vous êtes quoi au juste tous les deux ? exigea Jessy.

— Nous sommes des Êtres de lumière – des anges gardiens si tu préfères. Notre rôle est de veiller sur certains sorciers et sorcières qui font le Bien dans le monde ainsi que des humains non magiques qui sont destinés à devenir des Êtres de lumière. Nous les protégeons et les guidons. Je veille sur tes sœurs depuis qu'elles ont pris possession de leur pouvoir. Par extension, je te propose mon aide pour la bataille qui se prépare. Il est temps que tu maîtrises tous tes pouvoirs et je suis là pour t'y aider.

— Alors c'était donc vrai ! J'avais fini par arriver à cette conclusion grâce à Severus, mais je ne pouvais pas le prouver. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?

— Je ne voulais pas attirer ton attention sur cette part de toi que tu ne t'expliquais pas. Comme tu n'avais jamais rencontré l'un d'entre nous auparavant, je voulais te protéger de ce pouvoir qui sommeille en toi. Tant que tu l'utilisais peu, ça ne posait pas de problèmes, mais le professeur Dumbledore vient de m'expliquer que tu te retrouvais sans forces après un usage plus conséquent de ton pouvoir.

— Je suis donc comme vous ? Un ange ? Ou plutôt un demi-ange ?

— Tu possèdes nos pouvoirs, mais tu restes humain et mortel. Ce n'est pas de la magie, mais de l'énergie céleste que tu utilises. Elle te permet de faire fi des lois de la magie comme t'éclipser hors de Poudlard ou passer n'importe quelle protection magique incognito, ce qui peut faire de toi un très bon cambrioleur. Tu dois aussi avoir le don de guérir avec tes mains ; c'est le pouvoir de base de tout être de lumière pour sauver nos protégés en cas de problèmes. Pour tuer les démons, même si l'ancienne magie t'y aide grandement, le pouvoir céleste t'apporte plus de puissance. C'est cette partie qui t'indispose. La source qui nous alimente est l'univers qui nous entoure. Elle est infinie ! Pour nous qui ne sommes pas humains, utiliser ce pouvoir ne nous pose aucun problème, mais pour toi, cette énergie, si elle n'est pas contrôlée, absorbe tes forces et peuvent te laisser sans défenses. Ta faiblesse est d'être né humain et sorcier et d'avoir hérité de nos capacités ; une combinaison de pouvoir la plus redoutée et aussi la plus convoitée par les forces du Mal.

— Et c'est donc ce pouvoir que les démons recherchent ?

— Tout comme Voldemort, ajouta Dumbledore.

— Mais je ne comprends pas : comment sont-ils tous au courant de mon existence ?

— Les démons ont des enchanteresses qui lisent l'avenir dans les étoiles. Elles ont donc facilement interprété les signes qui ont annoncé ta naissance. Tout ce qu'elles ignoraient, c'est comment te reconnaître. Elles ne peuvent que voir des événements, des lieux… la première guerre contre le Mage Noir était l'une des interprétations.

— Très bien, mais pour Voldemort ? Il n'avait pas les moyens de lire l'avenir ?

— Il existe une Prophétie. Celle par laquelle ton cousin est lié, enchaîna Dumbledore.

— Quoi ? La prophétie qui concerne Harry ? C'est absurde ! Pourquoi Harry serait mêlé aux démons ?

— Harry est lié à Voldemort par le sortilège interdit auquel il a survécu. Elle a été annoncée deux ans avant sa naissance. Il n'existe aucune Prophétie te concernant directement, mais tu apparais dans celle de Harry.

— Où se trouve-t-elle ?

— Là où tout sorcier se rend au moins une fois dans sa vie, mais dont personne ne pensera à la chercher. Cachée parmi tant d'autres.

— Peut-on au moins connaître son contenu ?

— Je sais juste qu'elle annonce l'avènement d'un pouvoir qui influencerait des choix et décidera de l'avenir du monde. Elle n'a aucun intérêt pour notre problème actuel.

Jessy resta sceptique sur le peu d'intérêt que Dumbledore porte à la prophétie. Quelque chose lui avait échappé, mais il décida qu'il ferait le point plus tard.

— Je sais par Drago que Voldemort est au courant pour moi, mon lien avec Harry et bien sûr ce que je représente.

— Voilà une nouvelle plutôt fâcheuse, dit Dumbledore.

— Toujours est-il qu'il te faut un entraînement adapté pour pallier à tout ce qui va te tomber dessus d'ici peu. Appelle-moi quand tu auras un moment de libre. Dis mon nom à haute voix et j'apparaîtrais où que tu sois.

— Je te remercie… Au fait, Léo, ma mère est donc un Être de lumière ?

— Non, elle ne l'est pas.

— Quoi ? Mais tu viens de dire que j'avais les mêmes pouvoirs que vous !

— Pour votre bien à tous les deux, oublie ça ! (Il reçoit un appel) Navré, je dois m'en aller.

— Non, Léo ! Attends ! (Léo disparaît) Aaaaahhhhhhh ! ragea Jessy, en tournant sur lui-même, les mains sur la tête.

— Je vous comprends. Quand vous pensez avoir enfin la réponse et qu'elle vous échappe encore…, compatissait le Directeur d'un demi sourire.

— Vous êtes un drôle de personnage ! annonça Minerva. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de mystère autour d'une personne.

— On sait déjà que vous avez un lien avec ces anges et on peut enfin expliquer la sources de vos pouvoirs.

— Eh vous ? Vous étiez au courant ? dit Jessy à Dumbledore.

— Pour votre mère, dès notre première rencontre, je me doutais qu'elle n'était pas une simple moldue et j'ai pensé, tout comme vous, qu'elle faisait partie des Êtres de lumière comme Léo. De toute évidence, nous avions tort tous les deux. Je crois que tout ceci est bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît, mais un jour, nous connaîtrons la vérité.

.

Le lundi soir, Harry et Jessy répétaient encore la chanson qu'ils devaient tous les deux interpréter au concert de juin. Avec toutes les interruptions et accidents qui s'étaient enchaînés, ils avaient pris du retard. Harry ne se débrouillait pas si mal. Il butait encore sur certaines intonations et quelques phrases oubliées, sans parler de la chorégraphie qu'il devrait faire. Mais dans l'ensemble, ils pensèrent être prêts le jour J.

Alors que Harry était en train de faire ses gammes, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

— Entrez, lança Jessy.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent entrer Drago Malefoy.

— Euh, désolé de vous interrompre.

— Tu souhaites me parler, Drago ?

— Non, en fait… je me demandais si je pouvais juste rester là à écouter.

Harry rougit à cette idée. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à avoir un public. D'ailleurs, il eut beaucoup de mal à chanter juste par la suite. À la fin du cours, Harry voyait que Drago semblait songeur, limite angoissé. Il jeta un œil à son cousin qui semblait en venir à la même conclusion.

— Drago ? Souhaites-tu nous informer de quelque chose ? l'interrogea Jessy.

— Non … enfin, oui. J'aimerais vous aider… contre les démons. J'en ai assez d'être lâche. J'ai pris ma décision : je veux faire quelque chose de bien dans ma vie.

— Voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Si tu es prêt à combattre à nos côtés, je dois tout te dire sur les démons, sur moi… Tu me jures que tu n'en parleras à personne ? C'est très important.

— Heu… Jess' ! Tu es sûr de toi ? hésita Harry.

— Oui, je pense que je peux lui faire confiance.

— Je te promets que je ne dirais rien, jura Drago J'en ai assez de tous ces complots, et je ne sais plus quoi dire à mon père sans lui révéler que je ne veux pas être manipulé par Vous-savez-qui.

— Drago, n'aie pas peur de dire son nom, l'apaisa Jessy. Et concernant ton père, je ne peux pas te soustraire à lui, tu es encore mineur, mais tu auras mon soutien pour alléger ce fardeau.

Pendant toute l'heure qui suivit, Jessy lui expliqua, ainsi qu'à Harry, ce qu'il savait sur lui-même et donna plus de détails à Drago sur les démons, leurs intentions, la prophétie, la visite de Léo…

— Donc, si je comprends bien, tu es très puissant, tu pourrais même tuer Vol… Voldemort ?

— Rien est moins sûr ! Il aurait dû mourir en recevant l'Avada Kedavra. Ce n'est pourtant pas le cas. Je doute que le tuer soit simple, tant que nous ne saurons pas ce qui lui a permis de rester en vie. Il est cependant loin d'être immortel. Ni même Balthazar. Tout le monde a un point faible. Il nous suffit de le trouver.

— Et la Prophétie, Jess' ? De quoi elle parle ? demanda Harry. Ça fait un moment qu'on en parle et je n'en sais toujours rien.

— Tout comme moi ! L'idéal serait d'aller la chercher là où elle se trouve et je suis prêt à parier qu'elle est au Ministère de la magie, suggéra Jessy. Dumbledore m'a dit que la prophétie parlait d'un pouvoir qui influencerait l'équilibre du monde. Il est resté vague sur le sujet et m'a juste dit qu'on n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Pourtant, je suis certain qu'elle pourrait nous révéler quelque chose d'important.

— C'est tout lui ! grogna Harry. À chaque fois, il nous cache des informations sous prétexte qu'on n'est pas prêt à entendre la vérité ! Et après on se retrouve dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

— Tu sais, Harry ! Je suis d'avis que lors des prochaines vacances, nous allions faire un petit tour au Ministère de la magie.

— Jess' ! C'est une idée que j'adore ! approuva Harry.

— Attendez ! On n'entre pas au Ministère comme ça. Il faut des autorisations et je suis prêt à parier que l'endroit où se trouve cette prophétie n'est pas accessible au public, s'inquiéta Drago.

— Oh, je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Ça te tente une petite virée avec nous ?

— Vous n'êtes pas sérieux tous les deux ! On va se faire prendre ! clama Drago.

— Drago, on voit bien que tu ne sais pas encore tout ce que peut faire Jessy. Crois-moi ! On va y arriver !

— Mais vous ne savez même pas où elle se trouve exactement !

— On y songera plus tard. Alors, tu es des nôtres ?

Drago se tritura les mains. Il était divisé entre la peur des représailles de son père et l'adrénaline de l'aventure.

— D'accord ! J'en suis ! se résolut Drago. J'espère vraiment que vous savez ce que vous faites !

— Très bien ! Dans une semaine, ce sont les vacances. Nous irons le mardi suivant. D'ici là, ne lâchez rien, sinon notre plan tombera à l'eau.

— Compris ! dirent en chœur les deux garçons.

.

Kyle était retourné dans les Cieux. Il avait hésité à rapporter aux Fondateurs ce qu'il savait sur l'homme qui pouvait changer le destin de l'Humanité. Il avait reçu l'ordre de l'éliminer s'il présentait une menace. Cependant, en le sondant, il s'était rendu compte que le jeune sorcier était entièrement tourné vers le Bien – d'ailleurs, ses actions en témoignaient. Il n'avait pas souhaité en discuter avec Léo, beaucoup trop impliqué avec le jeune homme. Il préférait rester objectif et laisser ses supérieurs décider ce qu'il convenait de faire. Pourtant, la menace avec les démons se faisait plus grande et il était de son devoir de prévenir une guerre imminente pendant qu'il en était encore temps.

Il se rendit auprès du grand Conseil pour leur rapporter ses observations.

— Je tenais à vous avertir que j'ai retrouvé l'homme que tous recherchent. C'est un sorcier de sang mêlé. Son pouvoir est loin d'atteindre le niveau que tous convoite, mais j'ai décelé un grand potentiel en lui. Le jour où il développera complètement ses pouvoirs, il dépassera même _le pouvoir des trois_ des sœurs Halliwell

— Est-il un danger pour notre communauté ? demanda l'un d'eux.

— Je ne le pense pas. Il est ouvert à son prochain et n'hésite pas à s'impliquer dans une bataille pour protéger son entourage. Cependant, il est jeune et inexpérimenté. Un âge très influençable !

— À ton avis, est-il une menace ou un espoir ?

La question surprit beaucoup Kyle. D'habitude, les Fondateurs décidaient en général d'éliminer dans l'œuf toute personne qui pourrait détruire l'équilibre du monde, même s'il n'avait pas encore fait quoi que ce soit. Devait-il le condamner ou lui laisser une chance de faire ses preuves ? Il connaissait bien Léo et il était sûr qu'il n'aurait pas eu une si haute estime de lui s'il croyait que son destin était néfaste. Il devait lui faire confiance.

— Je pense qu'il serait un atout. Il pourrait bien être le seul qui nous sauvera. Si nous le tuons maintenant, rien ne dit que les démons abandonneront leur attaque sur la Terre.

Les Fondateurs discutèrent entre eux, laissant Kyle en attente de leur décision finale. Si jamais ils décidaient de le tuer, il irait en avertir Léo. En son for intérieur, il était persuadé que sa mort n'apporterait rien de bon.

Les Fondateurs lui firent face et lui annoncèrent leur décision.

— Nous avons décidé d'envoyer Odin le rencontrer. S'il est aussi Bon que tu le dis, alors nous déciderons de son avenir. Dans le cas contraire, nous l'éliminerons.

— Vous êtes seuls juges, dit Kyle en s'inclinant puis il s'éclipsa.

Kyle était assez confiant du résultat et c'est en toute innocence qu'il alla retrouver Léo chez les Halliwell.

.

Prue et Piper préparaient une série de potions anti-démons. Plusieurs jeunes femmes avaient été capturées dans le but de les transformer en mauvaises sorcières. La prémonition de Phoebe les avait averties qu'elles avaient jusqu'à minuit pour les sauver. Phoebe et Léo cherchèrent dans le Livre des Ombres une formule qui pourraient détruire la Prêtresse.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon.

— Prêtes les filles ? demanda Léo.

— Oui ! lancèrent-elles.

Léo utilisa son pouvoir pour les transporter jusqu'au repaire de la Prêtresse et des démons qui la protégeaient.

En les voyant apparaître, les démons attaquèrent aussitôt. Prue dévia la boule de feu qui fonçait sur elle et courra directement vers un démon. Elle lévita et décocha un violent coup de pied qui l'éjecta au loin.

Phoebe jeta une fiole contre un autre démon qui explosa. Piper en figea un, mais ne vit pas celui qui arriva par-derrière. En voyant sa sœur en danger, Prue projeta son image astrale à côté du démon.

— Eh ! Oh ! Je suis là ! l'exhorta-t-elle.

Le démon lui jeta une boule de feu qui traversa l'image. Le temps qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait, Phoebe lui lança une potion et mourut comme les autres.

Ils descendirent dans les profondeurs de la caverne où se trouvaient la Prêtresse et les prisonnières.

— Crois-tu qu'on a tué tous les démons du coin, s'inquiéta Phoebe.

— Je ne sens pas d'autres présences, révéla Léo.

Ils arrivèrent dans la grotte principale éclairée par une lueur jaune. Les prisonnières se trouvaient attachées au mur et la Prêtresse incantait une formule.

— Relâchez-les, clama Prue.

— Les sœurs Halliwell ! Je me doutais bien que vous viendriez. Vous allez rejoindre les autres sorcières et vous travaillerez pour moi.

— Compte là-dessus ! se moqua Piper. C'est plutôt nous qui allons t'éliminer.

Les trois sœurs se mirent à incanter une formule :

_« Pouvoir de lumière  
Magie blanche,  
Conduit cette prêtresse  
Dans l'enfer éternel »_

La Prêtresse disparut dans le néant.

— Bien joué les filles ! Je me charge de les ramener toutes chez elles, dit Léo.

Plus tard dans la soirée, les filles étaient enfin à la maison. Phoebe eut juste le temps de s'asseoir sur le canapé quand elle fut prise par une nouvelle prémonition.

— Phoebe ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un autre démon ? s'inquiéta Piper.

— Non, c'est Jessy ! Je le vois aux prises avec un homme qui tente de le tuer.

— Est-ce que tu sais quand ça se passera ? Un lieu ?

— Il fait nuit et je vois des immeubles. Je pense que c'est à Londres.

— OK, je l'appelle !

Quelques instants plus tard, Jessy décrocha.

— Jessy ! C'est Prue ! Comment vas-tu ?

— Très bien ! Il doit être tard chez toi, pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

— Phoebe a eu une prémonition te concernant. Elle te voit te battre contre un homme. Ça se passe la nuit et très probablement à Londres.

— Elle m'a vu mourir ?

— Non, mais il doit être suffisamment dangereux pour qu'un tel risque soit possible.

— D'accord, je ferais attention. J'éviterais mes escapade nocturnes pendant un moment.

— Tant mieux, mais reste sur tes gardes, on ne sait jamais. À bientôt !

Bon, apparemment, ce n'est pas pour ce soir. Il se peut que ta prémonition se réalisera plus tard. En tout cas, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus pour le moment. Allons nous coucher.

Le lendemain, elles prenaient toutes leur petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine. Léo arriva de bonne heure pour passer un peu de temps avec Piper.

Tout à coup, Kyle apparut devant eux.

— Oh, Kyle ! Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Léo.

— Je voulais te prévenir que j'ai découvert que ton ami Jessy possédait un puissant pouvoir. Je ne t'avais pas dit que les Fondateurs m'avaient demandé de retrouver celui que les démons recherchaient. J'en ai référé aux Fondateurs qui vont statufier sur son sort. J'ai été assez élogieux en sa faveur et je pense qu'ils vont le mettre sous leur protection pour nous aider à vaincre les démons. Odin doit s'occuper des derniers détails en le rencontrant.

Pendant tout le monologue de Kyle, Léo avait pâli de plus en plus et l'effroi qu'il ressentait était bien pire que toutes les mauvaises nouvelles qu'il avait connues jusque-là.

— Qu'as-tu fait, Kyle ! Si je t'ai dis qu'il fallait le laisser le paix, c'est parce que sa vie serait en danger. Si les Fondateurs découvrent ce qu'il est vraiment, ils vont le mettre à mort sur le champ !

— Quoi ? Mais non voyons ! Je l'ai sondé et c'est un jeune homme formidable ! Il sera un allié de taille contres les démons. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit si on le protège.

— Tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange dans ses pouvoirs ? indiqua Léo.

— Tu parles de sa manière de s'éclipser comme… Attends Léo, tu ne vas pas me dire que l'un d'entre nous a enfreint l'interdiction suprême ? comprit Kyle.

— Tu es loin d'imaginer la gravité de la situation ! Nous devons tout faire pour qu'Odin ne le rencontre pas ou je ne donne pas cher de sa peau !

— Vous pensez que c'est la prémonition que j'ai eu hier ? s'épouvanta Phoebe.

— Quelle prémonition ? s'enquirent Léo et Kyle.

— J'ai vu un homme se battre contre Jessy. À Londres pendant une nuit. Je pensais que c'était un démon.

— S'il s'agit de Odin, alors ça voudrait dire qu'on ne pourra pas empêcher la confrontation. Il est le plus puissant et le moins tolérant des Aînés.

— J'ai appelé Jessy, mais il n'a pas prévu d'aller en ville donc on ignore quand ça se déroulera, avoua Prue.

— J'ai prévu de l'entraîner à développer ses pouvoirs. Si jamais il doit se battre contre Odin, il aura plutôt intérêt à être en pleine mesure de ses forces pour avoir une chance de s'en sortir.

.

Un dimanche matin, Harry, Jessy et Drago se retrouvèrent dans le couloir du septième étage.

Jessy avait décidé d'entraîner Harry. Celui-ci commençait à bien se débrouiller avec les sorts de bases de l'ancienne magie et il voulait lui en apprendre davantage pour être préparé pour leur excursion au Ministère. Drago les avait rejoints. Il était curieux d'en voir plus et espérait secrètement qu'il veuille bien lui apprendre à utiliser ce pouvoir qui l'avait fasciné lors du combat au sous-sol du château. Ils avaient décidé de se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande pour être tranquille et éviter de se faire trop remarquer. L'ancienne magie avait le désavantage d'être versatile. La contrôler demandait une maîtrise qui n'était pas à la portée d'un débutant.

Avant de pénétrer dans la salle qui contenait tout ce qu'il fallait pour l'entraînement, Jessy appela Léo comme promis.

— Léo !

Il apparut dans une gerbe de lumière dorée.

— Bonjour, Léo ! Comme tu me l'as demandé, j'ai quelques heures de disponible. Avec les garçons, on a prévu de consacrer du temps à l'apprentissage de l'ancienne magie.

— Jess' ! J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles.

— Oh, non, pas encore ! Entrons dans la salle pour qu'on soit à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes… Alors raconte !

— Dans la hiérarchie des anges, nos supérieurs, les Fondateurs, veillent sur l'équilibre du monde et nous confient nos missions. À cause de Kyle, ils vont envoyer le plus puissant d'entre eux pour te rencontrer et je crains que votre rencontre ne se termine fatalement pour toi.

— Tu parles de la prémonition de Phoebe, j'imagine. J'ai dit à Prue que je ne comptais pas faire de sorties nocturnes, mais je dois me rendre à Londres pendant les vacances scolaires. Donc, que dois-je faire pour m'y préparer si jamais je le rencontre ?

— Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te convaincre d'y renoncer. Ça me laisse une semaine pour t'apprendre à maîtriser la totalité de tes pouvoirs. Tu es doué, ça ne devrait pas te poser de problème vu que tu les connais déjà.

— Très bien, mais avant je lance l'entraînement de Harry.

Harry et Drago avaient suivi l'échange avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. Ils venaient d'ajouter à la liste de leurs ennemis, les Fondateurs qui eux, seraient prêt à tuer Jessy. Harry avait peur de perdre son cousin qu'il pensait intouchable. Il avait commencé à formuler le vœu de vivre avec lui à sa majorité et de passer beaucoup de temps ensembles. Il se jura de le protéger et se battra contre quiconque lui veut du mal.

— Bon, je vais te montrer comment amplifier ton sort de manière à ce que ton adversaire reçoive suffisamment de dommage pour l'affaiblir, enseigna Jessy.

Drago, assis sur un bureau, observa chaque détail.

Jessy ferma les yeux et se concentra. Une lumière commença à ondoyer autour de lui, comme des filaments qui voleraient au gré du vent. Puis la lumière se réduisit pour être absorbé par les mains du professeur. Le long de ses bras, on voyait les mouvements de la lumière qui continuait d'affluer. Une fois que les globes de lumières éblouissantes étaient formées, Jessy leva les bras et cibla le mannequin d'entraînement. Sans qu'il dise quoi que ce soit, les projectiles s'éjectèrent et foncèrent sur l'obstacle qui se pulvérisa.

— Ouah ! C'est génial ! acclama Drago. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir en faire autant !

— Viens, Harry ! À toi d'essayer !

Harry prit sa place pendant qu'un autre pantin apparut. Il fit exactement les mêmes gestes que son cousin. La lumière se concentra, mais beaucoup moins forte. Il lança ses boules d'énergie qui brûlèrent le mannequin.

— C'est pas très réussi, se plaignit Harry.

— Je dirais plutôt que c'est un bon début.

— Oui, mais je ne serais jamais aussi fort que toi.

— Nous sommes de la même famille, Harry. Tu possèdes ce don alors je suis persuadé que tu deviendras aussi fort que moi. Nous les Potter, on se sert les coudes, le motiva Jessy.

— Et moi ? demanda Drago. Vous pensez que je l'ai ? Je viens d'une longue lignée de sangs purs.

— Peut-être si à la source tes ancêtres utilisaient l'ancienne magie. Et à condition qu'elle n'ait pas disparu entre temps. Mais il arrive que ce don saute plusieurs générations.

— J'aimerais essayer.

— Mmm… D'accord ! À une seule condition : que tu l'utilises pour faire le Bien. Ne le mets jamais au service de Voldemort, sinon, je te donnerais une bonne correction, l'avertit-il.

— Je promets ! se réjouit Drago. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Jessy lui donna le même exercice qu'à Harry à ses débuts.

Une fois leurs tâches définies, Léo apprit à Jessy différentes techniques qui lui permettront d'augmenter sa puissance et sa résistance.

Ils s'entraînèrent chacun de leur côté : Drago pour se prouver qu'il faisait partie des élus, Harry pour se donner les moyens de se défendre contre Voldemort et Jessy pour prendre possession de la totalité de ses pouvoirs afin d'être capable de protéger tous ceux qu'il aime.


	13. Mauvaises rencontres au Ministère

**Chapitre 13 : Mauvaises rencontres au Ministère**

La semaine fut longue et très instructive. En jonglant avec les cours, les devoirs, l'entraînement de Quidditch, Harry, Jessy et Drago terminaient avec succès de développer leur pouvoir. Drago avait découvert avec regret que ses pouvoirs ne pourraient jamais être aussi puissant sinon plus que Harry. L'ancienne magie n'était malheureusement pas égale avec tous les sorciers. Il pouvait néanmoins envoyer des boules de feu, électrocuter ses adversaires et faire apparaître des objets par la pensée. Dans un sens, il était quand même satisfait du résultat et il ne tenait qu'à lui de les perfectionner. Harry, quant à lui, avait atteint un niveau de puissance qui lui faisait même peur par moment. Pourtant, il se sentait plus confiant et prêt à affronter Voldemort dans le cas où il se retrouverait à nouveau face à face. Il lévitait également, pas encore au point de voler haut et loin comme Jessy, mais ce dernier lui avait assuré qu'il ne faisait pas mieux à ses débuts (du moins si on oublie qu'il flottait déjà avant d'avoir appris à marcher).

Enfin, si on considérait qu'on était qualifié de douer quand on acquérait une leçon ou un exercice en une durée limitée, alors Jessy était un génie. Non content d'apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs pour ne plus en souffrir physiquement, il avait découvert de nouveaux talents qui étaient apparus au fur et à mesure de son entraînement (ou du moins, étaient déjà présents, mais il en ignorait leurs existences) c'était pas moins de cinq nouvelles capacités qui étaient venus s'ajouter aux dix autres qu'il connaissait déjà, bien qu'il ne se servait pas toujours de tous.

Léo était ravi du résultat. Il se sentait plus confiant pour l'avenir de son protégé d'adoption. Il avait eu l'occasion de voir grandir Jessy alors qu'il veillait sur les sœurs Halliwell. Combien de fois l'a-t-il sauvé de la mort, de kidnapping et de tentative d'enrôlement par des démons – à ce moment-là, ils ignoraient les véritables capacités de Jessy – quand ses sœurs n'étaient pas là. Il n'en avait jamais parlé, préférant ne pas accabler les manquements des trois sorcières déjà lourdement impactées par leurs missions. Heureusement pour lui, Jessy n'avait pas encore la capacité de détecter les présences invisibles à cette époque, sinon, la suite aurait été plus compliquée à expliquer, surtout concernant son rôle, et beaucoup de choses se seraient passées différemment.

Les trois garçons testaient leurs aptitudes en marge de l'école pour ne pas attirer l'attention des élèves. Ce début de printemps était doux et les étudiants sortaient de plus en plus, obligeant le petit groupe à s'éloigner du côté de la forêt interdite, sous le regard bienveillant de Hagrid qui veillait à ce qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés. Pourtant, Jessy avait découvert un oiseau siffleur des plus suspects : il avait beau avoir l'oreille musicale, le volatile chantait vraiment bizarrement. En essayant de le capturer, il s'était tout de suite volatilisé. C'en était suivi une traque du ou des responsables, car de toute évidence, il s'agissait d'un objet magique. En apparaissant derrière les jumeaux Weasley, il découvrit qu'une dizaine d'élèves, toutes maisons confondues, observaient et écoutaient tout ce qui se passait au loin à travers un écran que l'oiseau filmait : c'était la toute nouvelle invention des deux frères pour l'espionnage qu'ils espéraient vendre. Jessy confisqua l'oiseau et, bien que cela lui fasse mal au cœur, ôta cinq points à tous les élèves présents.

Léo quitta Pouldard après avoir remercié Albus Dumbledore de lui avoir permis de s'occuper du jeune professeur (sans mentionner que deux élèves se formaient à l'ancienne magie en même temps). Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour le moment et il espérait être présent dès qu'il sentirait Jessy en danger. Il n'en avait parlé qu'au Directeur, mais il lui avait promis l'aide des sœurs Halliwell très prochainement contre la lutte des démons. Il était certain qu'ils n'allaient pas rester inactifs très longtemps, surtout depuis que l'identité de Jessy avait été dévoilée.

Pendant une nuit, Harry s'agita en tous sens. Sans pouvoir contrôler quoi que ce soit, il se trouva dans la peau de Voldemort en pleine discussion avec trois Mangemorts dont Lucius Malefoy et Peter Pettigrow.

— Rogue m'a raconté, il y a bien des années, l'existence d'une prophétie sur le garçon et moi. Je n'en connais pas la teneur complète, mais il est vital que je me la procure. Malheureusement, elle se trouve dans le département des mystères, bien gardée, et lui et moi sommes les seuls à pouvoir la toucher. La magie qui la protège fait effet quand quiconque autre que les destinataires de cet augure essaient de la prendre.

— Que comptez-vous faire, Maître ? demanda Lucius.

— Écoutez-moi bien, vous…

La vision se brouilla tout d'un coup et il vit un long couloir peu éclairé. Au bout de celle-ci, une porte noire. Il la connaissait, il l'avait déjà franchi une fois. Il tendit son bras et la poussa. Elle s'ouvrit sans aucune forme de résistance. Il se trouva à nouveau dans cette pièce circulaire entouré de nombreuses portes. Il choisit celle en face de lui et l'ouvrit. Il se trouvait à présent dans une pièce composée d'étagères sur lesquelles de nombreuses sphères s'alignaient. Ses pas l'amenèrent directement à la dernière rangée, celle dont la prophétie semblât s'illuminer à sa présence. Il était inscrit en toute lettre "Voldemort" et son nom avec un point d'interrogation. Alors qu'il tendit son bras pour la toucher, il se réveilla. Les yeux grands ouverts dans la pénombre, sa main levée devant lui, il semblait avoir réellement vécu son rêve. À quelques jours de se rendre au Ministère de la Magie, il comprit que ce rêve n'en était pas un et qu'il savait où trouver la Prophétie. En revanche, il comprenait aussi que Voldemort voulait s'en emparer également. Tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était de la trouver avant lui.

Les bagages s'accumulaient sur les calèches en direction de la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Quasiment tous les étudiants avaient décidé de rentrer chez eux pendant les vacances de Pâques, soit par demande express des parents qui ne voulaient pas laisser leurs enfants plus que nécessaire dans l'école, soit par les élèves qui souhaitaient mettre de la distance avec l'école à cause des derniers événements. Seuls restaient les septièmes années en pleine révision, moins frileux face au danger, malgré la perte d'un de leur camarade, et quelques élèves qui n'avaient pas la possibilité de partir.

Ron et Hermione étaient également restés. Harry leur avait raconté ce que son cousin, Drago et lui comptaient faire. Ils s'étaient indignés d'être mis de côté et en avait parlé directement à Jessy qui leur raconta le danger qu'ils les attendaient, ainsi que le fait qu'ils agissaient en toute illégalité, sachant que ça pouvait lui coûter son poste de professeur. Officiellement, il ne pouvait pas annoncer de but en blanc ce qu'il comptait faire à Dumbledore. Pourtant, en lisant à travers les lignes, le directeur lui avait indirectement dit d'aller chercher la Prophétie. Malheureusement, rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire n'en fit démordre les deux fidèles amis de Harry et il dut se résoudre à les emmener avec lui.

Jessy avait étudié le plan du Ministère de la magie, mais l'organisation même de ce haut lieu de la magie était vraiment chaotique. Tout semblait totalement illogique. Même les murs paraissaient bouger sur cette carte magique qu'il s'était procuré par le biais de Severus. Comment ce monde arrivait à être cohérent ? Les Moldus étaient bien mieux structurés et pourtant, les sorciers n'arrivaient pas à les comprendre. C'était le monde à l'envers. Toujours est-il qu'en cherchant bien, il songea que le département des mystères se rapprochait au mieux du lieu qui pourrait abriter une prophétie.

Ils avaient tout préparé dans le moindre détail afin d'éviter de se retrouver bloqué à un moment donné ou prendre le risque de se faire remarquer. Bien sûr, comme pour toute expédition secrète, il y avait toujours un minimum d'imprévus, mais Jessy comptait sur sa capacité à tous se sortir du pétrin à la moindre embrouille.

Afin de ne pas attirer les soupçons, chacun décidèrent de ne pas trop se voir en dehors des repas, des cours de rattrapage ou des devoirs en retard à faire. D'un point de vue extérieur, personne ne pouvait deviner que le soir venu, la petite troupe composée de Jessy, Harry, Drago, Hermione et Ron allaient prendre la poudre d'escampette et aller cambrioler le Ministère de la Magie.

Jessy ne nota rien du côté des professeurs quand il se retira de table après le dîner. Il savait qu'il devait rester le plus naturel possible pour ne pas trahir l'adrénaline qui circulait dans son sang. Non pas que c'est la première fois qu'il se sauvait de Poudlard pour jouer les justiciers dans les rues de Londres, de ça, il en avait l'habitude, mais l'enjeu de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire pourrait bien les aider enfin à découvrir ce que le destin avait décidé pour Harry et lui.

Il était presque minuit. Le silence régnait dans les couloirs de l'école. Seul une ombre semblait se mouvoir parmi les ténèbres, qui se faufilait avec prudence pour éviter Rusard et Miss Teigne qui faisaient leur ronde.

En haut de la tour d'astronomie, Jessy, habillé de son costume en cuir noir et de son long par-dessus fluide, attendait, appuyé contre le parpaing âgé de plusieurs centaines d'années, observateur silencieux dans les ténèbres. L'air était doux et la lune apportait un peu de clarté dans la nuit. On percevait au loin les bruissements des arbres secoués par le léger vent qui venait de se soulever et parfois, quand on tendait un peu l'oreille, un hurlement lointain s'échappait d'une créature qui pourrait glacer les os à ceux qui la rencontreraient.

La porte grinça dans un son sinistre et fit apparaître Drago, vêtu d'une veste et d'un jean noir.

— Personne ne t'a vu ? demanda Jessy.

— Non, je ne pense pas, sauf si les tableaux se mettent à cafter. J'ai dû en réveiller un ou deux. Et deux fois, j'ai bien failli me faire repérer par Miss Teigne, mais j'avais prévu le coup, dit-il en sortant un sac contenant de la viande séchée.

— Bien joué ! le complimenta le professeur. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre Harry et ses amis qui ne devraient plus tarder.

En effet, cinq minutes plus tard, les trois Gryffondor apparurent de sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. Jessy récupéra la cape et la fit disparaître. Nul ne savait où, Jessy non plus d'ailleurs, mais il savait qu'elle réapparaîtrait quand il la demandera.

— Prêts ?

— Oui ! répondirent en chœur les quatre étudiants.

Ils se donnèrent la main et ils disparurent dans une gerbe de lumière.

Le silence avait repris ses droits en haut de la tour.

Les cinq sorciers apparurent dans une ruelle proche de Trafalgar Square. Malgré l'heure tardive, la circulation routière, bien que plus clairsemée, prouvaient que la vie à Londres ne s'arrêtait jamais.

Ils avancèrent dans la ruelle jusqu'à se trouver dans un petit jardin public avec balançoires, bacs à sable et bancs. Ils s'assirent et attendirent en silence la seule personne qui savaient comment entrer dans le Ministère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un chien noir apparut sur leur droite. D'un jappement, il annonça sa présence. Harry fut le plus rapide et bondit de sa place pour venir se jeter dans les bras de l'homme qui reprit sa forme humaine.

— Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? J'ai été tellement inquiet après tout ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard. J'ai bien failli venir plus d'une fois si Jessy ne m'en avait pas dissuadé.

— Tu sais pourquoi on est là, Sirius ? interrogea Harry.

— Bien sûr ! Vous venez voler la Prophétie. C'est la plus périlleuse des idées et pourtant la plus intelligente qui soit, se réjouit-il. Il est temps de prendre une longueur d'avances sur nos ennemis.

— Et si on y allait ? proposa Jessy.

— Venez ! C'est par ici, les invita à le suivre Sirius.

Après avoir passé cinq ruelles, ils se retrouvèrent devant une cabine téléphonique à l'aspect miteux et qui ne semblait plus fonctionner.

— On va devoir y entrer en deux groupes. Jessy, passe le premier, décroche le combiné et tape ces cinq chiffres. Nous te suivrons juste après toi.

Harry, Jessy et Drago entrèrent en premier et après un instant, la cabine s'enfonça dans le sol.

Une fois arrivé, ils sortirent de la cabine. Le hall était désert mis à part un homme qui semblait être le gardien des lieux. Avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, Jessy apparut face à lui. Le sorcier, surpris, s'apprêtait à dégainer sa baguette quand Jessy passa une main devant son visage tout en marmonnant : « Tu ne nous as pas vu. Tu nous laisses circuler. Continue à faire ton travail en nous ignorant. » L'homme, hagard, reprit sa tournée sans plus faire attention aux nouveaux arrivants qui sortirent de la cabine. Les cinq compagnons rejoignirent Jessy peu après.

— Qu'as-tu fait à cet homme ? demanda Sirius, tandis que Drago agitait sa main devant le gardien sans réaction.

— Oh ! C'est de l'auto-suggestion. C'est comme si nous n'étions pas là. Il n'en gardera aucune trace dans sa mémoire. Nous pouvons continuer sans risque. Finalement, c'est une chance qu'il n'y ait personne au Ministère à cette heure-ci. Je dirais même que c'est flippant sachant tous les secrets qui sont gardés ici.

— Les fonctionnaires ne travaillent pas la nuit, mais il doit forcément y avoir des enchantements et quelques personnes qui font des heures supplémentaires. Restons sur nos gardes, reprit Sirius.

— Alors allons-y ! enchaîna Harry.

Ils arrivèrent aux ascenseurs et attendirent que la porte s'ouvre.

Le voyage fut surprenant. Un ascenseur en règle général, monte et descend. Celui-ci se déplaçait en tous sens. Ils eurent une frayeur quand, arrivés au département de la justice magique, un sorcier apparut devant les portes qui s'ouvraient. Celui-ci entra et leur tourna le dos, appuyant sur le bouton _Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques_, avant que les portes ne se referment. Personne ne pipa mot, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'homme, qui bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, ne leur avait pas encore dit quoi que ce soit, comme s'il ne les avait pas remarqués. Tous tournèrent la tête du côté de Jessy qui leur sourit, un doigt sur les lèvres pour leur signifier le silence. Arrivé à destination, le sorcier sortit et l'ascenseur continua sa descente.

— Peux-tu nous expliquer ce qui vient de se passer, dit soudain Ron.

— C'est pourtant simple, répondit Hermione, il nous a rendu invisible.

Jessy fut ravi de la perspicacité de son élève.

— Je ne t'ai jamais vu faire ça à l'entraînement, enchaîna Drago.

— Oh, eh bien, tout simplement parce que je savais déjà le faire. Tu es loin de tout savoir sur moi.

La voix annonçant le département des mystères se déclencha et la porte s'ouvrit. Harry s'avança le premier, suivi des cinq autres.

— Bon. Et maintenant ? demanda Sirius.

— C'est par là ! indiqua Harry.

— Il n'y a que moi qui trouve anormal que ce soit par le rêve de Tu-sais-qui qu'on sait où aller ? Ça sent le piège à plein nez tout ça, grogna Ron.

— Oui, mais sans cette information, on ne serait pas là ! répliqua Harry.

Ils suivirent tous Harry dans le long couloir qui bifurquait à certains endroits. Ce dernier avait révélé à tous, les rêves qu'il faisait sur ce lieu. Jessy n'était pas rassuré à l'idée que l'information venait de Voldemort. Il commençait à se demander si la connexion qu'il y avait entre eux ne pouvait pas être utilisée par le mage noir pour obliger Harry à faire ce qu'il voudrait. Il était d'ailleurs sur ses gardes quant à une rencontre malencontreuse à un moment donné de leur escapade.

Devant la fameuse porte, Harry l'ouvrit et ils entrèrent tous à l'intérieur. Alors qu'ils avançaient jusqu'à la porte toute désignée, celle par laquelle ils étaient entrés se referma dans un claquement sourd et tout se mit à tourner autour d'eux. Tout s'arrêta et plus personne ne pouvait savoir d'où ils venaient et où ils devaient aller. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient quand ils remarquèrent un point lumineux sur une des portes.

— Jessy ? interrogea Sirius.

Jessy se contenta d'un sourire arrogant. Il se doutait qu'atteindre la prophétie ne pourrait pas être aussi simple et qu'il devait y avoir un minimum de sécurité. Il avait réagi immédiatement à l'instant où les murs commencèrent à bouger. Pour être sûr que son geste fut le bon, il alla ouvrir la porte en question et effectivement, il s'agissait bien du couloir qu'ils avaient empruntés. En la refermant, tout tourna de nouveau, mais il n'avait plus lieu de s'inquiéter pour leur évasion.

— Harry, sauras-tu retrouver la porte qui mène aux prophéties ?

— Sans problème, c'est celle-ci ! pointa-t-il du doigt.

Ils entrèrent tous dans la salle dans laquelle de nombreuses étagères s'alignaient pour former tout un labyrinthe. Des centaines de boules lumineuses étaient alignés dans un ordre quasi maniaque à tous les niveaux formant un ensemble d'une symétrie parfaite.

— Bon, il ne reste plus qu'à trouver ta prophétie, Harry.

— Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, se résigna Harry.

— Pourquoi tu parles de chercher une aiguille dans une botte en foin ? s'étonna Ron.

— Botte DE foin, Ron. Et c'est juste une expression pour dire que ça ne sera pas facile à trouver parmi toutes celles qu'il y a, expliqua Hermione. Elles sont toutes identiques.

— Il y a des noms devant chacune. Il reste juste à trouver celle marqué _Voldemort_.

— On se sépare, décida Sirius. On couvrira plus de surface.

Le petit groupe se sépara pour prendre chacun une allée. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Harry cria pour leur annoncer qu'il avait trouvé la Prophétie. Tout le monde se dirigea vers lui.

— Elle est trop haute pour que je puisse la toucher, dit Harry.

— Laisse-moi te l'attraper, dit Ron.

— Non ! Surtout pas ! cria Sirius. Elle est protégée par un maléfice. Quiconque autre que le destinataire de la Prophétie se voit jeter un sort terrible.

— Il faudrait peut-être…

— Au diable les sortilèges ! le coupa Jessy qui prit la prophétie sous les cris horrifiés de tous.

La boule crépita un moment. La main de Jessy trembla. Il se concentra pour repousser le sortilège qui se recroquevilla et disparut dans un pop sonore.

— Eh bien, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, lâcha-t-il.

— Bougre d'idiot ! Ça t'arrive de réfléchir quand je dis que c'est dangereux ? s'emporta Sirius.

— Ça va ! Il n'y a pas mort d'homme. J'ai contenu le maléfice pour le faire disparaître. Il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il ait eu le moindre effet sur moi.

— Et si au contraire, tu n'avais pas pu défaire le sort, tu aurais fait quoi ?

— Depuis quand prendre un risque te fait si peur, Sirius ? Où est passé ton insouciance ? Je t'ai connu plus téméraire !

— Depuis que j'ai vu mourir nombre de mes amis, je préfère prendre des précautions.

— Je te rassure, si je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir contrer le maléfice, je ne l'aurais pas prise. Ça te va comme justification ?

Sirius grommela, mais n'ajouta rien. Il se rendait compte du temps qu'il avait perdu depuis que Jessy était parti aux États-Unis. Il ne reconnaissait plus le petit garçon timide et poli, qui ne faisait rien sans demander la permission. Il l'adorait autant que Harry, mais le fossé qui les séparait aujourd'hui était bien plus éloigné. Plus rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

— Maintenant que nous avons la Prophétie, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On découvre ce qu'elle dit ou on rentre ? demanda Harry.

— Ou tout simplement, vous me la rametez ! exigea une voix grave derrière lui.

Harry fit volte-face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Lucius Malefoy. Autour du petit groupe, d'autres personnes le rejoignirent, leur coupant toute retraite.

Drago rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête pour tenter de se dissimuler à la vue de son père. Il espérait qu'il n'ait pas fait attention à lui auquel cas, les ennuis ne feraient que commencer.

— Lucius ! Je me doutais bien que les toutous de Voldemort seraient de sortie, cracha Sirius qui avait dégainé sa baguette.

— Parle pour toi ! Tu aurais mieux fait de rester cacher dans ta tanière. Je vais me faire un plaisir de te donner le coup de grâce, répliqua-t-il.

— Et si nous ramenions toute la bande au Maître ? suggéra Bellatrix Lestrange. Il serait ravi de retrouver Harry Potter. Et on aurait du divertissement avec les autres.

— Hors de question ! cria Sirius. Vous ne toucherez pas un seul cheveu de Harry !

Pendant qu'ils s'invectivaient, Jessy avait fait disparaître la boule, ni vu ni connu, et jeté un œil à son cousin et aux autres qui conservaient un calme inhabituel en présence des Mangemorts pour leur signifier qu'il prenait le relais. La présence du héros notoire qu'était leur professeur leur permit de prendre la situation avec plus de sérénité.

— Si je puis vous interrompre, annonça Jessy, je me permets de décliner votre invitation. Que ce soit la Prophétie que nous comptons bien garder en notre possession, tout comme nous-mêmes qui n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec vous.

— Quel impertinent ! feula Bellatrix qui fut tenté de lui lancer un sort, mais Lucius l'en empêcha.

— Si je ne m'abuse, vous êtes Jessy Potter, le cousin du jeune Harry.

— Exactement ! Et vous comprendrez qu'il est inutile d'espérer obtenir quoi que ce soit de nous. Alors je vous conseille vivement de nous laisser partir.

Jessy leur parla calmement, comme s'ils étaient dans une conversation normale et non sur le point de s'envoyer des sorts à la figure.

— Très bien ! Votre présence n'est finalement pas très utile. Cependant, je ne vous laisserais pas partir tant que vous ne m'aurez pas remis la Prophétie.

— Alors nous avons un problème, car je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous la donner.

— C'est comme vous voudrez ! Dans ce cas, nous vous la prendrons de force ! Attrapez les gamins ! ordonna-t-il aux autres Mangemorts.

Sirius lança un sort contre le premier à sa portée :

— « Répulso ! »

Au même moment, Jessy téléporta d'un claquement de doigts les quatre adolescents dans la salle circulaire tandis qu'il repoussait le sort que Lucius venait de lui lancer ; dans ces conditions, ils ne pouvaient pas les envoyer bien loin, concentré dans le contre-sort. Il s'écarta d'un éclair rouge qui fonçait sur lui et attrapa le bras de Sirius pour s'éclipser dans l'autre pièce.

En arrivant dans la pièce des portes, Hermione réagit de suite en lançant un « collaporta » pour fermer le passage entre les Mangemorts et eux.

— Hermione, on a un problème : Où est la sortie ? demanda Harry.

Tous regardèrent les portes, la trace lumineuse avait disparu.

— Flûte ! Si ça se trouve, ce sont les Mangemorts qui l'ont fait disparaître, s'énerva Drago. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— Il va falloir ouvrir toutes les portes pour la retrouver, dit enfin Ron.

Il alla ouvrir celle en face de lui. La pièce était une vaste salle sombre. En son centre se tenait une arche sur un promontoire.

— Ce n'est déjà pas celle-là, dit-il en se tournant vers ses compagnons.

Puis, un phénomène étrange se produisit : comme si la gravité avait changé, les adolescents se firent aspirés dans de grands cris de panique. La porte se referma dans leur dos, d'un coup, avec un claquement sonore.

Ils mirent quelques instants à se remettre de leurs émotions, allongés sur le sol après leur chute.

— Désolé ! lâcha le rouquin.

— Oui, tu peux le dire ! cracha Drago. Ça t'arrive de réfléchir ? Il y a plein de sortilèges contre les intrus et sans les mots de passe ou contre-sorts adéquats, il peut se passer n'importe quoi !

Ron vit rouge et s'apprêta à répondre, mais Harry l'interrompit :

— On n'a pas le temps de se disputer. Il faut retourner dans l'autre pièce.

Harry tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle semblait être verrouillée. Il lança « Alohomora ! », mais elle ne bougea pas.

— La porte est verrouillée, impossible de sortir.

Quelques instants plus tard, Jessy et Sirius apparurent dans la pièce circulaire.

— Où sont les enfants ? s'étonna Sirius.

— Ils ont dû sortir.

— Pas sans l'aide de ta marque lumineuse.

Jessy leva le bras et se concentra sur les différentes portes. Il repéra facilement la sortie, mais aucune trace des élèves de ce côté. Il continua à tourner sur lui-même et les trouva dans une autre salle. Il prit le bras de Sirius et s'éclipsa pour apparaître devant les enfants qui attendaient assis sur les marches du promontoire.

— Ah ! Vous voilà ! Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Sirius.

— C'est la faute de Weasley qui a ouvert la mauvaise porte et on a été aspiré ici, dénonça Drago.

— C'est bon, je me suis déjà excusé ! s'énerva Ron.

— Ce n'est rien, nous allons partir d'ici et...

— Veuillez rester où vous êtes, jeune homme ! dit une voix claire et sonore.

Tous portèrent leur regard vers le nouvel arrivant qui sortit de derrière l'arche. C'était un homme âgé, d'une forte carrure, habillé d'une toge blanche et dorée.

D'un réflexe mécanique, Sirius lança un sort cuisant, pensant que c'était un Mangemort. Le sort disparut avant même qu'il n'atteigne sa cible. D'un mouvement de la main de l'inconnu, Sirius fut pétrifié.

— SIRIUS ! crièrent Harry et Jessy.

Tout le groupe dégaina sa baguette, prêt à se battre si besoin. Étant le seul adulte, Jessy s'avança et interpella l'homme :

— Qu'avez-vous fait à Sirius ? Rendez-lui sa forme normale ! cracha-t-il.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne risque rien. Je lui rendrais sa liberté quand je le jugerais opportun.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Et que voulez-vous ?

— Je me nomme Odin et je suis un des chefs des êtres de lumière. Je suis là pour vous, Jessy. Il m'a été rapporté que vous possédiez de dangereux pouvoirs qui pourraient mettre en péril l'humanité. Il est de mon devoir de vous évaluer pour décider si je dois vous laisser vivre ou mourir.

— Eh là ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser décider de mon sort. En tout cas, pas sans combattre parce que vous pouvez être sûr que j'ai bien l'intention de vivre.

Drago qui n'appréciait pas comment les choses tournaient, surtout avec son père dans une pièce voisine, s'élança en envoyant « Confringo ! ». Aucun sort ne sortit. D'ailleurs, la baguette de Drago avait disparu, ainsi qu'à tous les sorciers présents.

— Ne vous en mêlez pas, les enfants ! retentit la voix grondante de Odin.

— Il a raison, reprit Jessy. Laissez-moi m'occuper de lui. Vous êtes sûrement le Fondateur dont m'a parlé Léo. Je pense qu'il y a un malentendu, je ne souhaite pas la destruction de la Terre.

— Là n'est pas la question. Ce que vous voulez ou non m'importe peu. C'est votre existence qui est une menace pour nous tous et pas seulement pour les humains. Vous êtes une aberration de la nature. Je sens en vous le pouvoir céleste. Ce pouvoir est interdit aux mortels.

— Je ne vais pas me laisser insulter sans rien dire ! S'il vous faut une preuve que je ne suis pas aussi manipulable que vous semblez le croire, alors je n'ai pas d'autres solutions que d'utiliser vos propres pouvoirs contre vous.

Jessy concentra son pouvoir dans ses mains. Odin fit de même. Puis ils envoyèrent leur boules de lumières l'un contre l'autre. Une énorme explosion retentit. Jessy faisait preuve d'imagination pour tenter de surprendre son adversaire, mais celui-ci, rompu par l'expérience, esquiva toutes ses attaques et les siennes arrivèrent à toucher Jessy à plusieurs reprises. Le jeune professeur reconnut que le vieil homme était vraiment très fort et gagner contre lui ne serait pas aisé.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione tenta plusieurs formules pour libérer Sirius, en vain.

— N'as-tu pas une formule interdite ? Quelque chose qui pourrait le libérer ? s'impatienta Harry.

— J'ai fait de mon mieux, Harry ! Sa pétrification n'a rien de magique et je crains que seul un être de lumière puisse le libérer. Mais si tu fais attention, dit-elle en collant son oreille contre la poitrine de Sirius, tu remarqueras que son cœur bat toujours.

Harry prit la place de Hermione et écouta attentivement les battements de cœur lents, mais réguliers de son parrain.

— Il vit, Harry. Odin ne nous veut aucun mal. Ce n'est ni un démon, ni un Mangemort.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. La panique enfla dans le petit groupe alors que les deux êtres de lumières se battaient toujours à coup de sorts lumineux. La porte explosa d'un coup et les Mangemorts entrèrent dans la salle.

— On est foutu, s'écria Drago.

— Que se passe-t-il ici ? lança Lucius après avoir remarqué son fils aux côtés de Harry.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Jessy, à l'autre bout de la pièce, n'avait pas encore remarqué l'arrivée des Mangemorts et sans Sirius pour les aider, ni leurs baguettes pour se protéger, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à se rendre, ou bien…

— On dirait que vous êtes tombés dans un piège du Ministère, se réjouit le père de Drago.

— Père… tenta Drago.

— Tais-toi ! Tu m'as terriblement déçu ! Comment as-tu osé t'opposer à moi ? ragea-t-il.

Jessy n'était pas totalement accaparé par son combat. Il avait ressenti le danger avec l'arrivée des Mangemorts. Ils étaient tous en danger, tout ça à cause de ce vieil homme borné qui refusait de l'écouter. Il eut une idée.

— Léo ! Léo ! cria-t-il.

Léo apparut à quelques pas derrière lui suivi de près par Kyle. Il mit un moment pour comprendre où ils étaient et sur ce qui se passait. Quand il vit Odin, il s'interposa d'ambler.

— Odin ! Arrêtez ça ! Vous allez commettre une terrible erreur si vous le tuez. Vous ne savez pas tout !

— Ne vous mêlez pas de ça !

— Je vous en prie, intervint Kyle. Cet homme a le pouvoir de battre les démons. J'en suis certain ! Il n'est pas une menace.

— Depuis quand vous rebellez-vous contre les ordres du Conseil ? C'est une mutinerie ! gronda Odin.

— Ne voyez-vous pas ce qui se passe ? cria Jessy. Les fidèles de Voldemort sont là et les enfants sont en danger. Ça ne compte pas pour vous ?

— Les histoires des sorciers ordinaires ne m'intéressent pas.

Du côté de Harry, les Mangemorts avaient fait prisonnier Ron, Hermione et Drago. Lucius menaçait Harry de sa baguette pour le forcer à le faire obéir.

— Donne-moi la prophétie ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes enfantillages !

— Jamais ! aboya-t-il.

Lucius ignorait qu'en fait, c'était Jessy qui la possédait, mais Harry avait préféré jouer le jeu du rebelle. Afin que son entraînement serve à quelque chose, il fit apparaître une boule de lumière dans sa main. Les Mangemorts émirent des signes de peur.

— De l'ancienne magie ! Je croyais que seul le Maître la maîtrisait. Peu importe, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, petit impertinent.

Lucius arma sa baguette et lança un sort contre Harry qui l'esquiva en lévitant. Juste avant de se poser au sol, il lui balança sa boule d'énergie que Lucius évita tout juste. Son bras frôla la sphère et il reçut une décharge qui rendit gourd son membre.

— Très bien, puisque tu te montres obstiné… Bellatrix ? Je pense que le jeune Potter a besoin d'une motivation.

En voyant Bellatrix s'approcher du corps figé de son parrain, Harry paniqua :

— Non, Arrêtez !

— Bébé Potter se ferait du souci pour Sirius ? Je trouve que l'immobilité lui va si bien. Et si je le faisais tomber, qu'est-ce qui se passerait ? Il ferait juste « Boom » ou il se briserait en mille morceaux ? Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Plusieurs choses se passèrent ensuite : Les Mangemorts qui tenaient prisonniers les trois amis de Harry s'écroulèrent : Drago reçut un message télépathique de Jessy lui demandant de mettre hors d'état de nuire leurs geôliers ce qu'il fit sans difficultés en lançant à travers son corps une décharge électrique pour mettre chaos celui qui le tenait et foudroyant les deux autres. L'instant d'après, tous retrouvèrent leur baguette dans leur main et aussitôt ils se lancèrent dans la bataille contre les autres. Harry et Drago se retrouvèrent coude à coude pour se battre contre Lucius qui barrait le chemin vers Bellatrix. Léo et Kyle tentèrent de toutes leurs forces de lutter contre Odin tout en le suppliant d'épargner Jessy qui avait été durement touché par un coup en traître alors que ce dernier avait fait appel à ses capacités pour invoquer les baguettes d'où elles avaient disparu. Lui-même s'était dit que c'était un vrai miracle d'y être parvenu, ne sachant pas ce que Odin en avait fait, un peu plus tôt. Cependant, le coup qu'il avait reçu dans les côtes le faisait atrocement souffrir et bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas se soigner lui-même. Malheureusement, Léo et Kyle monopolisaient tous leurs pouvoirs pour lui laisser du temps pour agir. Allongé sur le sol, son sang coulait abondamment.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour agir. Il voyait Bellatrix faire léviter le corps de Sirius jusqu'au promontoire central. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment sur cet objet dès l'instant où son regard s'était porté sur le voile mouvant. Il entendait comme un appel de l'arcade. Des voix lointaines et sinistres. La peur le prit. Il savait que quelque chose était en train de se passer.

Bellatrix était euphorique. Elle connaissait l'histoire de l'arcade de la mort et elle rêvait que d'une chose : faire disparaître à jamais son cousin. Elle envoya son fardeau directement dans le voile qui commença à s'enfoncer quand tout à coup, Jessy apparut et le percuta pour le faire tomber en dehors.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi le Maître a tant besoin de toi, mais en ce qui me concerne, je vais te tuer maintenant ! « Avada… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa formule. Sa voix s'étrangla au fond de sa gorge. Comme une marionnette désarticulée, elle s'avança vers l'arche et entra dans le voile. Elle disparut en un instant.

— Mais qu'est-ce… commença Jessy.

Comme une fête qui viendrait tout à coup de débuter, une dizaine de personnes apparurent dans des « pop » sonores. Des sorts fusèrent aux quatre coins de la pièce. Un combat acharné entre les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix et les Mangemorts entraînèrent la mort de deux ennemis. Harry et ses amis se regroupèrent auprès de Jessy au pied du promontoire. Ils étaient mal en point : Ron avait été touché à la jambe et Hermione au bras. Il était facile de reconnaître Albus Dumbledore, Maugrey Fol œil, Rémus Lupin et quelques autres moins connus. Ils firent rapidement prisonniers tous les Mangemorts restants.

— Jess' ? Tu pourrais rendre sa forme à Sirius, demanda Harry.

Lui-même mal en point, il tenta néanmoins de lancer un sort de guérison, mais cela ne fonctionna pas.

— Je suis navré. Je crains de n'en avoir pas le pouvoir.

— Laissez-moi faire, dit une voix dans son dos.

Jessy tourna la tête et vit Odin s'approcher de lui. Instinctivement, il protégea Sirius.

— N'aie craintes, je ne vais que lui rendre sa liberté.

Il fit un mouvement de main et Sirius reprit son souffle. Il regardait autour de lui, pas mal désorienté. Il n'eut pas de temps de dire un mot que Harry et Jessy le serrèrent dans leurs bras en même temps.

— Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive tous les deux ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Comment tu te sens ? demanda Harry.

— Ça va... je crois. Je me souviens d'avoir lancé un sort et puis maintenant vous êtes là...

— Tu as été pétrifié, mais tout va bien maintenant.

— Jessy, nous avons longuement discuté pour le convaincre, mais ce que tu as fait pour sauver Sirius a fini par convaincre Odin de ta sincérité, expliqua Léo.

— Alors vous n'avez plus l'intention de le tuer ? dit Hermione.

— Non, jeune fille. J'ai compris que je faisais erreur. Seulement, j'ai un dernier test à faire si vous le voulez bien, dit-il à l'encontre du jeune professeur. Approchez !

N'écoutant que son courage, il s'approcha du Fondateur sous les protestations de Harry et Sirius. Odin plaça une main sur le front de Jessy et se concentra. Jessy ferma les yeux. Il prenait un risque, il le savait, pourtant seule la confiance pourrait lui sauver la vie. Après quelques instants, le verdict tomba :

— Je ne vois aucun mal en vous. Votre colère est toujours réfléchie et nullement vengeresse. Le Bien que vous faites autour de vous est nullement intéressé. La seule chose que je reproche à votre naissance est votre filiation. La loi interdit à un être de lumière d'avoir des enfants avec des humains. La transmission des pouvoirs peuvent avoir des conséquences fâcheuses s'ils sont mal employés. Je me réjouis que vous en fassiez bon usage. Mais vous comprendrez que nous vous surveillerons de près. Nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir prochainement pour connaître la décision que nous prendrons.

— Attendez ! Quelle décision ? s'étonna Léo. Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ?

— Rien de définitif. Nous devons avant tout retrouver sa mère pour comprendre à quel niveau de la hiérarchie elle appartient. Et prendre les mesures qui s'imposent la concernant. Ensuite, je pense qu'au vu de son potentiel, nous lui désignerons des tâches à accomplir.

— Vous voulez que je travaille pour vous ? Eh ! Je ne suis pas mort ! s'insurgea Jessy. Et ne faites aucun mal à ma mère !

— Vous comprendrez le moment venu ce que je veux dire, mais en attendant, vous avez une guerre à mener prochainement et je compte sur vous pour protéger les humains.

— Évidemment ! La question ne se pose même pas !

— Bien ! Je vous quitte et bonne chance !

Sur ces mots, Odin disparut dans une éblouissante lumière.

— Finalement, on ne s'en sort pas si mal : les Mangemorts ont tous été capturés, ce type a fini par se ranger de notre côté et nous avons la Prophétie ! claironna Sirius.

— Oui, enfin maintenant, Dumbledore sait officiellement que je suis venu au Ministère avec des élèves ce qui va me coûter ma place.

— Nous risquons de nous faire renvoyer de Poudlard, continua Harry.

— Et mon père va me tuer si un jour il sort de prison… ma mère va me tuer avant ! termina Drago.

Pendant leurs monologues, Léo et Kyle soignèrent les blessures de tout le monde après quoi, ils décidèrent de les laisser se débrouiller avec les sorciers. Ce qui se passerait ensuite ne les concernait plus.

Ils remontèrent tous les six dans le hall du Ministère où de nombreux Aurors s'occupaient des prisonniers en les entraînant avec eux par les cheminées. En les voyant émerger des ascenseurs, quelques têtes tournèrent vers eux. Le petit groupe se figea quand ils remarquèrent le Directeur avec une mine déçue. Jessy savait qu'il était fautif et il décida qu'il prendrait l'entière responsabilité de ses actes.

Harry avait peur que Jessy quitte Poudlard bien plus que de son propre sort. Il se dit que lui-même avait un statut particulier du fait que Voldemort soit quelque part dans la nature et que sa seule survie dépend à rester à l'abri dans l'école. Pourtant, cela ne le rassura nullement.

— Albus, entama Sirius, ne leur en veuillez pas. J'aurais pu les en empêcher, mais au contraire, je voulais moi aussi y participer et…

Albus fit un geste pour lui signifier de se taire.

— L'as-tu ? demanda-t-il à Harry.

— C'est moi qui l'ai, répondit Jessy à sa place.

— Très bien. Rentrons ! Tenez-vous à moi !

Ils se sentirent aspirés quand le directeur transplana.

Dans le hall, noyé dans la masse de sorciers qui discutaient entre eux, un homme n'avait pas quitté des yeux le petit groupe. Il ne pouvait rien faire face au vieux sorcier qu'il savait très puissant, ni avec tous les sorciers présents d'ailleurs. Son plan se mettait en place. Il n'attendait plus qu'un lieu à obtenir sous son contrôle et l'apocalypse se déchaînerait.

La sensation était rapide, mais en atterrissant dans le bureau du Directeur, les jeunes tombèrent à genoux, prêt à vider leur tripe sur la tapis persan. Jessy lança une vague de soulagement collectif pour éviter les dégâts.

— Merci, ça fait du bien, dit Ron qui se releva tant bien que mal.

— Je tiens à m'excuser, débuta Jessy avant que quiconque prenne la parole. Nous aurions dû faire qu'un aller-retour et personne n'aurait pu remarquer que nous étions partis, mais nous avons eu des difficultés pour trouver la prophétie, les Mangemorts sont apparus, les jeunes se sont retrouvés piégés dans cette drôle de pièce, Odin est apparu… ça n'excuse rien. J'aurais dû y aller seul sans entraîner qui que ce soit avec moi.

— Si vous y étiez allé seul, il n'est pas dit que vous vous en seriez sortis. Vous êtes un homme téméraire, mais qui manque de prudence quand vous n'avez personne à protéger. De plus, seul Harry pouvait retirer la prophétie sans…

— Sur ce point, l'interrompit Sirius. Jessy l'a retiré. Il a eu de la chance d'avoir un pouvoir suffisamment protecteur pour lui éviter le mauvais sort.

— Bien. Inutile d'éterniser ce sujet. Sirius, vous me ferez votre rapport dès demain et je compte sur vous Jessy pour m'entretenir de tous les détails demain matin. Maintenant, venons-en à ce qui vous a fait prendre tous ces risques.

Jessy leva la main et une lumière brilla en son centre. Il se concentra et la Prophétie apparut. Il la déposa sur le bureau. Albus passa la main plusieurs fois sur la boule qui se mit à briller. Une forme fantomatique s'éleva et se mit à parler :

«_ Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

_À sa naissance se révélera un enfant aux pouvoirs étonnants. Le fils d'un sorcier et d'un être céleste. Un enfant qui par son héritage possédera les plus grands pouvoirs et imposera sa marque sur le monde. Il régnera sur l'Enfer et dominera la terre ou sauvera le monde aux côtés de l'Élu._ »

Tout le monde resta stupéfait tandis que la forme disparut. Harry découvrait enfin que son destin était étroitement lié à Voldemort et qu'il était destiné à le combattre, sans quoi, il ne pourrait jamais survivre. Hermione prit sa main et posa la tête sur son épaule en signe de réconfort. Sirius lui serra l'autre l'épaule d'une main ferme. Ron avait la tête baissée, conscient que la tâche de son meilleur ami était impossible. Quant à Drago, au-delà de la peur d'affronter sa famille, il comprit que toute la vie de son ennemi de toujours était bien pire que la sienne. Il avait pris sa décision : il aiderait Harry dans son combat.

Jessy était également abasourdi par le cruel destin de son cousin. Il n'avait que faire de la partie le concernant. Il savait ce qu'il voulait faire dans la vie, il s'était entraîné dans l'objectif d'être plus puissant pour protéger ceux qu'il aime. Son choix était fait ! Maintenant qu'il connaissait la teneur de la Prophétie, il conclut que finalement, elle n'apportait rien de concret, mais qu'il ferait tout pour que Harry connaisse une vie normale en participant étroitement à la bataille contre le Mal. Avant toute chose, il savait qu'il devait encore combattre les démons pour que la menace qui pèse sur lui soit définitivement écartée. Pour cela, il ne devait plus subir, mais contrattaqué et il avait déjà une idée en tête.


	14. Prémonition

**Chapitre 14 : Prémonition**

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, quand Poudlard accueillait un invité de marque, toute l'école se mettait sur son trente et un pour lui faire bon accueil. Quand on recevait trois sorcières spécialistes de démons, venues spécialement de San Francisco pour assurer la protection de l'école, et dont l'information fut relayée par la _Gazette du Sorcier_, les parents d'élèves se sentaient plus rassurés à confier leurs enfants à l'institution la plus sûre au monde.

Le jour de la reprise des cours, aucun élève ne manquait à l'appel. Certains penseraient que l'abus de confiance ne résolvait pas tous les problèmes et que le risque zéro n'existait pas, pourtant, à ce moment précis, leur seule préoccupation se trouvait être de voir leurs protectrices en action ; tous étaient admiratifs par les capacités très spéciales des sœurs Halliwell, de la même trempe que Jessy.

Elles représentaient une autre figure de la communauté sorcière. Le monde sorcier avait toujours conservé des us et coutumes très anciennes, que ce soit dans leur habitat, leur mode de vie ou leur apparence, comme si le monde s'était arrêté au début du XXe siècle - avec un mélange de modernité qui jurait beaucoup aux yeux des Moldus qu'ils croisaient, prenant ces gens pour des marginaux. Ce monde contrastait avec celui des Moldus, tourné vers la technologie et la modernité. On pourrait penser que les Moldus étaient plus libres que les sorciers. Dans un sens, c'était à moitié vrai ; ils étaient totalement ignorants du monde magique et, de ce fait, n'avait rien à cacher, alors que les sorciers ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se faire remarquer par les Moldus sous peine de se voir traquer et dont les conséquences seraient fâcheuses pour les deux côtés.

Les représailles par le passé avaient prouvé que les deux communautés n'étaient pas encore prêtes à passer outre leurs différences - rien qu'en jugeant comment étaient traités les Moldus quel que soit leur handicape, leur couleur ou leur croyance. Par conséquent, il n'était pas du tout envisageable de côtoyer l'autre peuple si ce n'était pas indispensable. Dans le cas contraire, le sort d'amnésie résolvait tous les écarts.

À la différence, il y avait des sorciers qui avaient préférés vivre parmi les Moldus, que ce soit dans les études, le travail ou les fréquentations, et limitant leur contact avec le monde sorcier. Tel était le choix des sorciers comme les Halliwell, bien qu'ils aient eu les mêmes problèmes que leurs homologues anglophones par le passé, notamment avec le procès des sorcières de Salem au XVIIe siècle. Cette divergence avec leurs homologues européens datait de cette période. Le MACUSA, l'équivalent américain du Ministère de la magie, avait décrété que les sorciers ne devaient entretenir aucune relation, quelle qu'elle soit avec les Non-Maj (Moldus), ce qui décida certains sorciers à couper tout lien avec le monde magique pour vivre avec la population ordinaire.

Quand Jessy fut informé par Léo que Prue, Piper et Phoebe venaient leur apporter leur aide à Poudlard, il accueillit la nouvelle avec un soulagement non dissimulé.

Au-delà du fait que la menace démon planait toujours sur leur tête, Jessy était heureux de compter parmi ses alliés ses trois sœurs d'adoption. Il les considérait comme de très puissantes sorcières, les mieux préparées contre une offensive des démons. Leur aide était non négligeable.

Il savait pertinemment que son propre pouvoir avait considérablement augmenté depuis qu'il maîtrisait certains aspects de son énergie, pourtant, il devait reconnaître qu'il se demandait comment gérer la situation et tous risques de débordements. Maintenant, un poids était tombé de ses épaules.

En tout cas, la protection de Poudlard étant assurée, Jessy jugeait qu'il pouvait relâcher sa vigilance pour s'atteler à une autre tâche et pas des moindres : rechercher le lieu où résidaient les démons, car il devait forcément y avoir une entrée quelque part, sinon, comment pouvaient-ils apparaître et disparaître si vite ? C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé de se rendre à Londres, là où tout avait commencé, persuadé qu'un accès au monde souterrain s'y trouvait.

.

Depuis quelques semaines, Jessy s'était vu rappeler à l'ordre par sa manager, Penny Lane. Il avait, en effet, pris du retard dans ses répétitions et elle n'avait de cesse de lui rappeler, avec hystérie, que la date du concert était dans à peine deux mois. Autant Harry était quasiment au point, grâce aux cours réguliers que Jessy lui donnait. Autant lui, trop absorbé par les différents problèmes apparus ces derniers mois, avait négligé ses propres obligations.

Dans un sens, cette excuse était une aubaine pour passer plus de temps à Londres et débuter son enquête sur les démons.

L'arrivée de ses sœurs arrangeait bien ses affaires. En effet, à cause des cours qu'il devait dispenser en plus des répétitions, il ne lui restait que les nuits pour faire ses recherches - des excursions ne lui permettant pas de dormir suffisamment. Hors, il ne pouvait décemment pas tenter d'approcher l'antre des démons en pleine nuit. Ses sœurs lui avaient révélé que les démons étaient plus puissants sous l'astre lunaire. Par conséquent, il devait, dans un premier temps, repérer leur cache et revenir en journée pour passer à l'offensive.

Il profita de la première semaine pour proposer à Prue, douée pour le combat, à le seconder le temps qu'elle apprenne comment se passaient les cours. Elle avait tout de suite accepté le poste, ravie de découvrir l'enseignement dans une école de sorcier traditionnelle.

Celle-ci, pas du tout entraînée pour la magie liée aux baguettes, se montra capable de montrer qu'elle pouvait enseigner juste en disant quoi faire. Les élèves étaient attentifs et ne lui tinrent pas rigueur des quelques erreurs qu'elle commettait en ne leur montrant pas le bon mouvement à faire pour tel ou tel sort. Dans l'ensemble, tous avaient bien accepté le remplacement.

.

Grâce au pouvoir des trois, Prue, Piper et Phoebe renforcèrent le champ de protection mis en place par les Aurors, avec une incantation de leur crue. Plus aucun démon ne pouvait franchir l'enceinte de Poudlard, que ce soit par le sol ou par les airs, rien n'avait été négligé, ce qui rassura les jeunes sorciers à reprendre les entraînements de Quidditch.

Il ne restait plus que deux matchs de Quidditch avant la fin de l'année scolaire et le premier qui eut lieu une semaine après la fin des vacances, voyait s'affronter Poufsouffle contre Serpentard. Tout se passa sans aucun incident notable, exceptés quelques mauvais coups habituels lors d'un match. Serpentard sortit vainqueur, mais l'équipe n'avait pas suffisamment de points pour gagner la coupe.

.

Les jours passèrent et la routine avait repris ses droits. Le mois de mai était particulièrement doux et ensoleillé. Les élèves sortaient souvent à l'extérieur du château pour profiter du temps radieux. Même si personne n'avait oublié ce qui s'était passé tout au long de l'année, chacun faisait comme si rien n'avait changé. Les examens approchants à grands pas, nombreux étaient ceux qui étudiaient d'arrache-pied pour rattraper leur retard.

Harry et Drago se fréquentaient de plus en plus souvent au grand damne de Ron qui n'aimait pas le Serpentard. Hermione, quant à elle, était plongée dans ses révisions et n'avait nullement l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit, agacée par les remarques désobligeantes de Ron à son égard.

— Mais tu ne comprends pas, Hermione ! Il essaie de l'éloigner de nous.

— Ron ! Pour la centième fois, je te répète que tu imagines des complots là où il n'y a en fait qu'une amitié. Franchement, je préfère les voir amis que continuellement en train de s'affronter pour un oui ou pour un non. Harry est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait. Et je te signale qu'eux, au moins, ils étudient avec plus de sérieux que toi. Drago est un bon élève et ils s'entraident. Tu ferais mieux de prendre leur exemple. Tes notes ont encore chuté au dernier trimestre.

Dans un grognement très appuyé, Ron relut pour la dixième fois les quelques phrases qu'il avait réussi à écrire, en cherchant un moyen de les développer pour augmenter le nombre de ligne de sa copie.

Allongé sur l'herbe, devant le grand lac, au sud de l'école, où aucun élève ne pouvait le voir, Harry réfléchissait. Les révélations de la Prophétie, même s'il le niait à chaque fois qu'on lui posait la question, ne l'avaient pas complètement rassuré. En fait, c'était plutôt le contraire. Comment lui, un garçon de quinze ans, pouvait être de taille à se mesurer à Voldemort ? Même si son pouvoir avait fortement augmenté, la réalité des faits l'avait replongé dans le doute et l'incertitude. Décidément, il ne pourrait jamais vivre une jeunesse comme les autres. Et c'était peut-être ce constat qui le désolait le plus.

Il n'avait pas la tête à étudier ce jour-là. Beaucoup de questions trottaient dans sa tête. Il fit abstraction de la Prophétie, car il doutait que le jour de la confrontation soit pour bientôt. En revanche, les démons devaient lancer une attaque très prochainement aux dires de Phoebe, la benjamine des Halliwell, d'où la présence des sœurs de son cousin à Poudlard.

Depuis l'arrivée des Halliwell, Harry se sentait rassuré de ne plus être seul face à l'adversité devant les problèmes qui s'annonçaient - comme chaque fin d'années d'ailleurs, constata-t-il avec amertume. Dumbledore ne lui avait jamais permis d'éviter toutes les épreuves et confrontations que ses amis et lui avaient dû surmonter les années précédentes. Le directeur jugeait Harry capable de se débrouiller dans n'importe quelles situations, et en le laissant face à ses propres choix, il devait apprendre à ne pas toujours compter sur les autres.

Cette fois, avec les Halliwell et Jessy à ses côtés, il se sentait plus serein. Peut-être parce que la guerre qui se préparait ne portait pas directement sur ses épaules, mais sur son cousin, comme si la famille Potter était frappée d'une malédiction. Et comme celui-ci lui avait juré de l'aider le moment venu, lors de la bataille contre Voldemort, Harry voulait faire de même pour Jessy. L'enquête que son cousin menait semblait faire chou blanc jusqu'à présent.

Drago lui avait fait remarquer un détail que tout le monde semblait avoir oublié : tout avait commencé par l'histoire de possession du jeune Serpentard, puis celle de Harry, à cause des bracelets. Harry lui avait expliqué que Jessy avait acheté le sien dans un magasin de Pré-au-Lard. Par conséquent, c'était de là-bas qu'ils devaient débuter leurs investigations, tel Sherlock Holmes.

Harry et Drago avaient bien compris qu'un très puissant démon, haut dans la hiérarchie, ne devait pas se trouver très loin. Pourtant, rien n'indiquait sa présence nulle part. Seuls ses acolytes avaient été envoyés jusqu'à présent.

Quand Drago rejoignit Harry, sur le lieu de leur rendez-vous, celui-ci lui adressa un sourire. Le jeune Serpentard appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie de son ennemi juré - enfin, plus si ennemi que cela. Au-delà de l'appartenance de sa famille, il avait finalement décidé d'en faire fi et de soutenir le Gryffondor dans l'épreuve qui lui incombait.

— Salut, Harry ! dit le Serpentaire en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

— Salut, Drago ! Alors ? Tu as des nouvelles ?

— Oui, il est à Azkaban. Il a comparu devant le Magenmagot qui l'ont accusé coupable de complot contre le Ministère et complice de Tu-sais-qui.

— Ce n'est pas trop dur ? C'est ton père après tout, dit Harry en se redressant.

— Ça fait mal, mais au fond, il ne m'obligera plus à vivre selon ses principes. Ma mère est plus cool. Je suis enfin libéré de son influence. Et toi ? Où en es-tu avec les démons ?

Harry avait fait beaucoup de recherches sur les démons et avait bien écouté le discours de Prue sur leurs particularités, leurs pouvoirs et leur hiérarchie lors du dîner de bienvenue, le soir de leur arrivée. Il fit part à Drago du résultat de ses réflexions.

— Tu ne peux pas savoir où il se trouve. Personne ne l'a vu. Pourtant, une tête comme la sienne ne devait pas passer inaperçue, réfléchit Drago.

— Et s'il prenait une apparence humaine, comme je te l'ai dit, quand j'ai eu mon premier rêve avec Voldemort ? Il y avait un autre homme avec lui. Je n'ai pas très bien vu son visage. Je suis persuadé que c'est lui le chef des démons.

— Un homme de grande taille, cheveux noirs, yeux noirs… C'est maigre comme informations. Tu ne te rappelles rien d'autres ?

— Juste une vague impression de déjà-vu. J'ai beau me creuser l'esprit, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir où j'aurais pu le rencontrer.

— Pour le moment, ça n'a pas d'importance. On va commencer par se rendre chez _Breloques et Merveilles_ et voir où cette piste nous mènera.

— Encore faut-il arriver à sortir de l'école ! La plupart des passages secrets ont été bouchés et les autres sont gardés. Fred et George se sont fait attraper la semaine dernière quand ils ont essayé de se rendre chez Zonko. J'ai vérifié sur la carte du Maraudeur. Il est impossible de sortir par ce moyen. Poudlard est devenue une véritable forteresse !

— As-tu pensé à la forêt interdite ?

— Hagrid en garde l'accès… Et puis, traverser la forêt avec tous les monstres qui s'y cachent… On ne s'en sortira jamais vivant.

— Mais où est passé le Harry Potter qui ne respecte aucun règlement et qui brave tous les dangers pour la bonne cause ? C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te convaincre de ne rien tenter. À croire que te côtoyer au quotidien m'a transmis ton courage.

— C'est vrai ! Tu as raison ! Excuse-moi, je…

— Ne t'excuse pas. Je sais combien cette Prophétie t'a plombé le moral, mais dis-toi que tu n'es pas seul et que tu peux compter sur moi à présent.

Drago donna une tape dans le dos de Harry pour le rassurer. Ce dernier lui offrit un léger sourire. Drago avait raison. Il n'était pas seul et il disposait de plus de moyens qu'un an plus tôt.

En temps normal, il échafaudait ses plans avec Ron et Hermione. Ron, le pessimiste, était toujours hésitant entre écouter Harry ou Hermione. Hermione lui indiquerait toutes les failles de son plan et prenait au final la décision du meilleur à faire. Et lui se lançait dans l'aventure, tête la première. Cette fois, il décida de les laisser sur la touche. Il trouvait l'opération suffisamment anodine pour ne pas les déranger dans leurs révisions.

— Très bien ! Que suggères-tu ?

.

Le professeur Rogue ne savait pas trop quelle attitude il devait adopter en ce qui concernait les sœurs de Prue. Il s'était tout de suite bien entendu avec l'aînée. Il sentait qu'elle était droite dans ses bottes et qu'elle prenait tout très au sérieux. Elle était de loin la plus puissante des trois. Ses cadettes, en revanche, étaient plus frivoles, bien que Piper possédait une certaine forme de sagesse, elle était beaucoup plus posée, mais les allées et venues de Léo, l'homme dont elle était amoureuse, pouvait la faire devenir niaise à pleurer.

Pour ce qui était de Phoebe, c'était la catastrophe ambulante. Une femme au grand cœur, et très sensible, certes, mais complètement imprévisible dans ses réactions, et son franc-parler typiquement américain, ne le prédisposaient pas à des réparties cinglantes à son égard ; il dut bien avouer qu'il se trouvait sans défenses.

Quand Dumbledore les avait présentées au corps enseignant, la benjamine ne le lâchait pas du regard. Il avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas trop la regarder. Il s'avoua qu'une part d'elle lui faisait repenser à son premier amour. Mais depuis sa mort, et Voldemort, il avait fait une croix sur tous sentiments amoureux. Et sentiments tout courts !

Jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avouerait qu'il ne haïssait pas autant Harry Potter qu'il le montrait au quotidien - et Jessy l'avait très bien cerné à ce sujet - et il avait fini par s'attacher à son cousin bien malgré lui - cette famille aurait sa peau, il en était certain.

Pourtant, il reconnaît que Phoebe était une femme vraiment séduisante et ses dons pour les prémonitions et ses connaissances sur les potions et ne le laissait pas indifférent. Bien sûr, il ne dérogerait pas à ses propres règles et il garderait des relations strictement professionnelles à l'égard de cette troublante femme.

Il n'avait pas prévu que les deux sœurs devaient partager leur connaissance au contact du professeur de potions. Ce fut un choc quand il comprit qu'ils allaient passer leur temps libre ensemble. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup le contact avec les gens, et qui plus est deux femmes. C'était une épreuve qui ne lui plut guère. Dumbledore avait juste exprimé un vœu : « Je pense que vous apprendrez beaucoup mutuellement. »

.

Assis à son bureau de New Scotland Yard, l'inspecteur Dawkins épluchait les rapports de la dernière affaire que l'on venait de lui attribuer. Il était à nouveau confronté à des meurtres inexplicables. Ce qui changeait de la dernière fois : les corps présentaient des marques noires et les yeux étaient remplacés par des trous béants. Il n'avait jamais vu de telles mutilations. Le ou les meurtriers ne devaient avoir aucun sens moral ni même une âme.

La police trouva six victimes - toutes des jeunes femmes d'une vingtaine d'années : deux à Abney Park Trust, une à Kensal Green, une à Lambeth et deux à Nunhead. Leur point commun : tous ces lieux étaient des cimetières. Après recherche, il s'était avéré qu'aucune des victimes n'avait de famille dans ces cimetières et elles n'avaient aucun lien les unes avec les autres. Sur les lieux, il n'avait trouvé aucune trace de lutte ou même de sang, comme si les meurtres avaient eu lieu autre part et que l'on avait déposé les corps là. Rien n'avait de logique à son sens.

Pour la énième fois - il ne comptait même plus -, il dut avoir recours à la seule personne expérimentée dans ces cas mystérieux. Il espérait qu'il résoudrait cette affaire rapidement avant que la presse n'en soit informée. La première fois, ils avaient réussi à transformer les meurtres en une cause naturelle exceptionnelle. Cette fois, la police avait préféré mettre sous clé l'information en les redirigeant vers d'autres délits plus communs afin de ne pas lancer une vague de panique parmi la population.

L'inspecteur avait laissé un message au numéro habituel. Il était persuadé qu'il viendrait.

Une fois son travail de la journée terminé, il se rendit sur le lieu du rendez-vous.

Assis sur un banc, à l'entrée du cimetière Nunhead, lieu des deux derniers meurtres, l'inspecteur attendait que le justicier masqué apparaisse comme par magie.

Le soleil descendait derrière les arbres, assombrissant les pierres tombales de grandes mains qui s'allongeaient au fur et à mesure que la nuit prenait ses droits. Les voitures qui circulaient sur les routes adjacentes rompaient le silence des lieux.

Soudain, un craquement retentit sur sa gauche, derrière les buissons. Il porta son regard avec attention, s'attendant presque à voir surgir le meurtrier.

— Ce n'est qu'un écureuil, interpella une voix à côté de lui qui le fit sursauter.

— Bon sang ! Ça ne vous viendrait pas à l'idée de vous annoncer au lieu de me faire une peur pareil !

Jessy était assis à côté de lui, jambes croisées, les coudes sur le dossier du banc.

— Désolé ! Ce n'était pas mon intention. Alors, racontez-moi en détails ce qui s'est passé !

Dawkins inspira à fond et lui résuma la situation ; les corps ; l'absence de preuves ; et tout ce qui était lié à l'affaire.

— Je vois. En d'autres termes, nous nous retrouvons avec le même problème qu'en fin d'année dernière, mais avec des circonstances un peu différentes. C'est peut-être l'œuvre de la même personne ou un autre qui chercherait à l'imiter.

— C'est possible. Venez avec moi, dit-il en se levant du banc. Je vais vous montrer où se situaient les deux corps. Vous verrez peut-être quelque chose qui nous a échappé.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le petit bois qui recouvrait plusieurs tombes anciennes. Le cimetière était resté en l'état et personne ne semblait s'intéresser à son entretien. Devant un vieil arbre biscornu, on voyait les traces de deux corps marqués au sol, et tout autour, les bandes de sécurité bloquaient le passage.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la zone. Dawkins attendit quelques pas derrière Jessy qui s'étaient accroupi pour scruter le sol entourant la peinture blanche. L'ombre des arbres empêchait de discerner quoi que ce soit, mais une petite boule lumineuse apparue d'on ne sait où, et éclairait comme en plein jour.

L'inspecteur leva un sourcil, toujours surpris par les prouesses de son jeune détective en herbe très spécial.

Depuis qu'il le côtoyait, il avait fini par relever quelques éléments sur l'identification du justicier masqué, au son de sa voix et par sa silhouette plutôt fine ; même si son visage lui était caché, il avait pu juger qu'il devait avoir entre vingt et trente ans. Il avait également remarqué son accent américain, moins marqué que les natifs cependant, que l'on retrouve surtout chez les personnes migrant en Amérique. Toutefois, il conservait encore des traces de ponctuations très british londoniennes.

Le justicier masqué était présent dans le monde entier depuis quelques années, et principalement sur la côte ouest des États-Unis. En regroupant toutes les affaires qui semblaient avoir été résolues bien avant l'apparition du justicier, toutes menaient à une seule ville : San Francisco, une ville où des événements mystérieux de même nature semblaient s'y dérouler bien plus souvent qu'à Londres. Il n'avait pas été difficile de deviner que le jeune homme était un Anglais, londonien, qui avait dû, pour différentes raisons, partir pour les États-Unis durant sa jeunesse. Il savait également qu'il utilisait ses dons hors normes pour aider la police. En faisait-il partie ? Il en doutait. Savoir qui il était vraiment n'était pas nécessaire pour le moment. Il lui ferait part de ses conclusions plus tard. L'arrêterait-il en connaissant la vérité à son sujet ? Il était encore trop tôt pour se décider.

Les mains au-dessus du sol, Jessy scanna la zone pour détecter toute trace d'énergie résiduelle. Il ne nota pas de magie. Par contre, l'aura maléfique qui se dégageait de l'endroit lui fit froid dans le dos. Il n'y avait qu'un puissant démon qui pouvait laisser une telle emprunte négative après son passage.

Il se releva et fit apparaître une carte de Londres entre ses mains.

— Inspecteur, dites-moi où ont été retrouvés les autres corps.

Dawkins marqua d'un feutre qu'il sortit de sa poche les emplacements des différents cimetières.

— Vu comme ça, et en reliant tous les points, on pourrait croire que le tueur a voulu dessiner un cercle, remarqua le justicier. Est-ce que cela représente une signification particulière pour vous ?

— Ça pourrait indiquer qu'il se trouve quelque part au centre du cercle…

— Hyde park, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de sourire. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

Jessy chargea le flic de rechercher toute ouverture, excavation, tout ce qui sortirait de l'ordinaire, que le parc contiendrait et de l'en informer au plus vite.

.

Le week-end arriva rapidement et toute l'école se trouvait sur le terrain de Quiddich. Le dernier match de l'année allait déterminer qui, de Gryffondor ou Serdaigle, remporterait la coupe des quatre maisons. Pour l'instant, Gryffondor menait, mais rien n'était perdu pour les Serdaigles qui pouvaient encore prendre l'avantage.

Depuis l'affaire des bracelets, Harry n'avait plus porté attention à Cho à cause de l'attraction qu'il avait ressentie pour Drago - attraction qui, heureusement, s'était estompée une fois libérés de l'empire du maléfice. Depuis lors, la belle de Serdaigle en était à son troisième petit ami.

Harry était déçu, plus que furieux, d'avoir été amoureux d'une fille aussi frivole. Il était évident qu'elle n'envisageait rien de sérieux avec lui, ou alors, tentait-elle de le rendre jaloux ? Avec du recul, il se demandait si elle n'était pas juste un béguin ; un coup de cœur que tous les jeunes de son âge ressentaient en présence d'une jolie fille. Dans tous les cas, il ne la voyait plus que comme une fille parmi tant d'autres. Alors franchement, si elle pensait le rendre jaloux avec cette méthode, elle pouvait toujours attendre.

En vol, sur son balai, il scrutait les gradins. Ron et Hermione, au milieu des Gryffondor, fort bruyants, encourageaient leur équipe à grand cri.

Drago, du côté des Serpentards, observait le match en soutenant Serdaigle. Malgré leur récente amitié, les dissensions entre leurs deux Maisons n'allaient pas disparaître pour autant. Malgré tout, Malefoy le regardait à chaque fois que Harry tournait la tête de son côté. C'était sa manière de le soutenir sans que les autres Serpentards ne se doutent de quelque chose. Ils n'avaient toujours pas envisagé de se montrer au grand jour devant toute l'école. Drago n'était pas prêt à l'assumer et Harry non plus.

Jessy se trouvait assis à côté de Prue, Piper et Léo. Quant à Phoebe, elle était en pleine discussion avec le professeur Rogue.

Les rumeurs de couloirs auguraient qu'ils sortiraient ensemble, car elle passait beaucoup de temps dans les cachots. En tout cas, Phoebe ne cachait pas qu'elle était attirée par le charme ténébreux du Maître des potions. Il faut dire que son fort caractère affable, enjoué et déterminé était diamétralement opposé au cyniquement détestable et arrogant de l'homme ; ce qui était à se demander ce qu'elle lui trouvait. Mais ne disait-on pas que les opposés s'attiraient ?

Le match venait à peine de commencer que Harry décida de conclure rapidement avant que Serdaigle ne prenne des points qui pourraient coûter la victoire à son équipe.

Une demi-heure passa, quand tout à coup, Cho fonça en direction du sol. Elle avait aperçu le Vif d'or alors que Harry cherchait du côté des gradins. Il fonça dans son sillage. Il poussa son éclair de feu à fond et rattrapa l'attrapeuse qui tendait déjà son bras pour se saisir de la petite balle ailée. Harry poussa encore un peu et sa main se referma sur le Vif d'or au grand dam de sa concurrente, furieuse de n'avoir pas été plus rapide.

Dans les tribunes, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle exultèrent. La coupe fut donc remportée par Gryffondor avec quatre cent quatre-vingt-dix points.

.

Dans le studio de la _MJP Compagny_, Jessy terminait enfin l'enregistrement de sa dernière chanson qui lui avait pris une bonne partie de la matinée. Le nouvel album devait sortir juste après le concert et contenait vingt titres, écrits par lui-même. Il se félicitait d'ailleurs d'avoir eu l'inspiration en début d'année scolaire, sinon, avec tous les événements qui s'étaient enchaînés après, il n'aurait plus eu la tête très inspirée. Au moins, c'était une bonne chose de faite et il n'avait plus qu'à répéter régulièrement pour être prêt le jour du concert. Même si, son travail de professeur, son rôle de justicier et la préparation de l'offensive contre les démons lui prenaient beaucoup de temps, il trouvait toujours un moment pour se donner à fond dans son métier initial : il adorait chanter et il ne s'arrêterait pour rien au monde.

Jessy espérait que l'attaque des démons ne viendrait pas chambouler tous ses projets. Qui aurait pu imaginer, un an plus tôt, comment l'année allait se dérouler ? Tout ce qu'il voulait en venant aménager à Londres, c'était revoir son cousin, Sirius et toutes les connaissances qu'il avait laissées derrière lui quand il avait quitté précipitamment la Grande-Bretagne, tout en préparant son concert. Sa vie était devenue bien plus compliquée depuis la découverte des démons.

Il discutait avec quelques collègues lorsque son téléphone vibra, signifiant l'arrivée d'un message qu'il lut : "_Je pense avoir trouvé ce que vous cherchiez. Retrouvez-moi à 14 heures, à l'entrée du parc. - Dawkins._ »

Jessy sourit. Il trouvait que l'inspecteur ferait un parfait partenaire ; ils formaient une bonne équipe. En tout cas, voilà une nouvelle qui tombait à pic. Il s'excusa auprès de ses collaborateurs et s'éloigna pour appeler Prue - il avait trafiqué son portable pour qu'elle puisse capter des appels à Poudlard.

— Prue, le repaire des démons est localisé. Libère-toi pour 14h, je viendrais te chercher

— D'accord, à tout à l'heure !

Jessy raccrocha. Après déjeuner, il termina une séance photo pour la jaquette du disque avant de retourner à Poudlard, récupérer Prue et se rendre à son lieu de rendez-vous. Il déposa Prue à l'écart pour que l'inspecteur ne la voit pas : inutile d'ajouter plus de complications à la situation quant à sa présence sur les lieux.

— Comme vous me l'avez conseillé, je m'en suis chargé seul et je n'ai pas cherché à jouer les cowboys. Si ce type est aussi dangereux que vous me l'avez dit, je n'ai pas pris le risque de me retrouver dans le même état que ses victimes.

Dawkins amena Jessy jusqu'à une entrée bien camouflée sous un petit bois peu entretenu et qui semblait descendre dans le sol par des escaliers. Il n'avait pas besoin de se concentrer pour sentir l'aura maléfique qui s'en dégageait.

— Merci, pour votre aide précieuse, Inspecteur. Maintenant, je vais prendre le relais.

— Attendez ! Je veux vous seconder ! contra l'inspecteur.

— Vous ne pourrez rien contre ces démons. Je ne peux pas me battre contre eux si je dois vous protéger. Ayez confiance en moi ! Je m'occupe de l'arrêter définitivement.

— Très bien ! Je retourne au poste. Mais soyez prudent !

Jessy apprécia le soutien de l'inspecteur. Celui-ci se détourna et s'éloigna.

Prue, cachée non loin, sortit de l'ombre des arbres pour rejoindre le jeune professeur.

— Bien, maintenant, allons-y !

Ils observèrent l'entrée du passage et s'y engouffrèrent.

L'inspecteur Dawkins réfléchit un moment à ce qu'il avait appris des monstres qui s'en prenaient à la population, et ses récentes découvertes sur le justicier masqué. Il avait fini par découvrir sa véritable identité. En tout état de cause, il s'était résolu à ne pas le dénoncer. Il appréciait énormément ce jeune homme. Lui-même n'avait ni femme ni enfant, sa seule raison de vivre était son travail. Bien malgré lui, il le considérait un peu comme le fils qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Il ignorait, toutefois, comment il avait obtenu ses pouvoirs, mais il espérait qu'un jour, avec un peu plus de confiance, le justicier masqué le lui révélerait.

Malgré tout ce qu'il savait de lui, il était tout de même inquiet des risques qu'il prenait. Ces monstres, dont il ignorait la nature exacte, qui tuaient sans une once de remords, pouvaient très bien s'en prendre à lui.

Il se retourna, pris d'un doute et après plusieurs profondes inspirations, rebroussa chemin. Il tenait à découvrir la vérité sur ces meurtres étranges et il n'aurait pas d'autres occasions.

Jessy et Prue avancèrent prudemment dans le souterrain. La chaleur qui y régnait et l'odeur de soufre se déversant par des fissures au sol n'étaient pas très engageantes.

— Il n'y a pourtant pas de volcans sous Londres.

— Nous ne sommes plus vraiment à Londres. C'est un peu un passage qui mène directement dans les profondeurs des enfers.

— En tout cas, ce calme ne me dit rien qui vaille. Comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ait pas de comité d'accueil ?

— Nous allons le savoir très vite. Regarde, nous arrivons au bout du tunnel.

Les deux sorciers débouchèrent dans une profonde cavité dont les parois étaient illuminées par des bougies insérées dans des torches murales. Une grande cage vide se trouvait sur un côté. De nombreux objets jonchaient le sol, comme abandonnés là.

Au fond de la salle, un démon à forme humaine, assis en tailleur, semblait méditer. Ils avancèrent au centre de la pièce quand le démon prit la parole :

— Je vous attendais !

S'ils semblaient surpris, ils n'en montrèrent aucun signe.

— Où sont les autres ? exigea Jessy.

— Très loin. Je m'appelle Barbas et je suis ici pour vous arrêter, fit-il en se levant.

Il chargea ses mains d'un feu et les projeta contre les intrus.

Jessy et Prue s'esquivèrent en se jetant sur le côté. Jessy se releva le premier et balança une boule d'énergie sur le démon. Pourtant, elle ne l'atteignit pas. Le sort s'arrêta devant lui et disparut sans faire de dégâts.

Pas dissuadé pour autant, il renouvela la tentative qui cette fois fit mouche. Le démon ne broncha pas, comme si le sort ne lui faisait rien.

— Quel est ce maléfice ? s'étonna Jessy.

— Mon maître m'a immunisé contre votre pouvoir, je ne risque rien. Si vous croyez me vaincre comme ça, vous avez tort.

Il utilisa son pouvoir pour capter le point faible de Prue : il savait que sa plus grande peur était de perdre sa famille. C'était ainsi qu'il lui fit croire que le corps de Jessy était un démon qui voulait tuer ses sœurs.

Jessy ne comprit pas tout de suite le changement qui s'opéra en sa sœur et celle-ci utilisa son pouvoir pour faire léviter un objet et le jeter sur Jessy.

— Prue ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

— Tu n'es pas Jessy ! Dis-moi ce que tu as fait de lui ?

— Mais c'est moi ! Prue… (il évite un autre objet) Qu'as-tu fait, démon ?

— Moi ? Pas grand-chose. Je lui ai juste rappelé sa peur première : la peur de perdre sa famille.

Jessy avait une excellente mémoire et avait eu l'occasion de lire le livre des ombres. Il se rappela très bien les capacités de ce démon et comment se défaire de son emprise.

Jessy se dématérialisa et apparut derrière Prue. Il la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la raisonner.

— Prue, écoute-moi ! C'est un démon des cauchemars, il te fait ressentir ce qui te fait le plus peur. Je suis ton frère. N'en doute pas un seul instant. C'est lui le démon, pas moi !

Prue se débattit violemment au début, mais les paroles de Jessy la réconfortèrent et le sort disparut.

— Jessy ? Je suis désolée. Comment ai-je pu croire en ces visions ?

— Ce n'est rien. L'important maintenant, c'est de le faire parler et savoir où sont les autres démons.

— Tu as raison. Toi, Barbas ! Tu vas nous dire quels sont vos plans !

— Pauvres humains ! Si vous pensez que je vous dirais quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez toujours attendre.

Il fit apparaître une boule de feu pour le lancer sur eux, mais d'un mouvement de bras, Prue le projeta contre le mur.

Le démon se releva en colère. Il détruisit un flanc du mur qui explosa, projetant Prue au sol, à demi inconsciente. Il concentra son pouvoir dans ses mains et alla lancer son énergie contre Jessy quand une balle l'atteignit en pleine poitrine. Le démon tourna la tête à l'entrée de l'antre et découvrit l'inspecteur Dawkins, poing armé, bras tendus.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Qui êtes-vous ?

Le démon se dématérialisa et apparut dans le dos du policier.

— NOONN ! cria Jessy.

Dawkins ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait. Une lame dépassait de son ventre et son sang gouttait à ses pieds. Le démon retira son poignard et le corps tomba au sol. Il balança deux boules de feu en direction des deux sorciers. Jessy les arrêta et Prue, qui s'était réanimée aux cris de Jessy, les renvoya à l'expéditeur, surpris, qui explosa dans un long hurlement d'agonie.

Jessy fonça vers le corps de l'inspecteur.

— Inspecteur ! Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

Il porta ses mains à sa poitrine et une lumière dorée enveloppa ses paumes pour se répandre sur la blessure.

Après quelques instants, il se rendit compte que la blessure ne se refermait pas.

— Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ! ragea désespérément Jessy.

— Léo ! Léo ! appela Prue.

Léo et Piper arrivèrent ensemble. Ils étaient retournés à San Francisco pour régler un problème au club P3. En entendant l'appel paniqué de Prue, Léo avait décidé de l'amener avec lui au cas où.

— Aide-moi, Léo, je n'arrive pas à le soigner, paniqua Jessy.

Léo prit sa place, mais n'obtint pas davantage de résultat.

— Avec quoi est faite cette blessure ? s'enquit-il.

Prue ramassa le poignard et le tendit à Léo qui examina la lame.

— Il y a un maléfice sur cette lame. Je ne peux rien faire. Je suis désolé.

— Ce n'est pas grave. Je mourrais en sachant que je vous ai sauvé, gémit l'inspecteur.

— Économisez vos forces !

— Non, laissez-moi parler, Jessy Potter.

Jessy fut surpris qu'il connaisse son nom.

— Vous n'auriez jamais dû nous suivre. Je vous avais dit que c'était trop dangereux pour vous.

— L'instinct du flic, sûrement. Je suis heureux de vous avoir connu, même si je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes et…

— Un sorcier ! Je suis un sorcier, dit Jessy en baissant sa capuche et en retirant ses lunettes noires. Je suis tellement désolé. Comment avez-vous su pour moi ?

— Un sorcier… je ne m'en serais jamais douté. J'ai mis du temps à savoir qui vous étiez. Vous vous êtes trahi avec votre accent. Je savais que vous vous êtes fait remarquer aux États-Unis avant que vous ne vous fassiez connaître dans le monde. J'ai cherché les premiers faits inexpliqués avant que vous ne vous révéliez au grand jour. Les Halliwell ont longtemps été cités dans les rapports de police. En fouillant, j'ai su que cette famille avait adopté un petit garçon anglais. Les dates correspondaient à votre âge. C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert qui vous étiez.

— Vous êtes le meilleur flic que j'ai jamais connu.

— Jurez-moi que vous protégerez la population à ma place. Continuez à veiller sur eux.

— Je vous le jure ! Plus personne ne mourra.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Dawkins.

— Je suis heureux de voir votre visage. Et je vous avoue que… je suis fan de vos chansons. Je… Je…

Ses derniers mots moururent entre ses lèvres.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Jessy. Il avait fini par apprécier cet homme et son esprit ouvert.

Après la tristesse, c'est la colère qui la remplaça.

— Les démons ne s'en sortiront pas à si bon compte. Je jure devant sa dépouille que justice sera faite.

Le visage fermé, Jessy prit le corps de l'inspecteur dans ses bras et ils sortirent tous de l'antre des démons. De toute évidence, ces derniers ne reviendraient plus ici.

Arrivés à l'air libre, il déposa le corps au sol. Il appela la police pour prévenir qu'il avait découvert un corps sans vie dans le parc. Il raccrocha avant de donner son nom.

— Jessy, je vais rester là et attendre la police. Vous deux, retournez à Poudlard. Inutile de vous faire remarquer ici, ordonna Léo.

Jessy jeta un dernier regard triste au visage serein de l'inspecteur Dawkins. Il se jura que sa mort ne serait pas vaine.

.

Phoebe était seule avec Severus. À côté d'un chaudron placé sous un feu, elle plaça plusieurs ingrédients dans l'eau bouillonnante tandis que le Maître des potions parcourait d'une main fébrile les pages du livre des Ombres. Les trois sœurs avaient jugé utile de l'emporter pour avoir la formule pour tuer Balthazar, mais également pour pouvoir faire face à toute éventualité. De toute façon, à Poudlard, le livre était bien protégé.

Severus était très impressionné par les formules que contenait le livre de ces sorcières qui se transmettait de génération en génération dans la famille Halliwell. Certaines potions lui étaient totalement inconnues et destinées à tuer des démons, des spectres et bien d'autres. Il y avait également des formules particulièrement originales et innovantes. Rien qu'en parcourant les pages, il pouvait évaluer toutes les possibilités que recelait un tel savoir. Entre de mauvaises mains, ce livre pouvait faire beaucoup de mal.

Tous les sorciers suivaient une formation identique en magie. Ce que ces femmes parvenaient à faire par leur propre imagination étaient bluffantes. Elles avaient un don pour apprendre de leurs expériences et au danger qu'elles encouraient dans leur quête de protéger toutes les communautés. À côté, le Seigneur des ténèbres était un enfant de cœur face à ces entités démoniaques qui pouvaient faire basculer le monde dans l'apocalypse.

Quand on avait une destinée hors du commun, il n'y avait aucune matière à railler une telle vie si solitaire. Car il était persuadé qu'elles devaient se trouver bien isolées face à leur destin. Il ne pouvait qu'être admiratif à cette normalité qu'elle tentait de conserver au quotidien.

— La potion est prête ! s'exclama Phoebe. Tout ce qu'il nous faut à présent, c'est un morceau du démon. Ce ne sera pas la tâche la plus facile vu que nous ignorons où il se cache. J'ai essayé de le convoquer, mais quelque chose bloque le processus. Une protection, j'imagine.

— Donc, pour le moment, nous avons une potion inutile et un sort.

— C'est déjà un bon début. Maintenant, il faudrait arriver à le débusquer et ce n'est pas la meilleure partie du travail. J'espère que Jessy trouvera leur repère avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je crains que si l'armée des démons est trop nombreuse, on ne puisse rien faire.

— Je lui fais confiance pour les trouver. Ce jeune homme possède des qualités indéniables en investigation.

— Dites-moi, Severus, que diriez-vous de sortir prendre l'air, amorça-t-elle pour changer de sujet. Je n'ai rien contre l'école, mais je trouve que les cachots ne soient pas un lieu très sein au quotidien. Un peu de soleil vous ferait le plus grand bien.

— Ces lieux sont mon quotidien et je m'y sens bien.

— Oh, allez ! Vous pourriez me faire visiter le domaine. J'adorerais voir une licorne.

— Demandez donc au garde chasse ! Il sera ravi de vous montrer sa collection de créatures.

— Oui, mais j'aimerais que cela vienne de vous. Cessez donc de m'éviter. Croyez-moi, je ne lâche jamais l'affaire tant que je n'ai pas gain de cause.

Severus soupira. Phoebe était vraiment très entêtée et rien ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis.

— Très bien ! Puisque vous insistez. Rangeons cette potion pour que personne n'y touche.

Alors que Phoebe éteignit le feu, elle fut prise d'une sensation qui l'ébranla.

— Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta Rogue.

— Je viens d'avoir une prémonition. J'ai vu les démons. Ils attaquaient l'école. Et Voldemort…

— Quoi ? Dans l'enceinte de l'école ?

— Oui. C'est assez flou, mais certains détails me laissent à penser que ça passera ici.

— Allons en parler au Directeur.

(…)

— En effet, c'était un risque que je craignais, confirma Dumbledore après avoir écouté la jeune femme. Avez-vous vu Balthazar dans votre vision ?

— Oui ! C'était effrayant. Et j'ai vu… C'est difficile à croire, mais Jessy et Harry se battaient l'un contre l'autre. J'ai peur. C'est la première fois qu'une vision me fait cet effet-là.

— Par contre, professeur. Je ne comprends ce que Voldemort vient faire dans cette guerre, dit Rogue. Je n'ai eu aucune information à ce sujet. Étant sur place, je suis étonné qu'il n'ait pas pris contact avec moi.

— Je pense, Severus, que les démons contrarient ses plans de prise du pouvoir. J'ignore ce qu'il compte faire, mais nous ne pourrons pas combattre deux ennemis en même temps. Essayez d'en savoir plus à ce sujet.

— Bien, Professeur.

— Nous devons rappeler Jessy. Sa mission doit être terminée. Il n'y a de toute façon plus rien à chercher à Londres. Nos ennemis se cachent plus près de nous que nous le pensions et il faut nous y préparer.

.

Muni de la carte du Maraudeur et recouverts de la cape d'invisibilité, Harry et Drago se faufilaient tels des ombres silencieuses en direction de la forêt interdite. Il s'avérait que sortir de Poudlard en journée était difficile à cause du nombre d'obstacle à éviter : élèves, professeurs, Aurors et sorts de protections.

Malheureusement, il leur était impossible de tenter leur escapade de nuit. Un nouveau système de repérage avait été mis en place par les sœurs Halliwell grâce au pouvoir des trois. Connaissant très bien le modus operandi des démons, la sécurité nocturne était doublement renforcée et il leur était impossible de mettre un pied hors de leur dortoir sans que des alarmes se mettent à hurler et rameutent en un instant Professeurs et Aurors.

Depuis la mise en place de cette protection, les jumeaux Weasley avaient plus d'une fois mis à l'épreuve le système de défense. Ils durent se résoudre à convenir qu'aucun démon ne pouvaient plus pénétrer dans l'école, et à contrario, personne ne pouvait non plus en sortir, ce qui rassura tous ses occupants.

Harry et Drago durent tenter le tout pour le tout en profitant de l'allègement des protections pour permettre la libre circulation des Aurors et Professeurs.

Plus d'une fois, ils percutèrent des élèves qui se trouvaient sur leur trajectoire sans pouvoir les éviter. Heureusement, l'utilisation de la magie étant ce qu'elle est, personne ne se douta un seul instant que des élèves invisibles tentaient de partir en douce, étant donné que la commercialisation des capes d'invisibilité était très rare et fortement réglementée. Qui pouvait imaginer que le célèbre Harry Potter en détenait une ?

Arrivés à la bordure de la forêt, Harry observait son ami Hagrid en train d'arroser son potager.

— Il faut se dépêcher, Harry. Plus vite nous y serons, plus vite nous serons revenus, chuchota Drago.

Harry était persuadé que la bijouterie de Pré-au-Lard était l'indice le plus sérieux sur le lien avec les démons. Qui que soit le gérant de cette boutique, cette seule piste leur permettrait peut-être de découvrir la vérité.

Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'enfoncer profondément dans la forêt. En suivant l'un des sentiers, ils pouvaient arriver au village en une heure sans même croiser de créatures effrayantes.

Harry lui fit signe de tête et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la profonde forêt en direction de Pré-au-Lard.

.

Au village, un homme buvait tranquillement au_ Trois-Balais_, jetant par moment un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Son rôle de guetteur n'était pas très passionnant et avec le temps, il commençait à se lasser d'attendre quelque chose qui ne viendrait sans doute pas. Il se leva de table et sortit prendre l'air.

Le temps trop lumineux ne lui plaisait pas et il aurait bien aimé porter des lunettes de soleil. Malheureusement, dans ce village composé exclusivement de sorciers, la présence d'objets Moldus le ferait facilement repérer d'autant qu'une vigilance d'Aurors et d'habitants surveillaient tous comportements suspects.

Il avança sur le chemin en direction de la sortie du village, vers la forêt interdite. Il comptait s'y rendre pour inspecter de plus près la barrière de protection qui l'empêchait d'approcher de l'école pour essayer de trouver un moyen de la percer. Jusqu'à présent, toutes ses tentatives restaient vaines. Seuls des sorciers enregistrés comme élèves, professeurs et membre du Ministère de la magie pouvaient franchir le bouclier magique.

À une centaine de mètres devant lui, il observa deux silhouettes émerger de la forêt ; du moins, grâce à sa vue très spéciale, il ne voyait que deux sources de chaleur qui avançaient le long du chemin. Il se cacha rapidement derrière un fourré et attendit. Une fois que les deux formes l'avaient dépassé, il les suivit discrètement, ne voulant pas les effrayer. Il comprit tout de suite où ils allaient et c'est tout sourire qu'il les intercepta devant le magasin _Breloques et Merveilles_ en tirant sur la cape d'invisibilité qui les camouflait.

— Alors les garçons ? C'est gentil de nous rendre une petite visite. Et ça m'évitera plein de complications.

Harry et Drago sortirent leurs baguettes, mais le démon fut plus rapide et les leur subtilisa.

— Allez, entrez ! Il est temps que vous rencontriez le patron, clamait-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Les deux jeunes sorciers se regardèrent avec circonspection. Ils se trouvaient en bien mauvaise posture, pourtant, ils restèrent calmes. En entrant dans le magasin, ils ne voyaient rien de particulier jusqu'à ce qu'un homme sorte de l'arrière boutique.

Quand Harry le vit, ses souvenirs lui revinrent d'un coup.

**À SUIVRE…**


End file.
